Come Back 2 Me
by Legend95
Summary: (Humanized) After both of their affairs, Lightning finally feels the spark between him and his wife Sally come back! His mistress returns but seems uninterested. Things seem to be good! At least until feelings are made, hearts are broken and secrets revealed. Dont forget to review please! love your guys ideas and reviews! Thank you
1. Reconnected

Lightning gripped the doors nozzle but it was locked? Usually his home was open to him when he was home? He knocked and nothing. So he unlocked the front door with his keys and opened it. Immediately hearing the sounds of his infant son screaming a fit and Sally panicking. "Whats wrong?!" Lightning asked as he noticed Sally bent over looking under the couch. The house was a wreck. Sally was always good at keeping it clean but after the baby, Things just became?.. Messy?

"I'm trying to find a binkie." She answered. She was in her sweats and her hair messed up in a bun and pony tail mixture. Lightning sighed and asked "Check the diaper bag?" Sally slapped her sides snarling "No!? Why would I even think of that?! Ofcorse I did Lightning!?" His eyes widened and he stared. Sally quickly apologized "I'm sorry Stickers.. I'm so stressed out and tired.. Gosh I'm tired.." She was exhausted and he could tell. "I think i saw a pacifier in the explorer. I'll be right back." He mentiond and Lightning rushed to the suv and searched around. Trying to help Sally out with the baby. Their son loved his binkie!

Lightning went out to the explorer and looked around. Moving jackets and baby a blanket... An old sour bottle.. "When did we become these people?.." He muttered. _bbbzzz bbzzzz_ Lightning stopped and grabbed his phone. Tex.

"Hey Tex, Hows it goin?"

 _Great! The school should be opening next month as planned. So I want you to show Cruz around_ _so that the two of you can give a reporter a peek later. Think it would be good for business getting started._

"Yeah okay. Sounds great. When you want me to come over?"

Now Lightning wasn't concerned about seeing Cruz after their little..?.. affair. He was happy with his life and it had been a little over a year sense they last really even saw each other. They both moved on. Or so he hoped.

 _Tomortow morning? Cruz should be here early so anytime in the morning is fine._

"Alright, See you in the morning Tex."

 _Good deal. Bye!_

Lightning placed his phone back into hia pocket. And looked under the seat again with no luck he sighed. Then Sally called out "It's okay! I found one Stickers."...

With morning, Lightning got dressed and grabbed coffee. Oh how he came to rely on coffee so much after the baby. He drove Sally's porsche to the school right outside of town. It's what Lightning suggested to Tex after he retired from Racing completely. Partially to get away from Cruz.

Lightning yawned as he walked inside the doors. Greeted by Tex and.. He stared a bit at Cruz. She looked good. Exactly the same. She was wearing a blue and yellow dinico polo shirt with some tight jeans and yellow sneakers. Her hair up in a high pony tail. "There he is!" Tex called out with a chuckle. Lightning walked over in his t shirt and jeans and old boots. Tex joked with him asking "That little one keeping you up? You look tired?" That texas accent was to much this early..

Lightning yawned again, covering his mouth answered "You have no idea.. I don't think he ever sleeps." Tex chuckled and said "Well. Lightnin why don't you show Cruz around. I got some calls to make. You two get reaquainted." And he walked off Leaving Lightning and Cruz alone.

Lightning immediately complimented like instinct "You look good." He smiled kindly. Cruz smiled "Thanks. You do to!" She sounded just like he remembered her. Made everything super positive sounding. Lightning held out his hand and asked "You want me to show you around?" Cruz smiled and nodded and went ahead of him.

They walked side by side as they chatted. Cruz couldn't help asking "So how's life with a baby?" Lightning chuckled a bit and answered "Stressful. And no sleep." He yawned. " But he's beautiful." Cruz giggled. Oh he forgot how cute her laugh was! "Congratulations by the way. What's his name?" She asked. Lightning smiled answering "Colton. Colt for short." "Aawwee I bet he's adorable." Lightning nodded. It got quiet a moment, then Lightning spoke up again "So how have you been?" he asked. Cruz smiled saying "Gosh I've been great! Racing is awesome! Incredible! I can never thank you enough Mr McQueen!" Lightning froze and stood there a moment. Mr Mcqueen?.. That name was to much. "Lightning is fine. You dont have to call me sir or mister or anything Cruz." Cruz blushed and stared. Rubbing the back of her neck she nodded awkwardly.

"Its?.. Nice to catch up? Isnt it?" Cruz asked. And she sounded unsure. Lightning couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement really. He nodded in agreement. "We should do dinner sometime." Lightning suggested kindly. Cruz stared even more confused and suprised as she asked nervously "Um?.. Wouldn't that be?.. Inappropriate?.." She faked a small smile. Lightning chuckled explaining "With Sally. Just a normal dinner. The past in the past Cruz. We are just friends now? Right?" Cruz smiled and nodded repeating "Just friends. I like that." They both smiled at each other. Gazing into her brown eyes.. His blue eyes.. They both blinked a few times looking away!

Cruz brushed behind her ear and added "Dinner sounds great! I'll bring someone along." She smiled. Lightning nodded "How about tonight? Ofcorse I still gotta talk it over with Sally but i can let you know?" Cruz smiled wider and grabbed out her phone asking "Whats your number?" Lightning hesitated but they were just friends. So they exchanged numbers. Cruz had to ask though "Just.. One thing?.. Does she know?.. About us?.." Lightning sighed answering honestly "No. I couldn't tell her.."...

Now Sally was very happy and okay with the idea of having a nice dinner up at Wheel well with Cruz. Get a baby sitter and take a brake from the kid would be nice. She seriously didn't mind at all if it was with Cruz. So that night, Lightning and Sally went up to the old motel to meet up with Cruz and whoever she was bringing along. It didn't bother Lightning at all. He was truly done and over with his affair. Even thinking about it he didn't have the need for it again. He had his fun and that was it.

As the couple sat down Lightning asked his wife who looked good. Especially compared to her usual. Tonight Sally was wearing a white tight dress. A dress that went around her neck close. It wasn't one of those super sexy dresses but rather elegant and mature. The end was even right under her knees. Her blonde hair up in a fat bun. Some light make up. She could pull the look off. She looked like a new woman compared to the one he'd been with sense the baby. Lightning smiled and asked "Are you sure this is okay." He grabbed her hand. Sally's eyes widened answering "Oh definitely! I needed a night out!?" Then Cruz and her friend walked up. Looking at her wow.

Cruz's skin was still perfecrly beautiful, her body fit and toned. Her dark wavy brown hair and caramel highlights.. brown eyes in smokey eye make up. "Wow." He muttered. Lightning didnt mean to even say it but.. That outfit.. She had on what looked like short silky navy blue shorts with a silky navy blue blazer to match that buttoned. A large v shape down cut between her breats. Making a slight tease out of the outfit and this time she wasn't wearing sneakers.. Nope, this time she had tall navy blue suede pumps. And wow her legs looked amazing! Like a super model. Sally smiled and asked "Its great to see you!? How are you?" She and Cruz hugged from across the table. Lightning only stared. He didn't want Sal to ever know of his stupid affair.

Cruz introduced her companion. A lovely woman. She was African american. Dark skin with brown eyes. A short black pixie bobbed cut hairstyle. A kinda baggy red sweater with tight white jeans and aqua blue green stilettos. "Mr M.. Lightning.., Sally this is Natalie Certain. She's my girlfriend.." Cruz said and stared at Lightning to see his reaction. And his eyes were open wide as he asked "Girlfriend?.. Oh.. Its?.. Nice to meet you in person Natalie." Lightning and Natalie shook hands. Natalie smiled and replied "It's great to meet you to."

Sally asked as they sat down "Aren't you that statistical analyst?" Natalie smiled and nodded answering "Yes I am. No hard feelings I hope for anything I've said about you Lightning. Just statistics." Lightning shrugged answering "Its fine. I understand." Cruz grabbed Natalie's hand and they gazed at each other for a moment. Lightning stared confused a bit. Cruz definitely didn't seem like a lesbian when they messed around?.. Not that he knew what a lesbian would be like anyway.

"So how is the baby?" Natalie asked. Sally smiled answering as the couples had their drinks "He's great. We couldn't be happier. It's so nice being a family again." "Again?" Natalie asked. Sally glanced at Lightning before answering cautiously "Well.. after some?.. Complicated events a year or so ago.." Natalie raised a brow and stared at Lightning suspiciously.Which only made Lightning raise a brow to her confused.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sal asked. Natalie and Cruz smiled at each other before Cruz answered "Nat and I have been together?.. 6 or 7 months now?" Natalie smiled and added "And I love every bit of this woman already." Lightning stared and began to maybe become a bit jealous. Which was so stupid he thought. He had what he wanted.

As the couples ordered and ate, Sally made o comment "Phew, I'll tell you. It was so nice to get out of the house tonight!" Cruz giggled asking "Is it hard to find the time to after colt?" Sally giggled softly answering "Oh this is our first night out!?" Cruz and Natalie stared at each other, " You mean you two havn't gone out sense the baby?" Cruz asked. Lightning answered "Actually sense a few months before the baby was born" I got silent for a moment. Natalie spoke up asking "The two of you are finding the time to?... Yourselves though right?" Cruz blushed and stared at her girlfriend. feeling it was a bit blunt of Nat to ask.

Sally and Lightning glanced at eachother. They hadn't had good sex in so long. They did try once after the baby but ... Between the new baby and Lightning had been running the cone and wheel well. Plus helping Tex with the new school.. "It's been a few months I suppose?" Sally answered. Natalie sighed and muttered "I hope the two of you don't become a Statistic." Lightning's brows lowered as he asked a little rudely "A statistic? What's that mean?" Natalie sipped her drink explaining, "Well... A lot of couples that become distant after a baby can?... lose feelings for each other?. Things change and... The two of you become different and then youknow?. Some couples divorce? It's very important to make that time to satisfy each other." Cruz blushed and faked a smile at Lightning.

Sally frowned. She knew Lightning wasn't satisfied. She even found porn on his phone once. Lightning noticed her expression and held his wife's hand, smiling warmly to her. Cruz swallowed hard and said, "I'm sure Lighting and Sally would never be one of those Couples," Lightning stared at Cruz. Why would she say something like that after everything they did. Why did he even care?

Natalie grabbed Cruz's hand and said "Well. This was lovely and I love this place. Wheel well is a true treasure. But i think we should head home babe." She grabbed Cruz's upper thigh tightly with her hand and gazed at her love. Cruz blushed and added "This was great you guys. Thanks for dinner." Sally smiled and replied "No thank you!? We needed out of the house." Lightning frowned though. It was nice without the sounds of a screaming baby or Sally griping or complaining. Not being inside the messy and kinda smelly home. The couples shool hands goodbye. Lightning watched Natalie and Cruz leave. Sally sighed and grabbed her husband's arm. "They seem good together I guess." She noted aloud.

Lightning snickered as Sally asked "Did you know she was into girls?" Lightning shook his head, eyes wide answering "No. I definitely did not."...

The couple drove home. Lightning asked "Is Flo here already with Colt?" Sally answered "Any time now. I told her we were headed home." Flo was the only person Sally would trust to watch her baby while he was so helpless. Sally and Lightning walled inside. The house was a bit of a mess. Dishes needing done. Trash needing emptied. Lightning sighed. It was stressful just walking inside. Sally made a comment "Dinner was nice tonight Stickers." Lightning nodded agreeing. And it was.

"Gosh?.. Who would have thought Cruz was a lesbian?.." She added. Lightning shrugged. He was clueless to it.Sally smiled and joked as she brushed his shoulder "Guess I worried about something happening between the two of you for nothing." She giggled. Lightning turned red then pale and asked "You?.. You thought Cruz and..? And I?.." Sally stared answering "I did a little but. I trust you." She gazed into Lightning's dark blue eyes and smiled. Lightning faked a smile and swallowed hard. Sally asked "You okay?.. You look like one of my guilty clients?" Lightning chuckled and answered cautiously "Me? I think I just had a bit to much to drink tonight.. Thats all.." He lied. Sally stared but brushed it off. "I'm gonna go change." And she walked off to the bedroom.

Lightning watched her disappear and then let out a deep sigh of relief. He wouldn't cheat again and technically she cheated first. It was behind them. He moved on. Cruz had obviously moved on so that was it. Lightning grabbed a quick drink of water and then went to the bedroom to Sally. It was getting late and Flo still hadn't dropped Colt off? Lightning opened the bedroom door asking "Hey has Flo called or anything about?... Woah?.." He paused and stared at Sally who was sitting on the bed wearing a sexy black lacey lingerie gown. "Um?.. Whats this?.." Lightning asked as he walked closer to the bed. Sally shrugged answering "I asked Flo to watch him a few hours late tonight."

Lightning immediately stripped of his clothes and basically jumped into the bed. His member hard within a moment. Sally took him in her mouth. It had been so long since she'd tasted him… smelled him… felt him. She needed to have him inside of her in every way possible.

She shifted down in the bed and closed her eyes as her lips moved up and down his member. He was already rock hard and she could feel every inch of his rippled texture under her tongue as she licked him up and down. He groaned, his hands moving down along the backs of her thighs. Her head bobbed up and down more rapidly as she sucked him between her lips. He tasted so good… just as good as she remembered.

Her tongue moved up and down his member as she took him deeper inside her throat. Her head followed the movements of her hand that was sliding back and forth now to, wrapped tightly around his pulsing member. She was excellent at giving pleasure, and truth be told it turned her on to do it for him. Sally moved her other hand down between her legs and began to tease herself.

Lightning quietly groaned, just to let her know he enjoyed what she was doing. She smiled. His hands rubbed her body, He squeazed her ass, he had missed her to.

She released him from her mouth and moved up and kissed his neck. She pressed her body against him. Sally's hips moving around his member, showing him how desperately she wanted him. Lightning moved his hand between her legs, replacing hers. His finger slipped inside her. He found her clit and flicked it rapidly. She cried out softly. She couldn't last much longer. "Thats enough Lightning!.." She cried. It was obvious to him. Sally wanted Lightning!

Moving quickly, Sly stripped of her clothes, she rolled over and faced away from him. He raised her leg and pushed his hips between her thighs. She felt his hard member at her wet area. Slowly, he eased into her. She could feel her inner walls opening, taking him deep inside her. "Oh gosh!.." She gasped as he pulled back out then thrusted into her. "Yes!." She cried. Lightning spread her thighs open and began to thrust into her more forcefully. Her breasts bounced up and down. They seemed to be a little bigger after the baby. And he loved it! His tongue in her mouth as he kissed her.. They were reconnecting after the months of being apart sexually.

"Oh Lightning yes!" Sally yelled for him. He loved her calls! Her sounds, her moans as he thrust into her. Over and over again their bodies crushed together, his pelvis hitting her hard!

He slowed down, then sped up, then slowed down then sped up again. Wearing out after not doing this in sooo long!. Once again her hand found her clit. She cried out as he drove into her deeper and deeper. Tje pleasure of feeling him inside as she fluttered her clit fast! It was to much!

Pinning her down onto the bed he drove his member into her as deeply as he could. Her body shook! She moaned with pleasure, yet still she needed him in her even deeper. She lusted for him more. The more rough and painfully deeper, the better.

Sally pushed him away and said in raspy breath "Woah hold on.. I wanna try something else.." She pushed herself up and turned around, shaking her ass for him. Lightning smiled and slapped her ass! Getting a small yelp from his wife. He grabbed her hips, ramming into her wet area from behind, hitting her so deep! Sally gasped "Lightning!?". He pulled her close then reached around and held her up with her breasts. Sally's back pressed against Lightning's chest as he remained deep inside her. They paused, taking a moment to breathe. He was trying to keep going. Wow he felt out of shape! But she was tight and wet and it felt amazing. He couldn't wait to release soon aswell as getting her to climax!

He let her go. Sally returned to all fours. He drove into her with everything he had left! The bed shook, Sally grew closer and closer! Then! "Im cumming!". She cried out as she came, her insides tightened around his member! "Holy fuck you're tight!" He groaned with pleasure! It made sally smile but blush to.

Now it was his turn! Sally stopped him and pulled away. He was wearing out. She could tell. So once again she took him in her mouth. She could feel his strain, his need to release. She sucked him harder and harder until he was so close she could feel it to as he groaned and messed with her blonde hair! She stopped and pushed him down on his but and quickly climbed on top of his lap. Sally held Lightning's member tightly between her legs. She pumped him hard until she felt him explode in her hand!. Lightning fell back into the bed and pillows and Sally fell down, collapsing onto his body.

They kissed deeply, smiling at one another. Both knew what the other was thinking… it had certainly been worth the wait.


	2. better now

**Sorry for mess ups and typos. Btw** **accidentally** **posted first chapter twice for anyone who got the email alert for two chapters so quick. sorry!**

Morning came and Colt woke up crying and whimpering as usual. Sally rolled over and sat up. Lightning blinked a few times and sat up behind her. He kissed the back of her neck with a smile. Sally grabbed her cardigan next to bed and greeted smiling "Good morning." Lightning replied "Good morning." But the sweet moment was short with the baby crying and needing a changing and a bottle. Sally began to get up but Lightning stopped her "I got it. You relax." He kissed her cheek and got up. Pulling a shirt over his head and arms. Sally raised a brow and snickered with a smile "Someones in a good mood?" She giggled. Lightning smiled and explained "After last night?..How can I not be?" then left the room to take care of Colt...

Now Sally had been staying home with the baby sense he was born. Lightning was always running busy between the cone, wheel well, and the school with Tex. Lightning was over at Wheel well. Checking on reservations and meal plans for the week to come. He was inside behind the bar counter. Only a few customers were there. Nice and quiet. It was sooo nice sense being at home was rarely peaceful anymore. Johnny the day shift chef was there. Serving the few customers with lunch.

Lightning had out the books and going over everything. When he was interrupted, "Hey Lightning." Cruz greeted. Lightning looked at her and greeted "Hey Cruz. You enjoying you're stay up here?" Cruz nodded. She looked cute. Wearing a grey sweater that read Florida across in bold black letters on her chest. The sleeves pushed up to her elbows, Her hair down and wavy, a dark pinkish peach skort and white sneakers. Cruz asked leaning on the counter "What's the lunch special today?" Lightning raised a brow and glanced at Johnny and answered "Um.. Looks like Italian pasta.." Cruz nodded. It got quiet. Lightning continued his work and casually asked "So?.. Natalie?.."

Cruz blushed and replied "Yea.. She's great.." Lightning stared and asked "Were you always into?.. Girls?" Cruz stared and cautiously answered "Wwweeellll that seems something a little personal to ask sense we are just friends?" Lightning's eyed widened. A little embarrassed. Cruz snorted and giggled "I'm joking!" Lightning glared at her a little annoyed. "No. I was completely into guys. But after... uh?.. It just happened shortly after everything ended." Lightning raised a brow and asked quietly "Wait?.. So no other guys but.. That one?.." He seemed surprised. His expression looked maybe disgusted? Cruz blushed and smiled awkwardly answering "No there's been a few. Natalie and I have a good thing going where we.." Cruz stopped. Lightning stared. Not sure what to think how that sentence was about to end.

"But that one guy was great! He did not disappoint!.. And it was amazing! An incredible experience. Just.. I guess we moved on.." She shrugged. Lightning stared. She was talking about him. "She knows though.." Cruz mumbled. Lightning asked as he went through some papers "Knows what?" Cruz motioned her finger for Lightning to lean closer. He stared but entertained her and leaned forward. Cruz whispered into his ear, "Natalie knows about us." As they pulled away Lightning looked like a deer in headlights as he scolded,

"Why would you tell her?" Cruz frowned and explained "Because she's my girlfriend?.. I'm not keeping secrets?." Lightning sighed a bit pissed but it was Cruz's choice. "Dont worry. She wont say anything and she won't talk to Sally about it." Lightning rolled his eyes and snarled "She better not. Things might just be getting good again. I don't need... Anyone else." Cruz frowned a bit hurt but she understood. "Good.." She muttered. Then turned and left. Lightning sighed and watched her leave. He didn't mean to sound rude. But part of him was slightly tempted. And he had to push those feelings away...

Lightning got home earlier than usual to find Sally dressed up in her tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her platinum hair straightened. Make up done well and light. He of course complimented with a suspicious smile asking "Wow? You look good?.. Whats the occasion?" It just became so normal to come home to Sally dressed in sweats, smelling of baby rash cream with the faint smell of spit up and formula. It was a nice surprise to see the old organized Sally. Sally began to clip on some pearl ear rings answering "I'm headed to the court house and I'm getting back to work." Lightning was a bit surprised and asked "Oh? I thought you were staying home with Colt for a while?" Sally turned and leaned on the dresser answering "I was. I did? It's time I actually do something instead of sitting around all day?"

Lightning nodded slowly then realized it was a little to quiet?.. "Where's Colt now?" He asked. Sally answered "Well I didn't know when you'd be home so I took him to a baby sitters." It got quiet as they stated at each other for a moment.

Then suddenly the two of them began kissing passionately. It was like they found the spark that attracted them to each other at the beginning. Lightning pulled her blouse apart, revealing Sally's black sexy bra. God she was beautiful. It was like she became a hidden treasure these past few months. Tucked away behind all the baby spit, and diapers and stress was this amazing creature that he forgot he had!

Their tongues danced wildly! Lightning pulled Sally's tight skirt up around her tummy revealing her thong. He pulled it down and lifted her bare ass onto the dresser. Pushing the clothes and perfume bottles down that were in the way!.

The kiss continued roughly. His hands messed through her perfectly done hair. Fluffing it up a bit. Sally moaned into his mouth! Oh how she wanted him. Lightning pulled away and licked her lips teasing. He gently kissed her chin, her neck, her collar bone. "Oohhhh Stickers.." She moaned. Lightning smiled and began to kiss her lips again as he groped her breasts with his hands firmly. Squeazing the bra. Sally opened her mouth to him but he pulled away and pulled the shoulders of the bra down and pulled the bra itself down to the skirt on her tummy and began to suck her nipples gently.

Sally snapped her neck back with pleasure as Lightning moved to the other nipple and sucked. Sally moaned with enjoyment and leaned her body against the wall behind her and the dresser. Lightning kissed her once gently then lowered onto his knees and began licking her moist area. "Oh fuck.." She muttered in a breath. Almost like she couldn't catch her breath as his tongue rolled around her clit. He kinda chuckled which sent a puff of air against her area. "Oh Lightning I've missed this.." She moaned. Lightning pressed his mouth inside her and sucked her clit gently. She could feel the growing climax. So Sally stopped him and explained "Its too much!.. I don't want this end yet.." So he pulled away.

Sally sat up and jumped down as they both stood face to face, Sally pulled his shirt off and grabbed his pants, quickly pulling them down and she got onto her knees. She didn't just take him into her mouth. No. She teased like a bitch! She grabbed hold of his extremely hard member and licked the tip. Then Licked up and down his shaft. Lightning groaned with teasing pleasure. She loved making him make those sounds to!

Finally! She took his member deep into her mouth and began to move back and fourth. Rolling her tongue in circles around the tip. "Awe yes.." Lightning moaned. She loved pleasing him. She had forgotten how pleasuring it was to please him. How rough yet gentle the man she married could be. But just as she started, Lightning stopped her and grabbed her hair. Pulling her up he kissed her cheek and grabbed her area with his hand firmly! "Ou!?" Sally yelped but he didn't stop. Lightning pushed two of his fingers inside her. playing with her just to hear her moans!

Sally held his shoulders and rested her face against his as his fingers pushed deep inside her. Moans from her making him eager to fuck her! Sally bit his ear lobe lovingly. And that was it! He pulled his hand away. Lightning couldn't wait any longer!

He lifted her back up onto the dresser and shoved his fingers inside her, quickly finding her special place and all with one intention. Make. her. cum.

"Oh gosh! I can't take it!" Sally cried out loudly! Lightning smiled and continued with his fingers until she grabbed his arms with her nails and her insides began to tighten as she screamed a bit! Lightning quickly removed his fingers and shoved his hard member deep inside as her area continued to pulse tightly! He thrusted deep and fast. Making a knocking sound between the wall and dresser. He continued his assault into Sally's swollen area until she calmed and he was so close! His moans letting her know. Lightning leaned over onto Sally's body against the dresser. The knocking sound against the wall was a in rhythm with his motion. His thrusts continued as he moaned with pleasure until he pulled out and exploded all over Sally's clothes, tummy, and chest. It was so much! They both froze in the moment. Out of breath. They looked into each others eyes as they panted in sweat.

"I love you.." Sally muttered softly. Lightning smiled and caught his breath enough to return her feelings as he kissed her forehead "I love you to.."...

Now they both showered and cleaned up after having their fun. Lightning was putting on a shirt and buttoning his jeans as Sally stepped out in her bath robe. He smiled staring at her. "We should do this more often." he suggested. Sally smiled and rolled her eyes. Lightning let out a deep breath and gazed at his wife. He forgot how fun she could be. After her affair and two pregnancies. They lost it. He had forgotten what she was like when they connected. It wasn't that he meant to? Just after his crash, Lightning fell into a slump of depression. And just when Sally had talked him up, he found out she had slept with someone else. And then she was pregnant with that man's child!?

It had hurt so much. He was broken like he never felt. And frustrated because he had wanted to stay with Sally through it anyway. And Ben made it so hard to!? He watched his wife fall for her ex again slowly and then watched her go through the pain. Emotional and physical pain of losing a child. Which hurt on top of the fact he was hiding the guilt of an affair he had created with Cruz. The guilt was horrid.

Oh god the guilt ate at him over the year. And maybe that's partially why he had been cautious about getting reconnected with his wife. The pain and guilt?.. He must of been making a face of some kind because sally asked in a concerned tone "You okay?" Lightning stared at her and sighed answering "Yeah?.. Of course." He smiled softly. At least the things that happened between him and Cruz and Sally and Ben were long over.

Sally looked neatly dressed all over again. This time in a baby blue romper and black blazer. "You look beautiful Sal." He complimented. Sally smiled and grabbed her shoes. "Well. I gotta go to the court house. Are you home for good?" She asked. Lightning looked at the clock on the corner of the bed stand and answered "For about another hour. Then I gotta head to the school with Cruz and give some reporter an inside scoop or something." Sally nodded and put her hair up in a bun asking "Okay.I can grab dinner on the way home tonight than. Will you pick Colt up?" Lightning nodded and walked up close to his love. "You know you don't have to go back to work right?" Sally stared before answering "It's alright? I want to." Sally then asked "Wheres the Porsche keys. The explorer's are hanging by the back door. You'll need it picking up Colt." Lightning nodded answering "I tossed them on the hall table." Sally smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight Lightning." She slapped his ass as she walked around him leaving.

Lightning smiled and watched her leave. Cruz wouldn't be a problem at all. His feelings were for Sally and Sally alone.

Lightning walked inside the school. Feeling pretty good after getting some good action for the past two days now. Cruz, Tex and the camera man were waiting for him. Tex greeted "Running a little late Light?" Lightning rushed over apologizing "Yeah sorry I?.. Got held up." Cruz frowned seeing him, a little hurt from earlier. Lightning noticed but kept it to himself. Tex wrapped his arm around Lightning's shoulders asking "Are you two ready to get this rollin?" Lightning answered "Sure." Tex smiled but then. bbbzzzzz bbbzzzzz. His phone. Tex took out his phone and said "I gotta take this. You two go ahead and start the tour... Hello?" He stepped away.

Lightning and Cruz glanced at each other. But Lightning didn't feel the feeling he had earlier for her. Sally was enough to suppress any feelings for Cruz. "Shall we?" Lightning asked. Cruz smiled and answered "Yeah. Lets do this.." And with that the two of them walked with the camera man around the school. It was mature and appropriate the way they acted together. This satisfied Lightning so much. He was so glad that the past was on the past. Maybe he could move on and forget about those things that happened now..


	3. New jobs

The camera man finished and put down the camera. "Great job guys! Thanks for this opportunity. Gonna make my co workers jealous with this baby." The man joked. Tex shook his hand "Long as you don't forget to mention a Dinico add in there. Thanks for comin sport." The cameraman smiled and took his things and left. Cruz spoke up "That went extremely well Tex." Tex smiled but jumped a bit as he remembered "Oh! Cruz. I'm afraid we have some bad news. Bennet wont be at the next few races. Had a medical thing come up." Cruz looked distraught and whined "What? What happened?" Tex shrugged. Lightning asked "Wait, whose Bennet?" "My crew chief." Cruz answered quick.

Tex smiled a little and asked "You know that gives me an idea? Lightnin', How would you like to coach Cruz again? Just for a month or so?" Cruz's eyes widened. Lightning crossed his arms answering "Eehh I don't know? I don't really do that stuff anymore? Plus I'm not sure Cruz and I connect like we did?" Tex sighed replying "I'll pay you just like before? I'll even pay for Sally and the baby to come along!?" He smiled. Lightning glanced at Cruz. She stared at him. "I'll have to talk to Sally about it?.." Tex wrapped his arm around Lightning and tried convincing "It would be good for everyone to see you again Lightnin. Everyone misses you out on the track. We would even get out that fabulous Lightning McQueen car out for people to get photos? But.. I understand if not. You are a family man now?." He began to walk out but stopped and added "So call me and let me know." And then Tex left. Lightning sighed.

He did miss the track. Being out at the races. Cruz tapped Lightning's shoulder, grabbing his attention. They were alone now he realized as he turned facing her, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before talking to Natalie?.. I just?.. She asked about my history you know and?.. You're part of it?" she smiled awkwardly. Lightning smiled warmly and replied "It's alright. I just didn't, I don't want Sally to know." Cruz nodded and continued "Can I ask you something?" Lightning shrugged a bit unsure himelf. "What does it matter if you told her anyway? I mean she cheated first?." Lightning sighed and thought for a moment. Sally did cheat first. She cheated while he was helpless and fighting for his life in a hospital. "Because I love her." he found himself answering. Cruz stared with a bit of a frown.

Lightning didn't understand why though? Cruz added "I'd love to have you back as my crew chief. You were the best Lightning." She always had a cute smile. Lightning nodded and left...

He waited for Sally back home but she was late. Super late. So he went ahead and ate something quick at home. He got Colt put down for bed. He sat and watched rsn a bit. Thinking about Tex's offer to be back at the races!? And he could take Sally and his son!? It sounded great. It wasn't long Lightning passed out on the couch. The baby monitor laying on his chest. Sally came home finally. She felt bad for being so late. She already knew Lightning would have eaten. She locked up behind herself and heard the faint snoring from the living room.

Sally followed the sound and sighed with a smile at her sleeping Husband. She moved the monitor onto the table and sat at the end near his feet. Gently, she shook his leg. Lightning jumped up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes seeing Sally. "Hey Stickers.. I'm sorry I'm so late.. They had me get right to work. Its chaos in there." She joked. Lightning yawned and asked "It's alright.. You get your job back?" Sally smiled and explained "Sort of? I got some exciting news!" Lightning yawned again and replied "Yeah? I got some news to." He sat up more with hit feet down. Sally leaned closer asking "Okay, you first." Lightning woke up more by now and answered "Alright. Tex offered me the coaching job again. Only for a month though. He offered to pay for all of us to go to each race. You, me and Colt!? Wouldn't it be great!?" Sally smiled saying "Well? That's great for you. But I don't think Colton is ready to travel like that? He's only a few months old?"

Lightning grabbed her hands explaining "Come on it'll be great! The three of us at the races?" Sally smiled but gave her opinion "It does. If Colt was older. I'm not comfortable traveling with him so young?. Plus I just am getting back to work? We still have two hotels, a bar? Someone has to hold the fort down Stickers? But you should go? You said a month right? I know you've missed it? Go on and enjoy it. You deserve it. It's been a rough two years for us. For you.. You shouldn't have stayed by me after what I did to you?..." She caressed the side of his face. Lightning frowned. She was talking about her affair.

"You are the most amazing man in the world. I don't deserve to be treated so well by you." She finished. Lightning swallowed hard nervously. The guilt ate him. But he rather suffer than Sally. So he nodded slowly. "What's your news anyway?" He asked. Sally smiled wider with more excitement as she asked "Okay. Be open minded here okay!? I know we are already so busy but?.. I'm going to run for Mayor of Radiator Springs!" Lightning's eyes widened. He had married such an independent workaholic.

"What?" He muttered. Sally giggled explaining "I was in the office and just getting back into the system when Flo stopped by and was complaining about some things around with the town and how the mayor wasn't paying attention to the town so much but more of getting rich from what you put on here? So she mentioned how we need a mayor who cared for the town. Someone who wanted it to be like the glory days and not a star on a map. And that's when I thought me!? I have got to fix the town!?" Lightning sighed. She would be perfect for the job. "What do you think?" Sal asked. Lightning smiled answering "I?.. i think you got my vote!" Sally squealed a bit with a smile and hugged Lightning tightly. "Thank you Stickers. Gosh I have got so much to work on!?." Suddenly the monitor went off. Colt was up. Lightning and Sally stared at it as the lights on the machine went all the way up. "I got it Miss mayor." He chuckled and kissed her sweetly before getting up.

Sally touched her lips with a smile. Things were getting so much better...

The following morning Lightning had Colt as Sally would be at the court house most of the morning. So he took his son to Flo's diner for some coffee. Not for Colt of course! He pulled the car seat from the explorer and placed in some kind of click and go stroller and pushed it on inside. Flo of course greeted them. Cooing over little Colt. She smiled and asked Lightning "What will it be sugar?" Lightning answered instinctively "Coffee. The stronger the better Flo." Flo joked saying "Awe? Don't tell me this cutie is keeping you up all night? Let mama take him just for one full night. Give you kids some time together?" Lightning chuckled and answered "Maybe one of these days." "Well I'll be right back with that coffee honey." And she disappeared behind the counter. The little bell rang with the door opening.

Cruz and Natalie. Lightning glanced and greeted "Morning Cruz." Cruz smiled as she and her girlfriend walked over "Morning Mr um.. Lightning." She blushed. Natalie rolled her eyes. Lightning noticed and was a bit curious of why but wasn't gonna start anything. Instead he told her the good news "I talked to Sally and I'll take the job. But just for the month." he smiled. It felt good to say that. Knowing he would soon be watching the race from the pits podium again.

Cruz smiled and exclaimed with excitement "Really!? Oh this is incredible! I'm gonna love having things just like old times!" She hit his shoulder gently. Lightning smiled a bit awkward and chuckled. Colt was asleep. Cruz glanced down at the baby and spoke up "He's adorable." She complimented. Lightning thanked her than his coffee was brought out. "I'll tell Tex later when I see him." She said brushing his shoulder. Cruz and Natalie walked off. Lightning stared at his sleeping son with a smile. Cruz wouldn't be an issue sense things were good with everyone. It was such a relief.

Natalie stared pretty hard over at Lightning as She and Cruz sat at a table. Cruz noticed and worried some "Are you jealous?" Cruz asked. Natalie raised a brow answering, "No. But I do wonder if I should worry about him trying to hook up with you again?" Cruz glanced at Lighting then back at Natalie and reassured her, "Nat, Baby? I'm not into him okay?... Besides he seems happy. I don't think he would do those things again?" Natalie stared, unsure she said, "Once a cheater, always a cheater." Cruz rolled her eyes and glanced No, gazed at Lightning. As much as she did love Natalie... Nothing could replace her girly crush she had on Lightning. Part of Cruz... Loved him.

Natalie cleared her throat to gain back Cruz's attention. Cruz blushed and smiled awkwardly. "You know I know that look Cruz. I can never give you what he can?.." Cruz sighed and grabbed Natalie's hand replying "No, You can give me more." That cheered Natalie up some. But she was nervous with the idea of Cruz and Lightning being around each other close again...

Now within a few hours, Tex called Lighting confirming what Cruz had told him about Lightning joining the team for a month. And boy was Tex excited! He even sent out a huge email to everyone he knew for the occasion! It was on the web within the night, _Lightning McQueen to be Ramirez' crew chief again!_ It was kinda nice being missed by fans. Lightning was home and been making dinner after getting Colt to sleep early. Sally walked inside their loving home and took a wiff of the air. The aroma of fresh and warm food made her stomach ruble. She let her hair down as she walked into the kitchen asking "Hey Stickers? Did you cook?" She sat down at the island in the kitchen. Lighting turned and smiled answering "Yep! Thought you'd like something when you got home so I made a little something special." Sally smiled as she watched her husband place a plate down in front of her of home made scallops and steak with asparagus and salad. "Wow.. It looks great Stickers." Lighting placed a rose cider down in front of Sally. Sally smiled and took the alcohol saying "And you know exactly what I like? Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked sipping the drink. Lightning chuckled answering "Maybe?" Sally rolled her eyes and began to eat along with Lightning who sat next to her to eat. Now they both chatted about their day some to each other. Lightning told her how he and Tex talked and he'd be leaving with Cruz and the team for the races already. Sally didn't mind and had no reason to worry about anything.

They began to clean up as Lighting was talking about maybe Sally bringing Colt along to at least one of the four races he would coaching at. She was hesitant only because Colt was so young and small. She didn't want to lose him or risk him getting sick over a meaningless outing? Lightning's phone rang and it was Tex, so he answered it.

"Hey Tex? How's it going? I saw the email by the way."

 _Did you? Woops.. That was meant for pretty much everyone but you. Anyways sense you know anyway!? Why don't you and the misses come out to celebrate!? Drinks on me tonight?_

"Gee that is awful nice Tex but?.." He glanced at Sally and smiled.

"I'm gonna spend my night with my wife."

 _right. Okay. See you when we leave. Don't be up to long!_ Tex joked.

Lightning hung up as Sally walked over. "What was it about." She asked curiously sitting next to Lightning. He shrugged answering "Nothing. Tex is very happy about me coming to help out." Sally smiled at her love. "I love you." Lightning said gazing at Sally. Sally leaned forward and kissed him so passionately for a few seconds. Then pulled away. "Lets get some sleep Stickers. Before Colt wakes up." Lightning agreed and the couple headed to bed for the night...


	4. I'm here for you

Cruz was pinned against the wall by Natalie's hands on her hips. Cruz's thong and jeggings at her ankles and white blouse off her shoulders. Her bare chest open. Natalie's face and tongue deep into Cruz's area between her legs. Natalie rubbed her hand gently up Cruz's body, up to her breast and played with it gently. Cruz moaned and squirmed, feeling the amazing sensation Natalie was giving her with her tongue. Cruz grabbed her girlfriend's hair and moaned in a deep breath saying "Okay.. Okay That's enough baby. I just.." Natalie pulled away and looked up asking "Am I not doing it right?" Cruz pulled her blouse back up over her arms answering "You're doing fantastic Nat. I just?.. I can't right now? I gotta get everything packed for the race coming up?" Natalie sighed and pulled Cruz's thong back up letting the hip slap SLAP Cruz's skin. She stood up and gave Cruz a dirty look. Cruz buttoned the silky off white top and pulled up her tight black jeggings asking "What? What did I say?" Natalie glared and zipped up her jacket blazer answering "You know it's not about getting packed for the race. You and I both know it's him." Cruz frowned and tried to reassure her girl "No? Nat I can't be with him?" Natalie nodded and grabbed her bags as she snapped "That. That right there Cruz. You can't.. Doesn't mean you don't want to.." Natalie began to leave. Cruz asked "Wait, where are you going?" Natalie snarled calmly "Home. You can have Mr McQueen keep you company during your next race." "Nat please?.. I didn't mean I can't like that? I?.." Cruz stopped. She didn't know what to say? Natalie shook her head and explained "Call me when you figure things out." And she grabbed her bag and left. Shutting the door quietly. Cruz sighed. She didn't mean it like it came out. She loved Natalie just.. Missed Lightning's touch. . But some space would be good. Natalie and Cruz both had been having some jealousy issues after their last little threesome with Natalie's friend Orlando...

Lightning was up in the bedroom packing for the trip. Colt was playing in on his mat on the floor. Cooing all cute and making funny baby sounds. Lightning glanced at his son with a smile as the baby was satisfied with the mobile above to play with. Hw had to head out with everyone in the morning for the race weekend. Tex planned on showing Lightning off to. He loved to. Lightning was about finished packing when the door bell went off. "Well?.. Who could that be?.." He went and picked up his son and lay him in the play pen so he could roll off anywhere then headed down stairs to answer the door. He opened it to find Cruz? Lightning immediately whispered loudly, "You can't be here?.." He didn't know why he whispered. Sally wasn't here? Cruz nodded asking "Tex wanted you to attend a dinner tonight. Said he wants Sally to and.. Natalie.. Has a reporter coming to?.. You know how he is with the news stunts?" Lightning nodded and sighed "Alright. That explains his large table reservation at Wheel well this morning. Why did he send you to tell me?" He raised a brow suspicious. Cruz stared and gently played with her shoe on the ground explaining "I offered to tell you instead of him calling you.." She faked a smile. Lightning stared wide eyed and asked "Why?..." Kinda nervous to hear the answer. Cruz frowned and explained "Natalie thinks?.. Well, I'm not sure what she thinks exactly? But I want to be clear that?.. We really are just friends now?.. Right?" Lightning was a bit confused? He thought he already made that clear with Cruz. He sighed and rubbed his eyes annoyed. He tried to make it more clear, "Cruz.. If anything starts to happen at all? Between us? I choose Sally over?.. Anyone? Everyone. If being your crew chief is going to jeopardize my marriage? I will Quit. Very quickly." He was so firm and serious. Cruz's eyes widened. She missed that Lightning. The one who was strictly ordering her around.

Cruz didn't want to risk never seeing him again. That hurt last time.. She still dreamed of the things they did once before. He was her first!? The first and most amazing! And she did the one thing you should never do when messing around. She fell for him. But Cruz would rather see him occasionally than never at all so.. She nodded answering "Okay.. Totally.. I'm just glad we can?.. Be friends and?.." She swallowed hard, trying not to tear up. "And?.. You can coach me again. It's great. Thank you.." Lightning stared confused. He couldn't read her expression? Her mood? Her body language? "I'll see you at dinner tonight.." Cruz muttered softly and walked away. Now it was obvious she was a bit upset? Lightning just didn't understand why as he shut the front door quietly...

Sally came home during lunch to see her husband and son. Even though she would soon be crazy busy, between the hotels, and running for mayor. Sally would always make time for her family. Sally was enjoying a salad while Lightning who had already finished his lunch was feeding Colt a bottle. Sally sipped her water asking, "So?.. Leaving tomorrow?" Lightning nodded. Colton was about asleep so he asked "I'm sorry but could you scoot the rocker closer please?" Sally got up and pushed it over quietly. Lightning placed Colton down into it and he stayed asleep. Lightning sighed with relief and joked a bit "I thought he'd never get to sleep?" Sally giggled a bit with a smile. She finished up and asked "How about I see if I can get a babysitter for tonight? And we go out before you head out for the week?" Lightning smiled and shrugged answering "If you want to? Sounds nice." Sally nodded and replied "I'm thinking?.. Wheel well?" Lighting joked in a cute flirtatious way asking "Would there be any other place?" Sally rolled her eyes with a smile. "Maybe we could make this date a little more interesting?.. Chester?.." She asked slowly in a deeper and quiet tone. It was sexy and seducing. Lighting smiled asking "Oh?.. You wanna role play tonight?" Sally smiled and stood up seeing the time. She needed to get back to the cone and court house. She walked over and wrapped her harms around Lightning's neck answering "Oh yes Chester.." She smiled then leaned into his ear and whispered "Just don't let the wife find out.." She sounded so sexy! Lightning smiled answering "I will get someone to watch Colt." Sally bit her lips and then kissed her husband so amazingly, It was like a romantic yet dirty porn star kiss and god it made him hard thinking about how tonight could go! Sally pulled away and smiled saying, "I'll see you at dinner.. Chester.." And she really had to go. So she left. Lightning sighed with an eager smile. Oh how he couldn't wait for tonight now! Then he remembered Tex. "Crap.." He muttered but quickly called and explained to Tex he was taking Sally out before leaving and Ted luckily understood...

Now Lighting had a sitter for Colton watch him at their home. He figured he'd take Annie to a room at Wheel well anyway or the cozy cone. He dressed up a bit more than his usual look for Chester role playing. He and Annie met up there at Wheel well. Lightning walked over to see Sally or Annie, already sitting at a table. God she looked amazing. A tight black dress that pushed her breasts together tightly. Straps across in the form of an x over the teasing shown cleavage. Lightning smiled and walked up to her,

"Hello Miss Hoodsnaps.." He smiled and greeted. Annie smiled and greeted "Why hello Chester.. So glad you could get away from the wife?" She snickered a bit. Chester nodded and sighed answering "Well I told her I was away on business." Annie giggled a little and asked "So? what about her?.. What made you come to someone like me if you're married?" Chester stared blank. He didn't expect this conversation? But he went with it making up some story, "Oh?.. Well?.. My?.. wife? And I are just?... Our marriage is dying?.. And I just?.. don't think I love her anymore?.. It's more like a chore? Being married is nothing but hard work with no reward?... I'm looking for someone to?.. Complete me?" Annie nodded and sipped the water she already had. The waiter came back over, ordering drinks for the couple. The young man couldn't help staring at Sally and her cleavage. "Wow?.. Um?.." He stared at her breasts. This young man worked for these two and he never imagined his boss would ever dress like?.. THAT!?

Lightning cleared his throat to get the employee's attention. The man shook his head continuing, "Right!? Drinks?.." Lightning answered, "My usual please." Sally added "I'll have that to." The employee nodded once and left quickly.

Lightning stared at his wife and got back into the game, "You look amazing Miss Hoodsnaps.. I can not wait to get you out of that dress and see what's underneath.." He gazed at her chest. Annie rolled her eyes and leaned onto the table, which made her breasts almost bust out of the x shape across them. Chester then asked "Well, what about you Annie? Any boyfriends or a husband?" Annie giggled answering "No, no? As you can imagine in my line of work I don't meet very compatible men?.." She sighed continuing "Yeah I'm still looking for someone to?.. Fill me?.." She said with a brow raise up and down once. Gawd she was sexy! But Lightning noticed Sally was catching more than just his eyes. Part of him was proud. He had such an amazing woman that made other men wish they were him. And part of him was infuriated with jealously as they stared at his woman. His wife. The waiter came back with their drinks, setting them on the table then let the owners know "Um.. Mam?.. We have a complaint by a customer about the room?.." Sally glanced over at the older man. Lightning sighed. He really didn't want any interruptions. Sally replied "Um.. Just?.. Give him a suggestion sheet and free drinks for the night? Like we always do?" The man nodded explaining "I did mam.. He's demanding to speak to the owners.." Lightning sighed and spoke up "Don't worry, I'll handle this. Be right back Sal.." He griped and stood up, following the employee to the miffed customer.

Sally sat there alone for a few minutes. Watching Lightning speak with the older man. Suddenly her view was blocked by a handsome stranger in an expensive suit and dark grey hair. "Hello?" He greeted with a cricked smile. Sally stared and greeted "Hello?.." The man leaned on the table asking "Funny?.. I see two drinks and yet it's just you?" Sally blushed a bit explaining "Oh that's my husband's seat.. I'm sure he will be back any moment." The man smiled and noticed no ring on Sally's hand asking "Really?.. I don't see a ring? You are way to stunning to risk being out alone in that gown?" He looked Sally up and down. Sally's brows raised. This guy thought she was a real hooker she thought!?

The man smiled dashingly and stepped close. Rubbing his hand on Sally's lower back. He leaned and whispered into her ear "Why don't I show you something you won't forget? Hmm?. He gazed at Sally's breasts.

Sally stood up and scolded "Do you not know who I am?" Honestly pretty much everyone knew she was Sally? Lightning Lightning McQueen's wife? The man shrugged answering "Not really but I'd love to get to know parts of you?.." He leaned forward to kiss her and Sally slapped the man across the cheek! It grabbed a few strangers attention. The man was angry and snarled "You little bitch.." And grabbed Sally's crotch snarling "I'll show you what happens when whores get a mind of their own.." Sally was shaking a bit scared now as he groped Sally's area with his fingers roughly almost inside her!

Someone tapped the man's shoulder and the man released his grasp on Sally, turning to see Lightning. Lightning was furious and immediately punched the stranger in the face hard enough the man fell! The mN grabbed his nose and stared at Lightning. Lightning his foot hard between the mans legs, bent over he threatened him saying "You ever touch my wife again and I'll show you what happens when whores get a mind of their own." The man was stared silent. Lightning took Sally's arm pulling her "Let's get out of here." He said firmly and the couple left..

They pulled back into their drive way. Sally had tears in her eyes. She was really shook up. It reminded Lightning that the role playing bit was literally nothing real. Sally was a fragile and gentle creature. And he loved that about her. He grabbed her hand and reassured his wife "Hey?.. You're okay?.. I'm always going to protect you Sal?.. I told you, I would risk my life for you?" Sally nodded and smiled. They sat there a moment in the quiet. Sally sighed and said "I'm.. Gonna shower.. I feel?.. Dirty?.." She stepped out and walked inside. Lightning frowned feeling bad for what happened. He followed behind and Colt was already asleep. Lightning paid the baby sitter and she left. He headed up to Sally where she was still in the shower, the door open. Lightning leaned against the frame and watched as Sally let the water ran down her naked body.

She tilted her head back. Letting the shower's water run over her hair then turned to let it run down her back where she froze, Staring at Lightning who was watching her in the door way. He smiled a cute, sexy smile. Almost to say, It's okay im here to watch over you. Sally smiled and spoke up "Don't just stand there? Come join me?" Lightning gazed at her body.. her hard nipples and damp hair. He walked closer and he tossed off his shirt and took off his belt and pants...

He stepped into the shower and pressed his front of his body against the back of Sally's. He kissed her neck gently. His member getting hard against her ass.

He rubbed her shoulders and down the front of her chest, kissing her neck again softly. He grabbed hold of both her breasts with each hand and fondled with them. Playing with them as he squeased them and rolled them around. Sally leaned her head back onto his shoulder and moaned quietly. No words were said. Just pure pleasure..

He kissed her neck again softly and then knelt down while gently rubbing his hands down her body. Until he was on his knees. He gently pushed Sally's face and chest against the shower wall. He guided her legs apart and began to finger her area from behind while groping her ass firmly with his other hand. He kissed her hip softly with his lips as he thrust his fingers deep inside and rolled them in a motion to please! Sally finally stopped him after a few moans of joy and he kissed her pinstripe tattoo twice gently. Then stood back up. Sally turned around facing him as they gazed at each other. The water spraying over them like rain. Sally looked at his lips.. Then kissed her love softly. He returned by opening his mouth to her and began to kiss her intensely. Their tongues playing like a game of doctor. Rubbing and brushing. No words still. Just the shower and sounds of lips smacking together passionately.

Lightning grabbed Sally by her ass and lifted her up onto his pelvis and pushed her against the wall. "Mmmmmm!.." She moaned. Feeling his member against her. Lightning continued to force his tongue into every inch of her mouth. Then pulled his hips away just enough to guide his hard and ready deep inside of Sally! Her mouth gaped open as he slid his entire member in deep! A moan released from her as he began to thrust powerfully into her. At a good pace he pushed in and pulled out mid way, in and out, in and out! Sally became louder in her whines and moans! She was going to cum! he could feel it! So he stopped and pulled out. Setting her back on her feet gently.

But she was full throttle now and shoved Lightning into the wall. Kissing him roughly! Their mouth open and tongues tied together in full lust and passion! She moaned again then pulled away and got on her knees, Sally quickly put his member down her throat and began to bob her head back and fourth. Lightning leaned his head against the shower wall! Again no words or warnings.. He suddenly exploded into her mouth! Sally pulled away, Her mouth open and cum dripping from her lips and teeth.. But he was still cumming as he covered her face with his thick, white, groans! Sally glanced up at him, cum covered. He blushed a bit at her. Sally spit into the shower then stood up. Lightning cleaned her face with a rag then..

He used the rag over his finger, with Cum all over it, he used it to rapidly flick her clit and finger her. Pushing the cum up and around her area. Cleaning her with his warm fluids. Sally moaned and grabbed his shoulders. Lightning finally tossed down the rag and lifted her up by her ass again. Thrusting his member deep inside her. He pinned Sally to the wall and began to push deep. She whined and dug her nails into his shoulders! He knew just how to fuck her! He thrust continuously until she was close. he pulled out and set her down. He shoved his fingers inside her and rapidly shook them. Making his hand a vibrator for her pleasure. With a final squeal her insides gripped his fingers with a huge orgasm! He once she seemed to stop pulsing tightly and She breathed out of breath.

Lightning began to gently take the bath sponge and soap and gently help her clean her body. He was suddenly tender and sweet again. Slowly caressing and cleaning her skin softly.. They shut the shower off and headed to bed for the night. It was one of the best showers they both ever had..


	5. little tease

The following morning, Lightning kissed his wife, and his son goodbye. Leaving to meet Tex and Cruz to travel out for the races this weekend. They met up in Tex's private jet. It was amazing. Even though Lightning could of had one. He just preferred to stay back in Radiator Springs most his spare time. With Sally.

Tex was enjoying riding in the cockpit with the pilot. Leaving Lightning and Cruz alone in the very luxurious cabin. They stared, sitting across from each other for a moment. Cruz frowned and turned away. Ashamed of her feelings. Lightning asked "Where's Natalie?" Cruz looked back at Lightning answering "Oh.. She had to go home.. For work." She lied. Lightning nodded and sighed. It wasn't awkward or anything for him being alone with Cruz. But for Cruz..

She glanced at him. Gazing. Oh how she wanted him. Lusted for his touch..

She took a deep breath and walked over in her t shirt and lounge jogging pants. Standing right in front of Lightning. He stared up at her. Cruz knelt down between his legs and asked "Can you just kiss me Mr McQueen?.." Lightning's eyes widened. He looked Cruz up and down. Cruz pulled his legs apart and sat close between them She pulled his face to hers and said "I've dreamed of you ever sense you left?.." Their noses touched and Cruz used her hands to take out his member from his pants. She spit into her hand discreetly then began to pump Lightning's member as she spoke into his ear "I want you.. I want you again.. Rougher than ever Mr McQueen." She begged. Lightning groaned as she pumped his member and squeased gently. "Aaawe.. Cruz.." He mumbled in a groan of pleasure.

Lightning grabbed Cruz's hair and kissed her passionately. Rolling their tongues together. Cruz moaned into his mouth. Pumping him fast and yet gently. Lightning bit her lips. Cruz whimpered but oh how she longed for this! Lightning pulled her head back forcefully by her hair, "You want it?.." He asked. Cruz swallowed hard and answered "Please.." in a raspy voice. Her heart was racing! Lightning pulled her down. Her lips pressed agaisnt his member. Cruz hesitated. Lightning looked down at her next to his hard and ready up member and ordered "Open your mouth.." He ordered in a low sexy tone.

Cruz shook her head gently and barely because of the hold Lightning had of her hair. He only pushed her against his member more ordering "Suck it.." Cruz opened her mouth and Lightning forced her head down. Her mouth swallowed his entire member! Lightning used her hair to force Cruz up and down! Gagging her with his member deep into her throat. "Oh Cruz..Oh Cruz... Cruz!.." He called! Each time it sounded louder and more intense! She was going to make him explode! She wanted him to! "Cruz!?" He yelled again! Cruz pulled away and closed her eyes as he exploded into her face and she yelled, "Yeeeaaaasss!" in a moaning whine as she snapped her head back with a smile! Gripping his legs tightly!

She opened her eyes to see Lightning standing in front of her wide eyed and mouth dropped open. Cruz looked to the side and realized she was actually gripping the arms of her seat.. It was a dream!? "Uh?...Sleep good?.." Lightning asked nervously. Cruz was blushing red! Answering him as she straightened up in her seat "Yes?..." Lightning stared and nodded once replying "Um.. We landed by the way. We should head to the hotel with Tex and check in." Cruz nodded feeling super stupid and embarrassed. If only she had a way to kiss him without ruining everything...

Lightning settled inside his room. Changing into some more comfortable clothing. He tried texting Sally but she was busy with the baby and he completely understood. The following morning, Lightning headed down for breakfast in the very nice lounge set up down stairs. He noticed Cruz eating alone. He hesitated but decided they were friends so?.. Why not. And walked up to her asking, "Is this seat taken?" Cruz perked up with a smile and shook her head. Lightning took the seat. Cruz couldn't believe he was actually sitting with her!? "How did you sleep Lightning?" Cruz asked kindly. Lightning sighed answering "Pretty good. I'm sure if you had any more dreams of Natalie you did to." he joked. Cruz raised a brow confused? Which made Lightning unsure now as he asked "That is who you were?.. Never mind it's none of my business." He quickly shyed away from it. Cruz realized what he was talking about and blushed as she turned away. Feeling stupid. A waiter came and took their orders, then left them alone again. Cruz gazed at him. She hated what her heart wanted. But it wanted him. Lighting decided it would be good to go over some things about her racing style. See if they were still on the same page or not. "So? How has racing been the past year?" he asked. Cruz smiled answering "Well it's not the same without you?" Lightning nodded and stared. Unsure what that meant exactly? Cruz realized how that sounded and quickly corrected, "I mean it's not been the same because I have never connected with Bennet like I did with you. I honestly wish you never left me Lightning?" Lightning stared at her beautiful brown eyes and sighed replying, "Well?.. I had to be there for Sally." Cruz understood but decided to ask, " We are friends. But I want to know? Why didn't you want to coach me anymore? I mean you could have? And then been there for her still with the baby and then coached me again like you are now?"

Lightning shrugged and explained his feelings, "Because after everything we did?.. I needed to focus on my wife. My family. And?.. If I came back that soon to coach you? I might have?.. Messed it all up?.." He tread carefully. He didn't want to hurt Cruz's feelings. After all Lightning still cared? Cruz knew what he meant and frowned.. There was no way he would have her again.. Lightning had changed?.. Which was good. At least that's what she told herself.

Then Cruz had an idea! "We should get on the track together! Race each other!? I know Tex would love it too!?" She said this with such energy! She was so young and pretty. He finally answered "I don't know Cruz?.. I haven't been behind the wheel of a race car in a year?" Cruz smiled wide and said "That's even more of a reason to get back out there Mr McQueen!" She seemed so excited! Kinda like when they first met. Lightning smiled at her warmly. She was so young and? Full of energy! He forgot how easy he was attracted to that before. Another thing was he realized he had been so obsessed with pleasing Sally and making up for his secret affair that? He forgot about the things he liked to race and work on cars! and go for a drive!? Oh how he'd give anything just for a good drive..

"Alright let's do it?" He answered. Cruz was a little surprised asking "Really!?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah why not?" He shrugged. Cruz replied "This is fantastic! It'll be like old times! Me and you and an open track!?" She really was excited about it. She was adorable and so cute when she was happy like this. Breakfast was brought out shortly and they ate as they caught up as friends...

It was nice getting to laugh and joke and talk without anything to worry about. Lightning felt the friendship he had with Cruz come back and he really began to be happy and okay with the idea of Sally never finding out about them. How he was weak and hurt and did the thing he hated her for. Lightning and Cruz could definitely be friends now. And that made part of Lightning let Cruz in just a little more than he had when they started to reconnect. Cruz then asked "Hey!? Would you like to head to the gym with me for a while? Get a good sweat going?" Lightning chuckled answering "Sure. I could use the exercise." He thought about how out of breath he got a few days ago. Cruz snickered and joked "Nah!? you look amazing!? Look at these arms?" She grabbed his arm muscle and squeased gently. Lightning chuckled and shook his head. Cruz stood up "Come on. Oh here! let me pay!" She took the tickets up.

Lightning followed Cruz to the cashier and asked "Why would you pay for me? I can handle myself Cruz?" Cruz smiled explaining "Because it's all thanks to you I'm even a racer? It's the least I can do?" She then paid with a smile. She seemed so happy and over joyed to be around him. Which made Lightning feel pretty good about himself really...

"Come on I know you can do a better pace than that?" Cruz joked as they were running on the treadmills. Lightning was more less just speed walking and complained "You're doing the same speed?" Cruz glanced down and then got a bit playful "Alright? Then how about we see who can be fastest?" Lightning raised a brow ans asked "No? I'm not being childish?" Cruz replied "Oh come on? We are the only people in here really?" Lightning glared at her and asked in a mumble "What about Krispy Kreme over there?" Cruz scolded "Mr McQueen.." The way she said it gave him a bit of chills and his eyes widened.

He stared at her a moment. Her body being thrown up and down as she sped her machine's speed up. Her tight yellow tank top, her tight black pants.. Her legs... Her dark skin and soft wavy hair being thrown back and fourth. She was just?.. Wow? Lightning didn't notice he began to move toward the side of the machine. Just stated as Cruz ran at a pace, her body just reminding him of everything he had once.. that feeling she gave him.. He could feel himself wanting her. He could feel..

"Woah!" He dropped off the side of the treadmill hitting the floor on his knees. Cruz stopped and bounced over asking "Gosh are you okay?!" Lightning stared at her. Maybe this would be a little harder than he thought to be around Cruz again. Cruz lent a hand and helped Lightning stand back up. They stared at each other a moment before Cruz asked "What happened? Most people don't fall off the side of a treadmill?" She kinda giggled. Lightning stared wide eyed answering "I?.. Lost my step." Which he kinda did? Cruz shook her head with a smile and teased "Welp. Now Krispy kreme has got you beat!" She walked by and slapped Lightning's ass then began to run on the treadmill. Lightning was frozen as he stared at Cruz as she began running again. "I gotta go.." He muttered and took off fast to his room. Cruz realized that maybe slapping his backside was pushing it. But she just wanted to touch him. So she ran off after him to apologize!

Lightning was almost to his room when Cruz stopped him calling out his name "Hey Lightning! wait up!.." Lightning sighed and turned away, blushing and rolling his eyes. Cruz stopped and apologized "I'm sorry about that.. I didn't think anything of it?.." Lightning stated at her unsure what to do. He sighed and replied "Okay. Just... Don't let it happen again.." He then opened his door and went inside his room alone. Cruz frowned and watched him close the door. She leaned on the door. Listening.. Tears came to her eyes..

Lightning leaned his back against the door and sighed. He loved Sally. closing his eyed he told himself this a few times in his head...

Lightning tried to stay in his room most of the day. Watching tv and putting clothes inside the dresser and closet. _bzzz bzzz_ His phone. He walked over to the bedside table and grabbed it with a smile. Sally.

"Well hello beautiful"

 _Who? Me? Okay you're in a good mood?_

"I miss you already."

 _Phhh please. You are getting a paid vacation over there!?_ she joked.

Lightning chuckled

"Hows Colton?"

 _Well at a baby sitters right now. I'm at my new office._

"Really? New office? Are you mayor already?"

 _Ha no? I rented out a small office in town hall to show the townsfolk I'm serious. I want to fix this town again Lightning.. Take care of it like?.. Like a second child._

"Well you can do it. I definitely believe in you Sal."

 _Well how is the trip?_

"Oh it's?.. It's pretty good so far. Wish you came along some but. I'll manage."

 _You always do Stickers. I love you._

"Love you to Sal."

 _You'll have to come by my office one day.. We can break in the desk.._

"Now I like the sound of that!"

Sally giggled softly into the phone.

 _You know?.. I could go ahead and break this phone in and this chair right now?.._

"What? You mean like?. Over the phone?"

 _I am wearing that baby blue thong you like so much?_

Lightning closed his eyes and sat on the bed scolding softly

"Don't tease me like that baby.."

 _And?.. I am alone?.. Maybe I'll just rub down my body?.. Slowly unzip this skirt.._

Lightning took a deep breath into the phone.

 _Slipping my hand in there... Gently rubbing my fingers across myself.. Gosh I am so wet... Thinking about you and those big arms of yours.. I love gripping my nails into yoir skin... Biting and licking my lips as I can't help but pleasure myself.. Wishing it was your hard and thick meat.._

"Oh you're killing me.."

 _Well I try my best._

"You are going to get it for that first chance I get."

 _Counting on it. Hey I better go. Sorry to leave yoi like that._

"Oh I'm sure you are." He snarled a bit.

Sally giggled.

 _I'll do whatever you want when you're home. Bye baby.._

she hung up. Lightning sighed and set the phone down. Falling onto the bed with a tease he couldn't shake.


	6. Her true feelings

Lightning and Cruz were at track the following day. It was busy. Busier than Lightning had remembered it being when he was around. It wasn't a race day. Just fans and racers at the track? Cruz guided Lightning toward her place in the pits. "So!? Here it is?" Cruz said with some excitement. Lightning smiled as he stared out at the track from the pits. Taking a deep breath and taking it all in. "Wow.." He muttered as his hand brushed some tires on a rack near the side. Cruz asked happily, "Feels good to be back? Doesn't it?" Lightning smiled warmly answering "Yes.. For sure." "Go on and step up on the podium Lightning?" Cruz suggested as her hand motioned toward it. Lighting looked up at it and slowly stepped up. Oh god it felt great to back here. "This is gonna be great.." He softly whispered aloud to himself. But the quiet and peaceful moment was short lived at a deep tones man called out "HEY CHAMP!?" "Storm.." Lightning muttered and turned around. Looking down at the racer.

"Didn't know it was bring your grandpa to work day? Would have given mine a call." He joked rudely. Lightning glared at the young man. How he hated the racer. Cruz rolled her eyes. Storm stepped closer to her and asked "What is it gonna take to get you off the track and into my trailer again?" Cruz snarled "Never gonna happen Storm It was a one time thing.." Jackson shrugged snarling "I prefer blondes anyway.. HEY! Sense you are here champ? Why don't we have a little one on one?" Lightning sighed and stepped down from the podium. Jackson joked "Oh that's right!? You are too slow to even keep up. I'm sorry.." Cruz had enough and got up into Storm's face snarling "What is your problem?" Storm raised a brow answering "None? But watch yourself Ramirez. Inside you are nothing but a little girl playing dress up with daddy's race suit." He stared at Lightning. Lightning glared a bit blank and watched Storm leave. The slick black hair, young body and toned. The kid was famous and rich.. The first rookie to win a cup. Storm had become everything Lightning had wanted to be before Radiator Springs. And Lightning was so thankful that he didn't become that.

Lightning couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Nice to see some things haven't changed.." Cruz giggled adding "Yeah.. Storm isn't so bad." Lightning stared, watching Storm with some fans for a moment then realized what Cruz had said to him and asked "Wait? You two?.." He looked Cruz up and down, a little jealous and disgusted. Cruz stared wide eyed answering "Well? Just once?.. I got bored after you left and?.. Wanted someone like?" "Me? NO. Storm is no way in any way like me? Don't even compare that Cruz. Ever." Lightning was a little miffed at the idea. That Storm had a taste of his dirty little secret. Which was so STUPID! He didn't own Cruz? Cruz was free to sleep with whoever she wanted.. Cruz felt bad and sense she still cared for Lightning she apologized and corrected herself, "You are so right?.. Storm is nothing like you. I am sorry.. I missed you when you left? I was being stupid and trying to fill that emptiness? You got to understand something Lightning?.. When we." "Not here. You wanna talk about those things, fine. But not in public Cruz? Tonight we can talk at the hotel." Lightning interrupted firmly. Cruz nodded keeping silent. Inside she was super excited that she would get alone with Lightning again. Even though she couldn't do anything to jeopardize him being her crew chief. She could fantasize later. Lightning sighed and instructed, "Come on.. Let's get some laps out." Cruz smiled and followed Lightning close behind.

As Lightning and Cruz got done with some laps Tex met up with them. Talking about how he was going to bring out the fabulous McQueen car out during the race tomorrow then asked "Hey Lightning'? Do you think I can get you to stay an extra day? Do some pictures and autographs with the old race car with Cruz for the fans? Would sure do me a favor? Get some eyes on that school to?!" Cruz smiled! An extra day with Lightning!? Lightning however, didn't seem so ecstatic about it as he replied answering "Gee I would love to but?.. I gotta get back to Sally?.. I mean she's really busy and I'm sure she needs help around?.." Tex sighed and wrapped his arm around Lightning replying "I understand.. But I would make it worth your while!?" Making the motion of extra money with his fingers. Lightning didn't need any extra money? He made plenty to live out the rest of his life without working another day in his life. So, he answered "Let me talk to Sally about it?.." Tex chuckled joking "That woman sure has a tight leash on you this past year? But okay! How about we all have a dinner tonight together? I'll pay! And you can let me know what the boss thinks about it then? Okay?" Tex smiled. Lightning faked one and shrugged answering "Sure?.." Unsure. "Great!" Tex said loudly. "I will see the two of you tonight? I'll send a limo around 6?" Cruz called out "See ya!" And waved. Tex nodded once and headed out. Lightning sighed and thought about that again.. Maybe he had let Sally control him a lot lately.. Revolving everything around her. It was only because he was making up for what he had done. Even though Sally had no clue. And never would!...

Cruz couldn't wait for dinner. She just wanted to see Lightning. Show him that she was still the attractive and sexy woman he lusted for. So she wore a yellow, gold color gown, spaghetti straps over the shoulders, a v shape over her chest, a tight fitted waist, a long skirt with a slit that started at her upper thigh, showing off her amazing legs! Black heels, her hair up in a tight small bun on the very top of her head, light smoky eye make up. She knew it would tease him, and that's what she wanted. She wanted to be wanted by him! Lightning stepped out wearing a white dress shirt with a black blazer and jeans. He looked so good. Cruz just wished she could jump on him! "You look great!" Cruz complimented. Lightning raised a brow and stared at her. She looked beyond amazing! "Thanks just?.. Something I put on?.." He muttered awkwardly. Cruz's ass looked so tight and fantastic in the dress. It was teasing him. He imagines rubbing up the inside of the slit in her skirt. He swallowed hard and debated if he could do this. Not the dinner, but be Cruz's coach again for the month.. Maybe he should just pack it up and get home.

The limo pulled up and an attendant opened the door, Lightning lent his hand saying "After you?.." HE smiled. Cruz smiled and got into the vehicle, followed by Lightning. They sat across from each other. Staring silently at each other for most the ride. Cruz broke the silence asking "Can we still talk after dinner?" Lightning thought about it.. Cruz did deserve to speak her feelings so he nodded quietly. Her legs were crossed.. She looked.. perfect. Lightning sighed with a frown and stared at the floor of the ride. Cruz noticed and asked "You alright?" Lightning frowned staring at her answering "No?.." He swallowed hard. But before anything else could be said the limo arrived at the destination. "Oh.. Looks like we're here?.." Cruz mumbled nervously. She just didn't want to lose him..

The two were shown to a table where Tex was waiting. "Lightning! Cruz! Glad you two made it! You both look amazing!" He complimented. Cruz blushed and lifted her shoulder. She looked adorable. In this moment Lightning made a choice. After this race. That was it. HE couldn't be her coach. She was to teasing and tempting. "Tex.. I got some things to talk to you about after the race tomorrow?" Lightning let Tex know. Tex nodded replying "Sounds good. SO you will stay the extra day?" Lightning frowned answering "Well?.. Yeah? But" "GREAT! Come! Sit down." Lightning and Cruz sat next to each other across from Tex. Tex began to speak as he waved for the wine. "Why don't we catch up, How is the family life Light?" he asked. Lightning shrugged answering "It's busy. You know Sally and I have the hotels to." Tex nodded and told the waiter "A jack coke for me please." The man nodded and left. Cruz sipped her wine. Lightning watched her for a moment. He remembered how the alcohol made Cruz open up more in more ways than one. Made him nervous as he loosened his collar.

Tex then asked "Is Sally still the attorney for the town?" Lightning explained "Well actually, Sally is running for mayor now. She really wants to make the town better." Tex smiled replying "She is an independent woman that's for sure. Makes men like is wonder why they have us around sometimes!" Tex joked. Lightning faked a chuckle and smile. That was a weird joke he thought? Cruz grabbed Lightning's shoulder and bragged "Oh please!? Lightning is the sweetest man alive!? Sally is lucky." Tex and Lightning both stared at Cruz unsure. Lightning cleared his throat as Cruz pulled her hand away. Lightning sighed feeling his feelings for Cruz return. Yeah, he had to quit. Just this one race and that was it.

Tex bragged about some new things he came up with for the school. Mostly things be bought for the school. How he planned to make the racing center in Florida become the Dinico head quarters now sense the school was in Radiator Springs in Arizona. And it was a good dinner. Cruz never tried anything with Lightning so maybe he was just over thinking this. Maybe Cruz did know better? After dinner, Tex stood up, shaking both his employees hands "Great dinner you two! I'll see you both early tomorrow for the race! Get some sleep Cruz." "Will do Mr Tex!" She replied quickly with a smile. The two were escorted back to the limo and taken back to hotel. The two walked into the hotel and stared at each other. Cruz asked "Um.?.. Should we still talk or?.." Lightning sighed and nodded answering "Sure?.. Let's take the stairs.." Cruz nodded and the two walked into the small door and began up the stairs. "So?.. What is it?.." Lightning asked as they began the climb to their floor.

Cruz answered "Okay um?.. Well.. The last time we were alone i mean?.. I?.. I didn't want you to leave?.. But i thought I would see you again with the new season?.. Then Tex called and told me about you retiring for good?.. I? I was heart broken!?" Lightning frowned. He had fallen for Cruz a little bit with their affair. It kinda hurt him to. "Anyway?.. I felt lost and hurt and you don't even understand how badly I wanted to run into your arms and just feel you again?" Lightning stopped at the bottom of the next flight and asked "What about now? Tell me you don't want me.. Please?" Cruz's eyes teared up asking "What?" Lightning swallowed hard and repeated "Tell me you have no feelings and?.. You've moved on?.. Tell me you are completely over me please!?.." He begged. "I need to hear that from you.." He whined. Cruz's eyes were about to cry. She did want him. He wanted him badly. She wanted to feel his embrace and his skin and his lips...

Cruz muttered choking on her words "I?.. I?.. I can't?! I can't say that Mr McQueen?.. I'm sorry!" She began to have tears roll down her cheeks. Lightning was angry and turned and hit the hard wall! Scaring Cruz a little bit. "Please I'm sorry!?" She cried. Lightning grabbed her shoulders and ordered firmly "Than say it!? Say you can't stand me!? Tell me this won't be a problem!? That there is nothing between us!?" He yelled! Cruz was crying quietly as she shook her head. Lightning shoved her against the wall the bottom of the stairs and ordered "Say it please!" He begged with a whimper. Cruz closed her eyes and with tears gave in saying, "I don't want you Mr McQueen! I feel!?..Nothing for you!.. What we had is over!.."Cruz yelled and.. She lied. She wanted him so badly and it broke her heart to say that to him so close!

Lightning let out a deep sigh and let go of her. He stepped back and replied with a crack in his voice "Good.. Good." He swallowed hard. He hated that he hurt Cruz. Cruz held her arms and turned away so he wouldn't see her tears as much. Lightning frowned and tried to make it up to her saying "I'm sorry Cruz.. I will help you tomorrow at the race but.." He paused and had to tell her though, "Once I'm back home?.. I don't think I should be your coach?.. Not even for the month.." He was hurt. Cruz cried a bit harder now. Lightning didn't realize he had made her fall this much in love with him before?

Lightning stared at her for a moment and in weakness tried to hold her, Cruz stopped him scolding "Stop!? Get away from me! You can't make me say something like that then try and hold me like you care!?" Lightning felt like the worse person on earth as he explained "Cruz I do care?.. That's.." He stopped and swallowed hard. Nothing could fix this. He screwed up. Watching her cry made him even worse with the guilt. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled and then continued up to his room. Leaving Cruz alone and crying...


	7. what I want what I need

The race the following day was awful. Cruz and Lightning barely talked. To make it feel worse, Cruz lost to Storm. Lightning knew it was his fault. He hurt her. He broke her heart. And he wanted to help her but couldn't. As the race ended and Cruz pulled the car into the trailer, she had to take a walk to just clear her mind. Lightning watched Cruz walk around the garages and pits from a distance. Tex came up noticing something was off between the two of them. He had his suspicions.

"Hey Light.." He called softly. Lightning turned to see Tex. Tex came up beside the old racer and sighed asking "I fear that that thing you wanted to talk to me about is something to do with you and Cruz?" Lightning frowned and admitted "I can't be her crew chief anymore.." Tex looked at Cruz walking off and asked "I'm not blind. It was her wasn't it?" Lightning raised a brow asking "What was her?" Tex crossed his arms and explained "When you and your wife were going through some things? You told me you... were with someone.. It was Cruz? Wasn't it?" Lightning stared at the ground ashamed which only answered Tex's question. Tex sighed and continued "I'm disappointed in you Light?.. But what you do is your decision.. I'll try to find her another coach.." He then walked away.

Lightning hated how he hurt everyone. He couldn't take the guilt?..

Cruz walked around once and headed back to her trailer. Tears in her eyes. She hid them from everyone as the race track slowly became emptier and emptier as racers packed to leave. Cruz stared up at the banner Tex had on her trailer. It was just an add for the school and a photo of McQueen and herself together.. Cruz sighed and went inside her trailer. She shut the door quietly behind her. Crying. She just couldn't wait to be home now or at the hotel at least.

It was a long ride to the hotel. Everyone was silent. As Lightning and Cruz walked up the stairs and back to their rooms. They realized they were side by side. Room wise. Cruz and Lightning stared at each other for a moment. Lightning softly spoke up "Cruz?.. I'm sorry?.." Cruz faked a smile and replied with a small sniffle "It's okay.. I get it?.. I'll never be enough.." She opened her door and Lightning tried to stop her "Cruz wait." But she closed the door in his face. Lightning sighed. He messed up. He messed up big time having that affair! Because the more Cruz pushed away?.. The more he wanted to be with her...

It was early morning and Lightning was sitting on his bed. Dressed and ready for the day. Just.. Thinking. He had to meet with Cruz and Tex and do the photos and signing like he said he would. Sally didn't mind. And this was the last time he would see Cruz. Because he wouldn't and couldn't be her coach. This time for good. He heard a knock on his door. He sighed as he heard her voice "Mr McQueen.. Sorry.. Lightning?.." Lightning walked over and opened the door. She was wearing her race suit. "Ready to go?.." She asked with a blank like frown. Lightning sighed and pulled her inside, shutting the door quick! "Woah!" She yelped as he shoved her back against the door and immediately kissed her! Passionately rolling his tongue into her mouth. Cruz moaned of pleasure.. This is what she wanted. Lightning pulled away just enough for Cruz to mumble three little words "I need you.." Cruz then grabbed his face and kissed him roughly! Their passion like fire!

Lightning unzipped the front of Cruz's suit and pulled it down off her a tight white tank top. Cruz moaned and leaned against the door. Lightning's member showed through his jeans. He wanted her. He wanted her badly. He knew it was wrong but he also knew like the last or first time, His urges had to be tamed. He had to give in to stop the lust from completely taking him over! Lightning grabbed Cruz's hips and kissed her neck once before roughly forcing her to turn around. He shoved her body against the wall and slapped her ass hard! "Yes!.." She yelped. Lightning pushed his body against her backside. He leaned into her ear and asked "Are you sure this is what you want?.." His breath sent shivers down her spine. Cruz nodded and in a moan answered "Mmmhhmm.." Lightning roughly yanked the suit down to her knees, revealing a white silk thong.

Lightning slapped her ass and it bounced. Cruz heard him take off his belt and the zipper down from his jeans. "Give me your wrists." Lightning ordered into her ear. Cruz put her arms behind her back, and Lightning tightly bound them with his belt. She couldn't move them. It was kinda painful for her shoulders but she didn't care. She loved his rude and rough and raw power! She felt his hard raw member agaisnt her ass. Lightning put his hand to her mouth and ordered "Spit.." Cruz hesitated but with a few seconds to gather some saliva in her mouth, she then spit in his hand. Lightning took one hand around her hip and began to flick her clit rapidly! Cruz moaned, gritting her teeth. His body holding her face and chest against the wall. Lightning pumped himself agaisnt Cruz's ass with the hand covered in her spit. "Fuck.." He groaned as he pumped his member slowly.

Cruz smelled so good! Cruz felt her insides burn. She wanted him inside her so she asked in a pant "Do you have a condom?.." Lightning stopped and pulled his hands away answering "I'm not going to fuck you.." Cruz frowned. That's what she wanted!? Why wouldn't he?! Lightning grabbed her hips and roughly turned her back around. Facing each other. Cruz looked confused. She wanted him. Lightning took off the belt from her wrist. She grabbed his member with her hand and began to pump him against her pelvis. "Please fuck me Mr McQueen!.." She begged. Lightning's brows lowered as he pushed her shoulders down, forcing Cruz on her knees. "Make me want to..." He said. God he was sexy! Cruz stared at his hard member and pumped him gently while pushing the tip of him inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled around in cirlces. Teasing him.. killing him.. She moaned which sent a vibration into his body! He closed his eyes, enjoying himself as Cruz held onto hips and took him deep into her throat.

He was close! Lightning grabbed Cruz's hair and held her as he began to thrust into her mouth for her. She gagged some but he continued. Pushing deep into her throat. Cruz even choked some but she loved being treated like this by him! "I'm gonna cum.." He muttered as he looked down at her. He forced his member deep into her mouth as he stopped and came into her mouth. He felt Cruz tug away but wouldn't let her until he was finished. He held her hair tight. Then when he was done. He looked down and ordered her to "Swallow.." Cruz looked up, his member still in her mouth. Nervously she swallowed. Taking his warm semon inside her. Her mouth tightened as she swallowed. Lightning groaned with pure pleasure! He let go of her hair and Cruz pulled away. Cum and spit stretched from his member and her lips.

He panted some and gently brushed her hair out of her face. Cruz stared up at him silent. She wasn't sure what to say. Lightning frowned then helped her stand up. "I love you.." Cruz muttered. They stared at each others eyes. Lightning hated himself for this. How could Cruz love him so much? And he knew it was gonna hurt but he replied softly "I can never love you?.." Cruz's eyes teared up once again. It broke her heart. She stared at the ground hurting. Lightning lifted her chin and added "But I'll always want you.." This made Cruz feel somewhat better. But it hurt. She wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him. Lightning wrapped his arms around her to. In a way he did love her. He just couldn't leave Sally for her...

Lightning and Cruz met up with Tex together at the track. To do signing and photos. They smiled and were happy. Talking to fans and smiling together. At first they faked the smiles for the photos. But then?.. Then they looked at each other. Gazed at each other.. The smiles became real, the feelings came back and the connection was stronger than ever.

They were laughing and enjoying each others company as they walked up to their rooms. They stopped at thir doors and Stared at each other. Cruz frowned and asked "I guess?.. You'll be leaving tomorrow?.. And?.. I won't see you again will I?.." Lightning stared at Cruz. Her big brown eyes. He sighed and explained "I'm sorry.. About earlier.." Cruz grabbed Lightning's hand and smiled replying "Don't be?.. I wanted that.." They gazed into each other's eyes. Lightning swallowed hard. Cruz leaned up to kiss him but he stopped her saying "We can't.. Can't.. Get caught.." He muttered. Cruz swallowed hard and opened her door. She then asked "Do?.. You wanna?.. Come in?.." Lightning sighed again and glanced at the bed from the door. Part of him did want to but.. "No.. I gotta get home.." Cruz nodded. "Lightning.. I..." Lightning looked around then kissed Cruz sweet and quickly. Cruz gazed into his big blue eyes. "Goodbye Cruz.." He said softly and pulled away. Going to his room for the night...

Lightning arrived home late the following day. He hesitated going inside his home. The guilt was horrible. But again, he rather suffer than burden Sally with the pain of his now again betrayal. So he walked inside to the sounds of a screaming baby and Sally tired and running around. He sighed and asked "Binkie?.." He sounded mad. Sally stared at him answering "Yes? What's wrong with you? Didn't the trip go alright?" she asked. Lightning answered "Yeah?.. Just." "I'm sorry we can talk later.. I got to find the dam binkie and get Colt down for a nap." She hurried off. Lightning sighed. This part of their marriage was hard. The stress and craziness of a baby was alot harder than he expected. "I'm gonna take a shower!" He called out. Then went upstairs to try and ignore the sounds of the pissed baby.

Lightning stood in the shower. Letting the water run down his body. Thinking about his thing with Cruz. He was thinking about her. Cruz said? She loved him? But he loved Sally. And what about Natalie? Cruz never said anything about them braking up? CRAP!? Did he teach Cruz to cheat!? He only felt worse and worse by the seconds! After a very long shower, and a quick dinner, Lightning went upstairs to more of mope in his guilt in the bed. It was eating him. Killing him. He slowly fell asleep by accident. Just relaxing in bed, thinking of.. Her.

"Hey Stickers?.." Sally whispered loudly. Lightning blinked a few times and turned over to see his wife laying next to him in bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up asking, "Hey?. Did I fall asleep?" Sally smiled answering "Yes. But it's okay. I'm sorry you came home to such a mess?.. I hated that.." Lightning shrugged replying "It's fine." Then he noticed what she was wearing. That sexy black lingerie. He sighed ans scooted away saying "I.. I think i'm gonna go back to sleep.." Sally raised a brow asking "I got Colt to sleep?.. We can have some alone time now.." She leaned over on him. Lightning pulled away and fell out of the bed with a loud

THUD!

"Stickers?!" Sally whined. Lightning stood up and blushed. Sally giggled asking "Why are you playing hard to get?" Lightning frowned and grabbed his pillow answering, "I think I'm just gonna?.. Sleep down stairs.." And he left the bedroom. Sally was curious and worried. He never pulled away but once? The time she had cheated on him with her ex husband? But?.. She wasn't cheating? It didn't make sense?...

Cruz returned to her home. To Natalie waiting on the porch. Cruz dropped her bag and greeted "Hey." Natalie raised a brow and asked "DId anything happen between you and Lightning?" Cruz hesitated and lied "Nothing happened. I love you?" Natalie stepped close and took Cruz's hand. "Good.. I don't want to lose you. You are truly the only person I have ever been able to get this close to.." She hugged Cruz tightly, not seeing the fake smile Cruz was making.

The couple went inside. Cruz smelled warm food and asked "Is that food I smell?" Natalie smiled answering "Yep. Vegan Chinese. Your favorite!" Cruz smiled a bit. Natalie continued "I also got your favorite movie. Thought we could?.. watch some tv and?.. Chill?.." She brushed her fingers through Cruz's brown hair. Cruz smiled seductively.

Natalie pulled her top off and her pants down, showing her maroon colored bra and cheekies. The two kissed with passion! Natalie helped Cruz take off her shirt, showing her bright yellow bra! Natalie opened her mouth to Cruz as they both moaned. As their tongues played and danced, Natalie groped one of Cruz's breast. Pulling and rolling it around. Teasing. "I missed you.." Natalie moaned in a low sexy tone. Then she got on her knees. Grabbing Cruz's ass cheeks with her hands firmly, Natalie kissed her area through her tight black pants. Cruz moaned of the tease! Natalie gripped the hips of Cruz's pants and pulled them down, Showing her white thong! Natalie helped Cruz step out of the pants carefully as she slipped her shoes off.

Natalie took Cruz's hand as she stood back up and guided, pulled her to the bedroom onto the white sheets. The girls sat down and began to make out passionately. Moaning into each others mouths loudly! Cruz rubbed up Natalie's thigh. Natalie pulled away and licked Cruz's lips. Cruz returned with licking Natalie's lips. They gazed at each other and giggled at each other. Cruz and Natalie began to french kiss. Their tongues rolling between them in the air! Natalie pulled away and with a smile said "Let me show you how badly I missed you.." Cruz stared wide eyed as Nat pushed her down onto the bed gently.

Natalie leaned over Cruz and licked from the bra between her breasts up to Cruz's chin. Then pulled one of Cruz's tits out and licked it. Natalie flicked her tongue over Cruz's nipple fast, Getting a good moan from Cruz. Natalie wrapped her lips around her nipple and began to suck Cruz gently. Cruz arched her back and moaned loudly!

It made Natalie so pleased to make her girl feel so good! Natalie slipped her hand into Cruz's thong and pushed her finger inside Cruz's throbbing area! "Oh yes!.. Faster baby!" Cruz cried out! Between Natalie's tongue and her fingers Cruz couldn't take it! She moaned louder and more intensely! "Yes!, Yes! Awwwee yes!"She screamed as her insides grew tight and she felt a wave of pleasure! Natalie sat up and kissed Cruz sweetly for a second. Cruz then pulled up and said in a raspy breathless tone, "Your turn.. Nat.." She was panting with excitement. Natalie and Cruz quickly switched places. Cruz pushed her fingers inside Natalie! Nat moaned softly and closed her eyes, enjoying Cruz's touch. Cruz thrust her fingers in and out fast and hard! Just the way Natalie liked it! Then Cruz lowered her face and began to flick her tongue over Natalie's clit. "Oh baby just like that!" Natalie begged! "Don't stop baby.. I'm almost there!.." And within moments, Natalie screamed in a moan and suddenly! Squirted all over Cruz's face. "i'm sorry baby.. I didn't mean for that!?" She said blushing. Cruz smiled and wiped her face answering "I love you." Natalie sat up and kissed Cruz replying "I love you too."...


	8. Friends stick by

Lightning woke up slowly. It was quiet. He blinked a few times then "Hey Stickers." He jumped! Sally scared him at the end of the couch. Lightning caught his breath and sat up scolding "Don't do that? You're gonna give me a heart attack!?" Sally giggled some then asked "What's going on?" Lightning stared at her and nervously answered "Nothing?" Sally raised a brow and asked "Then why were you pushing away? Why did you sleep on the couch?" Lightning frowned a bit and stared. He could be honest. Admit everything. But he would hurt her. She didn't deserve that? And what if she left him?.. "I don't know?.." He muttered finally. Sally sighed and explained "I'm your wife?.. You can tell me anything?" Lighting stared at the floor. Ashamed. "I know?.." He mumbled softly. Sally nodded and rubbed his back replying, "Colt is at the sitters. I gotta go to work. Would you mind taking care of the cone today?" Lighting shook his head answering "Not at all." Sally smiled and kissed Lightning's cheek then headed out. Lightning sighed and got up. Got dressed. He checked his phone. Cruz left him a text or two?.. He reluctantly opened them.

 _Cruz,_

 _Good morning! :)_

 _Cruz,_

 _Don't forget to stretch and have some juice instead of coffee so much!_

Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes at the text. He stared at it. Cruz had told him she loved him. She fucking loved him!? That was horrible of him to do!? He felt awful! Why!? Cruz knew it was just for fun. Just while Sally had cheated. But.. That was over a year ago?.. Now he.. HE was the one cheating! Why did he let what happen, happen!? What is wrong with him! Questions ran through his mind. So much so he needed a distraction! So Lightning went to the cone as Sally had asked anyway. Papers and customers to deal with and help take his mind off... Cruz...

But as work died down, Lightning found himself bored. Unsure what to do. The place was organized, clean, no customers?.. Nothing to do? He propped his feet on the desk and played some game on his phone for some time, Listened to the radio, spun around in the office chair, Social network. Bored. B.o.r.e.d. He sighed and pulled his phone out again. He glanced at the names.. Sally and Cruz. He could call one?.. Text one?.. Cruz or Sally.. Cruz or Sally? Lightning went back and fourth before deciding,

 _Lightning,_

 _What are you up to?_

 _Cruz,_

 _Nothin. Just watching reruns of the race. How are you doing?_

 _Lightning,_

 _Eh? Working._

 _Cruz,_

 _Oh? Did you get my texts this morning?_

 _Lightning,_

 _Yes. And don't worry about me?_

 _Cruz,_

 _Are you really quitting again?.. From coaching me?_

 _Lightning,_

 _Yes. I had to.._

 _Cruz,_

 _I'm sorry.._

 _Cruz,_

 _Do you think I could convince you to still come?.. To the next race at least?.. Please?_

Lightning stared at the text.. Be at the race for Cruz? It would be a horrible idea but.. Part of him wanted to see her or um.. the track again.

 _Lightning,_

 _Yeah. I'll come to this weekends race for you..._

He knew that was a bad idea. He thought about backing out of it. He didn't want to drag Cruz into some kinda mess again? Lightning ignored it for now. Instead he went back to just playing on his phone on social networks. He browsed friends news feeds. Coming across Cruz's he stopped and stared for a moment. He then clicked her profile and snickered a bit at her photo of herself and Natalie. In a relationship, Lots of fitness guru crap?.. He clicked her photos and really he didn't know why?.. Just wanted to see her. Lightning came across one of her goofing off with a silly face, one of Cruz and.. Natalie kissing.. That?. made him blush a little. Then one of Cruz tanning in her swimsuit which he stared at for a moment. In the photo, Cruz was laying on her chest, the photo was up above her backside. Probobly taken by Natalie over the summer last year. Cruz's ass looked so good, A thong swimsuit, dark blue. And an untied bikini top on her back? WHY WOULD SHE POST SOMETHING LIKE THIS!? He swallowed hard at it, at Cruz's body, her ass.. Thinking about the things they had done before made him hard. His pants tightened. He sighed and looked around the cones office.

Then with the urge way too strong, Lightning shut the blinds, put out the closed sign, locked the doors and turned off the lights. He knew it was wrong but holy fuck Cruz was hot. Tempting him when she wasn't even around! Lightning sat down and stared at the photo. Imagining things he had already done to her. He took himself, his member out of his pants and began to stroke himself gently and slowly, staring at Cruz's ass. Pumping himself as he thought of how he first fucked Cruz, how tight she was and how she was a virgin.. How she was scared and nervous and so cute, How she begged for more, how she loved him! Spit in his hand he comtiued pumping himself faster he tossed the phone down and covered the top of himself with his other hand, He was gonna cum! Lightning thought of her skin, her softness, the little squeal she made when he would slap her, bite her, order her to do something she never tried, "OH yea.. yes.." He whispered to himself then came into his hand, careful not to get it on him or anywhere in Sally's office.. "fuck.." He muttered once he finished. He felt horrible as he cleaned up but?.. He had to.

It did make him think?.. What if he tried to be rough and rude like he was with Cruz?.. With Sally? Maybe Sally would give him the same dominating satisfaction Cruz did?.. He could try? Worse case was Sally hated it and would get onto him?

 _bbbzzzz_

Lightning picked his phone back up for the text.

 _Sally,_

 _Wanna do lunch?_

Lightning sighed and thought about it for a moment. He had to swallow down the guilt and put on a smile. Pretend nothing had happened between him and Cruz. He had to be normal.

 _Lightning,_

 _Sure. Flos?_

 _Sally,_

 _Flos! See you soon!_

He was nervous. But with the edge knocked off from Cruz's photo it would be alot easier...

Lightning stared at his wife from outside. He could see her inside. Smiling, happy, busy, she looked beautiful. He hated what he had started to do again. He wondered about being rough with Sally. But he just didn't want to hurt her. Sally was?.. Sally? There was no other way to explain it. He was rougher with Cruz becuase he trested her like a slut, an affair. With Sally it was more passion and love. Sure they had their role playing where Chester was rough with Annie. But what about Sally? How wouod she react if it wasn't a game?

Lightning went inside and sat down at the tsble across from Sally. She smiled greeting "Hey Stickers. Get alot done at the cone?" She asked. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah. Then things got a little slow." Sally smiled asking "Do you want to talk about anything?" Lightning stared. What if she knew?.. What if this was Sally giving him the chance to confess!? What if she knew everything. He swallowed hard, panicking inside answering. "No.. I don't have anything to talk about?.." He was nervous. Sally raised a brow and replied "Okay?" They ordered drinks, food. Sally asked as they ate, "So was it nice at the track? I mean I'm sorry Cruz lost. But was it good for you?" Lightning nodded silently, picking at his food. Sally stared. She knew something must of been bothering him?

"Did Cruz enjoy herself?" Sal asked innocently. Lightning stared and asked "What?.." His face turned pale..Sally giggled confused she repeated, "Did Cruz enjoy having you again?" Lightning once again nodded answering "I think so.." He thought of how she blew him so good amd her tight swallow.. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sally was getting concerned and asked "Stickers what's wrong? You barely even ate a bite?" Lightning opened his eyes, staring at his wife answering "Nothing. I'm just tired from the trip." He lied. Sally nodded slowly and decided to stop bugging him. "Well. I gotta get back to work. I maybe able to get home eary tonight. Maybe I can rub your shoulders and help you relax later? hmm?" She asked or suggested. Lightning faked a small nervous smile and nodded. Sally brushed his shoulder as she left. Lightning sighed with relief. Just like before. The curiousity of Cruz was killing him. He hated this. He had to find a way to kill those feelings! Part of that meant rudely and horribly cutting Cruz out of his life for good...

As Lightning paid and began to leave, one of his closest friends approached him, "Hey Buddy! You busy!?" Lightning smiled at Mater answering "Kinda.. I got alot of things to think about and figure some things out. I gotta head back to the cone for a while." Mater frowned and asked "Well can I come along? I got some hard thinkin to do myself truly." Lightning raised a brow asking "You do?" Mater placed his hands on his hips and answered nodding "Sure do! For starters whether I'm gonna get me a nice cold lemonade? or a coke!?" Lightning chuckled a bit and shrugged answering "Why not? But no karate in the office again. Sally was pretty upset about that and it took me three days to get everything back in order." Mater stood straight up, hands to his side and replied "Sir yes sir! I will not do no karate!"...

CRACK! Mater's eyes widened staring at the front of the office desk. Lightning sighed and glared a bit asking "I don't even wanna look.. Is it cracked?.." Mater stared answering slowly "Well.. there's a?.. Fist size hole through the middle there?.." Lightning shook his head and looked down at his feet and inside the desk he could see all the way through it and Mater looking back through. "Sally is gonna kill me.." Lightning grumbled. Mater chuckled and reassured "Na.. I'll let her know i did it. I'll even fix it for no charge at all." Lightning frowned and replied "It's not that Mater..I?.. I screwed up.." Mater frowned and knew Lightning was really hurting about something.

"What's wrong?" Mater asked softly. Lightning stared at his friend and thought about admitting everything. Getting it off his chest.. "I can't tell you.." Lightning muttered sadly. Mater was very surprised and asked cautiously "Well?.. Bud you can tell me anything? We're best friends?.. Right?.." Lightning felt horrible saying this but answered "Yes but.. This is something I did.. And I have to handle it.. Alone." Mater chuckled explaining "Now come on? Nothing can be that bad? Shoot what are pals for?! You tell me and I'll help you fix it." Lightning hit the desk scolding "No! Enough of the best friends shit Mater!? There's some secrets that you just can't know!" Mater's eyes widened and even maybe teared up a little. Lightning sighrd and felt awful. Mater stood up and mumbled "You're probably right.." And left Lightning alone.

Lightning dropped his head with a thud onto the was destroying himself for Cruz. He had to end this! So he would. But.. in person. After the race. Cruz deserved that at least.

 **sorry for this one being so short. But hope you all are liking the story, I may use a few ideas you have given me as fans, Like cruz being pregnant? Maybe idk. And Lightning having a crazy scene of sex with sally while he mentally fights thinking about Cruz. And i love you guys giving ideas and suggestions! Because i really want you guys to like the story and be a part of it.**


	9. threat

Dinner that night at home was just?.. Odd? Sally had finished up first and was feeding Colton a bottle at the table. She was worried about Lightning. Colt was almost asleep anyway so she asked "Stickers?.. Why don't I put Colt down and we head up to the bedroom?" She smiled flirtatiously. Lightning smiled a bit at his wife and answered "I.." He stopped. He was going to say he was to tired and just couldn't. But then he thought about it. He could try some things with Sally maybe? See if she gave him what Cruz did. Make it easier for him then. "That sounds great Sal.. I have something I wanna try anyway.." Sally raised a brow but nodded. She was open to it. "So are you headed out tomorrow for the races?" Sal asked. Lightning sighed, leaning back into his chair answered "Yeah?.. About that.. I don't think?.. I think I'm gonna head out to this one last race and?.. Then i'm gonna quit." Sally was very surprised and asked "Quit? Already? Why? That's not like you?" Lightning shrugged and was going to say something but Sally continued, "No, You do you. I know you have missed it? Don't worry about me? I can handle myself. Cruz needs you and its for two? Three more weeks? Just go and enjoy yourself?" Lightning stared. She had no clue. If she knew there was no way she would let him go. So he replied "Yeah?.. Okay."..

Now after putting Colt down to sleep. Sally walked into the bedroom where Lightning was already shirtless and out of his jeans. Still had his boxers on but he was waiting for her. Sally smiled and asked "What do you have in mind?" Lightning sighed and glanced at the bed where Sally noticed the ball gag they usually used when role playing. So she asked "Awe.. You want a little bit of Annie tonight?" Lightning couldn't help chuckling as he explained "Nope. Just you.. No games.. I want to do some thing we've never done." "Never?" Sal asked repeating. Lightning nodded and motioned for Sally to come over. She did.

"Go ahead and change into that black lace gown of yours." He instructed. Sally went to the dresser and took out the lingerie asking "Anything over the lower half?" Lightning shook his head answering "No. Just the gown. Leave your lower half naked." Sally bit her lips and took off her clothes in front of him slowly. It was teasing as she pulled the black lingerie over and put it on. Lightning smiled and added "Good.. Now sit on the bed on your knees." Sally raised a brow. He was so?.. Quiet? and firm? But she wanted to please her husband so went and sat on the bed, up on her knees. Lightning took the gag and placed it around her mouth and whispered "Can't wake the baby.." She couldn't talk. Soon drool would be dripping from the red ball in her mouth. Lightning then walked to the closet and grabbed out his tie. He took Sally's wrists and tied them tightly together in front of her body.

Sally stared unsure what he was planning and waited there. Unsure what to do and she couldnt ask? Lightning took off the rest of his clothes and crawled in front of Sally. He kissed her neck. Sucking her salty skin. Sally moaned some. Still curious of what the thing was that they NEVER had done before? Lightning kissed between her breasts. Teasing her. Sally grabbed his hands and pulled them between her legs. Lightning stopped her and said "No wait.. I wanna watch you.." Sally didn't understand? But he pulled her up. She was standing on her knees on the soft matress. Lightning stepped off the bed and stared at her a moment. He had to think about this. He had to stare at her and think if he was okay with sexualizing Sally this way in his mind. He was so hard and ready. Sally wanted him. She wanted him to fuck her insides!

Lightning went and sat down in the chair across from the bed. He licked his hand and began to pet his large member. Sally stared. She wanted him. She would have done that for him? "Touch yourself.." Lightning ordered. Sally hesitated. This was what they never done before. They always did these things to and for each other? Lightning began to stoke his member more with a grip and said "Go on?.." Sally blinked a few times. But slowly put her bound hands between her thighs and petted gently into her area. He watched with a gaze. As Sally's hands rubbed her area. Watching Lightning pump his member made her wet! Sally began to rub her clit quietly. She hadn't touched herself in so long. And never in front of Lightning like this?

Lightning continued to pump slowly to his member. His hard and fucking thick member.. Watching Sally quietly. He cleared his throat ordering "Moan for me.." Sally pushed her fingers inside herself and closed her eyes. Letting out a beautiful and sexy she was fucking hot! Her platinum blonde hair down over her back.. the lace accenting every inch of her breasts.. Lightning felt himself getting close so he stopped and stood up. Sally stopped seeing him cease. He walked over to his love and asked "Did I tell you to stop?.." Sally's eyes widened as she slowly pushed her fingers inside herself. Her wet and throbbing area. She moaned. Hoping it would let him know how much she wanted him sense she couldn't just tell him!

Lightning walked right up to her and smiled a bit watching her rub herself with her own juices across her clit. Lightning helped her by grabbing her hand and sped her hand up. Making her fingers push in and out of herself fast! Sally's eyes teared up as she was closer and closer to an orgasm! She moaned. Begging for his touch now! Lightning pulled his hand away and watched her finger herself fast and hard with her moans getting closer together. He finally stopped her. "That's enough." He said in a firm deep voice. It was so sexy. Sally stood on her knees on the bed. Almost level with him standing next to it. He took the gag out of her mouth gently and brushed his fingers through her hair softly. Sally swallowed hard. Getting her jaw back to its natural state. Lightning suddenly grabbed her hair tightly and she yelped "Ou!" Lightning felt a bit nervous but forced her to look up at him and kissed her lips passionately with immediate tongue! She moaned into his mouth but he could feel her fear. She wasn't sure if she liked this.. He fought hard not to suddenly stop and be tender and caring. He then pulled away and forced Sally down. She was at level with his hard member. Lightning breathed heavily. Unsure if he liked treating Sally like this. He swallowed hard. Both were silent.

Sally was afraid to speak. Not sure what to do as she drooled and lusted to suck his member. She licked her lips and spoke "Do you"- "Don't speak." Lightning interrupted rudely with a bit of a jult to her head. Sally breathed heavy and nervous. Lightning stared down at her. He suddenly broke. He just couldn't. It wasnt like with Cruz. With Cruz it was hot and firey and sexy and fast. With Sally he needed to show her love, not just lust? "Is?.. Something wrong?.." Sally asked nervously. Lightning let go of Sally's hair and sighed answering "I?.. I?..Sally.. I gotta?" Sally sat up and grabbed his face tenderly whispering "Ssshhh.. Let me help you?" Sally kissed Lightning's lips sweetly then with her bound wrists grabbed b

his member and began to pump him tightly in her hands.

Lightning moaned with pleasure. Sally began kissing his neck rapidly as he continued "Sal.. Wait.. I cant?.. aaawwee.." He moaned as Sally licked down his chest and kissed his member. She then sucked his member down into her throat. "Ooohh Sally..." He couldn't help moaning her name. "Fuck please stop.. You really don't" "Shut up Lightning.." She interrupted then sucked his member while rolling her tongue around it! "Oh god.. Sally.. Sally stop.. Stop, stop, stop!" He pulled her up and forced her to stop! "Sally I?.. I gotta tell you?..." Sally stared unsure and concerned. But the face she gave did something to him. And quickly Lightning became someone else!

He grabbed Sally's hair and forced his tongue down her throat! They moaned into each others mouths loudly! Lightning pushed Sally roughly onto the bed with a thud! Sally's wrists were still bound though. Lightning pulled her arms above her head and spread her thighs open! Lightning pushed his hard member inside Sally roughly and thrust hard into her pelvis! "Yes! Yes!.. Yes! Harder Lightning!" Sally whined! Lightning placed one of his hands over her mouth and continued to speed up fast! Where he once was about to admit everything to her, now he was pounding her hard! Forgetting what he had done with Cruz as he thrust faster and harder. Sally moaning and whimpering under his hand!

"Fuck!" He yelled as he pushed in as deep as he could into Sally as he exploded deep inside her! Sally closed her eyes and took it! Taking in his liquid. Filling her insides! He breathed rapidly as he pulled out, cum covered both of their lower halves. He genty untied Sally's wrists and softly said "I love you Sally.. I'm never leaving you okay?.." Sally thought that was strange but nodded as she was out of breath to...

Morning came and for once it was quiet and peaceful. Sally was asleep next to him still. Lightning sat up and stared at Sally. She looked so beautiful. How could he have cheated like this?.. But he didn't actually sleep with Cruz. So?.. He just told himself it was nothing. Purely sexual. Lightning leaned down and kissed Sally's cheek gently. She woke slowly and smiled asking "Tell me it's not time to get up already?.." Lightning chuckled answering "You don't have to." Sally rolled over on her back and replied "Last night was fun." She smiled. Lightning smiled and took his hand and rubbed her hand softly saying "I'm gonna make this a quick trip. I wanna get back home to you. I just gotta settle something." Sally brushed Lightning's cheek and replied "Don't worry. Take your time? Have some fun out there?" Lightning frowned a little and sighed...

Now sense Lightning had quit being Cruz's coach already, (Just didn't tell Sally that) Tex did not book him a room or pay for him a ride out to the state. So Lightning grabbed some cash from the savings so Sally wouldn't see it immediately, and would just get a hotel for two days. Get there, settle this between him and Cruz. End it completely before he sqealed like a little girl to Sally about his one time thing he did.. Again.. What he didn't expect, was to be renting himself a room in the exact hotel Cruz was staying at. And on his way to his floor that's when he saw her. Cruz.

Cruz seemed happy. She was about to go into her room. Lightning decided to get it over with. Maybe. "Cruz!" He called as he walked over to her. Cruz looked over and smiled saying "Lightning!? You came early!?" Lightning stood in front of Cruz and replied "Yeah well?.. I don't know, listen. This?.. We can't do this? I can't leave Sally?" Cruz stared with a blank stare as her smile faded. Her heart was broken. Cruz decided if Lightning was serious it wouldn't do anything anyway and she took a chance!

"I'm sorry Cruz.." Lightning mumbled. He felt mean but he chose Sally. He would always choose Sally. And he wouldn't leave his wife or his son for Cruz. Cruz nodded and swallowed hard then grabbed Lightning's face and kissed his lips with such passion! At first Lightning enjoyed it. Their tongues rolled and mouths opened wider to each others lips. Then Lightning pushed away and scolded "No! No cruz! This is not okay!? This is wrong!" Cruz petted Lightning's face and replied "Its only wrong because it's amazing?. It's hot and amazing sex and I want you.." Lightning sighed and rubbed his face. "Don't do this.." He mumbled and whined. Cruz grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. She began to kiss his neck over and over! Sending blood rushing throughout Lightning's body! Lightning closed his eyes with pleasure as Cruz kissed his lips. She bit his lip and pulled it gently. Oh fuck he wanted her but he gently pushed Cruz back scolding "Stop okay?.. It's not gonna?..." He paused hearing clapping? He looked over to see Jackson Storm clapping his hands with a smile. Cruz stared to now. Storm smiled and spoke up "Bravo! You two really had me going! Thought I might even join in myself there. I tell you there is nothing better than cold hard evidence to ruin a celebrity's image."

He held up his phone, playing a video of exactly what just happened! "Fans are going to love this!"


	10. this is wrong but feels good

He held up his phone, playing a video of exactly what just happened! "Fans are going to love this!" he snickered. Lightning sighed. Cruz stepped back and they stared at Jackson who chuckled a bit and put his phone into his pocket.

Lightning was seriously troubled now and asked "Alright, what do you want Storm?.." Storm chuckled and answered "Well?. We can start by you asking me to get rid of the video?" Lightning sighed and nodded saying, asking "Please... Delete... the video.." Storm laughed and explained "Thank you for that champ! But.. As good as that was I don't give a shit about you?.. I meant Cruz." Lightning and Cruz glanced at each other. Cruz frowned and asked "Storm?.. Will you please delete the video?.. please?.." Storm smiled and walked up to Lightning and Cruz replying "Nope..You know, It's just not doin it for me?" Lightning began to believe he was done for. Cruz snarled scolding "You can't release that?! Lightning has a wife!? A family!?" Jackson Storm stared and replied asking "And I'm gonna guess she will love seeing your tongue down his throat." Lightning felt his heart break. This was it. He was caught. Jackson sighed then continued "I know?.. Let's add something here." He stood face to face to Cruz and continued "Ask me again..Beg me.. On your knees." Cruz's eyes widened. She and Lightning couldn't believe what they just heard.

Cruz sighed and was going to do it but Lightning stopped her and snapped "No!? You do not have to get on your knees for this guy? She's not doing that!?" Jackson raised a brow snarling rudely "Oh but she can get on her knees for you?" Lightning was furious! How dare Storm disrespect Cruz like that! Jackson got up in Lightning's face and threatened "If I were you I wouldn't be talking like that to someone who held your marriage in their hands." Lightning was furious and he was gonna kill this kid! Jackson snarled "I don't like your attitude champ! But i know some people who will love this." He patted his pocket with his phone. Then he began to leave. Cruz couldn't let Lightning get caught because of her and yelled "Wait! I'll give you the race!.." Jackson stopped and turned facing them he replied "I'm listening." Cruz and Lightning glanced at each other for a moment. Cruz sighed and continued "I'll lose.. Let you win." Jackson smiled and nodded answering "Make it look good. I'll just hold on to the video for now." And he walked off.

Lightning grabbed Cruz by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall asking "You would give up the race for me?.." he gazed into Cruz's brown eyes. Cruz nodded with heavy breathing. Lightning swallowed hard and continued "Why?.. Why would you do that?" he asked. Cruz held his face answering "I love you?.. I want you?.." Lightning sighed and frowned. He had to do something about this.. But he couldn't let that video out? Cruz and Lightning gazed into each others eyes for a moment.

"Thank you.." Lightning said. Cruz smiled and swallowed hard. She grabbed out her room key and handed it to Lightning. He took it and stared at it. Thinking. He then opened Cruz's door. Cruz walked inside and asked "Will you please come by in an hour?.. Let me get ready for you?.." She rubbed his chest. "I want you.." She said this so quietly.. It was so sexy!.. Lightning didn't answer and watched Cruz shut the door slowly. He sighed. He could sleep with Cruz. But he knew it was wrong? But Cruz was basically begging for it!?..

As the hour came Lightning stared at the time. He nervously played with his wedding ring. He wanted Cruz. He wanted her so badly. To be cruel to her. Punish her. For tempting him, teasing him, torturing him..

Cruz waited for a little over an hour and yet still?.. No Lightning.. She frowned. Sitting there on the long leather coffee table. She had on a black lingerie bra made out of lace, No panties, just a tight black pencil skirt. She knew Lightning loved them. Hers was the kind that just shimmied up. No special zipper or hidden buttons. Black knee high hose on each leg. Bare foot. She was trying really hard for him. Even her hair was put in a low messy bun with smoky eye make up and a red lips. Cruz wanted him. Wanted his rougher side.

But.. She began to give up.. For one, she did know it was wrong. But she had fallen in love with him. With his touch. She wished she had only met him sooner. Maybe he would he with her then? She sighed as 10 more minutes passed. Two, he wasn't as interested in her as before it seemed?.. and three?.. Three little words made her lust and chase him.. I love him..

Then the door opened.

Lightning came in and shut the door quietly. He stared at Cruz. "Wow?.. You went all out?.." He joked with a small blushing smile. There were even small candles lit throughout the room?.. It smelled really good inside. Cruz smiled and said "I've been waiting for you Mr McQueen.." God she was hot.. Lightning stared at her sitting with her knees together and her back straight. "I see that?.." Lightning muttered.. He still was a bit reluctant. But if Storm released the video anyway than dammit he was gonna have some fun right? Cruz smiled and took a deep breath, telling herself.

 _I do not belong to me_.

 _I belong to the one who deserves my submission._

"I belong to you Mr McQueen.." She said softly.

 _To him I give my darkest desires._

 _my most secret fantasies._

"I'll be your toy.." She mumbled and spread her legs open. Lightning's eyes widened.

 _I am his most coveted prize._

 _I serve him and serve to please him_

 _My body is for his pleasure.._

"I will obey only you.." Cruz added.

Lightning sighed and circled around her.. He brushed her shoulder slowly. It only made Cruz lust for him more!

 _I am to do nothing without his word._

 _I am to do nothing without his permission_

 _I thirst for him..._

Cruz sat there with her knees together again. Her hands on her knees.. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Awaiting his touch.. His pain.. his crime.. She swallowed hard. Nervous but anxious.

 _I will be still_

 _silent._

 _I obediently wait for him._

 _I give myself to him._

 _I worship him._

 _I am his._

 _Owned._

Lightning breezed the top of her head. Messing her hair.. He came around and rubbed her inner thigh slowly then pulled away..

 _I long for his kiss._

 _I want his lips and tongue_

 _I ache for his touch._

 _I ache for his strong hands to control me,_

 _to manipulate me._

 _I need his control._

 _I want his commands._

 _his dominance_

 _I want to be used by him._

 _I belong to him..._

Lightning grabbed her chin and forced her head up and neck back. Cruz opened her eyes staring at him with anticipation. He slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently, pulling away. ohhh how he was teasing with this slow going crap! He stared down at Cruz and still holding her by her chin up, He kissed her again. This time he opened his mouth and kissed with his tongue entering her mouth. "mmmmm" She moaned. He pulled away and let go of her face. He rubbed her knee and up her thigh slowly. Then he groped one of her breasts and said "Don't speak..Okay?.." Cruz nodded and obeyed.

He took the bun out of her hair and gently brushed her hair down her back. It was very relaxing. Oh this is what she wanted!.. Lightning came around her other side and pulled her face up again. This time Cruz held her face up for him as his fingers brushed her soft red lips. Then he pushed two fingers inside of Cruz's mouth and she closed her eyes as she sucked his fingers. Teasing and rolling her tongue around them like she would gladly do to his hard member!

He took his fingers back and helped Cruz turn saying "I want you to lay on your back here." Cruz stared at him and obeyed. She scooted to the end and lay on her back. Lightning pushed her feet up against her ass and made sure she held the. He rubbed his hand across her lips..her chin..her throat.. Cruz had chills from the dampness of her spit on them.

 _His kiss fuels my passion._

 _His lips tells me he wants me_

 _His touch burns_

 _burns my flesh and my heart._

 _His fingers glide across my skin leaving a trail of hunger_

 _He slowly touches every inch of me._

He rubbed between her breasts.. her tummy... Then stopped and pulled away. He examined every inch of her front. He leaned over her and kissed her gently once. Lightning pulled away and ordered "Get up and on all fours now.." Cruz carefully rolled over and up onto the leather table. She got up on her hands and knees for him.

 _I obey and remain still_

 _I am his pet_

 _his toy_

Lightning stood behind her ass. He gazed at it. He took the skirt by the waistband and pulled it down her curvy hips and thighs.. Down her bare feet and tossed it away. He swallowed staring at her naked area. His hand rubbed her ass gently. Cruz jumped a little. She thought he would slap her hard. But he didn't. Instead he rubbed and groped her ass cheek gently. Then he held onto both of her hips and pushed his pants against her ass and area softly. She could feel his hard stiff through them. She moaned quietly. Lightning's hand rubbed up her back and to her neck. Where he gently pushed her face down into the leather. His hand rubbed back down her now lifted back and breezed her ass. He slapped her once hard! Cruz bit her lips. Remaining quiet.

"Good girl.." Lightning rewarded. That made her smile. Lightning held both her hips and thrust his hard bulging pants against Cruz's naked ass! It was teasing as he gently pushed and pulled his hard pants against her. She was so wet! Throbbing pain. She wanted him badly! She remained quiet but oh how she wanted to beg! Beg for him to just fuck her! Fuck her hard and any way he wanted! But she also loved the teasing of waiting.. Making her more horny by the second! Lightning pulls her hair firmly, forcing a yipe out of her and her neck and upper body back up onto all fours. Cruz stayed like this as he walked around to her face.

He stood in front of her. Her face, her eyes on his bulging pants. Lightning was a bit nervous. Cruz could tell.

 _Don't move._

 _remain still_

 _I will wait for his command_

She told herself. Lightning slowly unzipped his pants. He took his stiff and thick member out. Cruz stared at it. Gazed at it. Memorizing it. She swallowed hard. Oh how she wanted it! She glanced up at him.

It was the sexiest fucking look in the world. It drove Lightning crazy with her big brown eyes. He hated himself. He hated that Cruz was so pleasing. So willing. He pushed the tip of his member to her lips. Cruz kissed it. Then gently licked it, taking the taste of pre cum. She smiled and took him into her mouth. Her tongue slid down his shaft slowly then back up. Lightning watched from above. Cruz's tongue rolled around the tip of his member.

 _This is what I want_

 _what I need_

Then Lightning held her head firmly with his hands and pushed his shaft deep into her throat. She moaned quietly. It made him want her more! He held her head firmly as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth slowly. He moaned. She felt soooo good! Lightning enjoyed the pleasure but felt close after thrusting for some time. He pulled away and stood back. He walked around and sat in the middle of the couch. His member hard and up. Staring at the hot and sexy woman on all fours in front of him. "Come over here baby.." He ordered. Cruz looked at him then stood up and walked over in front of him. She stared at his stiff. She wanted him.

Lightning grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He helped Cruz straddle over his lap. Their aroused places brushing and touching each other. Teasing. She would have asked about a condom but..

 _Stay silent.._

 _I will do whatever he wishes_

She told herself.

Lightning stared, gazed into Cruz's eyes as he pushed her down on his member. Cruz whimpered as he entered inside her area. Her tight pulsing area. Holding her hips, Lightning helped her up and down. Pushing and pulling himself inside her! Cruz moaned! It felt amazing! And now not only was he her first! But her first raw! Cruz held onto Lightning's shoulders as her body bounced on his lap! Fucking each other never felt more amazing!...

Lightning woke up slowly. He yawned and stretched some. HE rolled over to find.. Cruz.. He frowned and sighed. "What have I done?.." He muttered quietly. He thought of how good it had felt last night. How natural it was. Fuck she was perfect. He sighed again which woke her. Cruz rolled over and smiled greeting with her messy sexy brown hair, "Good morning Lightning." Lightning faked a smile and greeted "Good morning.." Cruz giggled some and replied "I didn't think I'd wake up to see you?.. Thought you might slip out while I was asleep honestly?" Lightning snickered at that a bit and explained "I'm too old for that?' He joked. They were both naked. The warmth of each others bodies was soft and soothing. Her sleepy half asleep, groggy raspy voice was sexier than anything else! Fuck.. And she was turning him on again. And it showed. "Well look what we have here?.." Cruz said with a very arousing smile.

Lightning sighed and stared at Cruz as she pulled the cover off of them. She pressed her body against his and kissed his lips sweetly. Lightning closed his eyes as he felt her hand gently stroking his hard member. They opened to each other as Cruz licked his teeth. She gently forced her tongue inside his mouth and the two rolled around each others mouths as Cruz slowly and gently stroked his hard dry stiff. Lightning didn't mean to but moaned in a low sexy tone. Cruz crawled over top of his body and began to now suck his tongue and rub her wet throbbing area against his member. The sounds of their lips smacking and feeling of her body against his was too much! Her nipples grazed his chest, killing him. Lightning rubbed his hands on her ass cheeks and lifted her ass just enough to guide his member inside her wet and ready area! Fucking her again! He held her hips as he thrust his raw member inside her! Cruz moaned with pleasure into his mouth as their lips never parted yet!

With his member deep inside of Cruz he sat up and grabbed her face. Their tongues were like fire! A fire that spread throughout their bodies! Lightning pulled away from her lips and lifted Cruz by her ass and gently lay her down and re positioned himself over the top of her. Her legs spread wide open with his member deep inside her! His raw and pulsing member! Lightning quickly thrust in and out of his mistress! Fucking her for the second time now in this re run of the affair! He closed his eyes with pleasure! He was so close! But this time he wanted to feel Cruz cum with him! SO he stopped and with his hand, he gently rubbed her clit rapidly! "Oh Lightning!" Lightning continued but scolded, "No.. Mr McQueen when we meet.." He sounded out of breath! But Cruz. blushing nodded. Obeying his order. "Fuck Mr McQueen! I'm gonna cum! Stop please! It's too much!" But he didn't stop! Instead he continued until she screamed and grabbed his arms tight with her nails! "NOOO!" She screamed as her insides tightened! She wasn't ready for this intense pleasure! But then he added to the pleasurable pain and began to thrust into her again! "NO STOP! I can't take it Mr McQueen!" She screamed loudly! Lightning went faster and harder! Her body bouncing with his thrusts. HE moaned and let her know "Almost there baby.. Just a little more!" GOD SHE WAS EXTREMELY TIGHT! Her orgasm kinda hurt as it squeased his member! "AAAAHHH!" Cruz cried out and Lightning quickly pulled out! Cumming all over Cruz's area and tummy! They both had to breath for a moment. Catching their breaths as they stared at each other.

Lightning stood up from the bed. He took a deep breath and said "I'm gonna shower.." And he walked into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. He didn't want Cruz to come in. He was digging himself a deeper and deeper hole. How was he gonna get out of this? And another thing was.. Something was gonna have to be done about Jackson and that video.


	11. it's time to be honest

Lightning stepped out after a good shower. He felt horrible thinking about Sally back home.. Back home with the baby. He grabbed his clothes from yesterday and dressed. Lightning smelled food? He followed the faint smell to the small dining table in the open kitchen. Cruz was wearing a white soft robe. She had gotten breakfast. Lightning sighed and spoke up "Why are you doing this?.." He asked. Cruz sat down after setting down two mugs of coffee answering "Because i want to make you feel good about this?.. Come on. I made coffee?.. I know how much you enjoy it." She smiled. Lightning stared. This was wrong. Really wrong. And maybe that's what made this so fun?

Lightning sat down with Cruz at the table. It wasn't a huge breakfast. Some bacon and eggs and grits. Simple. Lightning needed the coffee. He craved for it right now. Cruz smiled. Sitting and having breakfast with the man she loved after hot morning sex. She was so fallen for him. Lightning set down the mug and spoke up "We got to get that phone." Cruz snickered explaining "Good luck?.. Jackson never leaves his phone. Not even for races. Carries it on him all the time." Lightning shook his head and explained "No. He has to set it down at some point?" Cruz shrugged as she ate answering "The only time I've ever seen him set it down was when...When he and i.. messed around." She blushed. Lightning thought about that for a moment. This affair must of been changing him!? Because he slightly thought of asking Cruz to seduce him to get that phone. Which was awful!

Lightning ate quietly and asked "What about at night? When he's sleeping?" Cruz answered "Keeps his phone on the pillow next to him when he sleeps." She chewed. Lightning needed that dam phone. He grabbed Cruz's hand and she froze staring. He leaned forward and softly said "I need that phone.. We can't let that video out Cruz..." Cruz stared. Her eyes wide. She nodded. The two continued breakfast. The race was tomorrow. "And we have to do it before we all split up and head home. We'll never get that video once he leaves." Lightning added. Cruz nodded and replied "I know I can get it.. Just don't like it." Lightning frowned and hesitated but snarled "No. You shouldn't have to get in his bed just for that phone." Cruz explained "I'm already losing tomorrow's race? Jackson will hold that video until he's done with me?.. Which will probably wind up in his bed anyway?.. Let me fix this? It was my fault he even got it.." She frowned. Lightning swallowed hard then stood up quick saying "I gotta change my clothes and head out. I have some things to do." He headed to the door.

Cruz quickly stood up and stopped him, pushing her back against the door and standing between it and Lightning. Lightning stared at her. Her and her brown eyes. Cruz grabbed his face and stood on her toes to kiss him passionately. Rolling their tongues together. It was an amazing goodbye. Cruz released him with a smack of her lips and softly said "I'll grab some things.. And I'll make it up to you tonight.." She smiled. Lightning didn't smile. Just stared. Then left..

Lightning first headed to his room and changed. This time as he looked at himself in the mirror changing he noticed. His eyes widened with fear "Oh fuck.. Fuck.." He flexed his arms to find nail scratches down them both. "Holy fuck.." He was gonna get caught. Sally would notice that. Lightning stood there for a moment. He was going to hell. He felt his heart beat hard inside. He really messed up now. So Lightning made sure to wear a jacket for the day. He was gonna have to hide those marks..

Next Lightning went to see him. Him. Jackson Storm. Oh how he hated that Jackson could control him with this video. Lightning found where Jackson was staying and knocked on the door. "Jackson.. Jackson its Lightning McQueen." The door opened. The kid smiled and asked "To what do I owe the pleasure? Need an autograph?" Lightning glared answering "I need that phone." Jackson crossed his arms and explained "Well.. I'm definitely not giving it up until after the race whatsoever. But.. I may hold onto it a bit longer anyway." He patted his phone in his pocket. Lightning sighed asking "You tell me what you want and it's yours. I just want that phone." Jackson thought about it and answered "See I don't know yet?.. I never imagined I would be in the right place at the right time like that? So when I figure out what I want?.. I'll call." Jackson smiled and then shut the door in Lightning's face. Lightning sighed and frowned. He fucked up.

As he walked back down to his own room his own phone began to buzz. Sally. He sighed and stared. He could save himself the trouble and Cruz the embarrassment of seducing Jackson by just admitting everything.

 _Do it. Just tell her. If she loves you, she will stay with you. You stayed when she was gonna have someone else's baby?! Come on Lightning.. But.._

That meant giving up Cruz for good. He frowned and ignored the call. Letting it go to voicemail. "I'm sorry.." He muttered aloud to himself, then headed to his room..

as the night came, Lightning did head over to Cruz's room. But he was to stressed,tired, and worried to actually do anything again right now anyway. Cruz gladly let him in. She had on some white loose tank top and tight jeans. Made her kinda look a little bigger but just the clothes. "I missed you." She immediately stated. Wrapping her arms around Lightning's neck she kissed him. Holding and pressing her lips to his. Lightning pushed away gently and exclaimed "Not tonight please.." Cruz knew he was hurting and nodded answering "Okay.. I made dinner?" She added. Lightning sighed and watched Cruz walk into the kitchen and grab out some casserole dish. He walked over and it did look good but he grabbed Cruz's hand and had to explain "Please listen to me?.. I'm married to Sally. This thing we had? It was just sex?.." Cruz frowned and shrugged replying "I know?.. But.. This time it's different... You showed me things no one else did and?.. Made me feel things no one else has?" God Lightning hated himself. No matter how he played this out in his head!?.. Someone was getting hurt!

"Come on. We should enjoy dinner and then a bath maybe?.." Lightning sighed as Cruz pulled him to the table. She had him. She really thought she did. Lightning and Cruz quietly and a bit awkwardly ate the dinner together. Cruz even poured a little wine for them. Lightning was just overwhelmed with guilt. He should be at home. Helping his wife with the baby. Trying to get sleep while he could. Not having a nice dinner with wine with.. Her?... He stared at Cruz. Gazed at her and asked "What about Natalie?.." Cruz's eyes widened. "I thought she was your girlfriend?" He asked. Cruz sipped some wine answering "She was.. She is.. I just don't feel the same about her as I do for you?." Lightning scolded "That doesn't make this okay?!" Cruz frowned. She knew that. Cruz sipped more wine and decided to let Lightning know "Tomorrow night I'll be with Jackson.. So don't worry.. I'll get the phone." Lightning sighed and exclaimed "You shouldn't have to do that?" Cruz shrugged answering "Well.. I doubt you want to take this to the law sense?.. Your attorney would be involved?.." Lightning's eyes widened. No. definitely not! No!.. Cruz ate some and continued "Plus I'm just gonna roofie the guy and take the phone." Lightning stared, very surprised at Cruz and asked "Wait?.. You're gonna drug him?" Cruz nodded explaining "He hides a bunch of roofies in his pill bottles. Thought I'd just pretend and put on something sexy while I grab one?.. Make a toast or something and he drinks it. It's nothing that Jackson hasn't done to women?"

Lightning was disgusted by the man. Jackson was a horrible guy. But.. So was he.. Last time he had an excuse. Sally cheated. Sally made him cheat. kinda... This time?.. He began to regret what he had done even more. "I gotta go.." He stood up quick and began to leave but Cruz stopped him saying, "Let me help you relax!" She grabbed his shoulders and rubbed. Cruz had been trained to help the muscles relax and knew exactly how to help. Lightning froze and closed his eyes.. A small groan let Cruz know she was doing just fine. "See?.. Come on.. Sit down and I'll soothe you. No sex. Just me and you. I'll put on some tv and lite some scented candles. Let me help you Lightning.." Lightning let out a deep breath. "Oooohh Cruz..." He moaned in a low sexy way. Cruz smiled and kissed his cheek. Then guided him to the couch where she rubbed his neck and shoulders. "What's this?" She asked, pulling off the jacket and lifting his shirt sleeves. She laughed a bit asking "Oh my god are those from me!?" Lightninf glared and snarled "Yeah!? And I'm dead when Sally sees!?" Cruz rolled her eyed explaining "I can cover them for you later.. Just put some make up over it. For now.. Let me help you.." And she continued to relax him...

Lightning woke up with Cruz on top of his chest asleep. He sighed. He hated himself but.. Wow she smelled good?.. Like pears and? peaches maybe? That was a new smell?. Lightning brushed Cruz's hair out of her face gently and smiled. She was very sweet. She made him dinner, helped him relax was fun to fuck. Fuck.. He realized that he really liked this. Living two lives. One married to the wife.. The woman he had dated for over five years. The mother of his child. His safe and secure.. The other young. No strings attached.. Maybe. It started to feel like Cruz wanted a relationship. She began to cook for him. care for him. But Lightning didn't want that? And Cruz made him feel like a young man again. Sally couldn't do that anymore.. He hated that but it was true. With Sally he knew everything. With Cruz he was trying new things and Cruz was more flexible.. more willing.. More wanting.. It was stupid that he couldn't cut this off easily. Because in the end he would choose Sally...

Cruz woke up. Rubbing Lightning's chest. She smiled "Good morning.." Dam she had the sexiest morning voice. Almost sounded like her moans. Raspy and quiet. Lightning smiled a bit at her. Cruz sat up asking "Did I help you calm down okay?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah. You're to good with your hands." He joked. They both kinda laughed. Cruz looked at the time. They had about an hour before they had to head out. "Are you coming to the race?" She asked. Lightning thought about it before answering "Well.. I was suppose to be headed home today?.. But?.. I gotta make sure to get rid of that video." Cruz nodded. Lightning sat up and had to explain, "Cruz... I came here to brake this off for good." Cruz frowned and stared at him as he continued, "You are great. I want you to know tat. It's just?.. I love Sally?.. She is my wife.. My? Other half. We may not always be on the same page but.. I would never leave her? And that's why this has got to stop!?.." Cruz sighed and replied "But?.. I love you?.. I mean?.. I would never let you do any of this to me if it wasn't for that? And no one made you sleep with me?.." She was getting upset. Lightning grabbed her shoulders and explained "Cruz listen to me?.. All this started because my wife cheated. She cheated and I wanted revenge. You were?.. Easy?.. I'm sorry.." Cruz's brows lowered as she snarled, "I wasn't easy!? I liked you!? I had a crush on you!? Yeah okay?.. The main reason we fucked around was because of her, but I didn't care? I had wanted you sense I met you?!" Lightning's eyes widened as the two of them stared at each other silently. Lightning nodded and realized saying, "I've made a huge mistake.." Cruz was upset and snarled, "OH please? You are just scared of getting caught and just can't admit you might actually be loving this more than Sally!?" Lightning became angry and defended "I'm not falling out of love with her? I would know if I was?!" "Really?! Because if you are so in love with her?.. Why are you here? Why did you come all the way out here? Why have you slept with me and had meals with me? Slept here literally in my bed!? Why are you sticking around?" Cruz asked, Lightning yelled back "I don't know?! What kind of question is that!? You want me to treat you like some call girl!? Fuck you and leave whenever I want? Throw a tip if it's extra good?" Cruz snarled back "Pretty much what you do now!" Lightning's eyes widened and he asked "Really?! That's what I do?" Cruz shook her head in such a snottie way muttering "Whatever.." , Lightning yelled "Fine!" He headed to the door. He was angry. Cruz yelled asking, "Where do you think you're going!?" Lightning stopped and answered loudly "Anywhere!? I fucked you and i'm leaving! You know?! Sense I already do that!?" Cruz was furious and yelled "Seriously!?" She didn't mean it. Lightning shook his head. Just mad and upset. He grabbed the door but stopped and turned around and grabbed out his wallet snarling "OH! And I almost forgot!?" He threw cash out to the floor and yelled "Here's your tip!" Then left out the door and slammed it!

He was so mad. Cruz was right about one thing. He was acting like this because he was scared of getting caught...

Lightning sat there on his bed. He was leaving to head home.He needed to anyway. He needed Sally. He tried to think of her sexually. Only to make himself stop thinking of Cruz. He bad to end this crap!? He closed his eyes and whispered "Sally.. you want Sally.. You need Sally.. You want her touch..." He frowned. Cruz was in his mind. He treated her badly. Lightning sighed with a frown. He knew he had to make this right.. But?.. He glanced at the clock. She was at the race..The race she supposedly would give to Jackson. Lightning shook his head. She was going to seduce Jackson just to get that phone. Well Lightning wasn't sure if she still would now?

He should just come clean. Tell Sally the truth. He practiced out loud "Sally.. No.. Sal.. I gotta tell you something.. Nope. Sally we need to talk.. I made a mistake.. well a few? No..no.. I messed up.. there was?.. Another... woman.." He sighed. Sally would leave him. Take everything he had and leave him. He would never see Colt easily again. _Bbbzzzz bbbbzzzz,_ Lightning's phone. He glanced at it. Sally. He frowned and stared. But he yearned for her. For her voice. So he answered,

"Sally.."

 _Hey Stickers. You had me a bit worried? You always answer? Were you busy yesterday?_

"I was dealing with Storm actually.."

 _Awe okay. Was he as charming as ever?_

She joked.

Lightning chuckled a bit,

"Of coarse. Hey.. I really gotta tell you something before I back out.."

 _Okay?_

"So..." He paused. Nervous and unsure.

His silence worried Sally,

 _Stickers.. You're kinda scaring me?.. You were acting funny and then Mater came and talked to me?.._

"He did?.."

 _Yeah?.. You hurt his feelings? You know how sensitive he can be? What's going on?_

Lightning rubbed his eyes answering

"It's.. It's really complicated.. Sally I.." He cloesrd his eyes and took a deep breath

 _Wait. As your attorney or as your wife? Because as your attorney, this needs to be in person and on record. Did someome do or say something?_

Lightning frowned and really was going to admit this affair.. But his phone beeped and Cruz texted.

 _Cruz,_

 _I'll still get you the phone.. Sorry about our fight.. Please don't leave without a goodbye?.._

He sighed.

 _Stickers?.. Are you there?_

"What? Yeah?.. I gotta go.. But we will talk when I get home."

 _Okay. You still coming home tonight?_

"About that.. No.. I got to stay a little longer."

 _Alright... But don't leave me with something like that? We are definitely talking when you're home. Love you._

"Love you.. I really do."

 _Hmm. Call me tonight._

"Will do Sal."

They hung up. Lightning flopped down onto the bed. He loved Sally. He was gonna have to be honest and whatever she decided would just happen..


	12. Getting out of hand

Cruz sat at her pits. The race would be starting soon. She wished Lightning was there.. Or at least text her? But she sighed with a frown. Then she heard Jackson next to her at his pits. Cruz took a deep breath and knew she had to get that video..

She walked over and stood behind Jackson Storm. "Jackson.." She mumbled. She grabbed his attention and he turned facing her. He raised his brow with a smile and noticed Lightning wasn't with her, "Daddy not around after the other evening?" Cruz smiled and shrugged answering "Well that doesn't matter.." She grabbed his hips but Jackson pulled away and chuckled stating "You are just trying to get the phone. Which will never happen?" He was cocky about it.

Cruz nodded and shrugged explaining "I don't care about Lightning and that video?" Jackson raised a brow at her Cruz then tightened the collar of his suit, as she continued "How about after the race?.. Me and you have a little fun?.." Jackson's eyes widened and answered "I dont?.. I don't know? I got some things to deal with tonight." Cruz nodded and leaned into Jackson's ear whispering, "I woke up wet this morning.. And i cant wait for you to put it in me.." Jackson stared a moment. He seemed surprised. He then called out to his team yelling, "Yo! Rodney! Clear my schedule for tonight. Something came up!" Cruz smiled satisfied with herself. Jackson brushed her shoulder and said "Meet at my room tonight.. Say?.. 7?" Cruz nodded and watched Jackson leave. She sighed with a frown. She didn't want to. But she would do anything for Lightning...

So 7.. Cruz stood outside of Jackson's room. She had to get that video. She had a bag with her. A small black bag. She hesitated and lifted her arm and knocked. Jackson opened the door with a drink on one hand and a seductive smile. "Well come on in." He said and let her walk in. Cruz felt a little nervous as she spotted his phone in his front pocket. "So?.." Jackson said softly and pushed his body against hers, "Should we get right to it?.." Cruz brushed her hair behind her ear and nodded. Jackson set his drink down and grabbed Cruz's arms, kissing her neck. Sucking her skin. Cruz rubbed down his chest.. his stomach.. his belt.. his hips. Jackson grabbed her hands and smiled saying "Not so fast now?" He chuckled and forced her to turn around. He leaned into her ear and asked "Why dont you go ahead and take off those clothes." Cruz nodded and smiled saying "Actually?.. I have something sexy i got to wear just for you.." She held up her bag and it made Jackson smile. "I'll just go put this on in the bathroom.." Jackson watched Cruz's ass as she went into the bathroom.

Cruz shut the door and sighed. She looked through the counter, no pills.. The cabinet, no pills... She saw some jeans on the ground and nothing. "Dammit.." She snarled. She stared at the bag. She sighed and had to put it on before he got suspicious. Cruz took off her clothes and slipped into a bright yellow corset and bra. With a yellow thong. She stepped out nervously and the two made immediate eye contact. Jackson smiled and sat down on the bed. "Why dont you give me a little spin?" Cruz walked over and spun slowly for him. Jackson loved what he saw. "You know I can't resist that ass.." He said and slapped her ass hard! Cruz's eyed widened as she faced him. Jackson pulled her close and kissed each other softly.

Cruz straddled Jackson's lap as their tongues made contact. Cruz wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck and moaned into his mouth. Jackson smiled but suddenly pulled away and took his phone out and placed it on the bed side table. Cruz glanced as Jackson joked "That was.. Kinda uncomfortable with everything getting tight in there." Cruz rolled her eyes and then they began kissing again. Jackson played with Cruz's hair as they made out. Cruz turned staring at the phone. Jackson kissed her neck. Cruz thought of a way to get that phone. Cruz pushed Jackson down on the bed. "Woah.. What are we doing?" Jackson asked with a smile. Cruz kissed him and moaned. she then kissed his neck and answered as she tried reaching for the phone "I am going.. to.. to um.. Strip you of those clothes." She licked up his neck.

Jackson pushed Cruz up. She sighed not getting the phone. Jackson forced them to roll, rolling on top of Cruz and looked down at her and asked "You aren't just distracting me are you?" He smiled. Cruz's eyed widened and she shook her head. Then she forced them to roll again, Now she laid back on top of Jackson again and blushed explaining "I just thought I could?.. be on top?" She shrugged. Jackson glared and rolled them once again. Now him on top of her, he replied "I am always in control.." Cruz frowned. She had to get that phone! Cruz then replied "Ofcorse Jackson.. You can control me all you want.. Just.." She forced them to roll again and she was.laying on top of him and said "Just as long as I'm on top.." Jackson's eyed widened as he replied "Well.. This is new?.. But.. Maybe we can try it?" Cruz leaned into his face and kissed him with lust.

She reached for the phone but Jackson grabbed her arms and asked "Why don't you strip me down? Like you said?.." Cruz sighed and stood up. Jackson stood up and waited. Cruz took Jackson's shirt off and tossed it down. But this wasn't what or who she wanted.. And Jackson could tell. Cruz rubbed his chest and down his abs. She grabbed his belt and Jackson stopped her grabbing her wrists. They stated at each other for a moment. Jackson sighed and asked "Why are you doing this?" Cruz's eyes widened. She blushed and tried to lie "What?.. I am?.. extremely attracted to this?.. body of yours.." Jackson glared and asked "Uh No?.. I can tell. You just want the phone dont you?" Cruz frowned and glanced at it.

She looked at Jackson answering "That video is gonna hurt his family.. I can't believe I thought?.. Well I don't know what I thought.." Jackson sighed and shook his head replying "I can't believe this.. you actually like that guy?" Cruz blushed and lied "No!? No? He's married!? I could never?.." Jackson shook his head and walked over grabbing the phone. He took it over and handed it to Cruz. Cruz stared confused and asked "You are just gonna give it to me?" Jackson shrugged answering "You dont have anything I want. Neither does he. If I really wanted to expose the two of you I would have done it by now. Keep the phone.. I'll get the new model anyway. Nothing on there I'm hiding." He winked.

Cruz could not believe this and smiled asking "Really?" Jackson nodded and Cruz hugged him! Jackson pushed her away and snarled "But if anyone ask I'm telling them I fucked you good." Cruz giggled and grabbed her clothes. Pulling them over the bright yellow lingerie and smiled saying "Thank you! I owe you!" Jackson raised a brow and watched Cruz rush oit, shutting the door quick behind her. He smiled to himself pretty oddly..

Cruz rushed to her room and grabbed her phone texting Lightning.

 _Cruz,_

 _I got the phone! You won't believe the story!?_

She opened her door to find!? Lightning sitting at the table waiting for her? Cruz walked in and asked "Hey? What are you doing here? Did you come to say goodbye?" Lightning's phone went off. The text Cruz sent. Lightning sighed and with a frown explained "Why did you do that?.." Cruz raised a brow answering "Because I didn't want Jackson to have the video?.." Lightning stood up and walked over to Cruz. They stared at each other for a moment then Lightning held out his hand. Cruz gave him the phone. Lightning went straight to the video and watched it..

 _Lightning pushed away and scolded "No! No cruz! This is not okay!? This is wrong!" Cruz petted Lightning's face and replied "Its only wrong because it's amazing?. It's hot and amazing sex and I want you.." Lightning sighed and rubbed his face. "Don't do this.." He mumbled and whined. Cruz grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. She began to kiss his neck over and over! Sending blood rushing throughout Lightning's body! Lightning closed his eyes with pleasure as Cruz kissed his lips. She bit his lip and pulled it gently. Oh fuck it was so clear he wanted her..._

He sighed and set the phone on the table. He stared at Cruz with a frown. "You're leaving me.. Arent you?.." Cruz asked. Lightning swallowed hard and explained "I have to tell Sally.." Cruz's eyes widened and she snapped "What?! But I got the video!?" Lightning hurt. He hurt for hurting her as he replied "I know.. And I'm sorry. But I don't want to live like this? Lying and going behind Sally's back!?" Cruz shook her head and tried to win him back over "Really?! She did that to you?!" Lightning explained more "No, she came clean. She told me about her affair.." "When she was pregnant?! Do you think she would have told you of she never had become pregant!?" Cruz asked loudly. Lightning stopped and realized Cruz was right? Sally didn't come clean? She was forced to tell him because she was pregnant?.. He frowned. Cruz regretted that. She knew that probably hurt Lightning. "I'm.. I'm sorry.." She muttered.

Lightning sighed and said "This is getting out of hand Cruz.. This started as just sex.. Now i don't know what it is?.." Cruz's eyes teared up as she stared at the floor. "What do you want from me?.." Lightning asked softly. Cruz smiled warmly answering quietly "Oh Lightning.. I want you..." She frowned continuing "..To be happy.." Lightning frowned. Cruz loved him. She definitely fell in love with him. Cruz grabbed his hands and said "I'm going to miss you.. I don't want you to go.. I wish you would stay.." Lightning swallowed hard and felt horrible. Cruz was a beautiful person. She didn't deserve to be hurt either? He cautiously admitted "Technically.. I can stay a few more days.."

 _why did you say thay?!..._

Cruz lit up asking "Really!?" She smiled. Lightning nodded. Cruz wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. This was wrong and he knew it! "Take me Mr McQueen.." Cruz softly said. They gazed at eachother. Lightning pulled her arms away explaining "Not until you shower. I can't touch you knowing you literally just fucked around with Storm." Cruz snorted a bit of a laugh saying "I didn't sleep with him? I mean I was prepared to but? He just gave me the phone?" Lightning raised a brow and asked curiously "Wait? He did?" Cruz nodded. Lightning stepped back and glanced at the phone. "That?.. Seems oddly nice?.." Lightning said slowly. He was now suspicious. But Cruz grabbed hia attention as she dropped her pants ans topsed her shirt at him. Lightning stared and blushed. "Wow?.. You? You look amazing?.." That bright yellow bra and corset and thong.. Cruz smiled saying "Thanks!.."

But this was wrong. He planned to tell Sally and at this point anything he added would just make things a lot worse and a lot harder! Cruz touched his chest and spoke softly "I got some cuffs for you.. For me?.. For you to use i mean?.." She blushed. Lightnings sighed. The very idea teased him. Cuffing Cruz. Punishing her.. "Go get them." He replied firmly ordering. Cruz smiled and rushed to her bedroom. Lightning rubbed his face. He hated himself. But he knew he was gonna give in anyway. Lightning went and sat down on the couch. Waiting for Cruz. She rushed back and basically jumped onto the couch and handed Lightning the tough leather band with a? Silver chain? He raised a brow and looked at this explaining "Cruz this isn't ?..This isn't to cuff your hands?" Cruz raised a brow and asked "Oh?.. Well.. Thats what it was next to?.. I didn't really take time to read it all just?.. Grabbed a few things and got out?.." She blushed. Lightning nodded and stared at the leather.

"We can still use it.." He said in a deep tone. Cruz smiled and asked with enthusiasm "Okay! How?!" Lightning took a small but deep breath then scooted closer and asked "Could you put your hair up?" Cruz shrugged and rushed off. Doing what he asked then came back, Her hair in a messy bun. The two sat side by side. Their legs touched a bit. Lightning carefully told Cruz not to move as he then wrapped the leather around her neck and tightened it. He stared a moment and asked "Is this too tight?" Cruz swallowed answering "No.." He felt her swallow. The very idea of using Cruz now was turning him on. He clasped the buckle. His pants grew tight. His member painfully straining to be free!

Cruz stared down at it and rubbed his inner thigh. Lightning grabbed the metal chain and just played with it in his hand for a moment. He then let it dangle between her breasts. Lightning leaned forward and kissed Cruz. This kiss was different. It wasn't immediate lust?.. This time Cruz could feel his gentleness? Their tongues touched. Fueling his member. Cruz grabbed Lightning's belt and undid rhe buckle. Lightning pulled away and stood up. Completely taking off the belt. "Get up.." He ordered. Cruz stared at him holding the belt. Nervous. But she obeyed and stood up. Lightning roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her, guiding her to the kitchen chair. He pulled the chair out. Cruz began to sit down but he stopped her saying "I don't want you to sit? Lean over and place your hands on the seat." She realized what he was doing. He was going to spank her with the belt.. Cruz swallowed nervously but lay the palm of her hands on the seat. The chain made a metal sound agaisnt the chair. Lightning stood behind her. Staring at her ass. Oh this made him want her more and more!

Cruz waited. It felt like forever! Then he spoke, asking firmly. "Why do you tease me?.." He petted her ass with the belt. Cruz bit her lips and remained silent. Lightning grabbed her ass firmly and asked "I should punish you... Do you think I should punish you?" Cruz moaned a bit feeling the lwather against her ass and nodded answering "Yes Mr McQueen.. Please punish me.." she begged with a whine. Lightning sighed and gently slapped Cruz's ass with the belt

Cruz whimpered and asked "You can do better than that?.." Lightning's brows lowered. Oh how she teased. _SLAP._ "Oh!?" She yiped. Lightning smiled and _SLAP!_ "OUCH! That hurt!?" Lightning dropped the belt and took down his pants and grazed Cruz's area with his member. Cruz moaned and closed her eyes. It felt so good.. "Please just put it inside me Mr McQueen.." Lightning pulled off the thong and Lightning pushed inside of Cruz slowly and grabbed onto her hips. "Oh yes.. Please fuck me Mr Mr McQueen!.." she begged loudly. Lightning slowly pulled out but pushed back in. slowly again. and again. "Oh yes.. Faster please.." Cruz begged. Lightning sped up some he cloaed hisneyes enjoying her insides. "Fuck Cruz.. You feel so good.." He moaned deeply. But he pulled out. "No please?.. I want you inside me?.." Lightning stood back ordering "Stand up." Cruz slowly stood up. She faced him and stared at his hard up member. She asked "What do you want me to do?.." Lightning frowned and brushed her cheek gently. He grabbed her face ans kissed her. Their bodies against each other! Lightning lifted Cruz up by her ass and pushed himself deep inside her! Cruz wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned loudly! He slowly carried her to the bed, where he pulled out and lay her on the bed. Cruz spread her legs open ans begged "Please don't stop!?" Lightning smiled ans crawled on top of her. He tightly grabbed the chain and pulled it tight as he pushed deep back inside of Cruz's area!

"Aah!" Cruz yiped! Lightning then thrusts hard and fast! Cruz's breasts bounced! She moaned ans cried with pain and pleasure as he held the chain tight. "Fuck!.. I'm cumming!" He stated loudly. And with a few final thrust he pulled out and came all over Cruz. She smiled and begged "I want more!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled hik close. Rolling them over she crawled on top of Lightning. Lightning's eyes widened as Cruz stated down at him. She pushed herself onto his member. "You're so wet!.." Lightning said loudly. Cruz began to bounce her hips up and down. Resting her hands on Lightning's chest as they continued the second round. And in thia position Cruz felt something.

"Oh god im close!" She cried out. Lightning pulles the chain down and forced Cruz's face to his where he kissed Cruz amazingly! "Oh yes! yes yes Lightning!" She yelled getting closer. Lightning gripped the bed covers and muttered "Get off!.. I'm gonna cum.." Cruz continued up ans down with her hips until she climaxed tightly around his member! "OH YES!!" She cried out loudly! Lightning's eyes widened as her orgasm made him fill her! "Fuck Cruz!" He yelled and came as her insides pulsed around his member! "Oooohh god.." He moaned a bit. Then both of them breath heavily out of breath. Cruz blushed and said "That felt amazing.." Lightning breathed heavy and brows lowered he snarled."Get off.." He sounded mad?


	13. goodbye

"Get off." Cruz lifted her leg over and stared mumbling "I'm sorry.. I?.. I didn't?.." She was gonna be sick. Lightning shook his head and stood up, grabbing his pants he got dressed and replied "Don't you have some kinda plan b thing? You know?.. In case of these things?.." he asked. Cruz was very embarrassed and answered "I can go get some?.." Lightning threw her clothes at her and ordered "Good. Let's go." Cruz felt so horrible and embarrassed as she got dressed and cleaned up.

Then Lightning's phone went off. He stopped and took it, looking at it. He sighed. "I gotta take this." He let Cruz know, "You go ahead and.. Here." He handed her some cash. "Go on and get what you need. I gotta take this.." He stepped aside as Cruz left. Once alone he answered

"Hey Sally.. Sorry I haven't called yet. I was about to."

 _hmm okay? That aside, I thought you were coaching Cruz?_

"What? I am?.." Lie. He hated that he did.

 _okay? So why is it when I turned on the race you were never there? Actually she had Strip there on the podium?_

"Oh?.. Yeah well?.. She?.. Tex thought for promotional reasons?.. Strip should do it?"

 _mmhmmm.. Stickers what's going on with you?.._

He sighed answering "Nothing?.. I mean.. Sally..I really rather talk about this in person okay?"

 _So where are you?_

"I'm here.. With Cruz.."

 _What? I don't understand? You are with Cruz but?.. Didn't go to the race or coach her?_

"No I... I quit.."

 _You quit? oh Stickers I told you?.. Do you? You didn't have to quit?_

And that made him think of a lie to get out of this temporarily.

"Yes. I quit. That's why i wasn't at her race and I just.. Didn't want to worry you and tell you. And I still watched the race of coarse? But I'll be booking a flight home tomorrow. I'll let you know when I'll be home then okay?"

 _Okay Lightning. I'm sorry I got a little upset with you there?.. Just you've never lied like that but turns out I was being dramatic._

"Right.. I'll call you tomorrow baby."

 _Alright. Be home as soon as you can. We miss you._

"I miss you to. Believe me when I say this. I love you and I need you."

Sally giggled softly

 _I love you to. Need you to. Night Stickers._

"Goodnight Sally."

Lightning hung up and flopped on the bed. He took a deep breath. More of a sigh of relief. At least he had Sally fooled for now. He needed to tell her. He knew that. He just loved what both women were giving him...

Cruz returned to her room. It was pretty late by now. The lights were off and it was quiet. She saw Lightning laying on the couch. Cruz put her bags on the table and went and sat next to his feet and asked softly "You awake?" Lightning's eyes opened as he answered "Yeah.. I couldn't sleep til you came back anyway." Cruz smiled but it faded. "I got the plan b thing. I'm.. I'm gonna be honest.. I don't like taking it. It makes me feel like if. If I was to become pregnant after that I'm committing an early abortion. And I am strictly against that." Lightning sighed and sat up explaining "Cruz you have to take it. I can't put you or Sally through that? Your career would be over? Sally would loose it? Take it. I'm not just gonna leave you after you do?" Cruz lit up and asked "So?.. You'll stay?.. With me?" Lightning's eyes widened. He thought for a moment before "Tonight. I'm gonna stay tonight and possibly tomorrow.. Cruz... I'm sorry I dragged you into this?.."

Cruz shrugged and grabbed his hand, "Naa. I love you Lightning.. Sally is beyond lucky." Lightning blushed a bit and stood up, pulling away. "What's wrong?" Cruz asked. Lightning stared at her. This was getting to comfortable. Cruz grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Why don't we shower and go to bed? Sound good?" Lightning nodded. He felt so much guilt. Cruz leaned forward and kissed his lips gently and quickly. "I'm gonna go shower." She said with a smile and walked off. She was fun to watch walk away. Swaying her hips, her ass.. Lightning smiled a little as she closed the bathroom door. Then quickly fell into the couch. He was so dead. He needed to relax and calm down. He still had about a day and a half with Cruz and before he admitted everything to Sally. If he did.. Maybe he should just hide it like last time..

Cruz was in the shower a while. Lightning pushed the door open and saw her washing herself. He stared a moment. Thinking to himself. Things he had fallen in love with Cruz for?.. She was funny and cute. Young. She pushed him all the time. In a good way. She was actually kinda caring. A bit oblivious to some things but it made her cute. And she loved racing! They both shared this passion about it. Sally not as much. She more supported racing rather than had that drive for it! Lightning loved that. All of that though about Cruz. Cruz's eyes widened as she noticed Lightning standing there. She smiled a bit then cupped her breasts.. Sqeazing them. Teasing him. "Why dont you shower with me?.." She smiled. Cruz slowly rubbed down her body and between her legs. She spread her thighs open and began to rub her clit. Lightning watched her for a moment. She moaned. Overdoing it. Lightning sighed and just walked back out. Cruz frowned. She really could tell he was hurting and bothered alot..

Cruz came out of the shower in a long t shirt and cheekie panties. She walked over to the bedroom where Lightning was laying on the bed. Cruz snuggled in next to him and scooted close. Lightning glanced at Cruz and asked "How was your shower? Enjoy it?" Cruz giggled a little answering and rubbing his chest lightly "I did." Lightning sighed and frowned. Cruz felt bad that he was upset. Hurting. So she sat up saying "Hey?.. You know you can talk to me Lightning?.." Lightning stared at Cruz and replied "I know.. I guess?.. I like you. I mean you've been great. And part of me maybe sorta kinda?.. Really?.. Doesn't want this to end.. But it has to. I love my wife.. My family.. I think. And they need me?.." Cruz frowned and leaned back on Lightning.

"I know.. I'm sorry.. I always some how fall in love with things I cant have?" She tried faking a laugh. Lightning then leaned into her and kissed her as he rubbed her shoulder. This kiss was so tender. His lips, her lips, were soft. They both embraced it. Closing their eyes. Lightning pulled away first and they smiled warmly at each other. Cruz brushed his cheek softly silently before they both went to bed...

Lightning woke up alone in bed. He sighed thinking. He hated that he had to give up this with Cruz but.. Lightning knew he had to end it for more than one reason. One, being that he had to end this for Sally. Sally did not deserve this. Second was Cruz. Cruz was falling in love with him and he couldn't lead her on any longer. Lightning got up and slipped on some pants. His mind hurting. His heart hurting. He walked into the living room shirtless. Catching Cruz's eyes. She was in a tight yellow tank top and black pants. Stretching. She stood up smiling "Hey Mr McQueen." Lightning stared and asked "How long did I sleep in?.." Cruz shrugged answering "Not to long? Hey?.. I was gonna ask if?.. Maybe we could... Get some lunch together and see about your flight together?"

Lightning sighed answering "I don't know?.. Cruz we should end this?.. today?.." Cruz walked up and rubbed his chest replying "I understand.." They looked into each others eyes. Both hurting. Cruz grabbed Lightning's face and kissed him gently. Their lips felt so soft. Closing their eyes. They pulled away slowly. Feeling each others breaths against their faces. Lightning grabbed her hands and pulled Cruz to the couch. They sat down side by side and kissed again. Cruz put her legs over his lap and continued to push her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues rolled around together. She moaned into his mouth. They both smiled.

They pulled away, smiling at each other. Cruz giggled saying "Well don't stop?.." Lightning snickered a little and then leaned into her, he kissed her neck gently then asked "Do you like that?" His breath against her neck sent chills down her back and Cruz giggled answering "Oh yeah." She was to cute and made him smile! Lightning continued to kiss Cruz's neck. Sucking her soft , salty skin. She moaned of enjoyment. Lightning rubbed her knee. He rubbed into her thigh and between her legs. Rubbing her area through her pants. Cruz giggled and joked "Stop!? Oh my gosh you're killing me Mr McQueen." Lightning stopped and sighed with a smile. They stared at each other "You're cute." Lightning complimented. Cruz giggled and just smiled, gazing into Lightning's blue eyes. He then frowned and continued "I gotta get packing. I'm gonna head home.." Cruz nodded asking "Yeah theres? Nothing?.. We could never be?.. Right?" Lightning shook his head. He leaned in and kissed her ince more softly. "I'm gonna get my stuff together.." He then pushed her legs off gently and went on to pack..

During the plane ride home.. Lightning would think of how to break this to Sally. He couldn't live with the guilt anymore. He honestly was having a hard time deciding if it was selfish or not to keep it from her again. If he even could hide it again. But it was wrong.. Maybe? He still wasn't sure how or what to do..


	14. Distant

Lightning walked up to his home. Nervous about this talk he was gonna have with his wife. He was quickly greeted by Sally. She looked beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair down and straightened, no make up, a baby blue blouse top tucked into a black pencil skirt. "Hey Stickers. I'm glad your home!" She smiled and hugged him happily. But she pulled back seeing something was wrong? "Lightning you look awful?" He really did. His hair was a bit of a mess, his eyed had dark lines underneath them. He seemed really tired. Lightning shrugged answering "It was a rough ride home.." He sounded low. A depressing low tone?

Sally grew concerned offering "Well Colt is asleep?..Let me fix you something to drink? Something warm hmm?" Lightning smiled a little and nodded. Sally smiled ans rushed off to the kitchen. Lightning sighed but slowly followed. He was trying to figure out how to ruin his marriage, how to break Sally's heart. He could not lie and hide anymore. It was killing him! It would ruin them..

Lightning sat down at the table and cleared his throat asking "How was your week?" Sallt finished pouring a drink for her husband and turned answering "Oh it was really busy. Think maybe I need a vacation next! Seriously, I'm glad you got to go out and have fun and relax some." She went and gave him the warm beverage and sat next to him. Lightning stared at the drink and sighed. He was definitely upset. Sally layed her hand on his arm and asked "What happened that you needed to talk about?" Lightning stared at his wife. Frowning. He had to just get this over with. "Stickers what's wrong?." Lightning sighed and turnes facing her answering "I love you. I love you so much and I hope you know that.." "Of course?" Sally quickly answered. But he fell silent again. He was scared. "Stickers?.. You're scaring me? You'vebeen distant when you're home? And the way you treated Mater?." She added. Lightning nodded and continued.

"I've been.. Having an affair.. With.. Cruz.." They both stared a moment. Lightning swallowed hard nervously. Sally frowned asking "Cruz?.. As in?.. Cruz the Cruz you've been with the last two weeks?. You're old trainer?. A lesbian?" Lightning hurt answering but had to be honest, "Yes and.. It's not the first time.." Sallys eyes widend as she asked "Not the first time?.. What does that mean?.. With Cruz!?.." Lightning frowned and just sat there silently. Sally stood up and tears came to her eyes asking "Why?.. What?.. What do you mean an affair Lightning?.. You?.. You didn't sleep with her? Did you?" Lightning sighed and felt the tears coming to his eyes as he answered "Sal.. I" "Stop!.. Just?!.. Just don't say it." She interrupted. They stared again at each other. Sally was hurt and couldn't believe this. Then she got mad and snarled "How long!?" Lightning's eyed widened answering "These last two visits.." "No!? You said it's not the first time!? So how long have you been sleeping around!?" Lightning swallowed hard answering "Just Cruz.. I haven't slept around with anyone else and just?.. I guess sense.. Ben?.." Sally's eyed widened. She felt guilty. It was her. She started this!?

"So?.. You wanted revenge?.." She asked. Lightning shook his head, then shrugged saying "I don't know what I wanted out of it?.. But it's over. I'm done with that. I need you." He stood up and reached for her but Sally stepped back. "Sal.. I'm sorry.." He muttered. Sally nodded and replied "Um.. I'm gonna shower... I'm.. I'm tired.." She walked off slowly. Lightning felt horrible but at least it was out in the open. At least he got it out.

Lightning headed up to the room, changed into more comfortable clothing, took care of Colton who woke up while Sally showered. He got him to sleep and headed to the bedroom. Sally was already covered up in bed. Staring, he realized how much he loved Sally so much more than the fun with Cruz. He wished he never crossed the line to begin with. Lightning walked over and lay next to his wife. He could hear her sniffling. Faintly crying. He sighed and covered up, scooting closer to Sally. "Sal.." He softly called. Sally didnt answer or turn go face him. But he knew she was awake by her faint crying. "Sally... I'm so sorry.. I?.. I love you.. Please know that?.." She still didn't say a word though...

Morning came and Lightning rolled over to see the bed empty. He sighed and got up and went to check on colton. He saw Sally rocking the small baby in the glider next to the crib. Tears in her eyes. Lightning pushed the door open more, letting his presence known. Sally glared. It was hate. Lightning could tell it was hate. He walked over and knelt down whispering, careful not to wake his son, "Sal.. I am so sorry for what I did.. I regret it so much.." Sally was angry but whispered back asking "Why are you telling me this? You could have kept it to yourself forever!?" She still whispered that just loudly. Lightning frowned and nodded answering quietly "I wanted to do the right thing.." Sally sighed and shook her head. "Why?.. Was it because I slept with Ben? I told you I messed up?! I was weak and thought you were dead!?" Lightning wanted to yell all kinds of things but took a deep breath answering "And I'm telling you I messed up okay? I can't tell you why?.. I really don't know?" Sally nodded and it was silent for a moment. Just the small sqeak from the glider. Sally was trying not to just cry completely as she asked "Do you love her?" Lightning's brows lowered answering "No? How could I? I love you." Sally frowned and turned away. She was hurting and maybe just didn't believe Lightning completely. Sally shook her head ans whispered "Please just go.. I want to be alone.." Lightning swallowed hard and hesitated but.. He nodded and stood up. He stopped at the door and glanced at his wife and child once more before heading down stairs...

Lightning had been watching and caring for Colt most of the day. Sally was home after work. Around 6ish. Lightning had made sure to have dinner ready sense he was already trying to make up for his mistake.

Sally did eat some and for the most part dinner was quiet. Lightning already had Colt asleep which was good because Lightning and Sally needed alone. Lightning tried making a conversation "So?.. How was work?.." Sally glared answering "Well I sure didn't sleep with anyone." Lightning's eyed widened but he deserved that and faked a luagh replying "ahaha.. Yeah?.. Well?.." He sighed feeling pretty dumb. "Is dinner good?.." He asked nervously. Sally sighed answering "The wine is good." She sipped some of it. Lightning nodded and asked "What can I do to make this right?.." Sally set down the glass and stared. Slowly she frowned and thought to herself. She sighed answering "I don't know?.. Just.. Give me time okay?" Lightning nodded and reassured "Sally I'm sorry. I'm not going back. I can't see Cruz again and I understand that.. I'm gonna do everything I can to make it up to you." He layed his hand on hers. Sally faked a smile tthen continued to eat...

The next few days went exactly the same. Lightning stayed home with the baby and Sally worked. Alot. Mostly so she never had the time to think about what Lightning had done. She'd be home late, eat, shower and take care of Colt when awake through the night then bed then work in the morning. Sally had distanced herself from Lightning. It was the only way she knew how to not go insane and overthink about what he had done. But her pain and heart ache began to turn into anger. And Lightning was getting restless at home with Colton all the time. He needed to get the school going with Tex any way.

Sally came home late again. Lightning was bouncing Colt in his arms. He was really fussy tonight. Sally set down her brief case as Lightning greeted "Hey babe?. was work Okay today? Did you get your speech written?" Sally sighed answering, "It was great. Happy? And I havn't quite finished the speech." Lightning frowned and tried to get on Sally's good side. "Why don't I run you a hot both right after I get Colt down? Maybe give you a nice shoulder rub?" Sally stared and honestly thought about it. She frowned because it did sound nice. "Sally let me try?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head snarling "Why? so you can think of her?" Lightning's eyes widened as Sally continued, "I can't stand looking at you Lightning! Please stop trying!? Stop smothering me!" Lightning frowned and stepped back. Sally growled then stormed to the bedroom, slamming the door..

The fights got worse...

Lightning came home a little late after going through a bunch of paperwork from the school. Sally was on the couch with Colton asleep in her arms. Lightning walked in and asked "You want me to sleep down here again?.." Sally stared and asked "I don't know? Will you be thinking of her?" Lightning shook his head and snarled "Again with this!? Sally I dont think of Cruz!? You are the one who keeps bringing her up!? Not me!" Colt stirred and woke up crying. Sally hrew furious and scolded "Ph look!? Now you woke the baby?" Lightning yelled "That's real nice! I didn't do this!? You did!"..

And worse...

Sally was furious and yelled "You could at least be home for dinner! Or has Tex finally gotten Cruz back at the office now!?" Lightning yelled "I told you I was helping Tex choose a few students and it went later than expected!? You're one to complain? How many times have you been home late!?" "I didn't sleep with my trainer!" She snapped back! Lightning got into Sally's face asking loudly "You are never gonna let this go are you!?" Sally answered back "I don't know!" Lightning grabbed his keys "Where are you going!?" Sally asked loudly. Lightning stopped and answered "I'm tired of sleeping on the dam couch! I am going going to the hotel!" Sally only snapped "Fine! I don't want to eat dinner with you anyway!" "Great because I wasn't hungry anyway!" Lightning yelled then left slamming the door and speeding off quick!

Sally kicked the counter of the kitchen angry. Then Colton began crying. She sighed and rubbed her head before taking a deep breath and rushing to her son.


	15. love is stronger than hate

Lightning was at Flo's having some coffee and a small breakfast before heading to work at the school. He and some other employees were working out last minute things before opening the doors to students. It had been now three days sense he began staying at the cozy cone motel. Wheel well was his first choice, but was booked for now. The front doors bell rang and he glanced over. Sally. He sighed and began to think of what to say. She looked good. Just angry with him. And she should be. He cheated for no good reason again.

Sally paid for her morning coffee greeting Flo. But her small friendly smile faded when she heard... him, "Good morning Sally.." She sighed and turned around staring "Good morning Lightning." Gosh she stung. She was cold. Lightning smiled and tried to be positive "Hey, I was hoping we could have dinner together tonight? Just as a family? With Colton of course.." Sally shook her head answering "I don't think so. I have alot of work to do and no time for a proper dinner." She turned around and drank some of her coffee. Lightning frowned and tried to persuade her, "Than?.. Let me bring dinner to your office? You gotta eat?" Sally closed her eyes and took a deep breath before facing her husband again and explaining "No Lightning. I don't want to have dinner with you yet. Stop asking." Lightning's eyes widened as she shut him down sharp. He immediately came back with "Well I want to see my son? I am allowed that?" Sally rolled her eyes asking "Really? You're gonna pull that one?" "He is my son to." Lightning snarled rudely. Sally shrugged and snapped "Fine. You pick him up from the sitter and take care of him." "Great! I will!" Lightning Loudly and sarcastically replied. Sally glared before walking out.

Lightning was angry. She was giving him nothing. He hated this. Maybe he should have kept it a secret. Flo began to clean the counter and asked "You two still fighting?" Lightning sighed and watched Sally leave. Flo leaned over asking "What did you do?" Lightning silently glared at Flo before she continued "That was rhetorical. I know, Sally told me." Lightning shook his head and leaned in asking "Tell me what to do? I want to fix this?.." Flo stepped back answering quickly "Oh no. I'm not getting in the middle of it. You messed up!? And if I'm choosing sides, it's Sally's." Lightning glared and slapped some cash on the counter to pay then left himself for work at the school..

He spent a few hours in his new office. It felt weird. Not being at a track. Instead he was busy with files and papers in an office. But it was work , and something to keep him busy. He heard a knock on his open door and glanced over. "Tex!?" He stood and smiled "Come in!? How are you?" Tex walked over and shook Lightning's hand answering "Great! I tell you what, I am getting more and more excited to open these doors." Lightning chuckled agreeing "Oh yeah, It'll be great. I know a few of the students were really eager." "I bet. Which leads me to some great news. I am gonna start it early. Like a pre semester. Let some, not all, the students into the school and get their toes wet." He winked. Lightning shrugged giving his opinion "That sounds great. I'm sure the students would be super excited to hear that." Tex smiled and they both sat down. "Good. I hope you can pick a hand full of them?" Tex asked. Lightning nodded "I have a few in mind already.No worries." Tex chuckled and nodded impressed. "Good. Thanks Light. I definitely made the right choice with you." Lightning smiled freindly. Tex played with the name tag on Lightning's desk as he continued "I'll even have a big welcome party ready for the students. Invite Strip, maybe Cal and Cruz along to." Lightning's eyes widened asking "Cruz?" Tex leaned into the chair explaining "Yes sir. She is my dinico racer? The only current driver I have? The kids will love meeting her along with you and and Strip. Maybe not Cal so much." He joked.

Lightning wasn't sure but Tex was the boss. Tex stood up continuing "And I want you to give a speach. A sort of welcoming speach and talk about how you maybe knew you wanted to race? Maybe how you knew Cruz was ready. Okay?" Lightning silently nodded. "Great! Cant wait. I'll have my assistant email you the details. Formal wear and bring the family along. Bet they would enjoy it. Plus who doesn't like a baby?" He stood at the door and asked "Oh open or closed?" Lightning answered in a cracked voice "Closed." Then cleared his throat. Tex shut the door leaving. Lightning dropped his head on his desk. This was going to be bad. Cruz in Radiator Springs?..

Now even though Sally had said no, Lightning decided to take her dinner anyway. He grabbed some of her favorite from Flo's and headed to her office. Now her door was closed so he hesitated. But with a deep breath he knocked and opened the door. Sally had on her cute black glasses. With age she had needed them sometimes when doing work. It made her all kinds of sexy. She glared. It was a cold, mean, nasty glare. Lightning held up the small bag explaining "I brought you the salad..Thought I'd drop this off before I head out to get Colt.." He awkwardly set the bag down. Sally sighed and took off the glasses saying "Thanks.." That was progress! Lightning stood there a moment then began to leave saying "Well.. I'm..Gonna grab Colton and head home?.. I'll try and get him to bed for the night for you.." "Wait.." Sally called stopping him. "You can stay?.. If you want?.." Lightning smiled a little and turned around. He sat in the chairs in front of Sally's desk. She opened the food and began to eat as Lightning tried to start a conversation.

"So how is Colt doing?.." Sally ate answerinf "Eh the same?.. He doesn't do that much yet if we are being honest?" Lightning nodded amd asked "So work is good?.." Sally nodded answering "Keeps me busy.. Which is good. I like busy.." Lightning leaned onto the desk saying "You know I'd take some of the work for you?" Sally sighed answering "I know.. I just.. I know." It got quiet as she ate. "Thank you.. This was nice of you." Sally said, finishing up. Lightning smiled answering "You're welcome.." Sally smiled a little and began to clean up but Lightning stopped her and cleaned up for her kindly. He then sat back down and stared at Sally as she put her glasses back on, opening the computer. "Hey Sal?" He grabbed her attention. "I love you." Sally stared blank before answering "I love you to.." That felt so good to hear. Maybe he could fix this. He just had to be patient.

"Can I kiss you?.." Lightning asked. Sally froze and stared wide eyed at her husband. "Sorry.. Too soon?.." He muttered with a funny smile. Sally stared a moment thinking. She sighed and took off the glasses answering "Okay.." Lightning was surprised but stood up and walked around to Sally in her chair. He leaned forward, holding onto the arms. Their noses almost touching. "Sal.. I love you.. I am so sorry for"- "Shut up and kiss me.." She interrupted softly. Lightning smiled and leaned in. Pressing their lips against each other. He could feel her pain. Her eyes teared up. This kiss was amazing. Needed. They both hurt. Lightning pulled away slowly. Their noses touching, Sally's eyes closed as she bit her lower lip, Lightning whispered almost begging, "Let me make love to you.." Sally's eyes opened as they both stared into each other's eyes. Sally swallowed loud enough he heard her. Then she answered asking "Well.. Tell me how you would.." Lightning closed his eyes and took a deep breath out his nose before he knelt on his knees in front of Sally and answered

"I'd place my first and gentle kiss on your cheek, and then immediately place another one on your soft and warm skin on your sensitive neck that has been calling me.. And you'd love my kisses.." Lightning began to do the things he was saying.

"My hands on your hips, and with my face nuzzled against your neck.. I kiss it gently.. then down to your shoulder, a part of you is grateful that I can't see your expression.. When my kisses reach the collar of your shirt, I shift direction and give three longer kisses right where I can feel your pulse in your neck.." Sally moaned enjoying his lips on her skin.

"I'll stop.. and simply enjoy that of my body with yours for a few seconds.." Their faces touched gently.. "and then I pull away. You see that my eyes are closed, but my left hand stays on your hip and with my right hand, I find your left. Then I open my eyes to you and my expression is one of insecurity mixed with happiness. It is that former emotion which causes me to only glance at your eyes, clearly afraid of what I might read in them, but with my hands, I take your hands and help you stand in front of me.." They both stood up together as they did the things he said.

"I again have my hands on your hips, and now your hands are on my shoulders. I bend my head and you raise yours for a kiss which is soft but short. I try again and we kiss with a deeper, more intense version of the previous one. With that small encouragement, my arms move around you, bringing your body against me. Your arms now around my neck, signalling your desire to kiss me again. This time its longer and firm.

Minutes pass .. our embrace becomes more powerful and our mouths opening deeper into tongue twirling kisses. Neither of us is initiating these, they naturally form from us.. Fromour love for each other..

Now, however, one of us needs to take the initiative, and this has typically been my role. At some point my hand has found it's way under the back of your shirt. You can't possibly know how badly I want you!.. But the desire for more than this is, I think, as strong from you as from me. And so I begin to pull your shirt up..

I blush with something like gratitude by your helpful response, raising your arms, I remove your shirt, though pausing our passionate kiss for that moment stings something like loneliness. But it also gives me the opportunity to gaze at your curves..your breasts...waist, which I have missed so much since we were last together. Reallg together.. I messed up but I won't go on about it depress you.. My lips back to yours in strong magnetic passion!

At some point, your hands have begun the same path as mine by you helping me pull my shirt over my head, joy somehow steps up higher than before, as my bare chest presses against yours...

In the corner of my mind, I know that there are MANY pleasures on the way, but already my heart feels full of love. and also relief! What fear I had that we would never be together again, that you did not want me anymore! I would not feel surprised or ashamed if I felt my face wet with tears if i looked in a mirror right now!

Then your bra had simply vanished from your body and appeared on the floor with our shirts, as we kiss passionately like our wedding night..

Again, minutes pass, with each of us enjoying the feel of the other's skin. Toward yet higher pleasures.. And then, I walk us toward the couch near the wall. Without removing my lips from yours, I sit you down and then lean us both so that you lie mostly on it with me over you, still kissing and enjoying you.

At this point, I know that I want to begin enjoying not just the feel but also the taste of you. And so my journey begins again! Inch by inch, down your cheek, to your jawline, your neck, to your collarbone. From there, I kiss your shoulder, then teasingly, above your breasts. Your hands gently rub my shoulders.. Oh how I am so sorry for my stupid mistakes...

Finally, my attention reach your breasts, and as you know I will do with such pleasure.. I start by kissing their sides, under... between them. Then I move to kissing around the nipple.. flicking my tongue over the texture of their pink surfaces. And the pleasure of the anticipation and their sensitivity is almost enough for you to orgasm.. Your first.. Yes first orgasm...I plan on making you feel more than one and done.

.. after a few minutes of that, the desire for more and more moves us. I stop and my hands move to the skirt.. My warm hands, which then begin sliding it off over your small hips. You are happy to help by raising your hips up, and then with your hands to push them lower onto your thighs.

Finally, I kiss your panties and the tops of your thighs, I can't finish the job without a pause in my affection. Stepping back, standing, I pull off the skirt, then slipping off the thin hose on your legs, and drop them on the floor.

Once again I regret the necessity to stop touching you, I unbutton my own jeans, facing you, and again I am grateful for your willingness to help, sitting up you slide them down my legs and then I step out of them. And then you thrill me to new heights when you immediately curl your fingers under my underwear and pull them down. Of course, this has the obvious effect of letting my VERY erect member stand tall.

Not sure what you want to do next, I am watchful.. cautious.. I don't want to push you.. slowly.. your small, warm hands rise and wrap themselves around my stiff member.. This time it is me, I am grateful that you don't see my expression as you first lick it, and then continue by kissing the sides and tip of my member After minutes of this, you eventually place your lips around it and slide my throbbing member into your mouth. Where as before I was afraid of you seeing my expression of fascination, coupled with a conflicting worry of seeming selfish, the intense feeling of your lips and tongue around my member turn my face into red blushing pleasurable. My fingers have found their way into your hair, to help you with your motions and also to give me some other way of touching you. "You are way too good at this Sally.."

I know that you feel uncertain about these activities after my unfaithfulness.. in spite of my many reassurances, so I feel almost proud that you continue your affection.. especially for as long as you do. But for me it really is almost too good, and I don't want that to end yet. And so, I gently push your shoulders back and withdraw myself from your mouth. Continuing that gentle push, I lay you back on the couch again, and again lay on top of you and kiss you fully on the lips for a few minutes.Not caring or thinking of what you just did.

I know what I want now, and I think you do to! I raise myself off of you again, and move my hands to your panties. Again with your aid, I pull your panties off tossing them. "Fuck your hot and beautiful." kissing you passionately and long, then I lower my kisses again.

This time I do not kiss inch by inch, nor do I wander from side to side, but pretty much just make it straight down the front of your naked body to your closed thighs. You spread them enough for me to take a place between them, and I slide my hands under your knees... I start by kissing around mostly the whole exposed area where your panties covered.

My first kiss is firm on the outside of your area's lips, and I give several. Then my tongue starts to gently lick where those kisses were, up and down. After a bit of that, my tongue has reached your clit. I place the tip of my tongue just above the top of your slit. Then I lick. I repeat this, up and down, a few times, then gradually apply more pressure." "Oooohh Lightning.." Sally moaned. "Now opening you up to me and exposing the very wet inside if you.

My tongue pushes in and out. I slowly use more pressure and more of my tongue deeper. so that the contact with your clit and insides becomes constant. Your climax begins! Sooner than I'd expected! You moan of pleasure.. but within just a few minutes, you raise your ass and your hips are vivibrating in your excitement!

For me, this is almost the highest honor I can imagine, making you cum. Only one pleasure is greater for me, and that is making you cum with my member deep inside you!... which will be coming soon, I can promise you that!..

The kissing and licking of your very juicy area does not stop during your orgasm, but gradually slows down, so that when you are again fully lay on the couch, my tongue has stopped.. I raise my slick, wet face from your legs..

I want you to catch your breath, so I wait then kiss my way up your body.. gentleness and affection. When I reach your face, I kiss you sweetly and gently on the cheek. and try to give you a little more time to catch your breath.

Still, I am over you now, between your legs, with my member pulsing just inches from your wet and throbbing area, so it doesn't take long before I kiss you and it turns more passionate and I slowly lower my body against yours, your arms around me again. I let the passion build and at the same time try to feel when my member is at the opening of and angled just right at your open area.. Then I start with just the head and withdraw halfway, and push into you just a tiny bit further and withdraw again... and again... and again. It probably takes about 15 times before I'm fully in you, and then, because of the intense pleasure it gives me, I try to get in as deep as i can! Your moans fuel me as I begin my thrust into you!

I imagine, that when I'm fully inside you, you feel FILLED, as if something was absent and you feel complete. I WANT you to feel that way when I'M inside you, because, when I'm with you, and my member is buried deeply inside you.. I feel as though I've come home. That I've been lost in the cold, dark wood and now I am warm and secure once again. Not my member.., but me as your husband.

The excitement has already got me so close to cumming, but you know I don't want to do that just yet. It takes an incredible amount of willpower to stop moving in and out of your juicy, warm area, but sometimes I do pause, to maintain our pleasure. Then I pump you just about has hard or fast as YOU want me to, so I constantly try to feel what signals you're giving me. When I'm thrusting into you, I never want to stop., I pull my member completely out and then I push myself completely into you, my full member deeper witheach push. You are making beautiful quiet moans as I'm keeping our bodies as close to each other as possible while still pumping into you.

I just can't stop myself from cumming before long. I wait for your pleasure to build up to your next orgasm. You've been moaning and sometimes covering your mouth to keep quiet.. But i don't care? Let them hear us fucking the walls down?! I know when you're almost there. When we're both ready, I just keep thrusting! I know I'm going to cum a lot, I always do when I make love to you after a long awaited fuck, and I WANT to flood your perfectly perfect insides with all of me..

"Here it comes... Here it comes.." Lightning exclaimed panting almost! And we cum together!!!

Afterwards.., after we've caught our breath, I am in no hurry to get off of you, because I love the closeness of just being there with you,... Especially while I'm still inside you, it's the closest we can ever be.. "I love you.." Lightning mumbled.. Sally smiled warmly returning with "I love you to.." They gazed into each others eyes a moment before Lightning pulled out and sat up. Sally pulled her legs up and sat next to him. Using her arms and hands to cover her exposed body some. "I needed that.. Thank you.. but.. I can't just forgive you.." Sally muttered. Lightning sighed with a frown and replied "I don't expect you to. I'll wait.. I'll wait as long as I need to.." Sally.smuled but he could tell she was hurting. The two got dressed and sprayed some febreze over the couch and small office before heading home. Together.


	16. Gonna take alot more

Lightning returned to bed after a much needed shower, only to find Sally crying sofly. Tears all over her face and clenching her pillow. It scared him. She seemed really delicate in this moment as he slowly approached the bed. He sat next to her and knew already it was something with Cruz as he asked "Sally?.. What's wrong?.." Sally stared at him, eyes red and puffy and her cheeks to, answering "I just?.. Did?.. Did you make love to her like that?" Lightning frowned and immediately wrapped his arms around his wife answering "No?.. No? Sally I never made love with anyone else?.. I could never do that because I didn't love?.. Her?..." He had to think of Cruz for a moment. How she was coming here. To town?.. He had to tell Sally.. Warn her so he didn't look like he was hiding Cruz.

"I know you would lie just to make me happy..." Sally said with a sniffle. Lightning sighed trying to rereassure "Sally no.. I never will love someone like I love you.. Don't worry okay?" Sally leaned into his chest. Hearing his heartbeat calmed her. The warmth of his chest...

Sally woke up to the smell of breakfast. She sat in the bed for a while though. Depressed. She was hurting. Her husband had cheated. With someone younger and prettier.. A lot more flexible she guessed. Sally hated this. And she felt guitly. Even though Lightning had made that choice, she felt like she made him after she slept with Ben. But Ben wasn't young and beautiful and full of energy.. Not like Cruz.. Cruz seemed so perfect suddenly.. And Sally noticed her fading skin.. Her thin hair.. The bags under her eyes.. She didn't have the curvy thick figure like Cruz.. Sally couldn't believe it.. She suddenly felt so much older..

She made her way down stairs to the kitchen to see Lightning making a light breakfast. Sally stood there and watched for a moment. Colt was in the swing playing with his little hands up in the air on the mobile. It was cute. She stepped in, making her presence known. Lightning smiled and greeted "Morning.. I made you breakfast? Boiled not scrambled. Just how you like." He dished up a plate and handed it to her. Sally set it down and smiled warmly as she hugged Lightning. She didn't speak. Just wrapped her arms around him and her eyes teared up. Lightning held her. Letting her have a moment. He could feel her pain and it hurt that she hurt. She pulled away and said "Thanks for breakfast.."

They both sat down as Colton played, enjoying the first real meal they had together for the past week. It was quiet and peaceful. "Sally I need to tell you.." He paused. She stared waiting. Her face.. She was so heart broken. Lightning sighed continuing "Tex wants to have a little?.. Welcome party this weekend for a few students he's letting come early. Before starting in the next week. He wants me to talk about my career and.. Maybe?.. How I?.. Retired.." He didn't know how to say her name in front of Sally easily. Sally glared and snarled "Oh right, by sleeping with the new racer." Lightning swallowed hard nervously. Sally frowned and continued "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said that.." Lightning grabbed her hand and continued himself, "Anyways.. He's invited the students, I'm sure some of his group, teachers, us?.. Strip and maybe Cal.." He hesitated and Sally finished asking "And Cruz?.." Her eyes were pain. And Lightning didn't know why he exaxtly lied but he did answering "I don't know? Maybe? He never said anything about her." Sally raised her brows once quickly and continued her breakfast. Lightning sat there quietly. He just began lying again to her. But he couldn't just tell the truth now. Sally's little faith and trust she had in him would crumble and only make things worse!

"You going to work at thw school today?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded "I have to. I have to pick out the students and send out the emails.. Do you have another busy day ahead?" he asked. Sally sighed and glanced at their son answering "No, I think today I'm gonna stay home. Enjoy the baby and take a break." Lightning smiled replying "Good. You need it. You were right, you need a vacation. Why don't we plan one?" "We are the people who run two motels? The only motels in this town? We can't just abandon them?" Lightning shrugged "We can figure something out?" Sally smiled a little but it turned into a frown. "How many times?.." She asked. Lightnings stared unsure what she meant. Sally asked again "How many times did you sleep with her?.. Do you even realize how embarrassing this is? I?.. I treated Cruz like a friend? That year we all stayed in the hotels?.. You stayed behind?!.. You mean you literally fucked her everytime my back was turned?!" She was getting angry. Lightning held her hand explaining "I never kept count. I'm sorry.. I should have told you sooner. And no. When I'm with you, I'm with you. No one else exists. I love you.. Only you.." Sally frowned and turned away. Lightning sighed and took that as a hint before she blew up again. "Have a good day.. I love you. You can come by anytime if you need anything. Even if it's as silly as saying hello." He slowly pulled his hand away and left "Bye bue Colton. Behave for your mother.." He called, shutting the door...

Lightning worked a few hours choosing students. It was pretty tough with so many good choices. He had lunch alone at the diner. Sally was not answering. And he didn't want to push her buttons. He went straight back to work and started gathering emails and sending information and wriwriting the actual list. It was boring. Nothing like he was use to. He sighed and stretched. Leaned back into the chair. He thought of different outcomes for the weekend of the event..Cruz.. Now that Sally knew?.. Would Sally confront Cruz?.. Would Sally ignore her? doubtful. He had different scenarios play out in his head and they all ended badly. Maybe he should.. He stared at his phone thinking.. Maybe he should?.. Tell Cruz that she knows.. A heads up?.. But he didn't want Sally to worry and by chance see he talked to Cruz so no. No, he wouldn't.

But if he called her on the office phone.. Lightning grabbed the phone holding it on his shoulder as he hesitated to dial the number. He pulled Cruz's name up on his phone.. Debating.. This was a bad idea.. But.. She wouldn't answer anyway? He dialed the number and the phone rang..and rang... and rang.. She was not going tl answer...

 _Hello?_

"Cruz?!"

 _Lightning?.. Wow? Hey? How um?.. Whats up?_

"I.. I am currently working actually.."

 _Oh? Oh right! The school thing. Yeah, Tex said somethin about it. How's it feel being in an office?_

"Quiet and boring. Nothing like racing!"

 _Haha!Don't sit for to long! Make sure you maybe walk around sometimes. After your accident that left knee gets stiff if you wait to long Lightning._

"I know.. Hey.. Has Tex told you about an event this weekend?"

 _Somewhat. Not to much._

"Okay well.. He wants me to talk about you?.. How I knew you were ready and I stepped down."

 _Thats awesome! I can't wait to hear it._

"Yea... I just.."

 _I miss you.. I know it's wrong?.. But i do.._

"Oh?.. Yeah see that's what I need to talk to you about?.. I told Sally everything."

 _Like?.. Everything?_

"Yes.. About this last affair and the first one."

 _Oh okay! So you didn't tell her I love you._

"Um.. No?.. that didn't come up?.. Cruz you can't love me?"

 _I literally don't know what to tell you Lightning? I can't help how I feel?.. But don't worry.. You are with her and I can't compete with her. She's your true love.._

"Yes.. Right... I don't want anything weird to happen during the event. If Sally even goes.. I'm not sure if she wants to yet."

 _Don't overthink it. Everything will be fine. I'm bringing Natalie and things will be okay. I'll be busy with her and youll be busy with Sally._

"Great.. That's great.. Thank you."

 _But just us.. Just between us?.. I miss you so much.._

"Yeah?... You were fun.. I gotta go.. Get back to work.."

 _Okay.. Bye Lightning._

"Goodbye Cruz."

He hung up the phone and sighed. But he did feel pretty good about it. He wanted Sally, loved Sally. No Cruz. Cruz could not compete with her...

Lightning returned home to find his wife angry and hurting. It quickly turned into a fight, "How could you do this to me!?" Sally yelled from across the bed, Lightning tried calming her "Sally I'm sorry!? What about the other night!? What about how close we were!?" Sally growled angry slapping the bed "I just needed a good fucking! And unlike you!? I won't cheat again!"Lightning glared and snarled "Sally I'm sorry!? Tell me what to do and I'll fix it!? Please?!" "I don't know!? If I knew it would be fixed!" She yelled and threw a pillow at him. Lightning sighed as they stared at each other. Sally fell onto her knees crying. Lightning rushed over and knelt down holding her. This was gonna be alot tougher than he thought.


	17. unhappy

Lightning and Sally were having breakfast. Basically just coffee. Colt was playing with his mobile on a mat. It was quiet. Silent. No one spoke for a while. Sally was hurting. Maybe part of her died when Lightning admitted his mistake. Lightning finally spoke up asking, "Sally.. What do I need to do?.." Sally sighed answering "I don't know so?.. Please?.. Stop asking.." Lightning frowned but nodded. He wanted to fix this so badly. Sally sipped her coffee and vented "Maybe?.. Maybe I just needed more space?.. Maybe I wasn't ready to?.. I don't know?.." Lightning stared and asked "More space?.. You want me to leave again?" Sally's eyes widened as she whined answering "No?.. No, I don't want you to leave?.. Just.." Lightning sighed adding "You need space.. I get it.. Why dont?.. I stay at the cone again?.. But if you need me or want me here at all you just snap your fingers and I'll be back quick." Sally smiled warmly saying "Thank you.. I'm sorry it just? I can't stop thinking about you with.. Her?.. And the images in my mind make me hate you but.. I love you.." She brushed his cheek. Lightning smiled a little then kissed her hand gently.

"I'm always going to love you. And I told you I'd wait as long as I need to. Long as you need me to." Sally smiled a little more real. Which made Lightning happy. "I gotta get to work. Getting ready for the welcoming. Love you. You call me anytime. I'll be home tonight to grab some things though." Sally stopped him saying "We will make it through this.. I promise.. I still want you Stickers.." Lightning smiled hearing that. Part of him needed to hear that. "Okay. I'll see you tonight." And he left..

Lightning had been working hard but became a bit stressed. The words on the screen just began to blur. He needed a break. So he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Oh god.. What have I gotten into?.." he mumbled. He stared at his phone. Thinking. He then grabbed the office phone on his desk, dialing in a number. He was bored and just wanted to hear her.

 _Hello?_

"Cruz, How are you?"

 _Lightning hey?! I'm pretty good? Was about to head to the gym. Whats up?_

"Nothing. The gym you say? Gotta?..Keep fit for Natalie right?"

 _Sure? Why did you call?_

"I.. I don't know?.. I wanted to check in with you.. Make sure this weekend you know?.. Um?.. Maybe we should have? A signal if things start to get heated or something?"

 _Okay? Like a secret word or something?_

"Yes! Dont you think?"

 _I guess just in case?.. I don't think things would get that bad?.. Do you?_

"I hope not.. But in case.."

 _Right. How about a fake sneeze?_

"Naa.. What if someone had to actually sneeze?"

 _Good point.. What about a cough?_

"I think it should be an actual word."

 _Yeah.. Hmmm.. Can I ask you somethin?_

"Anytime."

 _Do you hate me?_

"No? I could never be mad at you?"

 _That's good.. Thats really good.. How about the word yellow. Can throw it into a sentence even. My car is yellow, so we can say something about it as an excuse?_

"Yes! That's a great idea Cruz. You're brilliant."

 _Awe well.. Thanks.._

"I'm sorry I hurt you.. I hope you forgive me?.."

 _Of course?.. I love.. loved.. you.. I Just gotta put it behind me. It was fun while it lasted right?_

"Yeah.. I better go.. You have fun at the gym."

 _I will! Bye!_

they hung up. Lightning sat there thinking. Sure, part of him missed the excitement Cruz gave him. But he didn't miss Cruz herself. Did he?..

Lightning returned home to dinner made up nice at the table? It was confusing a little as he came in and called "Sal?.." Sally rushed over and greeted "Hey Stickers.. i felt really bad about making you stay at the cone tonight so.. I made a very nice and full dinner before you go?.." Lightning stared at the table. Confused. Sally pulled him to the table. Colton was in his swing. "Colton already ate so just us and the table." Sally said with a smile. Lightning sat down at the table and Sally sat beside him and they ate a little. Lightning couldn't help feeling? Weird about this. One minute Sally was hurt but kept it together, the next crazy and screaming. And honestly? It kinda scared him...

Lightning headed to work the following morning. It was slow and boring. Made him miss the action of his former work. He sighed and got frustrated and bored of the computer and files and papers. He glanced at the office phone. He was incredibly bored. And then he began thinking of how badly the welcoming this weekend could go. He grabbed the phone, dialing the number.

 _Hello?_

"Cruz, hey!? Sorry to bother you."

 _No it's_?.. Alright? _What's up?_

"Well I think we should come up with a new safe word, I mean!?.. Not?.. Safe word?.. who said that? I mean?.. Signal.. word..."

He slapped his forehead over that one.

 _Okay?_

Cruz giggled.

"I'm sorry to bother you.. I just?.."

 _No? You're fine? I get it. You're worried and over thinking the welcome party. You are stressed. Do you wanna talk about it?_

"Um.. Yeah?.. That would be nice.. Actually?.. I'm.. I'm staying at the motel right now? You should?.. You... Should?..."

 _I? Should?.. Come over?_

"Um.. You can?. You know if you're not busy and have time to talk?"

 _Right? Ofcourse. I'd do anything for you Lightning? I'll come over tomorrow night when I get into town. Which room?_

"Oh?.. Seriously?.. Right um..cone number 4.."

 _Great. I'll see you tomorrow, bye._

He hung up. He wasn't sure what would happen. But he was just longing to talk to someone. Vent everything inside. And Cruz was willing to listen. Sally would judge or shut him down. His friends would hate him.. He began to feel alone even though he was far from that. Just sleeping alone.. Sally's very emotional rollercoaster... It was stressful..

Lightning headed to the house after finishing up. He still had dinner with Sally. They did not plan to seperate or anything. Lightning was just giving Sally her space to heal. He walked inside to the sounds of a whaling baby in Sally's arms, Sally trying to bounce the baby lightly and calm him down. Lightning saw Sally was stressing out today, so he walked up and took Colt saying "Calm down, I got him. You really need to take a break?" Sally's eyes teared up aa she replied "I don't need a break? I'm fine? I just.. I can't think right now.. I am so sorry I didn't even have dinner ready tonight!?.. I'm sure you hate me!? I can't do anything right for you ans you come home to such a?.. A mess!? And this baby won't shut up!?" Lightning's eyes widened as he continued to listen "I can't keep this place clean and have dinner ready, or ateast the smell of puke and diapers out of the house!? Hell even I look crazy!? I sound crazy!?" Lightning felt bad. She obviously had a bad day. "Don't worry about dinner? I'll make us something okay? And Colton is mine to? I'll take out the genie and even clean it. Maybe that'll help the diaper smell okay? Go lay down and relax.. You need to.." Sally hesitated. She brushed her son's soft hair and kissed his head, then faked a smile at Lightning. Then left up the stairs and into thw bedroom, shutting the door. Lightning let out a deep sigh of relief. He lifted the baby and stared ar his son who was whimpering still and said "You have to let mommy sleep better.." The baby cried. Lightning held hik close and knew it wasn't Colton as he mumbled "It's not you kid.. It's me.. Daddy really messed up.." He then remembered how he had plans with Cruz tomorrow ans how bad of an idea that really was. So he grabbed his phone and texted her,

 _Lightning_

 _I'm busy tomorrow. can't see you. Don't bother coming over sorry_

After getting Colton to calm down, he soon fell asleep. Lightning made a simple dinner of just plain old spaghetti. He went and checked on Sally in the bedroom. She was passed out asleep on the bed. He stared.. Gazed at her.. He walked over and sat down at her feet. He watched her sleep for a moment. Lightning really did love Sally. He would always choose Sally. He just hated himself for what he did. Sally was really hurt and she didn't deserve it...

Sally woke up and felt so rested for once. Then her eyes widened "Oh gosh Colton!" She rushed out and to the baby's room but Colt wasn't in the crib or anywhere! "Oh gosh!?" Sally ran down the stairs and into the living room. She froze to a stop and her heart beating fast. She stared at Lightning on the couch baby talking Colton who was laying on the couch giggling. Sally walked over slowly and asked "Did you take care of him all night?.." Lightning lifted Colt up into his lap and smiled answering "Yeah, I just slept on the couch. You were really tired so we let you sleep." Sally smiled and layed her hand onto Lightning's shoulder "Thank you.." She softly said. Lightning nodded and replied "No, Thank you!. For not leaving me?.. I'm truly sorry.. I really messed up and you?.. You are such an amazing person to... To stay." Sally sighed and explained "I can literally say you would do the same for me Stickers.. Why dont?.. Why don't you stop staying in the motel and stay here again..I think the whole more space thing is silly." Lightning thought about it. Honestly it seemed like a pattern now. He would stay home and within a day Sally went crazy and began to loose it. But if he stayed in the motel.. Sally seemed to be okay and heal and kinda back to her normal self. "Um.. If that's what you want? I told you I'd wait for you." He smiled. Sally smiled and replied "I want you to. I miss you." His eyes widened. For no reason thise last three words made him think of Cruz.

"What?" Lightning asked. Sally raised a brow answering "I said I miss you?" Lightning sighed and stood up. He walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. "I love you Sally.." Sally smiled saying "I love you to." They both smiled at each other. "You don't have to come to the welcoming. You know that?" he asked. Sally frowned and snarled "If Cruz will be there, I am going. I don't trust her and I'm not sure if I can trust you." Lightning sighed which set Sally off and she snapped "So you don't want me to go!?" Lightning frowned and explained "I never said that Sally.." "But you sighed? It sounds like you don't want me to see you with Cruz?" She snarled. Lightning rolled his eyes which made it worse, "There!? i knew it!? You want to fuck her again dont you!?" Lightning growled back "No!? I don't want Cruz!? I want you! I never said anything about?!.. Gosh I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable at the party!?" "Or you dont want me to catch you with Cruz in your pants!" She yelled! Lightning was about to snap back but Colton began crying in his arms so they both stopped. Sally frowned and tears came to her eyes as she took Colton away and mumbled "I'm sorry.. Just... Please go.." Lightning sighed and nodded then left. Sally felt horrible but it was hard to control her emotions lately...

Lightning worked alot today. He was busy with writing some kinda speach. Careful to still be honest with how he felt about Cruz replacing him and how he knew she was ready, without the sexual feelings stepping in and without saying something that might upset Sally. If she actually did go to the welcoming. A knock on his door, "Come in!." he called. The door opened and his eyes widened as Cruz stepped in. "Cruz?.. I?.. I wasn't expecting you?.." Cruz smiled and sat in the chair on the other side if the desk greeting "Yeah well, your text had me a little unsettled. Thought I'd stop by? Say Hi?.. Hi?.." Lightning leaned into his chair and asked "Yeah hey?.. um?.. How was the trip here?" Cruz shrugged answering "Good. I still have to get use to being able to actually afford things like that. It's crazy to think not a few years ago I was having to save money not just have money to save?" She joked. Lightning nodded and that gave him some ideas, "You know we could put something like that in the speech. You are giving one right?" Cruz shrugged. Lightning continued "You should. You're really good with people and drawing the crowd in. Always full of positivity. I think it would be good. You are the racer here after all?" Cruz smiled and maybe even blushed a little.

"What's she doing here?" Sally asked as she walked in. Lightning's eyes widened as he explained "Work. She's just going over some um?.. things with the speech. Nothing else Sally." Cruz smiled awkwardly and waved "Hi Mrs McQueen.." Sally glared as Lightning added "Nothing happened. Just work Sally." Sally was furious and firmly ordered Cruz "Get out. And don't let me catch you alone with my husband again." Cruz stared. She nodded slowly and glanced at Lightning, "Don't look at him? Get out? Leave!" Sally raised ger voice. Cruz left, shutting the door. Lightning closed his eyes and sighed, awaiting the lecture he was about to endure.

Sally leaned on the desk with her hands asking "What on earth gave you any idea that it was okay to have Cruz in here!?" Lightning shook his head answering "I don't know?.. I'm sorry.." Sally rolled her eyes scolding "I told you!? I don't want her alone with you!? At least I thought qI did!? I can't handle this!" She smacked the desk. Lightning whined a bit answering "Sally nothing happened? Nothing would have either!?.. Cruz isn't just going to jump on me the first chance she gets?" Sally only became more angry and yelled "Why are you defending her!?" "I'm not!? Its? Just?.." He couldn't answer. Sally shook her head snarling "I had something important to tell you but I don't feel in the mood!" "Sally wait.." Lightning stood up. Sally stopped near the door and growled "No! I'm not happy! And I don't want to tell you like this!" She opened the door and snarled "And this is an office so I'm not going to, but this is me slamming the door!" And she shut it quietly and left. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt awful and really wasn't sure how to make Sally happy rught now..


	18. Another heart broke

Lightning finished up and was pretty distracted by the fact Cruz was in town and then Sally. He had to find a way to help Sally heal from this. And he did realize that.. Maybe he shouldn't hadlet Cruz into his office. So, Lightning headed to the cone he was staying at. He needed some alone time to clear his head..

Sally had went to her own office after running into Cruz and Lightning. Her heart hurt. She never thought Lightning would do thism. But she felt like it was her fault. She did sleep with someone else and that's when Lightning started to sleep with Cruz. It made her cry. But she didnt continue to sleep around? Just the one time? So maybe it was just her pain but she looked up her ex husband on the social sites. He seemed to be doing well. But she quickly stopped. She wanted to be with Lightning. And her emotions made her do something. She grabbed her phone and quickly called Lightning over..

Lightning very slowly and cautiously comes into Sally's office. "Hey?.. You wanted to see me?" He muttered nervously. Sally glared and stood up answering "Yes. Come here." She ordered firmly. Lightning's eyes widened as he slowly walked over like a toddler about to hear it after doing something wrong. He felt rather stupid as he stood face to face of her, the only thing between them was the desk. They stared silently a moment. Lightning knew Sally was really hurt because her eyes were on the verge of just pouring tears. He frowned. He felt awful. "Sally.." He muttered but she was angry and walked around to stand in front of him. Lightning turned his back toward the desk and **_SLAP_** her hand right across his face! "How could you.." She snarled. Maybe it was the sting from Sally's small punishment, but Lightning's eyes teared up. He felt like he was losing her. Sally had snapped, "I can't believe you!" She yelled and shoved Lightning hard. He tripped and kinda fell onto the desk. He caught his fall though and sat on the desk kinda with a cup of pens spilling everywhere. Sally stepped closer continuing, "You got some nerve letting her into your office!" She scolded then stepped away. Lightning stood up and walked over explaining "Sally I wasn't thinking?.. I'm sorry?.." Sally turned and grabbed his shirt pulling them close, she kissed him! Very unexpected. She pulled away and they stared at each other's eyes. Sally was angry. Lightning asked "What was that?.." Sally felt tears roll down her cheek as she answered "I?. You're suppose to be mine?.. I don't know how I if I can ever be good enough?.." Lightning's heart broke a little. But before he could answer Sally pushed him against the wall hard and snarled "I hate you for this!" Lightning understood her pain. His eyes were ready to just let the tears flow but Sally leaned on his chest and began to cry first. He sighed and brushed her hair gently. "I'm sorry.." Lightning muttered. Sally just cried into his arms. He had to fix this. And this made him for sure. He wanted Sally and if that meant giving up everything with the school even to!? He'd do it!

Sally pushed away after minutes of crying and sniffled saying "I wish I could?.. Just forget this.. Forget I ever knew?.." Lightning wiped her tears and nodded. "Lightning.. There's something.. I have to tell you?.." she forced herself to smile a little. Lightning frowned. Fearing it could be that she didn't want him. Why would she. He committed a horrible sin against her. Plus she was an attorney. What if she went ahead and filed? Sally grabbed Lightning's hands and continued "Lightning..I"- The door opened with a knock as a young man walked in, "Mrs McQueen?.. Paul star is here to see you?.. Oh?.. Bad time?.. Should I reschedule?.." Sally straightened up and fixed her hair, wiping her face answering "No.. No.. That's important.. I?.. I need to see him.. Um.." The young man nodded and left. Lightning asked "How about a drive?" "A drive?" Sally asked with a raised brow. Lightning took the opportunity to cheer her up explaining with a cheesy smile "Yeah, a drive? Dont you big city attorneys ever just take a drive?" He asked with a shoulder shrug. Sally ofcorse smiled and giggled a little answering "Okay.. A drive sounds nice.." Lightning smiled and added "Great. I'll take care of everything! Tonight you are going to feel incredibly special."...

Cruz sighed as she sat on the couch. She was flipping through the channels. Trying to not think about Lightning. She wanted him so much. But.. His heart belonged to Sally. It really was painful. Natalie knew something was hurting Cruz. So Natalie went over and sat down next to her girlfriend and asked "What is it Cruz?.. I know something is bothering you?" Cruz faked a smile answering "It's?.. it's nothing really?.. Just.. Maybe I should tell you the truth.." Natalie raised a brow asking "The truth about what?" Cruz frowned and took Natalie's hand answering "That..that.." Cruz hesitated. She didn't want to hurt Natalie? And Natalie would leave her knowing she cheated on her with Lightning. So Cruz lied out of it answering "That floral shirt is just horrible on you.. I'm sorry.." Natalie giggled asking "Is that all? Oh sweetie.. You had me worried there?" She joked. Cruz faked a laugh asking "Did i?.. Haha... good joke than?.." She blushed a little. Natalie smiled and asked "Well sense it's so horrible on me?.. Why don't I just take it off?" Natalie pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it down. Cruz shrugged answering "I'm sorry I'm just?.. Not in the mood Nat?.." Natalie got on her knees and pulled Cruz's legs apart. "Nat I'm serious?" Cruz whined. But Natalie continued by unbuttoning Cruz's pants and slipping them down her hips and legs. She yanked Cruz's legs some which pulled Cruz more to lay into the couch.

"Natalie please dont.." Cruz mumbled. Natalie smiled and took Cruz's panties down asking "Is is okay for me to wanna make you feel good?" She then positioned herself between Cruz's legs and immediately licked Cruz's clit. Cruz lay her neck back and closed her eyes. Natalie's toungue flicked fast. Making Cruz horny and her hips squirm. "Oooohh Natalie.. You really shouldn't..." Natalie smiled and pushed her tongue inside Cruz's area. Cruz grabbed the Natalie's hair and pulled her face deeper into her wet area. "Oh Natalie that feels amazing.." Natalie pushed her face in and her tongue in and out if Cruz with an occasional lick upward over her clit! This continued for some time until Natalie took Cruz's hand and pulled her face up. "Please don't stop.." Cruz begged as she blushed. Natalie smiled and gently rubbed a few of her fingers agaisnt Cruz's clit. Cruz moaned quietly. Natalie asked "Do I make you feel good baby?.." As her fingers gently pushed some pressure as she rubbed Cruz's clit and slowly pushed into her open area. Cruz bit her lips nodding and moaning "Mmmmhhmmm"

Natlie then began to push and pull her fingers in Cruz's red area at a steady pace. Following Cruz's moans. But in the back of Cruz's mind.. She imagined Lightning.. Lightning pushing his fingers deep inside.. "Go as deep as you can Nat.." Cruz moaned asking. Natalie pushed gently Until her hand forced to a stop. Cruz bit her lips and asked "Do it harder!" Natalie pulled her fingers out completely then shoved them roughly inside of Cruz's area! "Oh yes! Now fast!.." Natalie began to finger Cruz as fast as she could! Pushing and pulling her fingers in and out of Cruz's area! Cruz's moans became louder and louder. Natlie began to suck Cruz's clit, rolling her tongue as her fingers continued to deeply fuck Cruz! "Oh yes! Yes, yes!" Within a few minutes Cruz screamed of pleasure as her insides burned and tightened! "Oh yes!!!" She cried and had an amazing orgasm! Natalie pulled away, letting Cruz's hot moment cool then slapped her inner thigh gently teasing "See? I know how to make you feel good?" Cruz was blushing red.

Natalie stood up and added "No one can make you feel as good as I can babe." Cruz faked a smile and in her head she thought

 _...Lightning was better.. I still want him..._

Lightning had went over to the cone to get his things together to take home and clean up, When he noticed Mater walking by and rushed over "Mater! Hey!" Mater stopped with a smile "Well hey buddy! How's my best friend?" Lightning couldn't help smile answering "Well better? Hey I'm sorry again about how I treated you before.." Mater shrugged "Na its okay. Miss Sally splained everything." Lightning's eyes widened "She did?" He asked nervously. Mater smiled answering "Shoot yea!? She said you'd been stressed lately and just wasn't use to bein in a fancy office job?" Lightning felt so relieved. Even in her anger, Sally didn't go around bad mouthing him.

"You wanna do some mail box re designing?" Mater asked with a wink. Lightning chuckled answering "Maybe another time, I'm actually gonna get everything ready for a drive with Sally tonight." Mater nodded and asked "Glad you two are finally makin up." He nudged Lightning with his elbow. Lightning nodded then got an idea asking "Actually I could use your help Mater? Any ideas of something Sally would just absolutely go crazy over?" Mater thought hard a moment before jumping up with an answer "I know! a Cruise! Sally loved that time you made all the fancy lights up and music. Ooohh Life could be a dream sha boom ba boom lalla..".. Mater went in singing the song and bobbing his head. Lightning shook his head for a moment laughing then stopped Mater saying "You know you're right!? Think you can get everyone on board for that tonight?" Mater smiled answering "Shoot I'd do anything for you and miss Sally. Consider it. A done." He bowed and rushed off. Lightning smiled and knew tonight would be great for them. For Sally...

So Cruz and Natalie headed to the small grocery store. Stopped by a few fans for photos. They were just grabbing a few things to take back to the hotel. Natalie held Cruz's hand as they walked. Natalie asked "Should we get some?.. Extra supplies to use?.. tonight?.." She asked as she pressed her body against Cruz's ass and rubbed Cruz's hips. Cruz giggled and pushed away "Stop!? No? Don't start something you cant finish here Nat?" Natalie smiled and replied "Oh I can finish the job Cruz." They both giggled. Cruz's eyes widened as she spotted Lightning. She quickly made up an excuse to get rid of Natalie, "Hey?.. why don't you go pick us out some wine? I'm sure they have something good around here?" she blushed. Natalie was a little suspicious but walked away to do as Cruz asked. Cruz quickly brushed her hair back and straightened up her shirt and rushed closer to Lightning, pretending to run into him.

Lightning turned around and bumped right into Cruz! Spilling her small basket of items. "Cruz?.." "Lightning!?.. I'm.. I'm so sorry I?.. Didnt see you?.." Cruz lied and blushed. Lightning frowned and helped her pick up the groceries. "It's alright.. Hey I'm sorry about Sally earlier.. She's?.. Processing.." he explaiend. Cruz nodded and asked "Hope she wasn't to hard on you?.." Lightning shrugged answering "No. She's... I don't know?.." Cruz frowned a little and asked "So?.. Did?.. Do you?.. um.." Lightning raised a brow confused. Cruz swallowed nervously and grabbed Lightning's hand. Her skin was warm, her palm sweaty.. Lightning stared at their hands... It was obvious Cruz still wanted him... Loved him.. He sighed and stared at Cruz. "Cruz?.. We cant?.." Cruz then whispered "But?... I can't not?.." It was a weird way to say it, but he understood. Lightning felt awful. He had pulled Cruz into a mess. And now she was gonna be hurt just like Sally.. Maybe even worse.. As Natalie walked up, her brows lowered asking "What's going on?" Cruz quickly ripped her hand from Lightning's answering "Natalie its?.. It's not what it looks like!?" Natalie shook her head as tears came to her eyes and she just walked out. Cruz felt horrible and heart broken a little. Lightning sighed and ordered "You should go after her.. No one else needs to get hurt.." Cruz frowned with tears in her eyes. Then set the basket down, rushing off after Natalie!..

That night, Lightning showed up to Sally's office in a suit, no tie. With a small bouquet of roses. Trying to sweeten her up. "Come on in." Sally called. Lightning opened the door and smiled asking "Ready for that drive?" Sally giggled a lityle answering "I am actually. Wow?.. You got all snazzy didn't you?" She couldn't help checking her husband out. Lightning smiled and handed her the roses saying "Yes. I wanted or want to tonight to go as well as it can." Sally sighed feeling happy and replied "I hope it does. So whose watching Colton?" she asked. Lightning chuckled answering "Flo. But don't worry about anything?. I got it." he smiled. His charming smile...

 **Sooo?? Gotta wonder how this drive abd little date will go tonight hmm. I honestly wonder myself really lol! no plans exactly yet for it.**


	19. a drive a date a proposal

Cruz rushed inside the room they were staying in after Natalie! "Natalie please!?.. I'm sorry!?" Natalie turned toward Cruz and snapped loudly "I should have never trusted you!? Once a cheater always a cheater!" Cruz gasped and defended "This is the first time I have ever done something like this!?" Natalie rolled her eyes yelling "This!? Oh no!? You helped Lightning cheat to begin with!? why did you even do that!? And What exactly does this mean!? be honest!" Cruz sighed with a frown answering "I just... I slept with him... again.." Natalie shook her head and snarled "I hope you two wind up together.. you two really deserve each other." She grabbed her clothes and shoved them into a suit case. Cruz began to cry a little begging "Please don't go?.. I'm sorry.." Natalie slammed the case shut and shook her head again. "Who do you want Cruz? Me or Lightning?" Cruz's eyes widened asking "You're making me choose?.. Lightning is?.. Is just a crush?.. a faze?.." Natalie glared snarling "You don't act on a crush. Me or him." Cruz began to cry. Natalie nodded saying "Ofcorse you choose him. And don't come back to me when he pushes you away! Because you were just his toy!? I actually thought you liked me?!.. Thought you?.. Loved me?.. us?" Natalie then slammed the door loudly behind her. Leaving Cruz alone and crying. It wasn't that she didn't love Natalie. She just wanted and loved Lightning to and.. Couldn't let him go completely yet...

Lightning took Sally's hand and led her outside, Where her baby blue porsche and the fabulous Lightning mcQueen car were waiting. "Ready?" Lightning asked as he handed her the keys. Sally smiled and teased "The question is, are you ready to loose?!" She nudged his side. Lightning chuckled "Last one to Wheel well buys?" Sally smiled saying "Oh your on. But take it easy on me. It's been a while!" Lightning smiled and agreed "Alright. So come on!" They both took off through the streets driving up the pass. The beautiful drive they went on before. All the way to the falls. It was a beautiful drive to wheel well. Sally pulled up first, Lightning right behind. Lightning quickly took Sally's hand and walked with her inside. Sally immediately noticed a reserved table with more roses on it and already a nice dinner prepared on it. "Lightning you didn't do this? Did you?" She was surprised. Lightning smiled answering "Oh yes I did. Come on." He guided her to the table and pulled out her seat for her. Sally thanked him and he sat down across.

"Wow I gotta tell you this is nice?.. Thank you.. After earlier I?.. Well I don't know what I?.." She shrugged. Lightning smiled as they began to eat. "Here, let me pour you a drink." He took the bottle of wine but Sally stopped him saying "No, no. Just water for me tonight." Lightning raised a brow but put down the bottle and continued "I don't want us to think about the bad things tonight. Just tonight?.. I want us to reflect on the good things." he smiled. Sally giggled asking "Like what?" Lightning sighed but with a smile still on his face answering "Well? Like how happy we were on our wedding day? When we found out about our baby boy?" Sally blushed warmly. It was sweet of Lightning to remind her of those things. They ate a little and Lightning continued "How about the time you took me to the bottom of the falls?" He grabbed her attention as she added "Yeah. It was the most romantic place in town. But wheel well is still my favorite." They both glanced down at the view of town. "It really is a beautiful." Sally said softly. Lightning nodded complimenting "Not as beautiful as you." Sally smiled and shook her head at his cheesy compliment. They both ate and enjoyed the view. Lightning continued again, "Remeber how we met?" Sallys eyes widened then she answered with a glare "Well I try not too.." Lightning chuckled and teased "Awe come on? I mean I know it wasn't?.. Under the best circumstances?.." Sally raised a brow clearing it up "Uh?.. You tore up the entire street of the very town I was eager to and trying to resurrect?" Lightning nodded replying "Yeah. You really hated me for a while there." Sally smiled and grabbed his hand, "Oh Stickers?.. It wasn't that I hated you? I was?.. Trying to hide my feelings for you?"

Lightning smiled saying "I'd love to have that passion with you again." "Mmmm?.. We're getting there." That felt so good to hear from her! They smiled and gazed at each other a moment. Lightning leaned on the table asking "You know one night I'll never forget?" Sally sipped her water asking "What's that?" Lightning smiled suspiciously answering "The first night we made love." Sally choked up on her water. "You okay there?" Lightning asked. Sally coughed a little nodding. "You?.." She paused. she was about to ask something about like _will you always remember Cruz?_ but instead, "Nevermind.." Lightning went on, "I didn't know if you were going to kiss me back or if you'd shove me away but. I went for it. Now at first my intensions were..Not the most romantic?.. But.. I don't want this to sound cheesy but?.. That was the night I realized.. Wow?.. I actually?.. Love someone? " That made Sally smile alot. Lightning sighed and continued "I know I've.. Stressed you out alot throughout our relationship Sal and.. I'm sorry.." Sally shook her head correcting "No? Look we may have? Started out a little rough and like any couple went through some tough times? But look at us now? We have made it through alot!? And been married like what? eight years almost? We have an adorable son? And.." She paused making Lightning wait. "And.." She smiled and took his hand and taking a deep breath, "And."- "Storm?." Lightning interrupted. Sally raised a brow asking "Storm?" She then turned and stared the same direction as her husband only to confirm, Storm. Jackson Storm at THEIR bar? "What is he doing here?" Sally asked staring at him. Lightning glared, watching him close "I don't know?.. I don't like it.." he growled, watching Storm closely.

Sally sighed knowing this would make Lightning agitated. Lightning knew he had to make this night about Sally.. Even though part of him wanted to go up to Storm and see what he was doing here. It wasn't but a moment and he wouldn't have to. Jackson walked up to them and greeted "Hey Champ! I was looking to book a room for the weekend." Lightning and Sally stared a little suspicious. Lightning gladly answered "Well I'm sorry? But we are all booked." Sally corrected "No, I'm sure we will have a room open tonight? I believe one of our residents were moving back into their home finally for good?" Lightning's eyes widened and a smile came on his face asking "Really? You mean it for sure? They don't need the um?.. Extra space?" Sally shrugged answering "Naa. Jackson can have it." They gazed at each other. Jackson stared awkwardly faking a cough, reminding them he was still standing there. Lightning glanced at him saying "You can have cone number four tonight. I'll have the attendant get it ready. But.. Why are you here?.."

Jackson snickered asking "Gee? Is that how you welcome all your guests?" He smiled his charming half smile answering "Thought I'd see why everyone keeps talking so much about this town? Plus I wouldn't miss the welcoming tomorrow?.." Jackson took Sally's hand and kissed it slowly and tenderly "You look lovely tonight Mrs McQueen. I hope you enjoy your evening." He then left. Lightning was furious and worried now. Sally watched Jackson leave then muttered "Well that happened?" She turned and looked at Lightning who was definitely trying to stay calm. "You okay? Stickers?" Lightning frowned with a sigh. "I'm fine.. Tonight is about us." He smiled warmly at his wife. Sally couldn't help smiling back...

Next, Lightning and Sally drove back down town. Where they stopped by the cone to grab all of Lightning's things. As Sally stood outside, Lightning secretly made a call inside the cone. Well, two calls. first one was Cruz, but?.. She wouldn't answer for some reason. Next was Mater.

 _Hey bud? You want me to tell everyone to be ready?_

"Yes Mater. We are at the cone at the moment. Go ahead and get started."

He hung up and walked out to Sally. He set a small box into her car and shut the door "Well. Thats all my stuff. What do you wanna do now?" Lightning asked. Sally raised a brow and asked "Um? I don't know? I thought you took care of ev"- She was suddenly interrupted by the very song She danced to with Lightning on their first cruise. "What?.." Sally muttered. Lightning smiled and took his wife's hand with excitement and said "Come on! You gotta see this!" He pulled her near the street, just in time to see all the neon light flicker on, and the music get louder. Sally's eyes lit up with pure happiness. "Oh Lightning?.. You did this?" She asked smiling. Lightning shrugged answering "I had a little help." He motioned over toward the diner. Where all their friends were gathered and smiling. Sally's heart felt so full of love. Mater waved and called out "I got the camera!" he waved it in the air then it flashed in his eyes. Sally shook her head and she and Lightning both giggled at their old friend. "And thats not all.. I got Flo to keep Colton over night so we have a nice night and can sleep in?" Sally was very surprised and said "No.. I cant ask Flo to do that? He gets fussy easily?" Lightning onky smiled saying "Good. Cause you didn't, I did. Now relax. May I have this dance?" Sally smiled warmly taking Lightning's hand "Ofcourse Lightning.." And they danced together closely. It was such a tender moment. Sally couldn't help tearing up and softly crying into Lightning's chest. She was very thankful to have him. It just hurt that she let him slip through her fingers like he did...

The couple made it to their home, Sally was smiling and giggling a little as Lightning teased her a little by kissing in her neck and shoulders against the front door. Sally froze staring at a velvet red ribbon tied to near the bottom stair. Lightning shut the door and smiled as Sally asked "What's this?" She pointed to the velvet ribbon and material that lead up the stairs. Lightning shrugged answering "Follow it and find out?" Sally hesitated but followed the ribbon up the stairs where it was tied to the bedroom door knob where a letter was hanging, Lightning followed behind Sally closely. Sally raised a brow and asked "Am I suppose to read it?" Lightning shrugged answering "Open it and find out?" Sally sighed and took the letter but she stared and confusingly exclaimed "Lightning? These are your wedding vows?" Lightning frowned a little and pushed the bedroom door open. "Go on in.." He softly ordered. Sally raised a brow, really confused. But she continued to follow the ribbon to the end of the bed where another letter lay. She slowly grabbed it and opened it exclaiming "This is your proposal when you asked me to marry you? I don't get it?" she turned sround and found Lightning on his knee, Sally gasped and jumped a little. Lightning smiled and took Sally's hands and said, "I broke those vows.. I made you a promise and I broke it.. I asked you to marry me becuase I knew. I knew you were the woman I wanted to see every morning, the woman I wanted to drink coffee with everyday, the mother of my son?.. The woman I wanted to grow old with.. So I'm asking you to marry me again and renew our vows. Let me re dedicate myself to you in front of everyone and let you know you truly have all of me? Please?" Sally smiled and answered "Yes? Ofcourse I'll renew our vows... I failed you to Stickers?.. This is a lovely idea and I love you.." Lightning stood up and grabbed Sally's hips and they kissed passionately!

But Lightning could feel it in her kiss.. She was still unhappy and hurting. Even after tonight. Sally pulled away first.. Her eyed were closed and she was trying not to cry. Lightning wanted her. He wanted her so badly but hw was going to have to be patient. Sally but her lips and looked into Lightning's blue eyes. He smiled warmly and let her know softly "We don't have to do anything?.. You don't seem ready?.." But he wanted his wofe badly. Sally frowned and explained "I'm sorry.. I just.. I just cant right now.. I mean maybe? I mean?.." She was really hurt by his betrayal. Lightning sighed and added "Sally it's okay? I will wait for you." Sally frowned and tears came to her eyes as she choked up asking "You won't?.. you won't sleep with someone else if I dont want to have sex right now?.. Will you?"

Oh that hurt. The fact that she felt the need to ask that!? But he deserved that.. Lightning frowned and took Sally's shoulders firmly and explained "No. I am not going to make that mistake again. I don't want to loose you.. Here.. Why don't I run you a hot bath and we can do whatever it is you want afterwards? okay?" Sally smiled a little and wiped her tears nodding.

So after a warm bath where she did cry some. Sally and Lightning snuggled up together in their bed. It felt good to be held for her. And felt amazing to be holding her to him. Her soft skin against his warm chest. They were both exhausted, and fell asleep together pretty quickly...

 **thanks guys for the help. it added ao much more to the date. made it great. and sorry for the no sex in this one to. I just felt Sally might be a little hurt and think of cruz to much still but tomorrow/ next chapter is the welcoming event, ;)**


	20. exposed

Lightning woke up with Sally next to him. And he smiled. He loved her and knew he could slowly just patiently fix this. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. Sally's eyes opened with a smile. "Good morning.." She muttered. She looked so beautiful. Lightning greeted "Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked. Sally snickered and joked "Well no baby for one full night?.. Honestly I kept waking up. It's too weird without Colton here." Lightning chuckled and kissed Sally's lips. It was a small but sweet and meaningful kiss. "You're coming tonight arent you?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded answering "Yeah. Not just because of Cruz.. I want to come and support my husband." That made Lightning smile inside and out. Sally leaned on his chest and added "Lightning I really gotta tell you something." Lightning sighed asking "Alright, what is it?" But before Sally answered, Lightning's phone went off. He grabbed it and glanced exclaiming "It's Tex.." Sally patted Lightning's chest saying "Better answer. He is your boss after all?" She then got up and went on to the bathroom. Lightning sat up answering,

"Tex, Morning.."

 _Good mornin McQueen! Hope you are ready for tonight! I want to go over the speech with you if you don't mind. Sorry it's early! I have been up a while! You know my days on the ranch have just always made me an early riser._

"Yeah i bet. Sorry um It's fine. Sure, I can get ready and head over soon.."

 _Great. I'll get everyone up and ready. Why don't we all meet for brealfast? You can bring the wife and baby along to if they wanna them to come along?_

"I'll talk it over with her.. Sure.." He yawned a bit.

 _Good deal. We have a busy day ahead. Looking forward though to tonight!_ _How about 2 hours? Flos?_

"Yeah, sounds good. See you soon."

Lightning hung up, setting down his phone. Sally came back out and sat beside Lightning on the bed. Lightning sighed explaining "Tex wants to get an early start.. And invited us to breakfast? If you wanna go?" Sally thought about it and answered "It sounds nice but.. Cruz will be there won't she?.." Lightning frowned and replied "Right.. Well? I can call back and tell him I cant?" Sally shook her head answering "No.. Tex needs you.. I just.. I don't wanna go. Please just." Sally grabbed his face gently, "Don't give me a reason to worry anymore.. I am trying to trust you?.." Lightning nodded...

Lightning walked into the diner, meetinf uo with Tex. A smile came to his face as he noticed Strip and Cal there! He quickly greeted "Hey guys!? Sorry I'm a little late!?" Lightning pulled out a chair, taking his seat. Strip replied "You're fine. Cruz is late to." Lightning sighed and asked "How was the flight in?" Cal answered happily "Oh actually we drove. It was a real nice drive Lightnin. I can see why you like this town so much." Lightning nodded and the waitress came over, Tex waved her off as they waited on Cruz still. "Where is our racer anyway?" Lightning answered "She went off the radar last night to. I called her but she didnt answer?" Tex was concerned some. "Not to mention I saw Jackson Storm at Wheel Well last night?" Lightning added. Cal then asked "Wait? Storm? What is he doing here? He's not coming to the event is he?" Lightning shrugged clueless if he actually would or not. Tex replied saying "Well it's open to anyone. And Storm is Cruz's competition. So maybe they'll play nice?" Somehow Lightning doubted that.

Cruz finally showed up, she looked rough. Just tired mostly and her eyes a little swollen. Strip asked "Cruz?.. You alright honey? You look?.. tired?" Cruz sat down next to Tex and rremained silent. Lightning felt awful. He knew it was either him or Natalie who made Cruz this upset? Tex asked "Hope you feel better by tonight?" Cruz nodded answering "I'm sure Tex.. No worries..." But Lightning frowned and was worried. So they ate breakfast, chatting a bit about the event tonight. Cruz picked. She was very depressed and it really bothered Lightning. After paying, Tex insisted they all head to the school for some preview of the event. Evryone Ofcourse had no problem with it. As everyone headed to their vehicles, Lightning stopped Cruz and pulled her aside, "Cruz?.. Hey?.. What's going on?.." Cruz stared with a frown answering "Natalie left me.. I guess I deserved it.." Lightning frowned and tried to cheer her up, "You didn't.. I should not have dragged you into my affair. I'm sorry for that.." Cruz sighed and nodded. She wanted Lightning and was hurting because Natalie leaving made her realize?.. She maybe alone forever if she didn't move on.. "Lightning.." Cruz muttered and stepped closer. Lightning swallowed hard and stepped back himself and said "Cruz.. No?.." Cruz stopped and knew it was hopeless. So she got into her car and said "I'll see you at the school.." Lightning watched her leave, then headed out himself...

So Tex enjoyed getting to show his racers the gym and how it was set up, tables for the food to come, plenty of tables and seating. Some reserved for more special guest, a stage with a microphone and a screen with the dinico emblem projected on it. It would be a pretty big event. There was even a camera tean set up to air some of the event. They walked around seeing the inside of the school. As they approached some of the rooms, Cruz thought of pulling Lightning into a room and having her way with him.. Day dreaming he would take his hands all over her body and roughly pin her against the wall. But.. She glanced at him with a frown.. He wasn't hers and never would be sadly. Tex stopped and explained "Alright! So that's it really. Lightning, I'd love to hear a preview of the speech tonight. I'm gonna have you introduce Cruz and she can finish and announce the opening of the school. You come with us to Cruz. Cal and Strip, you two can enjoy the day. I'll see you both tonight!" Cal smiled saying "Great, Thanks Mr Tex." Strip nodded once and the two of them left. Tex sighed and suggested "Come you two. Let's talk." And guided Cruz and Lightning into a room to go over the speech...

After talking the speech over and how the order of the event wouod go, Tex had to tend to a few other things and left. Cruz.. Feeling sad and alone, wondered the halls of the school for a bit. She headed to the workout area. A few treadmills and sucj. A workout could be just the thing she needed. So she took off her shirt, revealing her sports bra, she pretty much wore it constant. She already had on some black jeggings and sneakers so she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and hopped on the treadmill. Trying in a sense.. To run from her peoblems. Her pain.. She put on some music on her phone and continued to run. Trying to tune out her heart and what she wanted. It felt like she could never be free. Like her pain would always be there. She had to learn how to forget him. Forget Lightning. She stopped for a moment feeling tears in her eyes. Sitting there and taking heavy breaths, trying not to cry. The door opened and she stared with surprise to see Lightning. She quickly shut off the music and stared wide eyed. She saw the frown on Lightning's face and asked "What are you doing here?.." Lightning sighed answering "I couldn't leave you in this kind of pain.. Tell me what to do to make this right?.." Cruz frowned and stared down with tears answering "Nothing?.. Nothing can make this better.." Lightning hated himself for hurting Cruz and Sally like this. He stepped forward and grabbed Cruz's hand with a warm smile. Cruz was surprised as she stared at their hands and asked "Can i?.." She stopped and swallowed hard vefore continuing "Can I just?.. Can you just hold me?.." Lightning pulled Cruz a step down off the machine and wrapped his arms around her. Cruz listened to his hear beating inside him.. Embracing the man she had fallen for so much. "Cruz.. This has to be goodbye for us.. I can't keep this up?.." Cruz pulled away with tears in her eyes and staring at his big blue ones. A tear rolled down her face. Lightning wiped it gently away and apologized "I'm so sorry.. One day?.. Some amazing guy.. Or girl?..is gonna fine themselves with you.. And they will treasure you.. Fill you like I never could?.. okay?.." Cruz tried hard not to cry and leaned slowly to Lightning's lips, She stopped to see if he'd pull away but.. He didn't pull away or push her away.. or say a word.. Cruz continued closer and pressed her lips to his. They both closed their eyes and just let the kiss run its course. Cruz grabbed Lightning's shoulder as their lips didnt part yet. Lightning held her hips and opened his mouth to her. Letting their kiss become more passionate.

His hand slid down her hip and gently brushed her ass but then they stopped. Pulling away and resting their foreheads together.. "I love you.." Cruz whispered with her eyes closed, Lightning sighed and softly replied "I know.." They held hands a moment then Lightning pulled away and stepped back saying "Goodbye Cruz... I can't do this anymore.." And he left. But Cruz felt better. It was a good goodbye. Even though she'd see him again tonight. The goodbye wasn't meant for that. But more for mentally to let her feelings for him go in saying goodbye...

So the evening came, Lightning happily came with his wife. Even though he knew part of the reason she came was to watch him amd Cruz, he was happy she came. Colton was being watched again. It would be easier as the event wasn't exactly a place for a baby, with the crowd, the lights, the music played loudly. Sally looked amazing, Wearing a beautiful mermaid style gown with spaghetti straps, it was royal blue with a sparkling silver corset back. Her hair up in a low bun. Lightning couldn't wait to show her off. He was proud of his wife, he knew this could be a lovely evening. They walked inside to cameras flashing and a few people asking for photos of them and with them. The press and fans weren't a bother either. They were use to them over the years. They were quickly greeted by Tex, "Lightnin! Sally!? I'm glad you came along mam." Tex shook Sally's hand gently. Sally smiled replying "Well this is an important event for the school and I wanted to support everyone." Lightning smiled, he loved this woman. Tex nodded and thanked her, "Thanks mam. I hope you two enjoy. I have a table reserved for the two of you near the front. Sally can have a clear view of your speech." He nudged Lightning. Lightning chuckled replying "Awe Thanks Tex." Tex patted Lightning's shoulder then insisted "Y'all two go mingle! I am gonna do the same myself!" And he walked away, shaking hands and greeting people. Sally held onto Lightning's arm and complimented "Seems like Tex is really excited about your speech?" Lightning shrugged answering "Eh it's Tex? He's always excited about something." They walked around.

They were then greeted by someone a little less enthusiastic, "Hey McQueen! Mrs McQueen.." The brown and grey curly haired man with a mustache greeted. Sally glared greeting "Evening Chick.." Chick smiled asking "Can I just ask for a photo real quick? Good for business you know?" He pushed himself between Lightning and Sally and snapped a quick and unflattering photo. "Perfect!" Chick exclaimed. Lightning rolled his eyes asking "What are you doing here?" Chick gladly answered explaining "I'm one of the film crews showing some of the event live! You know on my world wide hit show?.. Chicks picks with Chick Hicks! Kacheeka!" He threw his arm around Lightning's shoulder and bragged "Hard to believe I set you, a young rookie down the path of success." He smiled and hit Lightning's shoulder adding "Aint it kid!?" Lightning glared and rubbed his shoulder amswering in question "You?.. That's not exactly how I remember it?.." Chick shrugged replying "Well you were always makin time for the ladies? So the twins probably fogged up your memory old timer!" Lightning glared snarling "Not funny Chick.." Chick muttered back "Eh.. Tough crowd. See you later, make a pretty face to the camera for me, will ya!?" And chick rushed off to bug other celebrities. Sally giggled some and joked "You know I think he's got a crush on you?" Lightning's eyed widened and a brow rose replying "Now that's not funny.?" Sally laughed as they continued to walk saying "I think it is."

The couple made their way to the table where they were greeted by their table neighbors i guess? Cal and his wife Megan. A cute little red head with a long silver gown. "Hey Cal! Megan!? nice to see you again." Megan shook Lightning and Sally's hands with a smile. Cal spoke up "It's a great welcoming? More than these kids know huh!?" Lightning chuckled and shrugged as the spot light came on toward Tex on stage, "Shhh its starting." Cal whispered..

Tex stepped out in his fancy cowboy hat and spoke loudly into the microphone "Welcome and thank you all for coming and supporting us, in this welcoming event! We have tons of eager students here today that I'm sure are just as grateful as I am!? I won't speak long, I have a good friend and soon partner of thia establishment to guve you a good speech. So I just wanted to thank all of you. Here and at home watching. So without further to do, Lightninf McQueen! Get on up here Light!" The crowd ofcourse cheered and applauded loudly as Lightning rushed up onto the stage, taking the microphone.

"Wow? You know I can't thank you enough Tex. So.." He hesitated as he noticed Cruz sitting at a table with Storm?.. But clear3d his throat and continued, "When Tex asked me to write a speech I honestly thought what would I say? I already gave a pretty good retirement speech last year?.. And he explained that he wanted me to talk about my career from kinda start to finish?.. So.. I hopefully I don't bore you with a little story here? I remeber my first go kart, my first race car.. Not the bolt that most of you have seen me race, but my very first race car. A 1989 Corvette. I had built so much of that thing and I was good!? I remember thinking?.. Wow? I'm fast, I'm good looking, I'm young? I can do anything? That confidence and I guess arrogance got me into some trouble and.. Alot of people don't know this but.. My sponsor fired me for it. And I waa lucky enough to meet Rusty and Dusty who I owe big, They took one look at me and within a week I had signed with them. The thing though I was about to learn? Was that I can't.. Do anything? That I was not as good.. As I could be. Teamwork. I owe alot to my team. Without them I would have never made it as far as I did? That's something every student will learn to. To work together. Because every great driver has an even greater team behind them." A photo of Lightning's team came up on the big screen projector.

"My team is family. I can't thank them enough. And you know someone I mention alot is Doc Hudson. The fabulous hudson hornet." The crowd cheered again, "Yeah Doc.. It's funny because he influenced ny racing career before we ever met!? I use yo watch his races on tv and record them on this old vcr, I don't know if my son will ever know what that even is?" Lightning joked, "Anyways.. I owe him alot to. And someone I don't thank as much as I should who deserves just as much credit is my wife.. Sally.." A photo of Sally holding their son came up, "She may not have been at every race or helped in the pits with the race car but.. She is an amazing person. I could never have accomplished what I had without my team!? And I have such an amazing career to be thankful for? Seven piston cups? Could of been eight but.. Doc taught me that there was a lot more to racing than just winning. Had good friends out on the track to!? Like Strip? and Bobby?.. Cal to. We loved to goof around with each other and watch out because I'm sure ill be pranking Cal before the nights end..." People laughed as Cal called out "I'm right here and can hear you?" Lightning smiled and continued with a sigh, "Then I crashed. That was a tough time for me and.?.. My wife... My team.. " Lightning paused and thought for a second of how Sally cheated but.. He smiled at her from the stage, "We got through it. And had a beautiful baby boy." The crowd cheered again. "It's funny how the universe works sometimes because?.. that's how I met Cruz.. Cruz Ramirez.. And?.." The screen showed a photo of Cruz in the 95 car, Lightning was cautious about his words especially sense Sally was there. "And she told me her story. How she use to watch me race? Learn all my moves and wanted to be like me?. It just didn't click until that race in Florida that?. She was ready. She just needed someone?.. A team?.. To help her. So enough about me!? Cruz come up here.." Cruz smiled and rushed up as the crowd cheered, "I'm gonna let Cruz take over, so thank you everyone!" Lightning began to step off as Cruz took the microphone and thanked everyone. Then the screen went to a photo of Cruz in her first sponsor, Dinico. "Thanks everyone... I can't tell you how nervous I am!?" She blushed.

Then the screen turned to a video that made the audience gasp!

 _Lightning pushed Cruz away and scolded "No! No Cruz! This is not okay!? This is wrong!"_

Tex quickly rushed toward the controls to stop this! As the audience watched with such surprise!

 _Cruz petted Lightning's face and replied "Its only wrong because it's amazing?. It's hot and amazing sex and I want you.."_

The audience gasped and began to talk loudly, Chick ordered his camerman, "Quick get a good shot of this!?"

 _Lightning sighed and rubbed his face. "Don't do this.." He mumbled and whined. Cruz grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. She began to kiss his neck over and over! Sending blood rushing throughout Lightning's body!_

Cruz and Lightning glanced at each other with such horror. Then Lightning stared at Sally. Fuck... "Sally.." He muttered.

 _Lightning closed his eyes with pleasure as Cruz kissed his lips. She bit his lip and pulled it gently. Oh fuck it was so clear he wanted her..._

The clip stopped and Sally, crying at this point left quickly! Lightning began to chase after her calling "Sally wait!" But was stopped quick by a bunch of hungry news reporters looking for the story!

Sally ran outside in tears! Her heart was broken. Sure, she knew Lightning and Cruz had slept together but?.. Seeing it start was more painful. She sat down on the curb and cried hard. Covering her face and shame. Then a warm hand lay on her shoulder gently and a deep voice spoke softly "It sure was a shame for that to leak out?" Jackson Storm. Sally glanced up at him and snarled "I don't want to talk about it?.. Please leave me alone?.." Jackson nodded and asked "I'd hate to be the person who?.. Exposed your husband like that?" Sally wiped her tears and became angry scolding "You're right!? I am going to ruin that person! I'm an attorney and I can send them into a world of hurt!" She yelled but quickly she frowned muttering "But.. I'll never find out who they are?.." Jackson pulled Sally's hand, helping her up explaining "I'll make it easy on you? It was me. I caught them and took a video." Sally's eyes burned with such hate! "I can not believe you!? You are gonna pay Storm!" She turned to leave but, Jackson grabbed her arm tightly and kinda roughly asking "Do you really want me to pay?.. Or your husband for fucking the trainer?.. Cause I can bet we can have a lot of fun getting back at him?.." He stepped closer toward Sally. Sally's jaw dropped a little as she was shocked and overwhelmed! But she had to decide if she wanted to get back at Lightning or not.


	21. leaving desperate

Tex Took Lightning and Cruz into a room alone after basically fighting their way through the press! He shut and locked the door then with his hands on his hips he stated at the two of them. Tex was angry and trying to think of what to say. Cruz frowned ans spoke up "Mr Tex?.. I can"- "No! Quiet! I don't want to hear a word from either of you for a moment!" He stood there thinking. Cruz stepped back and glanced at Lightning. Lightning knew this was really bad for Sally. Sally may even hate him now.. She'd never get that image out of her head. His anger built as he remmebered Cruz took the phone from Jackson and hi brows lowered as he went off toward Cruz, "You?.. You had the video!? You played that!?" Cruz's eyes widened as she defended "No!? I would never do that!?"

Lightning stepped closer to her and yelled "I trusted you took care of that!?" Cruz yelled "I thought I did!? Jackson must of had another copy!?" Tex stepped between them asking "Woah? Jackson? You mean Jackson recorded that?" Cruz nodded. Tex sighed and rubbed his eyes continuing "This is bad.. Not only does this hurt business and Cruz's career? But both of you are about to see the complete bad side of the media.. I don't need this kind of attention for the school." He scolded. Lightning admitted "I was Cruz's mentor.. I should never have taken advantage of her like I did.." Tex snarled "According to that video it looks like Cruz initiated it." Lightning and Cruz glanced at each other. Tex was lost on what to do.. "Lightning.. Go.. I'm sure Sally must be devastated right now.. Cruz.. You are going to have to publicly apologize. Both of you.. Let's just hope we can clean this up.." Lightning began to leave when Tex stopped him asking "This isn't still going on?.. is it?" Lightning shook his head. Cruz.. Cruz frowned answering "No..." But oh how she wanted it to. Tex nodded and motioned for Lightning to go...

Lightning rushed out the school but was stopped by flashing cameras and press yelling questions, "How long ago did the affair start?" "Are you currently sleeping with Cruz!?" "Is this how Cruz got the upper hand in racing?" That last one made him mad as he answered rudely "No!? Cruz is a great racer. My.. Our relationship had nothing to do with her talant for the sport!?" One woman asked loudly "So you admit you were or are in a relationship with Ramirez!?" Cameras flashed as Lightning pushed away snarling "No!? Let me through!" A few chased after him Lightning got into the car, slamming the door to find Sally in the passenger seat. "Sally!" He exclaimed in relief and surprise. He grabbed her and pulled her close, hugging her the best he could in the porsche. Her make up was running down her face. Lightning held her shoulders and quickly begn to reassure her "Sally I am so sorry you had to see that!? I promise you I am not going to do anything with Cruz!? That was forever ago! okay!? Don't let the media fool you! I love you! You're my wife!" Sally began crying again and nodded begging "Please take us home. I want to be home.." Lightning sighed and swallowed hard. This hurt. This really hurt. He didn't care if the entire world hated him! He just needed Sally!...

It immediately turned into a fight as they walked into their home, "I can not believe I had to see that!? You wanted her!? you liked her!?" Sally yelled! Luckily Colton was with Flo and Romone for the evening until they picked him up. Lightning slammed the front door shut and tried to explain "Sally listen to me! I never?! That was a while back!? Before I told you!" "Obviously!? i can not believe this!" Sally cried out! Lightning tried to defend himself a little, just enough to try and not loose her, "Sally you saw that I tried to tell Cruz to stop in that video!? I promise I don't want her!" Sally stepped into Lightning's face and scolded "Oh yeah I could really tell as she bit your lips and you shoved her away?! So that's how you like it now!? What is she your real life Annie!?" Lightning grabbed Sally's shoulders and explained ot tried to "No!? Sally please!?.. I'm sorry! I literally don't know how to tell you how sorry I am!"

Sally shook her head and snarled "So did you enjoy fucking her!?" "No!?" He quickly shot back!

Sally grabbed Lightning's face and kissed him roughly, forcing her tongue inside his mouth! Lightning's eyes widened with so much confusion! She yanked away and asked "Is that how she kisses you!?" Lightning was stunned and answered "No!? Sally I'm sorry?.." He hurt her badly. Sally grabbed Lightning's blazer and pretty much ripped it off his arms and tossed it down and grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and pushed him until his back hit the wall, where she kissed him again roughly, this time biting his lip actually kinda painfully and yanked away with his whine. "Is that how she kisses you!?" Sally yelled. Lightning stared silently. Part of him scared and part of him turned on by this completely different woman!? Sally was just angry and hurt. Lightning shook his head slowly. Sally then began crying again. Then ran up stairs. She was heart broken. Lightning sighed and fixed his collar. "I'm gonna go pick up Colton.." He called before leaving to get their son...

Lightning took the explorer and picked Colton up. Flo was pretty upset with Lightning after they watched the live event. Flo jusy had a strong relationship to Sally so, if Sally was hurt, Flo was pretty upset about it. Lightning took the long way home. Letting Colton sleep a while. Plus he had to think. Without Sally next to him. He didn't know if Sally would ever forgive him after seeing that clip now.

Lightning came home and carefully placed his sleeping son in his crib, then went to the bedroom to check on Sally. He came in immediately apologizing for being late, "Hey Sally.. Sorry it took so long.. I.. I?.." He paused and stared as he saw her packing a suit case. "What's going on?.." Lightning asked, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted yo know the answer. Sally sighed and explained "I can't stay here?.. I'm losing my mind Light.." Lightning felt his heart break a little and asked "Well?.. Okay?.. We can rent out some place for a while? That might be good for us right now?" Sally frowned explaining further "I'm going to my dad's Lightning.." She folded up some clothes and continued to pack. Lightning raised a brow asking "But?.. You're dad hates me? I'm sure now he's just gonna despise me.." Sally sighed continuing to explain even more, "Just me and Colton Lightning?.. I cant be here?.." Lightning's heart broke hearing those sharp words as he asked "What? You're leaving me?" Sally answered quickly "No?.. But I can't stay here? The media knows this town and where we live and shop and eat?.. it'll only make things worse between us?.. I know you understand that?.."

Lightning did. He leaned in on the end of the bed begging "I do. But?.. You don't have to go alone?.. I'll? Rent out any place you want? I'd buy us another home far from everyone and everything please?!" Sally stared as tears filled her eyes. "I'm staying with my dad Lightning?.. It's already done?.. I'm taking Colton and leaving in the morning." She finished packing. Lightning let out a painful deep breath asking "Can't I talk you out of this? Anything? Sally you tell me where you wanna go and we will go!?" Sally stared. It hurt but she shook her head slowly and zipped her bag up. Lightning couldn't handle this. They were going to wind up seperating like this. So he choked up and he even shook a little like if you were cold as he said in a mumble "Excuse me.." And left the room. Sally felt awful for it but it was true. The media would murder anything that was left of them and being away from home could help her heal and forgive Lightning.

That night was the hardest. Lightning and Sally both could not sleep. They just lay there in bed, side by side. Sad and hurting. Lightning didn't even have words to say or to use and try to keep Sally from leaving!? Sally finally curled up next to Lightning. Just cuddling quietly together while they still could. Sally was hard headed and stubborn. She made her decision and would not change it. Just right now, getting away from everything felt like the right thing to her.. And in the morning.. She left...

 **i know this one short, I'm sorry. I just felt like it should end like that. working on the next one yay**


	22. old friends

Sally pulled up and carrying a suit case in one hand and the car seat with a baby in the other walked up to her fathers front door. She set down her bag and rang rhe door bell, quickly the door opened and with surprise Sally exclaimed "Nathan!? What are you doing here?!" Nathan hugged his little sister happily answering "Well Dad called, said you were coming over. I knew there was no way you could survive a night alone with dad after he saw the event live.." Sally sighed nodding "Yeah.." Nathan took her bag and helped her inside, shutting the door he said "I'm really sorry by the way.. That was a dick move to pull something like that. I hate that for you.. You don't deserve something like that?" Sally frowned replying "Well?.. It happened.. Lightning's pretty famous so?.. News was gonna get out.." Nathan raised a brow asking "Wait? You knew before that video?" Sally nodded and shooshed her okder brother "Yes.. Don't tell dad?.." Nathan sighed but agreed. Nathan had light blonde hair, just a little darker than Sally's and darker blue eyes to. Just a shade different. He was fit and just about 5 years older than her.

"So where is dad?" Sally asked as she got Colton out of his car seat. Nathan pointed in the direction of the kitchen and explained warning "Kitchen. But he's pissed. When he saw that he called me immediately and just blew up!" Sally sighed griping "Great.. Means I'm gonna get to hear the old I told you so lecture.." Nathan nodded adding "Not to mention your his little girl. He's not gonna let this go." Sally shook her head. Then a young man, with golden blonde hair walked in, and blue eyes, resembling Nathan. Sally smiled greeting "Oh my gosh?! Norman? You have grown up!? How old are you now?" Norman smiled a little answering and greeting, "Hi aunt Sally. I'm sixteen remember?" Sally answered "Ofcourse I do? I'm your aunt aren't I? How's your mom?" she asked, Norman shrugged answering "Working." Sally nodded. Nathan than asked "Can I see my nephew? Havent seen this little guy sense he was born?!" Sally happily handed Colton to Nathan, who cooed over the baby a little. Remembering when his son, Norman was this little.

Sally walked into the kitchen. Her father immediately greeted her with a hug, "Sally! Gosh how are you holding up sweet heart?" Sally nodded answering "Alright.. I just wanna get some sleep.. I'm pretty tired from the drive.." She lied. She really just wanted to avoid the conversation of her dad's famous I told you so. Her father replied "Yes, I got you a room all set up. I am so sorry honey.. I can't believe it. You know it really angers me that my little girl was humiliated like that on live television!? The nerve!? You're an attorney? Surely you can sue someone?" Sally sighed amswering "I'm not sueing anyone.. Which room Dad?" Her father only continued "And what did I say about that man? I knew he was no good? Right from the start I warned you Sally?.." Sally shook her head and sighed, getting pretty agitated. "You know who was a good man? Ben. And he is a doctor!? Not some circle racing taxi driver!"

Sally glared and defended "Dad, I told you? Lightning racing is a real job? Its a sport." The man shook his head scolding "Driving is not a sport? Foot ball is a sport? Thats like calling trampoline jumping a sport!?" Sally glared correcting "Actually it is dad. They even have a competition in the Olympics for that." Her father's eyes widened and he continued, "Ben was a good man and you ran off on him for no reason? What was it you said?.. To clear your mind and get some space? Now you're doing it all over again!?" Sally shook her head again defending "It's different this time dad.. Please I really don't want ro argue right now?" "This isn't an argument? I'm telling you the truth! You should have stayed with Ben. You could be living rather nicely with him by now? I'm sure he's available if I looked into it?" he replied, Sally scolded rudely "Dad no!? And Lightning makes way more money than Ben ever did if that's your problem?! I am married to Lightning dad!" The man leaned forward adding "For now?.." Sally growled and headed back to grab Colton from her brother before heading to her room.

Nathan insisted, "Hey I can watch Colton for the night? You need some sleep I'm sure?" He offered kidnly. Sally frowned explaining as she took her baby "I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway.." She sounded depressed. Nathan hated this for his little sister and replied "Well if you need me to take him at any time just let me know? I am happy to help Sal." Sally nodded and headed to find and settle into her room.

And just like Sally told her brother, she couldn't sleep. She just cried silently, careful not to wake Colton when he was asleep. Sally was use to being away frok Lightning. But this time it felt different. This time they felt worlds apart and she was hurting badly inside. Honestly she just prayed for some kinda miracle to help her...

Lightning couldn't sleep either. He was hurting to. Scared he was losing Sally for good. He should have made sure about that video! He was just angry and now, more than ever wishing he could go back and arop himself from any of this in the first place! He did eventually drift to sleep though, in the morning he woke up with a headache. Probably from some of the crying he actually cried over this one. Nothing stung more, nothing could sting more than this!? He was quiet. No one to talk to.. No one to take care of.. Lightning's heart was broken and part of him was telling himself to get use to this. Lightning glanced at it phone. A little hope that Sallt had texted or something but.. Nothing. She must hate him right now. So he decided to try.

 _Stickers_

 _Good morning, I truly hope you slept okay. I am sorry about last night. I love you._

Sally smiled a little at that. She needed to see that..

Now they both spent at least two days apart and inside. Lightning mostly to avoid the media for now. Sally because she was hurting mostly. Lukily the media had no clue where her father lived. Which made it the perfect place to stay. Sally helped her father out with some chores around the home and cooking to. Carson, her father, did enjoy having one of his daughters around. Sally was reading a book om the couch watching Colton play on a mat with some toys. Carson came in and sat down beside his duaghter asking "What's the plan this time Sally?" Sally glanced at her father then shut the book answering "I don't know? This is one of those things I think I needed mom.." Carson frowned. His wofe Suzan had passed away shortly after Sally had married her first husband. He rubbed his daughters shoulder replying "I miss her to. But Sally this isn't just gonna go away? This is something that because of Lightning's image is going to stick with you? For possibly the rest if your lives?.."

Sally frowned, "I know dad.. But I love him." Carson sighed and asked "Do you really?.. Because this is gonna destroy you to? You think people will want you for a mayor? Or what about your clients? Hotel customers?" Sally nodded saying "I know dad.. I know what the media can do.. That's why I came here?" "Hmm Is it? Or maybe you need space to get over him. There's not much to get over anyway? He was arrogant and rude and cocky when I met him. And look at that man now!?" Carson said becoming a littlw angry. Sally sighed answering "You just don't know the real Lightning?.. You are to stubborn to see that." She tried joking. Carson frowned and added "Maybe you dont know the real Lightning?.. Maybe you're to stubborn to see it?.." Sally stared silently. That couldn't be true. She and Lightning had been married almost eight years? Dated around five years before that. Maybe he was bored of her? Sally shook her head and replied finally "I know my husband.." She lied. Part of her didn't because she didn't understand the affair he had.

Carson sighed and stood up "Well tonight lets have a family dinner. I'll invite everyone and we can all relax and?.. Lets ignore what happened for one night.." Sally smiled a little. it would be nice to see her family together one night...

Lightning's phone went off. Tex. He answered nervously,

"Hello?.."

 _Lightning. I need you down at the school. I have a film crew to record you and Cruz apologizing for the video. I hope you do plan to?_

Lightning sighed

"Ofcourse.."

 _Hmm. Meet at the school, soon as you can. I'm already here with the camera man and Cruz is on her way._

"Yeah, ill?.. I'll head out now.."

Tex hung up. Lightning knee Tex was oretty upset about this. A few students decided to leave the school. It effected the cozy cone and wheel well too. customer's leaving early and leaving rude reviews. Lightning hated himself for this enough. And being alone really hurt. So he sent another text to Sally, warning her of the video he was about to make really.

 _Stickers,_

 _I'm going to the school to make an apology publicly.. Thought I'd let you know before hand. Miss you. And I love you. Always._

He sighed and hoped she read it. Lightning left into the porsche. Sally had the explorer with Colton. Lightning couldn't help tearing up as he quietly ans slowly drove the porsche.. Once he had beaten the car to peices out of anger.. Now he would cherrish the faint fading leather smell and worn paint.. Lightning pulled up at the school and immediately surrounded by flashing cameras and a few people with microphones or cell phones. Questions were asked loudly, "Did Mrs McQueen know about the affair prior to the video!?" "Has the subject of divorce came up?" "Do you plan to remain with Cruz!?" Lightning painfully ignored their questions and pushed through. Entering the school and locking the doors behind. He let out a sigh of relief. He headed to the gym where the event was yesterday. Tex, Cruz and.. Chick.. Were there. It just had to be Chick to air the apology.

Lightning walked over greeting "Hey, Tex let's get this over with I got to get home.."

Tex's brows lowered scolding "You're gonna be here as long as I want you here to make this apology as good as possible. Now, lets work on this." Lightning glanced at Cruz. Cruz had tears in her eyes. Lightning knew this would happen. Everyone was getting hurt by this affair. Honestly he never thought of Cruz's feelings much before. She was just for fun? It waa auppoae to be just sex. Chick set up the camera and spoke up "Ready when y'all are." Tex motioned for Lightning and Cruz to sit in chairs beside each other in front of the camera. Where Chick began rolling. It wasn't actually gonna be live. Chick would take it back to his people and put it in his show tonight. Cruz grabbed Lightning's hand and asked "Please don't hate me?.. I didn't do this?.." Lightning swallowed hard and frowned but nodded answering "I don't hate you.. I did this.." He felt so guilty as he pulled his hand away for the camera...

Sally was helping her father set the table. She noticed the amount of chairs "Wait dad?.. Theres?.. one, two, four, seven? Seven seats? Is Nathan's ex wife coming?" Carson glanced over and stared answering "Oh. Uh no." Sally raised a brow and asked "Than who's?" But the door bell rang. "I got it dad." Sally called. She checked on her son on the way through, Colton was fine and giggling a bit playing. That made her smile. Tonight could be a nice evening. She opened the door greeting "Hey guys! I?" She stopped frozen staring surprised to see "Ben?" "Sally?" He quickly returned the surprised confusion. Sally then angrily called "Dad!?"

Carson power walked over and kinda pushed Sally out of the way and greeted Ben, "Ben! I am glad you came. I can't wait to talk over with you about my back but why don't you stay and eat dinner first." He pulled Ben inside and shut the door. Sally was furious and scolded "This is low Dad. Really low." Ben stood there pretty lost and confused. "And what kind of doctor comes to some old guys home at night over a bad back? Are you in on this!?" She asked Ben rudely. Ben's eyes widened explaining "No? I don't know what's going on? And I have always came to your father if he needed anything? He's family?.. kinda?.." Sally stared at her ex husband then growled at her father "Dad?.. Can we talk?.. Alone?.." Carson sighed but then a knock on the door came and he said "Lets all enjoy the family over dinner first sweetheart." Sally sighed and she and Ben stared at each other...

Dinner was nice. It didn't feel awkward at all with Ben there. Carson pushed Ben a little though. Asking him pretty oddly deep queations.

"So Ben, Don't you have your own office or something?" Ben nodded. Norman spoke up asking "You can have an office in a hospital?" Ben explained "Well yes. I actually run the the hospital now. So one if the perks I suppose.." Carson smiled and leaned toward Sally saying "He manages an entire hospital?.." Sally ignored him. Carson continued and asked Ben, "Do you still live in that nice apartment?" Ben shook his head answering "No. I actually bought a place recently. First real home..Feels weird having green grass to mowe." He joked. Carson snickered a bit asking "How big? One story?" Ben glanced at Sally and realized what Carson was up to so he answered shyly "Oh its?.. Just average?.. Nothing fancy?.." Carson stared and asked "That car still giving you trouble?" Ben nodded ane answered "It was. So I actually got rid if it and got me a small Hyundai santa fe. I love it." Ben smiled. Carson leaned to his daughter saying "See? A matire choice for a vehicle. Not like some corvette?" Sally glared and snapped "Okay first of all? Lightning traded his corvette for my explorer!? Second if Lightning had a car that had engine problems he would have been able to fix it! I promise you that!?" She then stood up and left the table.

Shortly Ben went up to apologize to Sally. He knocked on the door and Sally opened it. "Can I come in?" Ben asked. Sally sighed but stepped aside. Colton was asleep in his little sleeper. Ben glanced at him complimenting "He's beautiful Sally." He smiled at the little one. It hurt a little. He had lost two children with Sally already and never married or had any others. Sally glanced at her son and smiled. "I'm sorry about your dad? I didn't know you would be here?.." Ben admitted. Sally shrugged answering "Its okay.. Kinda nice seeing you again." Ben and Sally smiled at each other.

Ben asked "How is everything anyway? Where's Lightning?" Sally hesitated answering "It's complicated.." Ben's eyes widened as he replied "Oh?.. I'm sorry." And he was. All he wanted was Sally to be happy. Sally vented "He slept with his trainer.. Kept it going for a year.." Ben stared with a frown listening, "I hate myself for it because it's my fault?.. I?. O slept with someone first?. I deserve this.." Ben glared reassuring "No you dont? Just because you made a mistake does not justify his? You're an attorney? You know that. You are way to good a woman to let this beat you?" Sally frowned admitting "I don't know who I am anymore?.." Ben sighed. Standing there silently. "Want me to stay a while? If not?, I'll go." Sally sighed and nodded answering "Why not?.. But.. As friends?.. please?" Ben smiled saying "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	23. regret all my life

Lightning and Cruz finished their apologizes and began to leave. Cruz then apologized to Lightning as they walked together, "I'm really sorry Lightning.. I?.. I believed Jackson gave me the only video he had?.." Lightning sighed saying "It's not your fault. I would have believed him to." Cruz kinda smiled at his kindness. The two stood at the exit. Both not looking forward to opening those doors in case any press caught them. Lightning sighed "I don't think we should go out together.. You go on ahead.. I'm gonna call Sally.." He said and stepped back with his phone. Cruz frowned but began to take it in that she just couldn't have Lightning at all. Ever.

Lightning called Sally but it wasn't Sally who answered, It was her father Carson.

 _What do you want?.._

"Mr Carrera?.. I... I just was trying to get ahold of Sally?.."

 _You know, you have pulled a lot of stupid stunts but this?.. Oh! This wins the grand prize of stupidity! My daughter deserves so much better than you and if she's smart she will leave you!_

"I know.. Look can you just put Sally on the phone?.. Please?.." Lightning glanced over and saw Cruz was just staring outside.

 _Hold on.. I'll see if she's still talking with Ben._

That name. That hit Lightning hard!

"Wait Ben? Why is she talking to Ben? You mean he's there?"

 _Yes. Ben joined us for a family dinner. For people who haven't went around destroying their marriage and family for a call girl._

That hurt but even more was that Ben was there.. With his wife. It burned. It fueled Lightning's past pain and brought the memories of Sally's betrayal right back, front and center!

 _Sally!? If you want to speak to the douchebag screwing with the trainer, he's on the phone!?_

But Lightning had it. The very idea of Ben fucking Sally again angered him. He hung up and kicked the wall. Scaring Cruz and making her jump. "What's wrong?.." cruz asked nervously. Lightning took a deep breath before answering calmly and kinda sad sounding "Sally is with someone else..." Cruz's eyes widened saying "I'm sorry.." Part of her wasn't. This could be her chance to show him that she can love him way more and better than Sally! Lightning was hurt. Cruz walked up and smiled a little. She lifted his chin and softly said "I'm here for you.. However you need me Mr McQueen?.." Lightning nodded and stared inti Cruz's eyes. The temptation and anger building inside. But if Sally wanted to be with Ben, Fine! The pain and anger took over and he asked "Why don't you come over tonight? Sally's not around." Cruz's eyes widened a bit by this sudden change but wouldn't say no...

Ben came down the stairs to Carson and explained "She's asleep sir.." Carson nodded and sat her phone down snarling "Good. He hung up anyway. I hate that guy." he griped. Ben frowned replying "It wasn't right what you did tonight sir?.. You know I respect you and will always consider you like family but?.. That was awful?.. Sally and I parted ways for our own reasons? Yes, I'm always going to love her but? She loves Lightning? And I respect that?" Carson glared snarling "Sally is making a mistake with him.." Ben sighed and replied "Maybe? But that's for her to decide?.." Carson rolled his eyes but frowned and apologized "I'm sorry Ben.. I just hate that guy for hurting my daughter. He's a peice of shit of a guy!" Ben shook his head answering "Ehh.. He's not that bad. I'm headed home. Take it easy on Sally.. She just needs a friend right now.." And Ben left. Carson sighed and knew Ben was somewhat right. Carson went and checked on hia daughter and grand son. Both asleep. He sighed and began to really think after all the years complaining about how Sally left hee family, her husband and then married some hot shot, childish race car driver.. Maybe he needed to make things right between them all. Because of how he treated Lightning, he rarely got to even see Sally anymore...

Cruz was welcomed into Lightning's home. She looked good, Her ass especially. A black button up skirt and a white shirt. "Do you want some water?" Lightning asked. He was feeling nervous. Not nervous about what he couldn't wait to do to Cruz but.. It was in the home?.. His and Sally's home. Cruz nodded "Sure?" Cruz followed him to the kitchen, getting a drink. There was a pause before Cruz declared "It's all yours." And with that, she moved to the cabinets, rested her hands on the doors and pushed her tight, round ass out towards Lightning. Lightning responded and pushed up against her, pushing his already hard member against her. He then turned her around and kissed her deeply. She pushed her tongue into his mouth.They kissed for a few seconds before Lightning spun Cruz around and pushed his groin into her ass again.. He started to unbutton her skirt, Cruz helped him. It slipped to the floor and Lightning's hands were in her panties straight away. He stroked her area and felt a glorious wetness seep as Cruz moaned and her body bent with pleasure.

He loved this about Cruz, she always made him feel wanted and so desired.. Something that marriage faded at times. But then she took control and turned Lightning round, his back against the kitchen cabinet. She helped him unbutton his jeans and boxers and push them down. She followed them and was on her knees, immediately pumping Lightning's member as her shirt was thrown off. He moaned, enjoying her movements. And this was when Cruz lifted up his shaft, licked his smooth balls.. then took his large member into her mouth. She tucked it into her cheek as she flicked her tongue up and down.Then, she continued only without her hands, her head bobbing up and down his shaft. Lightning could feel an explosion building!

But Cruz sensed it to and pulled away, leaving a string of his pre-cum and her saliva linking her lips and his member. Could anything be as hot as this!? Lightning thought as he gazed and memorized this image.

Lightning lifted up Cruz's face and wiped it once. Then kissed her again, tasting himself on her tongue felt odd. But the lust and longing for her body numbed that. Then he realised it was now his turn to give rather than receive. He pulled off Cruz's panties and gazed, then rubbed her clit and then lowered her to the floor and entered her area with his member. Cruz surprised him by lifting her legs over his arms, urging him to go deeper. And she surprised him again as she started to rub her clit as he pumped her. Fuck, she knew how to give and she knew how to receive. Above all, she knew how to enjoy herself!

The couple seemed to be moving through different positions smoothly and intuitively.The drought of sexual variation that Lightning had experienced in marriage had ended with a torrential flood. He went down on Cruz but left his fingers by her mouth, which she gratefully sucked. His tongue rolled in her area, her wet juices covered his face. Then, seconds later, it was Cruz's turn to pleasure Lightning orally again, before sitting on top of him as he propped himself up against the cupboard door. Her head bobbed up and down, her tongue rolled over his tip. Lightning moaned with a smile.

But the positions didn't end there. Cruz turned around, her back towards her new lover, as he muttered "Just sit on my…" but he did not need to finish the sentence as she was sitting on him. Lightning realised that he had yet to take off Cruz's bra. He quickly rectified this situation and fondled her breasts, before re-asserting control and taking Cruz from behind.

Lightning could feel the urge of her orgasm building and made a final positional move. Holding one of her legs off the ground, he now enjoyed her standing up and leaning on the counter. She was so gloriously wet, and the feeling of those firm, rounded butt checks against his groin was just too much, and with a soft mumble "Fuck." Lightning began to feel his cum push over the brink and speed, like an unstoppable express train, up his rod-like member. It was not just an orgasm from Cruz that came, But an explosion! As Cruz's area tightened almost painfully around him! Lightning burst as shots out not just into Cruz's area, but all over her ass cheeks. But his ejaculation didn't end quickly, he just kept coming and coming, and it dripped on to the floor.

Guilt should at this moment have been flooding through Lightning's veins. But it didn't. He simply felt the relief of his anger and heart ache. He should have declared the terrible error and that he really loved his wife. But far from it. He had found a wonderfully willing partner in Cruz, and he just hoped that he had been able to give her as much pleasure as she had given him.

The morning came. Cruz was nestled up to Lightning asleep. Now the guilt and anger came back. Lightning glanced at Cruz. He was an awful person and a horrible husband. In their home!? he had fucked Cruz in their home and now she was in their bed!? He quietly got out if hed, carefuo not.to wake Cruz and showered quickly before grabbing his keys...

Sally woke up from Coltob stirring and fussing. She took her son and changed him , fed him and went to let him play in the floor of the living room on a mat. Sally herself then went into the kitchen where her dad was making himself a cup coffee. Carson greeted his daughter "Good morning honey." Sally smiled "Morning dad." Carson couldn't help poking his nose around asking "Did you enjoy seeing Ben last night?" Sally glared and sighed answering "It was nice to have someone to talk to who wasn't judgie?.. But.." She frowned. Carson replied "I'm sorry I did that. I just?.. I always liked Ben? You know that. And i just wish you were happy?.. And I feel like your life could be so much better with the right man." Sally frowned and replied "Dad I started this?.." Carson raised a brow unsure what his daughter meant. "Dad I cheated on Lightning first.. He cheated on me, I think because of that?.." Carson's eyes widened. He thought for a moment then muttered "Well if you slept with someone else, it means you wweren't happy with your marriage." Sally glared a bit and really didn't know what else to say. Her dad was impossible.

"Have you seen my phone? I think I left it down here last night?." Sally asked. Carson pointed to it on the table answering "Yea, Lightning called last night." Sally walked over and took her phone. "You didn't answer it did you?" she asked. Carson nodded. Sally sighed asking "What did you say to him?" Carson shrugged answering "I told him how I felt? That's not wrong?" Sally rolled her eyes and walked out with her phone, calling Lightning. But no answer. She worried that whatever her father may have said might had made things worse on them. Carson walked back to his daughter and let her know, "Sal, I gotta run to the store and a few other errands.. You wanna come? Get your mind off things?." Sally shook her head answering "No?.. If media saw me they'd make a big fuss. That's what I'm trying to avoid.." Carson nodded and went and picked up Colton saying "Let me take your car? I'll take my favorite grandson along. Wanna go shoppin with pop pop?" He cooed at the baby. Sally snickered a bit but shrugged answering "Alright?.. You sure you can handle a baby dad? Diaper bag is on the table." Carson nodded with a smile explaining "Yes. And you can have some quiet time to yourself." Sally smiled warmly and thankfully. It would be nice to deeply think over the events that had taken place. Sally helped her father out the door and watched the two boys, men leave. She really would enjoy some me time so to say..

Sally was enjoying some coffee and reading a book. All while thinking deeply. She scanned the channels on tv and ChicksChick's picks was on. Showing the apology from Lightning and Cruz...

 _Lightning cleared his throat but Cruz spoke up first, "I'm sorry to all the fans.. That?.. Had to see me.. Us?.. At a dark and weak moment..." Lightning sighed and spoke up seeing Cruz was lost and silent. Mostly embarrassed and nervous. "I want to apologize aswell. There's no way to make this right to anyone. And I do want to make it clear that.. Cruz did not become a racer because of anything like what was in that video. My involvement with Cruz was very inappropriate and.. Disrespectful. I want to apologize to my wife again.. Sally knew before someone.. Leaked the video. It had nothing to do with her. Sally is an amazing woman. And.. I messed up. I'm sorry to everyone who?.. Looked up to me. I'm sorry Cruz.. That I involved you in my affair. I expect to loose a lot through this. But I assure you all it was a mistake.. And it's something I will never be proud of and will regret all my life..._ I hope that if my wife can find it in her heart to forgive me?.. You all can to?.. I'm sorry Sally.. I love you."


	24. other lovers

Lightning walked back into his home after a long drive. He just needed to be alone and to think a while. He was quickly greeted by Cruz who seemed a little upset. "Hey? It's not really like you to run off in the morning on me? Especially sense this is your place?" She tried to laugh it off. Lightning was a little embarrassed answering "Yeah?.. Sorry. I just needed a drive.." Cruz could tell Lightning was definitely upset. She laid her hand on his shoulder and asked softly "What's wrong?.." Lightning sighed and admitted "I like you. I do. But you just dont understand?.. I miss her and I love her?.. Sally made me into a better man and now you come along and it's like?.." Cruz frowned and hugged Lightning. He really didn't understand. Cruz asked "You just really love her don't you?.." Lightning nodded as Cruz pulled away.

"But she chose someone else.. She doesn't want me after everything I've done." Lightning added. Cruz tried to cheer him up and grabbed his face, warmly smiling "Hey?.. I would never choose anyone else." Cruz reassured. Lightning kinda smiled to that. Then she leaned up and kissed him sweetly. This kiss was so much more gentle. Lightning pulled away and decided to try and get his mind off Sally and Ben. "Hey? You hungry? I can make us some breakfast sense we can't exactly go out in public?.." he offered. Cruz raised a brow asking "Well I guess? Are you sure?" Lightning took Cruz's hands answering "Yes. Think it's time I start thinking about the people who actaully want be with me.." He brushed her hair behind her ear and noticed how much Cruz's eyes lit up with bit of a sparkle. Lightning made the two of them a nice breakfast and set it up in the counter with a pitcher of orange juice. Cruz happily took some of the warm bread and ripped a piece off, taking a bite. "Oh wow. This is really good?" She complimented. Lightning smiled and came behind her, pressing his body against her. He kissed the back of her neck as he moved her hair. Cruz smiled and shook giggling "That tickles!" Lightning then took a piece of the food and fed it to her. Cruz smiled swallowing it. She was so happy. She had fallen even more in love with the man. How could Sally ever have wanted anyone else to begin with!?

Cruz tried to be sexy and took the jam in one hand, dipping her finger in some jam and sucked it saying "The jam is to die for.. I could suck this off all day." She blushed because that sounded better in her head. Lightning chuckled though and pulled her head to her side, kissing her lips as his member began to harden against her ass. Cruz smiled in their kiss. Feeling a sensation begin between her legs. Lightning grabbed one of Cruz's breasts firmly. Makeing her only want him more. Their kiss stopped and Cruz turned around to face Lightning and immediately got on her knees seeing the huge bulge of his sleep pants. "Its so big?.." She mumbled with a smile. Lightning stared down at her asking "Is that a bad thing?.." He wasn't sure about even asking that. Cruz set down the jam on the floor and pulled down his pants answering "No.. I love how big and thick you are.." She gently petted his shaft and swallowed him entirely into her mouth. She bobbed back and fourth and Lightning watched with such pleasure. Cruz stopped and pumped him with one of her hands. Oh how he loved the things she did. She moved her leg which kicked the jam over. She stopped suddenly "Woops.. Sorry.." And picked up the jar then stared.. An idea. She took some of the jam with her fingers and then continued to slowly stroke his member. Covering it in the sticky wet spread. Lightning never done this before but god it felt good! Then cruz wrapped her lips around his tip, tasting the sweetness of the jam. She began to twist her hand at the base of him while sucking the jam off with her mouth. "Holy.. Cruz this feels amazing.." Cruz loved making him feel good like this.

Bringing him pleasure brought her pleasure. But within seconds he stopped her and pulled her up and lifted her ass onto the counter top. Lightning didn't even care and kissed Cruz's lips with a passion he never felt as strongly before with her. Cruz loved his kiss. this kiss! Lightning helped Cruz take off her shirt and tossed it on the ground. unveiling her bare perky nipples on her beautiful breasts. Lightning pulled away and took the jam stating "My turn." deciding to give Cruz some pleasure as well. He took some jam and spread it over her left nipple and over the upper half of her breast. Then Immediately leaned in and licked down to her nipple slowly, where his entire mouth sucked in the jam and gently bit her tit. His tounge swirled once then he pulled away and kissed her breast, then he repeated with the right one. Spreading jam on it, licking slowly and taking her in as he sucked gently before pulling away with a soft kiss to her skin. She moaned "mmmm Mr McQueen.." She wanted so much more! Lightning then kissed Cruz's lips once and smiled as he pulled down her panties. He pulled her knees apart and lowered himself. His head between her thighs as his tongue licked her open area gently. She was already soaked in her horny juices. He kissed her clit and sucked it only gently for a second before pulling away and plunging two fingers inside her throbbing area! Cruz cried out "Aah!" With the sudden penetration but quickly became aroused with the pleasure of his fingers pushing in and out. spreading themselves to explore her insides. Lightning kissed her thigh and then sucked her clit as his fingers pushed her closer and closer to an orgasm.

But soon he pulled away and stood up to push his large and hard member inside of her area. Cruz was then able to feel the full extent of his arousal with his member thrusting in and out. Lightning pushed her knees further and pushed deeper and deeper exceeding his speed. Cruz moaned and held onto his shoulder. Lightning continued to thrust deep inside and out of her. Letting Cruz's juices and tight area jerk off his member in this love making. Lightning pulled out though and pulled Cruz off the counter and turned her around quickly. Cruz grabbed onto the counter as Lightning held her hips and shoved back deep isnide! "Ow!" She yepled! But Lightning loved her sounds and thrusted fast in and out. Pushing himself close to the climax! They hadn't even been using protection for the past few times they hooked up. Although this didn't feel as much like a hook up anymore. With his member thrusting, Lightning grabbed Cruz's hair and forced her head back. making her move with his motions! Cruz moaned with such pleasure "I'm gonna cum Mr Mcqueen!.." Which he wanted. He let go of her hair and leaned his body over her, grabbing her breast and he thrusted in deep into her swollen red area. His chest against her back as he kissed her shoulders. He was so close as he then felt her orgasm begin! "Oh god! oh god!!.. I'm gonna!" she couldn't even finish before she yelled loudly in pleasure as her insides gripped his member! Fuck she was so tight that he could barely pull out. Her area had swallowed every inch of his member with a final shove deep inside he felt his sweet release! He pulled out only to cum all over her ass and lower back! Fuck Cruz was the hottest thing in the world!

Cruz stood up with her soreness. She turned and faced Lightning. No words. Cruz was out of breath. They both were. But this moment made Lightning wonder if he should stay for someone who didn't really want him anymore?.. or go with a woman who loved him like crazy. Cruz awkwardly stood there and asked "Um?.. after we?.. Clean up.. Do you want me to go?" Lightning answered "No, why don't you stay for a while?.. I'll probably work on this little project in the garage a bit. But you can take a nice bath or somethin?" Cruz raised a brow asking "A project? Like a car?" Lightning nodded. Cruz smiled "No way!? I'm coming out to help with that!" She seemed pretty excited. Lightning grabbed his pants and asked "You want to help work on a car?" He was just use to Sally well? Not. Cruz nodded with a smile. "Well okay than!" Lightning exclaimed happily...

Sally heard the door open and her father walked inside with a few bags and the car seat where she smiled seeing Colton asleep peacefully. Carson set the bags and seat down near the couch and sat next to Sally, immediately asking her "Did you get some quiet time?" Sally nodded answering "Yes. It was nice Dad. Thank you." she smiled. Carson sighed amd kinda joked "I don't know how you do it? I had to change Colton out in a public restroom and wow.. That was stressful!?" Sally shook her head with a smile and giggled answering "Its not that bad." Carson sighed and asked "Did you talk to Lightning?" Sally glanced at her phone answering "No.. He won't pick up.." She was hurt by that. Carson frowned "I hope it wasn't because of me?.." Sally shrugged. "I am sorry for yesterday Sally.. Maybe I?.. Should have kept Ben out of it.." Sally raised a brow and continued to listen, "I wish you were happy sweet heart?... You're my baby?.. But.. Can I ask you something? And you don't have to answer even!?" Sally shrugged saying "Sure?.."

Carson glanced at Colton sleeping in the seat still then asked, "You said?.. You cheated first? I never knew the two of you?.. That you guys had actual problems?.. Can't say I'm surprised?.. But?.. What happened?" Sally nodded answering "Well.. I really don't know myself?.. It was horrible because Lightning didn't do anything to cause me to do it? I was a little upset before.. Well I wanted kids and for the longest time we put it off because he didnt?.. Then he crashed and? I felt like.. I don't know?.. Let me explain this better. See..."

 _Sally's affair, the_ more detailed version...

"Please make it through this Light.." she said as her eyes teared up. He pushed himself to hard. She should have stopped him!.. She blamed herself.

"Knock, Knock?" The sweet voice of that familiar man.. "Ben?.." Sally said softly. The man entered the room and instantly she ran to hug him. He felt warm.. she hadn't felt that in so long it felt like now.. it'd been nearly 3 weeks sense the crash and Lightning had been awake. Sally smiled at him for only a moment, "You came early?" She said. "I came for you. I saw the news and knew you'd need support." Ben said in such a calm deep voice. Sally smiled again at him, "Thank you.. I mean it. I do have support from radiator springs though. But another friend in this bad time is nice." He smiled back at her, "How is everyone in town doing anyway?" "Everyone has been good, up until now." Sally sighed and looked at her husband, Lightning. "When's the last time you slept or ate?" Ben asked with such concern. They may only see each other once a year but he loved her. And he cared for her still. "I'm not sure honestly.. I've been up here with Lightning so long. Running on coffee mostly." She answered. Ben looked at the racer. He's seen him every year and he grew to know him. He trusted him with his ex wife. Ben was glad Sally found someone to take care of her. Even if it wasn't him...

He continued to speak "Come. I'll get you a bite." Sally walked over to Lightning and kissed his cheek gently. "I'll be back Stickers.." and she left with Ben. The two headed down the elevator, "So hows work?" Sally asked making a conversation to distract herself from this awful thing here. Ben answeres happily "It's good. Always busy in a hospital. How is he doing anyway? Taking it well? That he wrecked I mean?" he asked. Sally sighed with a frown. She didn't want to talk about it but answered anyway, "I don't know.. He's been in a coma for the past few weeks.." Ben's eyes widened. He knew about comas. The longer the patient was in one.. The less a chance of them waking up. The doors of the elevator opened and Sally instinctively got off to head to ghe cafeteria. Ben got out and stopped her asking "Where are you going?" Sally raised a brow explaining "Um? The kitchen? For food?.." Ben chuckled a bit saying "No. No hospital food will do? I'm taking you out to get a real meal. Someplace nice." Sally shrugged "You don't have to do that?" Ben shrugged back "I want to. Lightning would want you to eat something good to." Sally sighed but nodded. "We can take my car." He added.

They walked outside the hospital where Sally's eyes widened and she grabbed Ben's arm back exclaiming "Wait... Do you see anyone suspicious?.." Ben stood confused and asked "Suspicious? What do you mean?" Sally sighed and muttered "Nevermind.." The two continued outside where some young guy ran up with his phone and basically shoved it in Sally's face asking "Mrs McQueen!? Care to make a statement of Lightning's condition?" Sally stepped back and shook her head answering "No.. No not at this time.." She and Ben continued on but the man rushed back in front of her stopping her saying "At least tell us if McQueen plans to keep racing?" Sally pushed the man's phone back away gently answering "I'm sorry I can't answer that for him.." The man stared as Sally grabbed Ben's arm and they continued to leave. But the young man pressed on and stopped Sally again, "Do you meam that Lightning isn't sure or his condition is so severe he cant?" Sally was getting upset so Ben stepped in and scolded "Hey back off kid? She obviously doesn't want to talk to you!?" The man stepped back with his hands up. Ben pulled Sally along "Come on.." They made it to his car and he opened the door for her, then got in himself. "Guess being married to a celebrity comes with that huh?.." He tried to joke about it awkwardly. Sally nodded but smiled. Happy she had a friend with her.

The two sat down at a nice place. Dim lights, red carpet on glossed floors. A beautiful chandelier. Candle light dinner. It was more of a place for a romantic date. Which another younger couple were having across from Ben and Sally. "This is to nice Ben?.. I mean it. This food is great and this place...?" She sighed with a smile, "Reminds me of Wheel Well." Ben smiled replying "I knew you'd like it." They ate their pretty fine dishes, "You're a doctor Ben?.. Whats the chances Lightning makes it through this coma okay?.." Ben swallowed hard and explained "Well?.. I mean any doctor is gonna tell you just?.. The longer they are in a coma the worse the outcome.." He didnt want to scare her. Sally nodded saying "Yeah?.. I've already been told that i don't know how many times.. I want to know really?.. What are his chances? Should I prepare for some kinda therapy for him?" Ben sighed hesitating. Sally grabbed Ben's hand asking "Please talk to me?.." Ben cleares his throat answering with the medical answer.

"A comararely lasts more than four weeks. ... It would be very rare for a person to move directly from a coma, to a state of full consciousness..Technically.. By the third day the chance of making a moderate or good recovery is reduced low.." Sally frowned and asked "Well it's been.. around two weeks?.. How low Ben?.." Ben stared answering softly while taking a drink. "Just low.. There's still hope if he's breathing.." Sally's brows lowered asking again "How low?" Ben sighed amswering "By the third day the chances are as low as seven percent.. and by the 14th day.. two percent.." Sally's expression changed quickly. She grabbed her wine and mumbled "I could really use a drink right now..." She was terrified of losing her love. Losing Lightning.. She couldn't imagine her life without him? Sally drank a few drinks to where she began to act a little tipsy. Ben sighed and paid then asked "Why don't I take you to your hotel?" Sally leaned forward answering "I was.. Staying at hospital for two nights now.. I gotta rent a place.." Ben shook his head. He knew Sally wouldn't be able to get a place like this. "Just stay with me tonight. You can have the bed." Salky looked around and asked "What about Light?..I should see him?.." She tried getting up and stumbled. Ben helped her answering "Pretty sure he wouldn't want to see you like this?.. Come on.." And he took her to his hotel for the night. Giving her the bed, and he slept on the couch. He respected Sally and wouldnt step between her marriage... Or didn't think he would...

 **if haven't figured out, we are going back and fourth between what Lightning and Cruz are up to presently, and what exactly happened with Ben and Sally's affair in the past. Hope I dont make it to confusing but oh so sexy as i rewrite more detail into it to.**


	25. The truth starts to come out

Cruz and Lightning were sitting on the couch enjoying a little wine and a snack while watching tv. Cruz sipped her wine and made a funny face, "This stuff is really sweet!?" Lightning chuckled. Cruz set down the glass and lay her legs over Lightning's lap. "I like this. Being here with you.. Watching tv together and drinking this?.. Very bitter sweet drink.." Well Cruz was unsure about the drink. Lightning nodded and shut off the tv and asked "Cruz.. I need to know something.." Cruz sat up, pulling her legs off. Ready to hear his question. Lightning stared with a little bit of a frown asking "Why do you love me?" Cruz's eyes widened as she was put on the spot to answer. "Well? I love you because I have?.. I have fun with you? You make me laugh. Alot!" She giggled and continued "Because you're easy to talk to and you always listen to me. Well? Almost always.. And I love the way you look.. The way you feel.." She rubbed his knee gently. Lightning stared. Unsure of his feelings toward Cruz. "Because seeing you is the highlight of my week. Or day sometimes.. I just have fallen in love with you.." Lightning sighed and replied "You realize this?.. Choosing this means I lose everything I built with Sally?.. Giving up on my marriage isn't easy?..And you are so young!? I was your age when I met Sally!? I mean you could go out and enjoy the world Cruz!? Go out and see the world!? Be young and crazy!?" Cruz frowned and replied softly "It's not a world worth seeing without you?..." That hit hard. It was such a romantic and sweet and surprising thing for Cruz to say. And It made him thinl. Sally was choosing Ben anyway...

 _The first affair..._

Sally was awake but laying in bed. Tears in her eyes.. She was losing hope. Lightning was going to die.. There was so much she had wanted to do with him still. Deep down this was her biggest fear. The crash that is. It replayed in her mind. A nightmare. The car in what felt like slow motion, hitting the wall and becoming air borne as it spun.His last few seconds before plunging onto the pavement and rolling over and over, scraping the asphalt and rolling continuously! Her eyes clenched shut with tears. Thinking about his last breath. The last time they kissed.. They touched.. They talked.. Dammit the last time they talked was a bit of a small disagreement about having children.. Children they?.. May never have now!.. She heard a knock on the door and it opened slowly.. Ben.. "Sal?..Hey.." He walked in slowly with a tray of food. Sally sat up and wiped her eyes. But it didn't do much good to hide her tears of pain. Ben set the tray down on the table top next to the bed and sat down next to Sally. "Hey?.. Have you been crying long?.." Her eyes were red and puffy. Sally shrugged silently. Afraid she'd just lose it and cry harder if she even opened her mouth. Ben wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. It was kind of him to still make her feel protected and safe. She began to cry again and finally opened her mouth venting "I'm scared.. I don't know how to be alone?.." Ben hated hearing this. Sally was always so strong and independent. Now she was curled up and scared and crying.

Ben sighed. He didn't know what to say to make this better. The doctor side of him knew there was nothing good to say, the ex husband part wanted to give her everything to make her heart stop hurting.. But he wasn't who she loved anymore. Sally pulled away and thanked her ex, "Thanks.. For letting me stay tonight.. It's so much harder when I'm alone.. I feel like I'm choking and cant breathe most the time and can barely sleep anymore.." Ben and Sally stared into each others eyes. It turned into a gaze that for some reason made Sally feel so lost she leaned forward and their lips touched. Only for a second before she pulled away with tears. Ben knew it was wrong but loved her and decided to step back. "You can stay here.. So you don't have to be alone?.. You can have my bed.." He walked out before the moment continued to heat up, shutting the door. Sally touched her lips immediately ashamed. She just wanted Lightning!

Sally returned to the hospital shortly. She sat down in her usual seat next to Lightning who was still in his comatose state. She teared up once again as she gently lay her hand on his. "Please wake up.." She wished he would. That two percent rang in her ear. A two percent.. He could do it.. He could be that percentage.. "I'm losing hope Lightning... I need you to show some sort of?.. Of life?.." But Ofcourse no answer. He was just absent. "Stickers I still need you?.. You can't leave me like this so suddenly?.. What would I do?.. What would our friends do?.." She sniffled her tears. Sally sighed and mumbled "I'm pretty sure every doctor thinks I'm crazy talking to you like this?.. They said you can't hear me... That you don't even dream or think like this.. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you.." She rubbed his hand and fingers gently. Missing him so much. Then a knock to the door, it was Ben again. He slowly came in and stood at the end of the bed. "How's he doing?.." He asked. Sally sighed and stood up answering "Guess he's hanging in there?.." She frowned. Ben revealed a small teddy bear from the gift shop and smiled, "This cheer you up?" Sally raised a brow answering "It's thoughtful. Thank you." She took the bear and set it on the small table. Ben felt needed to say something about the Kiss earlier, " Hey um... About earlier... We can pretend it didn't happen. I mean I know you are just hurting... And if you want to, I'd like you to stay with me? So you wouldn't have to be alone? You know?" Sally thought about it for a moment. The nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to go back alone for now... Thank you Ben." Ben nodded with a smile.

Ben left, leaving Sally alone with her husband. It wasn't long the doctor came in to check up on Lightning like he did just about Every day. This time the doctor explained pretty much what Ben did. The percentage thing that made her stomach sick. She granned the bear and clenched it, holding it tight as she stared at her love who she was quickly losing hope of ever seeing him awake again...

 _presently..._

Cruz had leaned over and rested onto Lightning's lap. And he began to feel closer to Cruz. He brushed her hair gently as she fell asleep. Her soft brown hair. He sighed and realized he was falling for her. What started as just sex had turned into a little more. Tears came to his eyes as he thought of actually leaving Sally for good. Sally and his son. For Cruz... Lightning let her rest a while, accidentally falling asleep himself on the couch.

He woke up to his phone. He glanced at it and had to rub his eyes. Feeling a bit groggy. Cruz adjusted herself but was still asleep in his lap. Lightning just grabbed it up and answered with a yawn,

"Hello?.."

 _Hey Lightning.._

He woke up more as he reconized the tender voice.

"Sally? Why are you calling me?"

He sounded pissed. And he was at her. Sleeping with Ben again had pretty much signed it off. That she didn't want him.

 _I was talking to my father last night and admitted the affair I had before.. I realized maybe?.. Maybe it was more than just a simple affair. I realized how badly I hurt you and again I am sorry. It doesn't justify what you did but.. I can forgive you._

"Yeah well? Little late for that. I know you slept with Ben again Sally."

And he hung up.

Sally felt her heart break!? she did not sleep with Ben again!? She had to make this right. And clarify that nothing happened. She had to get home!

Cruz woke up stirring. She looked up at Lightning and asked "Is everything okay?.." She was groggy. She sounded so dam sexy like this to. Lightning nodded and smiled at her answering "Yeah.. Hey?.. I know?.. This is bad but.. I gotta go?.. Take a drive.." He sat her up and stood up. Cruz quickly offered "I'll come with you?" "No. I need to be alone to think.." And he left..

 _First affair..._

Sally knocked on Ben's room door. She decided she could put what happened behind them. She couldn't stand being alone. Ben opened the door happily. Sally smiled. A sad smile, a broken smile. Ben let her in, "Hey.. How's he doing?" he asked kindly. Sally shrugged answering "No change.. I don't know what's going to happen Ben?..." Ben nodded. The two walked further into the room where Sally's eyes widened with surprise. "What's this?!" She asked. In front of her was a candle lit dinner on the floor in front of the tv. Pillows added for comfort and some chocolates. "Though you could use some mild pamlering." Ben answered. Sally's jaw dropped. Her heart felt a little warmer and fuller. She sighed and turned facing Ben, "Thank you. This is truly to much." Ben smiled "I'd do anything for you Sal? I'm gonna go shower. You just enjoy and relax. Even got you a few books." Sally shook her head with a smile as she was truly grateful for Ben's kind affection in this hard and depressing time.

Ben came out the shower to find Sally passed out asleep on the pillows. He smiled and blew out the candles. The vanella scent fuemed the room. He then grabbed a blanket and covered her gently. He kissed her cheek and went to bed himself.

The morning came and Sally woke up to a crick feeling in her neck. "Ow?.." She griped and tried to stretch it out. She smelled brealfast? She turned and looked ar Ben who was cooking something. "Ben?..What are you doing?" She asked. Ben smiled greeting "Morning Sally. I'm making you breakfast before you head to the hospital. It is the most important meal of the day?" He joked. Sally smiled amd got up. She folded the blanket and set the pillows on the couch. "Thanks again. I mean it's beyond nice to get some real sleep. ow!" She turned her head the wrong way with thw crick. Ben's eyes widened and he walked over asking "What's wrong?" He guided Sally down onto the couch to sit where he sat next to her. Sally rubbed her neck answering "Just a dumb crick. Hurts." Ben took his hand and rubbed her neck gently. "Feel good?" Say kinda squirmed in pain at first but shortly enjoyed it. "Ooh yea.. Wow.." He moan sent a paat sensation and old memories down Ben's body. But he swallowed it down to ignore it. "I forgot how good one of these felt.." She said in a moan. Ben felt a little to?.. Close?.. He stopped and cleared his throat. "I should dish up breakfast.." Ben said as he stood and headed for the kitchen. Salky frowned. Feeling and forgetting Lightning at the same time..

Sally ate breakfast then headed to the hospitalm where most of the day was spent sitting in the quiet room with Lightning who just wouldn't wake up. She talked to him but.. It was hopeless. He wasn't going to wake up. She started to believe it more than ever.. "I love you.." She muttered. "But I can't keep this up?.." Her eyes teared up. "I'm sorry.." And she ran out crying. She didnt want to go back ever again! She hated herself for it but returning to the hospital every day was to much! There was no hope of ever having Lightning come back! He was gone. He was gone and he would die! Sally knocked crazily on the door, Ben let her inside saying, "You are back late Sally?... you okay tonight?..." Ben greeted. Sally through her purse down on the floor and hung her jacket up on the coat rack. She sighed. "I'm falling apart. Ben..." Sally said as she made her way over to the couch. She basically fell onto it. Ben sat next to her and Sally leaned into his arms. He just held her. Almost like holding a child who had a nightmare. This was her nightmare. Lightning could die. He was stable but non existent. Ben felt so warm.. She missed that feeling every day more and more. Ben started to brush his fingers through her hair. Her blonde beautiful hair. He kissed her forehead before Getting up. "I'll make us some warm tea?"

She thought before answering with an agreeable nod. Ben returned with two mugs steaming of the hot water with tea bags and a spoon on a tray and sat them on the coffee table in front of the couch and Sally. He put his hand on her knee as he sat beside her. "You need to distract yourself some. Go shopping, go to the spa, or hey let's watch some stupid show on tv? Hmm?" He grinned. Sally looked at his face.. his brown eyes.. his lips?... he was right.. Her eyes were tearing up. She looked him up and down suddenly. Suddenly she became someone else.. she became something she never imagined she was... she leaned forward and kissed him. For the second time now. It was a long kiss.. it turned into more than a peck..

She grabbed the sides of his face with her hands. Their lips and teeth opened and eelcomed each others tongues. Sally tasted his lips amd moaned quietly. She longed to be touched again by a man.

Ben grabbed her waistline and returned the kiss. He knew it was wrong. But he loved her. He missed her. He waited for years... He wanted her back for so long and this was his chance!? Ben slowly and carefully guided Sally down onto the couch as he kneeled on top of her. They continued to make out. Sally moaned which fueled Ben's fire and areas as his member began to push agasint Sally's body. "I want you inside me.." She muttered softly in a whisper. Ben was surprised but didn't care.

Sally removed her shirt with Ben's help. Then his shirt then her hand unbuckled his pants and in an awkwardly weird move he tossed them off. He grabbed Sally's waistband and pulled down roughly. Sally yelped a bit from the sudden pulling but quickly grabbed his face again. Kissing like horny teenagers eager to get to the climax!

Ben rubbed Sally's area, she was wet and ready! He shoved into her hard and she let out a small scream. It felt warm and firm. She dug her nails into his shoulders. It was so good as he continued to push and pull. "Yes! Yes! Don't stop!" She cried! Ben sped up, thrusting deep into her pelvis. "Oh god Ben! Please!.. fuck me harder!" She begged! And Ben was happy to do so. He kissed her lips as he pounded her hard! The couch may have even scooted an inch over on the floor from the motions. "I'm gonna cum Sally.." He let her know. sally grabbed Ben's ass and pushed him as deep as he could go inside her as he groaned in a last bit of pleasure! Filling her insides with his fluid! "Oh yes!.. I love feeling your cum inside me!.." She moaned. Ben shoved in once more. More of a tease. Sally let go of his ass which probably had nail marks now!

But Ben kissed her lips and said "I'll give you anything Sally.." Sally smiled with her flushed face and said "I want you again.." Ben smiled and happily began to push his member back inside of her!...


	26. a plan a deal a promise

Sally got up and threw herself into one of the soft robes. She walked out of the bedroom to the smell of fresh coffee. "Good morning." Ben smiled. Sally's face said it all as she almost fell into the chair beside her. Her face turned white. Ben rushed over to her side and knelt down "Hey it's okay!? Look unless you wanna talk about it, last night won't be mentioned to anyone. Okay?..". Ben reassured her. He could tell she was ashamed. Sally breathed heavily for a few seconds. Then stood up "I'm gonna get a glass of coffee.." she walked away. Ben stood back up to. "Sally..." he called. She turned around but didn't answer him. And he didn't say anything. Truthfully he didn't know what to say. Sally took a few sips of her coffee then headed toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower and then head over to the hospital." She shut the bathrooms door right away. She sighed.

But after a hot shower and some thinking she walked up to Ben and spoke up, "Last night was amazing..It reminded me of us.. The us before I ran away.." Ben frowned and lifted her chin "You had your reasons.." Sally nodded. She did but didn't. She was immature and ran away from her life. Sally took Ben's hands and said "I've missed that connection lately with Lightning.. Before the crash.. He just?.. He doesn't want kids?.. And I desperately do..Did.. I'm not getting any younger.." She said depressingly. Ben sighed and hugged her "Well he's lucky to have you and should give you the family you deserve." And that made Sally think. She really wanted children. And thats when a deal was made...

 _presently..._

Sally decided to pack her bags and head home. So late that night she began packing up. She realized she loved Lightning through all of this. He was trying. Even though he had an affair. He really showed effort of wanting things to work out in the end. And she had some heart warming news she thought might make the moment even better. She actually felt excited about going back home. Forget the media. Their love could be strong enough to over come this and be stronger than ever. She was sure of it.

With early, early morning Sally began to pack up the car and prepare Colton for the hours drive back home. Carson asked "Headed home?" Sally sighed but with a smile answering "Yep. Think it's time Lightning and I have a good talk and maybe even therapy.. But I love him." Carson nodded and apologized "Sally I didn't know you and Ben?.. I wouldn't have invited him over if I knew about the affair?.." Sally nodded and grabbed a letter out of the diaper bag, handing it to her father. "What's this?" he asked. Sally smiled answering "Something for you to read after I'm gone." She kissed her father's cheek and hugged him. "Thanka for letting me stay here a few days dad.. Love you." He smiled and returned "Love you to sweet heart.. You are always welcomed here. You and... Lightning.." He muttered. Sally giggled and grabbed the last bag and Colton in the car seat. "Alright dad. I'll let you know when I've made it home." And she left. Clicking Colton's seat into the back and heading back to Radiator springs...

Lightning and Cruz had slept in late. It was just so warm and comfortable in the bed. Cruz leaning on Lightning's chest waa now her most favorite way to sleep. She was so happy living this kinda fairtytale with him the last few days. Part of her hoped it would never end. But it did. In a horrible and hurtful way.

"Lightning McQueen!!" Her voice screamed his name. Lightning and Cruz immediately woke up and flushed white as they saw Sally standing in thw door way of the bedroom!? "Fuck.. Sally this is?.. This is.." He stopped. Lightning was trying to come up with an excuse but then remembered _she_ slept with _him_ again! And quickly became angry, turning this into a fight!

"You brought this on!" He yelled as he got out of bed. Sally's eyes widened and she defended "Me!? Oh no! You are not blaming me for you're stupid decisions!" Lightning was at least in his sleep pants, shirtless. Cruz was in his shirt and panties which only infuriated Sally! "Why is she here!? in our home!? In our bed!?" Sally asked loudly. Lightning got into Sally's face and defended Cruz "Because she actually wants me!? She actually cares!? She didn't run off and sleep with some guy behind my back!? After putting the idea that we would make it through this!" Sally was furious and yelled "I didn't sleep with Ben but the one time!?" "So how come I called and he was there with you!? What were you two doing!? Playing cards!?" He was angry! But Sally was more, "Oh you are ridiculous! My dad invited him over pulling one of his stupid set ups! So you assume I was sleeping with him as an excuse to fuck your whore!?" "Don't call her that!" Lightning threatened. Sally's eyes widened "She is!? She's a home wrecker and whore who took my husband!" she poked his chest then pointed at Cduz. Cruz was about in tears but Lightning defended the wrong woman.. Or maybe the right one when he yelled back "The only whore in here is you!" Sally became silent. But god her expression said it all. She was beyond done now...

 _the affair..._

Lightning had woken up a week ago. One more week and he could go home to radiator springs. And being able to be with him again brought hope and love back into Sally's heart. She was headed to her own hotel room. She needed the space from Ben after the things they had done. And the deal.. She frowned and knew she had to take it back. She had no idea why she woukd purpose such a stupid idea in the first place. She loved Lightning. Just didn't realize how much of an idiot she was without him really. So once inside Sally grabbed her phone and called Ben. But he didn't answer. He must if been busy. So she had to leave a voicemail. She sighed.

 _after the tone please record your message. When you are finished you may hang up or try again later. beeeeppp_

"Ben.. It's Sally.. Lightning is doing well.. And I really love him whether or not we ever have children so?.. So the deals off.. Sorry to have pulled you into a mess?.. I don't know why I thought of it to begin with?.. Goodbye."...

 _presently..._

Sally was furious as she stared at her husband and Cruz. She took a deep breatn before calmly ordering "Take her and get out." Lightning was angry and needed out anyway. "Come on Cruz.. Let's go." He said firmly. Cruz awkwardly walked and grabbed her clothes then followed Lightning out. Lightning walked Cruz to her car then said "I'll be right back and we can go wherever you want?.. okay?.." Cruz nodded silently. Lightning then went back inside to Sally who was in tears on the bed. He sighed and tried to talk "Obviously this isn't working?" He said. Sally's brows lowered snarling "You think!? I never slept with Ben again!? I want.. Wanted you! But I see what you want?.." Lightning frowned and asked "Where's Colton?" Sally answered rudely "Sleeping in his crib. Don't you dare touch him." Lightning rolled his eyes and asked "What did you expect? You left! You left and then I found out you were hanging out with Ben again!? Don't be mad at me!?" Sally just cried. She didn't know what to say.

Lightning began to believe her and became ashamed of himself. He really messed up now. "Sal?.. Sally I?.. I'm sorry?..." He walked over and tried to hold her but she shoved him away. Which he did deserve. "Just go.. Get out!" She yelled. She was hurting alot. Lightning hated himself as he began to leave but stopped at the door. He messed up big time. Sally spoke up as she wiped her eyes "I think you should find a new attorney.." Lightning's heart sank even though he should have seen this coming. "Do you wanna seperate?.." He choked even asking. Sally hesitated and stared. Her heart was broken seeing Lightning in their bed with Cruz!? "I don't know?.." She barely answered softly. Lightning nodded and began to leave but, Sally stopped him with one last thing "If you leave with her than you aren't welcomed here?.. I can't keep sharing you with that slut.." Lightning stared. Was it possible he was in love with both women?..

 _back to th_ _e first affair..._

Ben started unlocking the door of his room. Lighting stopped behind him and yelled

"Bentwheel!"

Ben turned around before he could unlock his door. Lightning McQueen. Angry.

"Look Lightning.. I'm not entirely sure what your mad about but.. we can talk tomorrow." Lightning got closer and grabbed bens arm "So you visit Sally every year to get closer and the second I'm unconscious you make a move and wait like a pussy til I was unconscious and not around to fuck her!?"

Ben was feeling somewhat helpless "Do I need to call the cops Mcqueen!?" He pulled out his phone

Lightning smacked his phone away and pushed Bentwheel against he wall "Go ahead! I personally know the sheriff! You fucked my wife!?" Ben tried to think what to say .. "Look I don't want to fight you Lightning. And it was more like an agreement.." Lightning let Ben go. Ben adjusted his shirt. And walked over to get his phone. Lightning watched him. He wasn't sure what to even say. Or do.. he was just hurt.

Ben walked back up to his home. And continued to unlock and open his door. "Besides McQueen. It's not happening again. It was... once.. I know she's yours.. ". Lightning's anger was building. It may have been once but now she was... was... "Shes!?... you fucked her behind my back!? And!?.." suddenly her voice .. "Lightning ! Lightning stop!?" Sally was behind them. Ben just looked at her. Stood there. Lightning turned to look at her.. she breathed heavy a few times catching her breath.. "I know your mad.. but beating Ben up won't do anything?.. please..." she had such a beautiful voice.. Lightning glanced at Ben.. then back at Sally. "Please.. We can figure this out?.." she said as sweet as she could..

Lightning started to think about the future. She's pregnant.. with this pussys child!? "No.." he mumbled under his breath. "Fuck this!" He yelled as he reared his arm back and punch Ben right in the side of the face. Sally gasped and Ben fell against the doors beam. Ben coughed and choked some but got up slowly and wobbling.. He stood up and Lightning didn't budge. Sally started crying. Not for Ben. But Lightning.. his anger..

"Ben no!?" She screamed as lightning looked back at Ben he was met with a fist. Lightning fell to the ground. Unconscious...

"I didn't want to fight!... woops..." Ben yelled and then stopped in surprise. He saw the fear in Sally's eyes..

"Call the ambulance!?" She yelled. Ben did just that. Sirens could be heard as a few people from Flos ran over to see what had happened...

Ben sat in the waiting room with an ice pack on his face. Sally walked over and sat next to him. She sighed. Knowing she had to tell him. Ben glanced at Sally and asked "So?.. You told him about everything?" Sally frowned answering "Not everything.. Just.. That we slept together because... I gotta tell you something.." Ben stared listening. She sighed again, "I'm pregnant... With yours.." Ben's eyes widened. They stared at each other and then Sally's eyes teared up. Ben asked "So that's why he was so angry?.. You never told him about our little plan than?" Sally shook her head and explained "And I never will. I want to be with him?.. So the plan is still off Ben." Ben frowned and explained "But that's my child?.. I will be part of it's life Sally. And if that douchebag doesn't want kids?.. I'm still open to our plan." The plan.. The plan and deal they had made months ago.. "I promised I'd wait while you figured it all out. Maybe this is the way out and the reason we were suppose to?.. I made a deal,plan, a promise, whatever you wanna call it that if he still didnt want kids after he was out of the hospital then I would with you after you left him." Sally nodded and answered "Look if.. If Lightning wants a divorce than?.. Let me just see if he wants out first or not okay?.." She then took a walk around the hospital thinking about her stupid idea of leaving Lightning for Ben if Lightning continued to say no to having kids. But she was sure he would he okay now.. If it weren't for her being pregnant with Ben's.

 **The funny thing is... The idea that Ben and Sally made a sort of promise that if Lightning still didn't want kids, Sally would leave Lightning for Ben to have them was the original idea i started in the come back to me story.**

 **Just for fun, the original come back to me was still going to have Lightning and Cruz an affair. But it was actually going to be Sally pushing Lightning to have children but he wanted to wait on kids while he was trying to get back into racing (cars 3) .Which is Where SALLY would begin an affair with Ben. And Lightning out of the stress and pressure of racing coming to an end and Sally's longing for children would begin his affair with Cruz.Neither knowing the other was cheating. Later in the story was when sally was going to becone pregnant.But she was going to be unsure if it was Ben's or Lightning's! And Sally was going to give the baby up to Ben in the end after dna showed it was his, then remain with Lightning. Funny how the story changed as i wrote it! But it turned out good and made fun for this dirty secret to be part of this story. lol.**


	27. Time

Lightning sighed and nodded as he bit his lips. "What do you want me to do? You choose?.." He asked. Sally shook her head answering "No.. I'm not making this decision for you... You have to choose.. Me or her?.." Lightning hated this. He had to choose... Cruz or Sally. He sighed and answered with a bit of a frown "I've always chosen you..." Sally nodded but didn't seem happy. "I still want you Sally it's just?.." Sally shook her head and asked "Do you?.. Because it sure doesn't feel like it?.." Lightning stared. He hurt her badly. "Just go with her..." She muttered. Lightning hesitated but.. Left. He saw his son before leaving. He just stared. Watching him sleep for a moment. Before Sally rudely made him leave.

He got into the car with Cruz. Cruz asked "So?.. what?.. What do we do?.." Lightning swallowed hard answering "Let's go to the bank and get some money.. Go wherever you want?..." He frowned. Cruz rubbed his knee then backed the car out and left...

 _... 2 weeks later..._

 _As my knees gave out, his entire hand vibrated my insides while the tip of his finger pressed against my clit, I drenched his hand between my legs and the smell of sex filled my apartment. His other arm held me so that I didn't fall. A rush of adrenaline being controlled by him, my desire, encompassed me, he was always pushing my climax to new heights. I rested against him for a moment and he held me close as my body cooled._

 _"Thank you so much," the words came out as a whisper. I was telling myself to remember to breathe.. his chest against my soft skin kept the flame of desire hot within me. I wanted more. I wanted so much more.. I thought about how we finally reached this step in our relationship. He was mine.. kinda.._

"Are you writing in that sex journal of yours again?" Lightning asked with a bit of a chuckle. Cruz quickly shut the book and hid it under her pillow blushing "No!?" She totally was. Lightning walked over and leaned over, kissing Cruz's lips sweetly. "Why do write our encounters down in a book?" he asked. Cruz shrugged answering "Because I express myself? Its an art." she defended. Lightning laughed and teased "Sure?.. A sexual art." Cruz glared a minute and watched his sexy body get dressed. She was wearing one of hit shirts and sitting in bed still. Lightning had been staying in Cruz's apartment for the past two weeks. He hadn't seen or really even spoke to Sally or anyone in Radiator Springs sense he left. Cruz sighed and asked "Are you going to see her today." Her.. She meant Sally. Lightning sighed answering "My son. I'm gonna see him and go over the seperation agreement." Cruz nodded with a frown a little. Lightning sat down next to his kinda unofficial new lover asking "What's wrong?" Cruz gazed at him answering "She isn't gonna take you back away from me is she?" Lightning hesitated answering "No... No, besides she can't stand me anyway.. And... I don't like her anymore like that to be honest.." He lied. He loved Sally. He would always love Sally.. Even though they weren't going to be able to work this out.

Sally had texted about meeting to go over some papers to seperate or file for divorce. It was gonna be tough for them both. Cruz smiled and kissed Lightning then said "When you get back here?.. I want you to tie me up and I want you to take control of me." Lightning asked "Why?" Cruz grabbed the side of his face gently and answered "Just because. For me. I need it. Please?" Lightning nodded "Okay. I'll be staying two days at the cone." Cruz nodded and asked "You sure you don't want me to come along?" Lightning shook his head explaining "No.. Sally is upset and mad and I don't want to make this any harder. For her Ofcourse.." He smiled awkwardly. Cruz nodded. And with another kiss goodbye Lightning headed back to Radiator Springs. Now his and Cruz's relationship was still hush hush. Technically Sally thought he had been renting himself a little apartment out of town. Alone. He sadly had to keep lying to everyone it felt like. It was like lying was the only way anymore...

Lightning arrived in town. He just grabbed an uber. Sense the cars were with Sally. He met with Sally at her office with another attorney to try and just make this easy and settle things and file the seperstion. No court. Just file, sign and done. They would no longer be together. It hurt. God it hurt like hell. And part of him wanted to fight for her and save their marriage. But part of him had fallen for Cruz and hated the idea of breaking her heart. Lightning walked into his soon to be ex wife's office. She and some man in a suit were waiting and sat at the desk. "Come on in. Hoping we can be quick." The man said with a smile. The way his greasy hair looked and glasses.. He made Lightning sick. Or maybe the fact that he soon wouldn't be married much longer to Sally. Sally glared at him as he sat next to her. Then the man got a pen out and started asking "So Miss Sally already knows but I have to let you know? Sally is filing for legal seperation? Not divorce. I mean they both pretty much do the same only legally if you separate you can not re marry?.. Its kinda like a trial divorce? So if we get these few things settled today? You can be free to do as you please as a single person. But if you want to completely terminate the marriage then we can go ahead and file divorce. But you will both need to get seperate lawyers for that." Lightning frowned and glanced at Sally. She didn't want to completely seperate? So maybe there was hope. But then Lightning thought of Cruz.

"So getting started then?" The man said with enthusiasm. Lightning rolled his eyes.

The man asked "So.. we need to settle on who gets the house and the vehicles?" Lightning immediately answered "Sally. She can have it all." Sally raised a brow and stared at Lightning kinda confused. The man wrote some stuff down then asked "The hotels.. Now the cozy cone motel was owned by Miss Sally before the marriage. I think it's fair that she remian owner. And you have the sole name on Wheel Well Lightning.. So I suppose you want that at the least?" Lightning shook his head answering "No. Sally can have everything." Sally was extremely surprised. The man smiled writing stuff down. Lightning explained "I just want my son. I want to be able to see him whenever I please. That's all." The man and Sally glanced at each other. The man cleared his throat and muttered "Well?.. Yes.. About that.." Lightning raised a brow and became concerned. Sally spoke up "Actually he doesn't know?.." Lightning became seriously concerned now as thoughts raced through his head. "Know what? Something about Colton?" Lightning askes rudely. No one answered though. Lightning became enraged and snarled to Sally "He is mine right? Colton is my son? Don't tell me he'snot mine?!" Sally glared harshly and asked "Can I get some time alone with my husband?" The man nodded and left, shutting the door.

Sally immediately **_SLAP!_** Lightning across the face! He only snapped grabbing his cheek "Stop that!" Sally then scolded "How dare you ask if Colton is your son!? Ofcourse he's your son!" Lightning rubbed his face and griped "You have got to stop slapping me.." Sally growled and crossed her arms. She was already angry and in a bad mood. Lightning then asked "So what is it?" Sally sighed and rubbed her eyes. "It's something I've been trying to tell you for a while? I'm.. I'm pregnant." Lightning's eyes widened as he just stared at her. That explained all the sudden mood swings, the constant random complaining, eating more, the small amount of weight she gained!?.. He was to caught up with Cruz to notice before. "Dammit Sally!!" He yelled and hit the desk as he stood up. He began to pace. Sally snarled "Gosh thats a way to take it?.." Lightning stopped and explained "No!? Don't you get it!? I dont want to do this?! To seperate!? Dammit I want to be with you and Colton and this!? I want this with you!?" Sally shook her head. She wasn't convinced after everything Lightning had done to her with Cruz. Sally muttered "Should have thought of that before you slept with her on our bed." Lightning hhated himself. He tore their family up. "So how is custody suppose to work then?" Sally sighed answering "Well you can come up when you want to visit Colton and I can lwt you know how this one is doing. Until they are both about two, I'm asking they remain living me me completely." Lightning nodded. He hated this but made sense with Colton so little and needing constant watch. "Come on, I don't want to separate?.." He got on his knees next to Sally and grabbed her hands, "I love you.. I messed up, I know okay?.. I thought you slept with Ben and?.. It's not an excuse I jusy was angry and wanted to get baback at you. I was strong. I was fine and staying faithful when you left. I met with Cruz and Tex to make the apology video then tried calling you but your dad answered and said you were with Ben!?.. I would have never done it if..." He stopped. Hw realized he really did assume she slept with Ben again. Carson nevee said they were doing anything. Lightning frowned. Sally was still heart broken and obviously could not trust Lightning.

"I can't trust you at all Lightning.. I can't do this anymore?.." Sally said softly. Lightning stood up and asked kinda rudely "Than why legal seperation? Why not go full out and file a divorce!?" he raised his voice and brgan lacing again. Sally stood up and yelled "Because its hard for me to even do this!? I still love you!?" "And I love you!?" He yelled right back. They both stared at each other for a moment silently. Lightning broke it mumbling and begging "Please don't do this?.." Sally looked over at the papers and replied "Just sighn the agreement Lightning." Lightning shool hos head. He rrally didn't want this. "Sally is this really what you want?" Sally frowned answering "No?.. I wanted you? I wanted a family? But you took that away?" Lightning tried again "Than lets not do this?! Let's? Try therapy or something!?" "Therapy?" She asked. "Anything.. I loved Cruz but not anything like I love you?" He said. Sally stared asking softly "You loved her?.. I thought you didn't?" "I don't I.." He stopped, realizing what he just said. "Sally i didn't mean it like that?.. I love you?" Lightning quickly corrected. Sally shook her head and snarled "We can finish tomorrow. Get out of my office." Lightning knew there was no point in fighting her and left...

Lightning didn't know what to do. As he left the court house Tex stopped him outside, "Lightnin!" Lightning stopped greeting softly "Oh.. Hey Tex.." He was upset and Tex could tell asking "What's wrong Light? Haven't seen you in a while?.. Need to talk about the school." Lightning sighed and nodded. "Come on. We can talk there. Cal is waiting." Tex said as the two then went off. Lightning glanced back at the court house. His heart wanted Sally but didn't want to lose or hurt Cruz..

Tex guided Lightning to the school and to Lightning's office. Cal was in a seat waiting. Tex sat down across from his two employees and cleared his throat before speaking "So.. The?.. Situation with the video is still running around. Spreading rumors. We've had a few students decide to go somewhere else. And sold less rusteze merchandise already by twelve percent. Dinico however doesn't seem to be effected?.. So Lightning.. I'm offering you a new job, if you'll take it?" Lightning asked "Well what is it?.." Tex sighed and grabbed out a booklet and slid it over toward Lightning. "I want you to be in the office permanently. Or at least until the heat goes down." Lightning raised a brow seeing that the job meant he would take care of everything from within the office. "You don't want me teaching or coaching anymore?" He asked. Tex sighed explaining "I'm gonna insist.. That while this?.. Video and? The problems its made with your image remian?.. You don't show yourself as much. It'll be better for you and Sally anyway. Less publicity and less drama. Cal, in the mean time will teach your students. If Cal needs any help?.. I told him to come to you." Lightning hated this. Office work was so boring. Now he'd be in here every morning til evening and never get to coach any of the students ge accepted! This would make hik loose his mind. "How long again?.." Lightning asked. Tex frowned explaining "I can't say.. I know its not as fun and not what you love to do or planned to do but.. This is where we are right now. I'm sorry Light. No racing for a while. Just.." "Office work.. I got it.." Lightning griped.

Tex sighed adding "I know this isn't fun Light?.. But?..It is temporary. Okay?" Lightning frowned but agreed "Okay Mr Tex..".

Lightning headed to his cone motel where he just sat in the bed. Mentally he was exhausted. Emotionally drained.. He checked his phone and Cruz had texted a few times. She was worried about Sally tsking him back. Lightning sighed. He couldn't believe the mess he made. He should have been faithful from the start. He wished he was. And Sally waz pregnant!? He had to tell Cruz, so he called her.

 _Hey there stud!? Was beginning to think you may go to sleep without talking to me first?_

"Cruz we need to talk.."

 _Oh no?... You want Sally again?.. Don't you?.._

He sighed answering "I don't think that's happening. But I found out she's pregnant." Lightning couldn't resist the small smile that came on his face.

 _Oh..._

"It doesn't change the agreement.."

 _Okay.._

"I'm sorry I put you through all this.."

 _No its okay... I love you. Get some rest._

She hung up before he could say anything. He sighed and couod only wish there was a way to get Sally back, leave Cruz and withiut hurting anyone any more...


	28. Re reconnecting

The following morning Lightning lay there in bed. He wanted to know more anout Sally's pregnancy. He grabbed his phone to text Sally but the phone began to ring as he picked it up. It was Sally.

"Hey, Good morning Sally. I was hoping to talk to you."

 _Me to. You need to sign the agreement._

"Oh.. Right?...But.. About the pregnancy?.. how far are you? And everything is okay?"

 _Please don't act like you care._

"But I do care? Alot?"

 _It's easier if you don't..._ That stung.

"Sally let me take you to breakfast?"

 _Breskfast makes me sick._

"Okay?.. Look I'm trying. I'm trying Sal? I dont want Cruz I wanted you?!"

 _Please stop?.. This hurts enough! I have to do what's best for me? And I can't trust you?.. I can't trust that I'm enough for you!?_ she hung up now.

Lightning sighed and placed the phone down. He had to figute this out. It was so frustrating.

Later in the day Lightning headed to Sally's office. He cautiously knocked and entered. Sally glared at first. Lightning walked iver and slowly sat down greeting nervously "Hey?.. How's um.. How's work?.." Sally pushed the paper he still needed to sign and replied "This states that once the kids are weened off the bottle, They can start coming to your place for the weekends.. If you pick them up." Lightning sighed and pushed the paper back asking "You don't want this?.. I dont want this?" Sally sighed and explained "Doesn't matter what I want Lightning. Please just sign this and go." She pushed it back toward Lightning. He snarled "No. If this is what you want than you can file divorce." He stood up and continued, "I can't do this. I messed up and I'm sorry. But I want you. And you know what? If that hurts Cruz I don't care. You are my wife." Sally stood up and asked "You really want to fight me in a courtroom?" Lightning took a deep breath answering "I really want to fight for our marriage. Like I should have to begin with." They both stared at eachother from each side of the desk. Sally rather glared.

Sally grabbed Lightning's shirt and pulled him over the desk kisssing him passionately! It was very surprising but Lightning knew, he could show Sally how much he loved her by making love to her. If she'd let him. Their tongues rolled around each other. Lightning could feel Sally's pain and anger being taken out on him. That was fine. He would gladly be her escape. Theri kiss did not end quickly. Sally moaned into his mouth and sucked Lightning's tongue as her hands cleared the desk and she crawled up on top of it. She stood up on her knees and her small black shoes dropped off her feet onto her chair. Lightning couldn't believe how hot Sally was acting, Grabbing him and forcing this kiss, sucking his tongue, pushing things off the desk to the floor, crawling on top of her desk!? Fuck she must of been really hormonal?

Lightning grabbed her hips as their tongues explored each others mouths. But Sally grabbed his hands and pulled them onto her ass. Lightning happily sqeazed her cheels firmly then slapped hard once with one of his hands. That ended the kiss. Sally pulled her face away and stares a moment. Crap.. He did something wrong he thought. Sally glanced down at the bulge in his pants then back up to his blue eyes as she licked her lips clean of their spit. They just stared silently for a what felt like eternity. Lightning asked softly and quietly "What do you want?.." Sally stared deep into Lightning's eyes and answered "I?.. I want our family?.." Her eyes teared up. Lightning gently leaned in and kissed her again. It was much nore tender. More sweet. Sally closed her eyes and embraced his kiss. Lightning tried to kiss her with pure passion. Trying to show her how much he wanted her and loved her still. Sally's hands drifted low and she rubbed the bulge of his pants. It kinda confused him. Only because he did not want to push her and make her hate him any more.

So Lightning pushed away and stepped back admitting "As much as I want this to happen and believe me?.. I really, really do.. I can't keep hurting you and?.. I have to know what you want. What you really want?" Sally sighed and replied answering "Well I don't know?.. That's why I filed for seperation and not divorce?.. We can both live our lives apart for a while til we figure it out. And if we want to remain together we can renew our vows. But if we can't work it out?.. We can finish it with a divorce." Lightning sighed and helped Sally down from the desk carefully. Sally grabbed the papers and handed them to Lightning. "You sign this and you are free to do what you want.. Without being obligated to tell me. And if we can work this out eventually then we can go from there.." Lightning sighed and set the papers on the desk. He grabbed a pen from the floor and hesitated signing this. It was this or court it seemed. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Lightning asked again. Sally nodded explaining "I think we could both use some space and no strings attatched for a while." Lightning raised a brow but feeling there was no other way.. He signed the agreement. "Thank you." Sally said firmly. "You can go now." She added as she adjusted her clothes. How could she want him one minute then push him away the next? But at least it maybe would not feel as guitly now with Cruz...

Lightning went to the school. Try to find something to do. Alone. It hurt badly signing that paper. He shut the door behind him and sat in his chair at his desk. He thought about how he would soon be stuck here. All the time. At this desk. Every day. all day. He groaned and dropped his head on the desk. Then his phone went off woth a buzz. A text.

 _Sally,_

 _If you want to talk about the pregnancy and see the ultra sounds come by the house when I get off at 5. I'm not gonna say you can't be involved Lightning._

That made his eyes and heart light up a bit. He couldn't wait for that. Get to see Sally and see his new baby. He loved being a dad. Even after putting ot off for so long. He loves sharing that with.. With Sally. He sighed. Lightning regretted signing those papers...

So as five rolled arouns, Lightning got a ride to the house. He saw Sally's cars. He knocked on the door and not a second went by and Sally answered "Hello Lightning. Come on in.." She moved and let Lightning walked inside and Sally shut the door. Even though it had only ky veen two weeks?.. It made him uneasy walking in. "So??.. Wanna sit in the living room or?.." Lightning nervously asked. Sally quickly shoved Lightning against the door, pressing her body against his. She breathed heavily against his face. The warmth of her breath turned him on like crazy! Lightning leaned forward and kissed her. This made Sally want him even more. Again he could feel her pain and anger in her touch. Quickly Lightning's shirt was taken off, than Sally's, then Lightning took down her pants, kneeling with them. He kissed her white panties once iver her area. Sally moaned with anticipation! Lightning stood back up and She looked up at him as he cupped her face and kissed her, his tongue caressing hers, sending shivers down her spine. She let her fingers stroke his lower stomach, the feel of his raw and tight muscles excited her more as she tasted him, his passion sending shivers of desire pooling between her thighs. She felt his hand stroke her chest and move lower until his thumb gently touched her nipple. She let a whimper escape as her need for him began to grow, her nipples perked up in anticipation of his touch. She kissed him slowly as she felt his own excitement pushing against her, her hands exploring his chest as she pushed her body to his.

She enjoyed the feeling of her own sexual power as she took control and roughly pulled down his pants quick, his member up and fully erect as he stood there watching her. And Sally saw him watching her as she kneeled before him, and took him into her mouth, the moist warmth making him enjoy her guilty pleasure. She let her tongue caress his member, as she pulled him deeper into her mouth before slowly releasing him, the motions making him cup her head as he surrendered to her. She felt wetter as she heard Lightning moan in pleasure, his body relaxing as she took him deeper into her. She felt him move suddenly, and as she released him, he pulled her up and turned them both! Pushing her up against the wall now, his mouth hot and demanding as he pushed his body up, and against her. He grabbed her bottom as his tongue pushed against her tongue, the feel of his hard member against her own wet area caused a raw passion to take over her body. Her skin felt on fire as he brought his lips to her neck, his hot breath sending a shock down her breasts and inner thighs. His lips followed as he kissed her chest, his tongue gently fluttering by her nipples and making her feel barely able to breathe. He kissed lower as she pushed herself towards him, her legs opening to him as he pushed her panties to one side and put his mouth there. The touch of his mouth against her raw area made her moan, as she felt him taste her, his own groan showing his appreciation. His tongue was strong against her clit as he licked in circular motions, his lips nibbling her most special spot. She lifted her hips as she gently pushed into him, he was enjoying the wetness of her, against the heat of his mouth. She felt her orgasm building as he lapped at her, the sweetness of his tongue, strong and hard against her flesh. She wanted him inside her now!! The thought of it made her moans louder! Lightning didn't keep her waiting. His eyes met hers as he slowly pushed his hardened member into her, the fullness of him inside her with pleasure. He began to ride against her slowly, clearly enjoying her desperation. His own eyes shone with his physical need for her, as he pushed deeper, his own moans mixing with hers. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard, the taste of his lips and sweat was pushing Sally deeper into oblivion!

As his eyes watched her, his hands moved expertly over the her skin. Every touch igniting her passion like fire, she felt his member push deeper into her, the sweet feeling filling her body. She moaned against Lightning, unable to control the strength of the lust he provoked within her. He pulled her towards him, and she surrendered to his need as he pulled out, turned her around and entered her from behind, going deeper and harder! He held her head against the wall kinda roughly by pulling her hair at the same time. She felt his excitement as she moaned loudly her own, her back curved to offer him the best position for his deepest penetration. She rested against the wall. as he pushed deeper into her, She then crried out with the building of her orgasm. His hands were now on her breasts, moulding her soft flesh, enjoying the pleasure. She could feel him watching her, and hear his own excitement growing as she felt her body letting go, her orgasm almost too much to bear! Sally's pleasing moans excited him more and he pushed harder into her, his member hitting her place and making her pant with intensity. As she exploded around him, she felt his liquid filling her. He grabbed her body and rocked against her as he gave way to his own climax, his moans causing her to cum harder, the delicious sensations now pulsing throughout her. He held them close for a moment even after their bodies calmed. Both breathing heavily. It made Sally remember something he told her last time they made love.. That..

 _Afterwards.., after we've caught our breath, I am in no hurry to get off of you, because I love the closeness of just being there with you,... Especially while I'm still inside you, it's the closest we can ever be.._

Her eyes teared up. Lightning pulled out as cum dripped to the floor from Sally's swollen area. He gently turned her around and held her close. "Please forgive me.." he muttered as he held her. He sounded like he would cry. Lightning?.. Crying?.. He rarely ever cried.. It made something inside Sally regret the seperarion. But she wasnt sure if she could be with a man who did all those things anymore...


	29. full attention

After cleaning up and getting dressed Lightning made the comment "That was amazing.. Right?.." He asked. Sally hesitated answering "Yes. And no strings attatched." She walked toward the kitchen. Lightning raised a brow and followed asking "So that meant nothing to you?" Sally tried not to get emotional as she answered "It was sex. That is all it was to me." That was harsh. "Do you want to see the ultra sound?" She asked. Lightning frowned but nodded. He did want to. Sally grabbed out a small envelope from a drawer and placed it on the island in front of Lightning. He took it and glanced at it. The date said 9 weeks but that was a few weeka ago. He smiled some asking "So?.. You're about 13 weeks now?" Sally smiled back with a nod. Lightning stared at the photo and asked "What's this black space with grey next to the baby? Is everything okay?" He became concerned. Sally laughed and snatched the photo, pointing to the grey smudge answering "Yes? That's the second baby?" Lightning's eyes widened and he could almost swear his heart actually stopped and for a moment he became light headed, his face pale, "Twins!? You mean theirs twins in there!?" He asked loudly in disbelief. Sally giggled answering "Yes. Gosh you can count right?" She joked. Lightning couldn't believe this. Two. Two more kids! "Sally this is great!" He exclaimed with excitement as he picked her up and and lifted her just a few inches enough up above his face and kissed her as he set her down! Sally enjoyed the kiss but then sharply pushed away scolding "No!.. No?... You can't do that?.." That hurt alot. For a moment Lightning had forgotten the bad. That they were in the middle of seperating...

"I'm sorry.." He softly apologized. Sally sighed and put away the photo "Lightning maybe you should go.." Lightning became upset and snarled "So you called me here to fuck? You literally just used me?" Sally frowned explaining "I just?.. I wanted that release. I needed sex?.." "I am not some booty call you fuck when you need dick? I am your husband and"- "Not anymore!? At this point you are a pathectic excuse who knocked me up!? You fucked her in our house Lightning!? The minute I turned my back!? Bam! You dick was in her!? Get out!? I'm fine, the babies are fine, Colton is at the sitters still, and I don't need you!" she interrupted. Lightning was angry and really hurt so just naturally yelled "Fine! So don't call me next time you need a good banging!" He turned to leave and Sally yelled agreeing "Fine! I won't!" Lightning slammed the door behind himself and just fell on the porch onto his knees. He didn't mean to explode in anger. Part of him wanted to go back in and beg for her forgiveness. He wanted to cry. Lightning's heart was truly hurting, nut he deserved this.. Right?...

The following early morning, Lightning packed up ready to get back to Cruz. But first he stopped in at the diner for a quick breakfast. The bell above the door rang at he opened the door. Flo greeted fron the counter "Lightning! Good to see you're back!? You see Sally?" Lightning sat at the counter answering "Yes.. I'm leaving once I'm done here." Flo raised a brow asking"How long you been here Honey?" Lightning sighed "Two days?.. I'm sorry I just been avoiding pretty much everyone.." Flo glared, then leaned over the counter asking quietly "So you talked?.. What happened?.." She asked and Flo's expression seemed concerned now. Loghtning nodded answering "We're seperating.." Flo gasped a little. She honestly hoped that wouldn't happen.

"You two couldn't work it out?.." Flo asked frowning. Lightning then vented "I want to work things out? But she won't listen? I really messed up Flo.." Flo nodded. She hurt that they hurt. Ramone walked up and kissed Flo's cheek then greeted Lightning "Yo McQueen. Good to see you back in town amigo." Lightning sighed replying "Yeah I gotta get back to.. My apartment though out of town.." Flo whispered to Ramone. His eyes widened a moment before she walked off to tend to her other customers.

Ramone sat next to McQueen and asked "So?.. You and the lady are seperating?' Lightning frowned. Ramone sighed asking "What happened man? I tbought the two of you were working it out?" Lightning vented and explained honestly "We were I think?.. Then.. Then I messed up and did it again.. I invited Cr.." He stopped ans made sure no one was listening before continuing "I invited the second person over to the house and wound up?..That person wound up staying at the house a few days..Then Sally came home while that person was there.. In bed.." Ramone knew what he meant and his eyes widened. "Wow. You really dug yourself a pit?" He patted Lightning's shoulder. Lightning sighed asking "What do I do Ramone? I want Sally back?.. And now she's acting like a crazy?.. She fucked me? She literally called me over to fuck me? Then made me leave. That's not her?" Ramone chuckled joking "Oh yeah, that sounds terrible having a woman call you over to have sex?" Lightning glared and snarled "It's not that funny Ramone. I'm serious!? Then she pretended like it was nothing!?" Ramone thought for a moment before giving his opinion "You are thinking to much. Don't think just act man? Let your emotions come out and if she wants to pretend like that? Dude come on? Pretend the same? Show her you are a man and don't need her? You _want_ her?" Lightning thought about that a moment. "How?" He asked. Ramone raised a brow and slyly answered "Pretty sure you have the tools to _show_ her that." He winked then walked off calling out toward Flo. Lightning thought about it. He could show Sally the same that she was giving? Sex and no strings. Pretending as if it was nothing. He did wonder how well that would shove into her face...

Sally's phone buzzed as she sat at her desk. A text from Lightning. She sighed and read it.

 _Lightning,_

 _Meet me at cone 3. We should talk about me moving back into town and if it would be a problem_

Sally raised a brow? "Why would that be a problem?.." She mutteredthen another text.

 _Lightning,_

 _And talk about Cruz working with me some..._

Sally's brows lowered as she snarled "Why?.." so she texted back

 _Sally_

 _Um? I want nothing to do with Cruz. Honestly I'd like to avoid her as much as possible._

 _Lightning,_

 _ok.._ _Can you just come over please?_

 _Sally,_

 _Is it really a good idea? I mean we are seperating. Soon as the papers are in, I will give you yours okay?_

 _Lightning,_

 _okay. But i have to talk to you. please. Plus you didn't tell me everything about the pregnancy and the twins!? I'd love to see Colron before I head back out._

 _Sally,_

 _Fine.. I'll come over after work. 5ish?_

 _Lightning,_

 _Great. see you in a few hours._

Sally sighed. After yesterday she felt they really did need some space...

But after work she headed to her motel to Lightning's cone. As she knocked she muttered "Cruz better not be here.." Lightning openedrhe door letting Sally in. The door shut and Sally looked at his packed bags on the bed. "Leaving today?" She asked. Lightning nodded and stepped close to Sally, cupping her face and answering softly, "I'm already thinking of how I am going to have you. Where my hands will wander first?" Sally felt herself melt in his warm ebrace as he kissed her lips. The soft touch of his lips avainst hers and the quiet smack of their lips when he released her lips. But Sally pushed away gently. Lightning frowned but let her know "If you don't want me, you just have to tell me to stop?.. And I'll stop and I'll leave." Sally didn't exactly want him to leave but wasn't sure what she wanted as he stepped close again and kissed her more passionately. Sally pulled away and asked him to "Tell me... Tell me where will you start? Where will you want to touch me first, I want to feel my body in your hands, your mouth... Take me slowly through it.." Lightning smiled and kinda narrated as he did what he said,

"Oh babe, I'll bring you close to me...You will feel me standing behind you. Feel my breath upon your skin. My mouth will be the first you feel.. on your neck, I am inhaling and kissing you." Lightning moved her platinum hair slowly and kissed her skin gently. Sending chills down her spine. She moaned begging "Press your body against me... I need to feel how hard and firm you are as you hold me..." Lightning smiled but rudely denied her that pleasure saying "I will tell you where I want you, and you will know as I slide my hand up your throat, pulling your head back into my shoulder, exposing your slim neck for me to enjoy.." His hands started on her hips, one slid up her body up to her chest then her neck, where Lightning carefully but firmly grabbed her throat and forced her neck back, Lightning kissed her neck, sucking her skin. He released his grip then Finally pressed his front against her back. Sally could feel the readiness of his hard member. It made her insides drool for him. Lightning kissed and licked near her ear before asking in a sexy and teasing way, "What are you wearing underneath all this?.. tell me. I want to see you in my mind, know what I will see as I remove each item bit by bit to show off all your body.." That made Sally shiver with pleasure. She was wearing a cream button blouse and black pencil pants on the outside already.

Lightning groped her breasts gently over the blouse as she answered in a raspy breath, "White satin bra..lacy cream underwear." "Good, I like you in some lacy underwear, and this blouse... I can unbutton and pull out those tits for my pleasurr.." He sounded so sexy in control. Lightning unbuttoned the blouse and lifted each of Sally's breasts over the cups of the bra rubbing them for a moment before he continued his dialog, "The trousers I will remove, but I want your shoes on. Then I will lean you against the table." Lightning pulled down her pants and helped her put her black pumps back on. Then walled her to the table of the small room kitchen. He had her kinda sit and lean against the table. Lightning slipped his hand into her cream lacy panties and spoke up again, "I'm going to let my finger feel all around inside those panties.. Are you wet now? I want you wet when I slip my fingers into you and tease you." Oh he knew that did the trick, Lightning slipped his finger around her clit feeling already a trickle of juices soak her panties before he even had his fingers inside her. Then she spoke softly in breathlessness, "Yes you know how wet I get.. just the thought of you touching me gets me drenched Lightning.." She moaned with pleasure and her hips squirmed. Oh Lightning knew he was doing a good job and hadn't even slipped inside her. Yet.. He then pushed his fingers inside her aching area and thrusted them in amd out slowly and gently.

"As I finger fuck you against the kitchen table, I want to hear you tell me how much you love me fucking you." His fingers pushed deep inside her and spread apart. Sally yiped a little. "Go on..Tell me. Tell me how you love my fingers finding their way into your area." Sally moaned as he paused his words for a moment but continued to tell her, "If you tell me...Then you will find my mouth fully on your lips before I begin eating and licking those tasty juices of yours down there as a reward.." Sally hesitated but did what he asked because she wanted him badly! She wanted to feel his warm breath and wet tongue against her area. "Okay Lightning.. I love how deep you go.. How you.. oooooohhh... How you do that right there.. Oh please don't stop.. I love the way you feel inside me Lightning.." He loved hearing this. He teasingly asked as his hand and fingera worked their magic inside his love, "You want me in you, don't you? You want to feel me filling you as you spread your legs across the table?" His fingers thrusted to find that place. He didn't want to make her or let her orgasm yet. Just tease the idea. Every and each word was creating a craving in her that she was struggling to control. "I want your shirt off, I want to see and feel you." Sally begged.

Lightning chuckled then removed his hand from her panties andlifted her ass onto the table, removing the panties over her thighs and legs and heels. He knelt down and didn't hesitate to give her her reward. He immediately sucked her clit fast. His tongue flickered her and sent an amazing sensation throughout Sally's body. "Ooohh Yes.. Lightning I want to cum!.." She begged. Lightning licked down and slipped his tongue inside her warm and wet area. Lapping her juices happily. Sally wrapped her legs around his neck over his shoulders. She was so dam sexy! The way her heels lay over his shoulders made him harder and want her more! Lightning pulled away stating "I'll be naked and all over you in just a moment.." He stood up and began to undress himself continuing to tell her what he was about to do, "And when I am I'll have you bending over that table so I can drill into your tight, wet area." And thats what he did! Lightning bent Sally over the table, soreading her legs open and shoved deep inside her! Thrusting his member in and out of her tight and drenched area!

Sally cried out with hia thrusts, "Yes! I love you inside me! Fuck I wanna cum! I love how hard you make me cum!" She begged. Lightning smiled and continued to push in and out of her. Sally moaned and asked again "How close are you!? I need you to cum.. I want your cum!.." The table began to make a scraping sound across the floor as it shifted with his thrusts. Lightning let out a chuckle answering, "Closer than you think, my dirty girl. I'm so hard for you..." But he slowed and pulled out. "But you're gonna have to let me tease you before I let you cum and let your juices flow down my member. I will fill you with all I have to give.." Sally smiled cunningly and stood up, turning around and the look in her eyes was super sexy. Those teal blue eyes with a hint of green. Her body pretty much naked before him. Sally took his hand and pulled Lightning to the bed and said "No. No more teasing." She pushed Lightning down onto the bed and kicked each heel off of her slim feet. "I'm going to fuck you and mae you fill me entirely." She crawled up over him and the her sudden control made her all the more sexy as she straddled his member and pushed down. Sliding him deep inside her! She began using her legs to push herself up and down as she moaned "Oh yes.. That's the spot!.." Oh she was gonna cum! And was gonna cum hard with him inside her. Dam the way her tits bounced and her eyes closed enjoying his large pleasure!

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Sally cried loudly as her head snapoed back! Lightning placed hia hands under her ass and helped her continue to bounce her up and down as she became tight around his member. "Holy crap you're tighter than usual!" He kinda complimented. Sally grabbed his arms and fell down to his chest. His member still deep within her! Sally was out of breath but Lightning wasn't finished. He held her close agaisnt him and rolled over on top of her and pulled out only to slam back inside her and thrust harder and faster than before! "Oh Lightning! Oh Lightning! I cant! Its! Its too much!" She lpudly exclaimed! In a few more motions, Sally tightened for her second orgasm as Lightning sped up for his! "Yes! Yes fill me with your cum!" She begged as she felt hism plunge as deep as he could with a groan and his fluids filled her! Both of them had to breathe for a second as their climax ended and cooled. Lightning pulled out, the stickiness all over them both. He dropped down and lay beside Sally. Both breathing heavily. "I can't wait to fuck you again.." He muttered. Sally glanced at him and replied "No.. No this can't keep happening.. I'm gonna be big and swollen soon.. Anyway..." Lightning sighed and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you.. I promise I always will.." He whispered and kissed her again.He had to win her back. He hated this plan. He would hurg Cruz. But fuck Cruz. He needed Sally and to guve her his full attention.


	30. something she's never done

Cruz was already packing up for the races. Lightning was coming back today. She was glad to because she had really missed him. This would he the first race that they were going together where Cruz could kiss him and among other things as much as she wanted. It was exciting for the young woman. And not long the door opened and "Lightning! I'm so glad you're back!" She ran and hugged him tightly. Lightning sighed and pushed her off gently, immediately trying to get to the point "Yeah... Look Cruz, we need to talk." Cruz's eyes opened more and she smiled replying "You know you're right? I was gonna ask about some old racing technique I saw in an old video?" Lightning shook his head trying to explain "No?.. No I mean wait?.. What technique?.." He raised a brow. Cruz pulled it up on her phone. One if hisnold moves is all. He sighed seeing himself. He was young. A rookie. Before the piston cup. Cruz giggled and joked a bit "Man imagine if we could have been the same age when you were a rookie? Wow. I would have loved to have met you then! We'd get into all kinda trouble!" She nudged with a wink. Lightning sighed. Honestly he thought about it and if he met a woman like Cruz back in that day. Yeah... He'd fuck her and just play her like a card. Cruz was always easily persuaded and easy to manipulate.. A younger him would have really hurt he by taking advantageof that. Not like Sally. Sally was witty and kinda played hard to get. She was amazingly sexy when they first started dating. And so mysterious like her tattoo. He kinda smiled thinking of how they began dating and their first well.. Alot of first things.

Cruz noticed and asked "Bet you were wild back in the day huh?" Lightning snapped out of day dream and stared startled answering honestly "Oh I was a dick." Cruz laughed at that though it wasn't meant to be funny. "Hope you are ready for something else to.." Cruz pressed her body agaisnt Lightning's but.. For the first time Lightning felt nothing. "I want you to tie me up baby.." Cruz said in a low and sexy tone. But as her hand brushed down his abs and to his pants?.. She became concerned and asked "What?.. Are you okay?.. Or having like?.. Problems?.." Usually she could get his hard on easily. Lightning's brows lowered defending his sexual member "No!? I don't have any problems Thank you!? I'm just.. This isn't working between us?.." Cruz's expression changed drastically. "I'm sorry.. I just?.. You are so young Cruz?..I'm not in the mood?.." Cruz was very surprised and asked "Did I do something wrong?" Lightning sighed with a frown at her. He had to break her heart because there was no other way!?

"I just... I'm sorry Cruz but.." He began as he stared into her big brown eyes. "I.." He sighed and frowned trying to find the worda but then Cruz softly asked "Please don't leave me?... I love you.. I thought we couod finally?.. Be together?.." Lightning shook his head and replied as gently as he could "Cruz?.. You have been amazing.. But this could never actually work?.. Look you are gonna find the right man one day? I promise?.. It's just not me?.." Cruz began to cry harder and asked "Why can't you love me like I love you?.." "I.. i don't know?.. I'm sorry Cruz..." Cruz began to cry even harder. And Ofcourse Lightning felt horrible? "I wish there was a better way to end this but?.. i just dont think there is?.." Lightning added. Cruz nodded and tried to appear strong but Lightning could see through it as he grabbed his bags.. he looked at Cruz one more time saying "I'm sorry.. But its best for everyone this way Cruz.. I gotta leave you... For good.." Cruz just stared silently and watched Lightning leave for the last time.

Over the next two weeks, Lightning blocked Cruz, found him a temporary place and got himself a new SUV, big enough for 3 car seats in the future! meanwhile, back in Radiator springs during those weeks...

Sally had an appointment at the hospital for a check up. She was early in the pregnancy, You wouldn't know she was pregnant unless she told you or something. But sense she had miscarriages before, was consindered high risk. so the doctor wanted to keep a close eye on her and the babies. So Sally walked into the elevator and pressed the floor.. But nothing happened? So she pressed it again and it dang but nothing? "Hmm.. That's odd?" Sally muttered but then it began to close doors when a hand stopped it and walked in. Sally's eyes widened as the familiar face and herself met eyes. "Francesco?" "Miss Sally? Ey!? It is good to see you!?" Francesco said with a smile. Sally smiled and asked "It's good to see you, how are you and? Wow what are you doing here?! It's had to have been what? Like 7,8 or 9 years!?" Francesco pressed a button and the doors shut as he answered "Oh Francesco has actually been around ehmerica for the past weeks. It is a beautiful country. And the women love Francesco more than Francesco realized..." His eyes widened and he made a weird almost disgusted and face as a shiver escaped his body. Sally giggled a little at that. "How is McQueen?" He asked. Sally frowned kinda blankly as she explained "Well.. We seperated actually..." Francesco immediately apologized "Oh.. Francesco is a sorry?.. Francesco did not know?" Sally nodded reassuring "It's alright. He was?.. He had an?.. ongoing affair I guess and?.. I guess... I kinda knew?. I just kept telling myself to stop thinking something would happen and to ignore my suspicion.." Francesco stood there silently. He didn't know what to say. "What are you doing in a hospital anyway?" Sally asked curiously? Francesco answered "Visiting someone." Sally nodded.

The elevator lurched to a stop with a jerk as the lights flashed on and off for two seconds and then went off completely. A number of things happened simultaneously. Sally dropped her phone and heard the sound of cracking glass, her small heel broke and she lost her balance, making her twist and fall onto her ankle side, and her hand fell onto Francesco's chest to keep balance. Sally felt a sharp pain in her right ankle and let out an involuntary scream out of pain. She tried to quickly stand straight with her weight on her leg but collapsed to the floor.

They were in complete darkness and the elevator was suspended between two floors, it was lurching occasionally and you could feel the tremors through the floor!

"Ah!!? Francesco hates dark confined spaces! This give Francesco horrible memories!" Francesco kinda screamed.

Sally was glaring, though you couldn't see it in the darkness. "Don't worry, this building has backup. We are only trapped here for a few more minutes. " Sally tried to reassure the baby like man. Francesco realized she was hurt at this point and bent down asking and kinda distracting himself, "Are you okay?.. What can Francesco do to help?" he asked. Sally sighed and rubbed her ankle ansanswering "I'll be fine just.. Just help me stand back up?" Francesco felt around for her hands sense he couldn't see. He touched her ankle barely and felt up her outer leg, realizing she was wearing a skirt. "Francesco. That's not my hand." Sally griped. Francesco blushed a bit though she couldn't see as he felt her hand grab his. He helped her stand up, "Slowly.. There we go.." Francesco mumbled but when Sally put the weight on her ankle she collapsed again! This time Francesco caught her, holding her in his.. Wow... Extremely strong arms?.. Sally never felt Francisco's strength like this before?..

Francesco helped her sit down saying "Maybe we shouldn't stand right now.." The elevator creeked. Sally heard a faint whimper and asked "Are you scared?" Francesco snarled "Francesco just does not like the dark Miss Sally. How is the foot?" Sally sighed answering "It hurts." She suddenly felt Francesco gently grab it and she flinched. Francesco tried to reassure "It's alright. Francesco has hurt his foot eh many times from football. Um Soccer in your land right?.." Sally stared at the direction of his voice sense she could not see. "Trust me?.. Let me help you?.." He said so softly. Sally felt, rather than saw Francesco gently take her foot in his hands and take off the heels. I heard a dull thud as they were tossed to a side. "Why did you take both my heels off?" Sally asked. Francesco answered softly "To help you relax. Women usually get all bothered when Francesco touch them." Sally roes her eyes. His hands moved softly up her ankle as he tried to massage the pain over her nylon hose. Sally writhed in pain as he tried to unsuccessfully ease the pain over the weird material. "Francesco is findinf it rather difficult with these?.. These netting materials over your legs?" he admitted.

"Would it, ... could you, ... should I take them..off?..., if you think you could do something... would it help?" Sally whispered hesitantly. Francesco asked "May Francesco help you with that?.." Sally couldn't see, but she felt Francesco's hand slid up from her ankle, up her calf, up her thigh and grabbed the hose and pulled it down and off her foot gently. Sally didn't know what came over her as she asked "And.. the other?.. To relax remember?.." She loved feeling his touch. His gentle touch, kinda a tease. Francesco smiled in the darkness and slowly rubbed up Sally's other leg and gently removed the other panty hose legging from her foot. "Can you try standing again. Francesco doesn't think it's too bad." He asked. Sally answered amd kinda asked "Maybe..If you help me again." Francesco took her hands and helped her up. This time, Sally held onto the elevator wall. All of a sudden, the elevator gave a few jerks. Sally was once again thrown off balance. But this time Francesco quickly straightened up and held her upright by throwing his body behind her. She was trapped between his body and the wall and felt a warmth building inside her.

"This is not good, this is not good at all." Francesco muttered. The creeking was kinda scary. So Francesco asked with his strong body against Sally's body, "Can you stand here for just a moment?.. Francesco will try to open the doors so we can escape." Sally nodded but then answered seeing how he couldn't well? See. "I think so.." Francesco carefully knelt down and grabbed the broken phone. Swiping he turned on the flash light. "That is better.." He mumbled then began to try and force the doors open. After a little straining... "Ci! They are open! But.. We will need to climb down.. Is a bit of a jump Miss Sally.." Sally kmelt down and crawled next to Francesco who was knelt down. Sally called out "Hello!? Is anyone down there!?" seeing if they could find help but nothing. She sighed. Francesco then gave his idea, "Francesco will go first. Then he will catch you as you come down Miss Sally." Sally sighed but wanted to get out of there so agreed. Francesco turned around and jumped down. careful not to fall into the shaft of the elevator. He turned and held his strong arms out "Now it is your turn!" He called. Sally hesitated but slowly eased herself down as the elevator creeked. "Please hurry. This makes Francesco nervous.." Francesco whimpered.

Sally pushed herself down and out, Francesco caught her but he lost his balance and fell on his back with her on top of him. She could feel his heart beat violently as her head lay on his chest. He rolled over and now she lay under him, her body completely trapped under him and both were panting hard, they lay there for several minutes like that, after what felt like an eternity, he asked, "Are you?.. Okay Miss Sally?..." His voice was so soft and sexy with his accent. Sally blushed and in the moment and forever having been attracted to the man, She hadn't been with anyone else but Lightning for over 10 years. So she leaned up and kissed Francesco's lips. Francesco seemed surprised at first but then returned her affections with a moan. Both then hungrily kissed each other as though their lives depended on it, like it was the first kiss of mankind, like it was the last kiss in this world.

His tongue probing her mouth, her hands running in his hair, trying to pull him deeper inside and closer, his hands roaming over Sally's body, finding the clasp of her bra and releasing it, cupping her breasts, her hands trying to slip between them to the waistband of his pants, Francesco was wearing a type of jogging pants and a t shirt. A red and black colors. his hands slipping inside her underwear, kneading Sally's hips, finding the crack in my ass cheeks, her hands inside his pants, finding his member, stroking it, both rolling on the floor, sometimes he on top of her and sometimes she on top of him. Still they kissed. But at last they broke apart, lay next to each other, panting with unbridled passion, they looked at each other, barely able to make out the faces and then they fell on each other again.

Sally hurriedly rolled down her underwear and tossed off her shirt, throwing away her bra, as he slipped out of his track pants, his hands finding their way to her sopping area, Sally's hands reaching out to his hard member. And she was hungry to taste it, to feel him in her mouth, inside her area. His fingers slipped easily inside the wetness of her and she moaned! Sally was stroking his member and massaging his balls, when he pulled her closer to him. Sally climbed on top of him and guided his hungry stiff inside me. He was enormous and she had never felt so full!.. Sally moaned as Francesco guided her a bit as she rose up and down on his shaft taking more and more of him in each thrust. And then he rolled over, making sure that he did not slip out of her tightented area.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist now, but he pulled them up over his shoulder, pulled out of Sally a little bit and then thrust forward with his full strength as he buried his full length inside her.

"Ohhh God, yes", Sally whimpered, and then again, he pulled out excruciatingly slowly and thrust in with full force. Sally's head was rolling from side to side in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her eyes glazed over with passion, her back arched up to meet every single one of his thrusts, her hands on his hips holding him both for support and pulling him in, his hands on her breasts, as he set a rhythm. Soon both felt the tide of passion carry them over the edge and Sally felt a ginormous orgasm building up inside! He was probably in the same state because he quickened his speed and then we came crashing down from the peaks of our ecstasy as he spilled his seed all over her tummy as he pulled out!

He then collapsed on top of her, and once again wrapped she legs around his hips, her hands gently stroking his back, soothing him, as Sally felt his erection subside. Still they lay there on the floor in front of the gaping elevator shaft and the stairwell, just going over the incidents of last hour, savouring each other's body, revelling in the fact that they were both surpirised and in a heat of passion.

Slowly they became aware of the surroundings, the sounds of sirens in the distance, the clouds of dust and smoke that they had not noticed so far, far away sounds of people rushing in, climbing stairs. "Looks like we are about to be rescued", Francesco said. "I don't want to be" Sally muttered. So he asked "What do you want then" "Ummmm...". she buried her head in his arms and drew closer to him. Francesco replied "We can't lie here and be found like this, come with me", he said as he got up. Both grabbed their clothes and quickly shuffled off. "C'mon be quick, they'll be here soon", he was insistent. He half pulled, half carried Sally to the nearest door. It was locked. Another, then another, He finally found an open door and pushed Sally inside, following closely behind as he pulled the door close. There was hardly enough space for both of them to stand, as it was a closet of some kind. "This seems to be the broom closet", he whispered.

His proximity was again driving Sally crazy as she rested her head on his back, running her hands down his chest. I finally had the time to discover him. she felt the toned back, the taut muscles, abs, flat stomach,

Shhhhhhhh ... he put his hand on her mouth as he turned abruptly and slammed Sally against the wall. "Be still, can't you" he whispered. Perhaps it was panic, perhaps the reaction to the intense situations as Sally felt his hard shaft lying against her stomach. She tried to wriggle out of his firm grasp and slide down, but his grip was too firm.Sally and Francesco stared at each ither. Hus member fully ready again as he pushed her down. Sally knew that he was too big for her but the desire to take his manhood in her mouth had become a physical need. Sally's jaws ached to be stretched to their limit, her lips felt on fire that could only be quenched by wrapping around his member.

Sally licked her lips as she stared at his stiff. It stood straight out from his groin. It was long and big enough around to be intimidating. Sally reached out and grabbed the beautiful hard member before her with both hands and pulled it to her face.She began licking the underside of it, with long strokes beginning at his balls and reaching the head. Then after each stroke she teased the eye with the tip of her tongue. Sally continued licking for a few more strokes, and then sat up straighter and put her mouth over the head of his member.

He pushed forward with his hips and finally she had a mouth full of his warm hard. Sally let his prick explore her mouth for a few moments and then pulled her head back, sucking on the beast as she withdrew. Sally dropped her head again, taking him in as far as she could while she jacked the remainder of his now saliva-covered shaft with her hands.Then she pulled back, sucking again, and again, and again. Soon there was a regular pattern By this time, Francesco had both of his hands entangled in her platinum blonde hair, pulling her face to and from his groin as he fucked her face. And she could feel his prick swelling,needing release. Francesco stopped her suddenly and pulled her up. He pulled Sally's hands away and held both her arms above her head in just one hand. With the other he fondled her breasts, His mouth descended to one perky nipple, his tongue flicking over it teasingly, his other palm almost covered the other breast entirely. He kneaded it, fondled it almost as though it was some kind of stress ball, his lips descended to kiss her into the nape and then playfully bite down.

Then his hand went south, slowly. His fingers scorching the rim of her navel, downwards over her area, parting her folds, finding her clit and rubbing over it. Sally was whimpering and he pinched her clit as he commanded her to "Be as still as possible.." Sally bit down hard on her lips as he kept tormenting her body with pleasure. He then picked her up and lowered Sally onto his shaft, slowly pulling her up and lowering her as he set a rhythm!

He was so big and thick, it wasnt that Lightning was small. Just she had bern ruding the same d for years besides her short one affair. But as Francesco thrusted, She felt guilty then remembered.. They seperated. This was completely okay by the law, She and Lightning could fuck whoever they wanted now!? Francesco grunted as he pulled out and came all between her legs, for the second time that evening.

As we sat next to each other in the aftermath of yet another round of fucking each other, he suggested they get out of there. The two searched for and found their clothes and dressed. But both wreaked of sweat, cum, and sex. "Maybe we should shower?.." Francesco suggested as they quietly slipped back into the halls. Sally agreed saying "My place?.. I have a pretty large.. Shower.." She blushed staring at his pants. Francesco smiled answering "Sure, Francesco could go for a third round." Salky stared wide eyed and blushing. Dhe couldn't believe what she was doing but.. Soon she'd be huge and pregnant. So she would take it and sonehow it felt really good to just fuck around for herself with no strings attatched. But part of her did feel guilty because she still loved Lightning...


	31. he's Italiano

Sally woke up, her hair a mess. Laying in bed next to his warm chest. She was still pretty groggy. Sally rolled over and wrapped her arm around her man. Lightning was the love of her life and truly even after what he done. She loved him and would love to be with him again. She just needed to do some healing. Sally moaned a bit as she woke more and smiled feeling Lightning's warmth. Sally frowned thinking of how much she had missed them. The them that was before their affairs. "I'm sorry.. For everything.." She muttered to him softly. She sat up and yawned and glanced at wait?.. She realized she was laying in bed next to Francesco. Francesco's brown eyes opened slowly. His perfect smile, smiled, his brown shaggy hair a little messy but somehow still perfect. Francesco sat up and cupped Sally's face and kissed her ever so gently. As he pulled away slowly Sally couldn't help muttering "Wow?.." Francesco smiled and asked "Did you enjoy yourself?" Oh he knew she did. Her blank face said it all. "You look refreshingly beautiful in the morning sunlight Miss Sally." Sally blushed a little and asked "Would you um?.. Like some coffee." Francesco nodded answering "Only if you kiss me again." Sally raised a brow but leaned forward and kissed Francesco once more before thw two of them headed down into the kitchen.

It wasn't long, Sally and Francesco parted ways and Sally made her way to the cafe for a quick bite before work. Flo was as the counter and greeted "There's my favorate customer! How are you doing sweetheart?" Flo asked as Sally sat at the bar. Sally answered "I'm doing alright. Actually I ran into Francesco." "Bernoulli?" Flo asked. Sally nodded and kinda blushed. Flo sighed adding "That man is so hot he could make bacon fry!" Sally giggled at that quietly and continued "Yeah well, he kinda ran _into me_ really." Flo raised a brow asking "He ran? Into you?" Sally leaned over repeating "Ran right into me. Hard." Flo's jaw dropped and kinda smiled leaning closer asking "You didn't really now? Did you?" Sally nodded and rolled her eyes saying "And oh my gosh, I forgot what it was like to just have fun." Flo shook her head with a smile. "You surpise me Sally. What about Lightning? I thought you wanted to get back with him?" Sally frowned a little answering "I do. I do want Lightning. I love him... But.. You know maybe?.. I'll do a little?.. Wandering?.. Just as long as I'm not sick and not showing really yet anyway? Just before I settle back down and make way back to Lightning." Flo blankly stared and warned "I think that's fair. But I'd be careful?.. Don't get hurt.." Sally rolled her eyes and explained "Relax Flo I got this." "What about Lightning? What is he gonna think?" Sally bit her lips and thought about it for a moment before answering "I don't know?.. Honestly I don't care.." And she left. Feeling a little guilty. It was a lie. But part of her wanted Lightning to hurt. To feel her pain. The pain that he gave her of betrayal.

As Sally walked outside, staring down at the ground. She was kinda hurting. Her heart was anyway. Then she ran into someone.."Ah!?" She yelped as cold tea spilt all over her! She looked up apologizing "I am so sorry I?" She paused. It was Storm. She glared snarling "You.." Jackson glared back snarling "And you." Sally sighed and asked as she shook her shirt to try drying it a little "What are you doing back here?" She sounded hateful. Jackson smiled his arrogant smile answering "Well that's my business. Isn't it?" They both glared at each other. But Sally knew it couldn't be for anything good being Jackson Storm. "So how are you and champ doing anyway?" Jackson asked with a sly smile. It only made Sally furious at first "Are you kidding me? You publicly humiliated our family?" Jackson raised a brow and gave back an opinion "I think I did you a favor? Everyone got to see the _real_ Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez." Hearing her name hurt. Sally shook her head. The video playednin her head. Lightning and Cruz kissing.. They way she shived him against the wall telling him how amazing the sex was. Sally slowly frowned. She felt like crying. Jackson snickered snarling "If it were me I would totally get back at em'." Sally stared asking "How?" Immediately she knew she should have said _I'm not you Storm._ or _Well I'm better than that._ But at this moment.. She wasn't. Jackson sighed and thought a moment before answering "The darkest way would be to set up getting 'caught' fucking. Make it even better by fucking someone he adores or someone he absolutely despises." Sally stared at Jackson's gaze. Well if Sally wanted to sleep with someone Lightning hated? That would be someone like.. Well Jackson Storm himself or maybe Chick Hicks. Someone he adored?.. Cruz? Oh gosh no. Sally could never sleep with one of the three of them. Jackson walked away without another word. Sally did ponder the idea in her mind. Revenge on Lightning?.. She wasn't sure if she was capable of that.

Thinking of Lightning in general made her long to hear from him. But unsure what he was doing, she texted.

 _Sally,_

 _Hey_

She wasn't even sure if he would answer or anything.. But then her phone buzzed! Actually pretty quickly!?

 _Lightning,_

 _hey!? How is everything going?_

 _Sally,_

 _Everything is well._

 _Lightning,_

 _So I have my own place? You should come by and see it sometime?_

 _Sally,_

 _you know maybe we both need more space?_

 _Lightning_

 _what? Why? I haven't even seen you and barely talked to you?_

Sally sighed and thought for a moment. She just wanted more space so she felt more free to possibly sleep with whoever she wanted for the next few weeks before she started showing. Then the phone rang. Lightning was calling. She sighed once again before answering,

"Yes?"

 _Sal what do you mean more space? We are already seperated? Do you mean divorce now?_

"No?.. Just exactly? We are seperated. And that means we are no longer a couple?.. You shouldn't.. I feel?.." She wasn't sure.

 _Sally I'll give you space if that's what you want? But I'm trying whatever I can for you? I actually haven't even talked to Cruz sense I left town!?_

"Congratulations?... Look Lightning this isn't easy?.. And you making me feel smothered will not help?"

 _I'm?.. I'm sorry?.. I didn't realize I was making you feel?... Smothered?..._

"Yeah well you are!.." He really wasn't much.

 _Oh?... Okay... Than?.. Alright more?.. Space.. So you don't want me to come down this tuesday? I thought it was for the ultra sound? Plus I want to see Colton? We still have children together?_

"No, you still come tuesday. Just... For your kids.. Not me? Okay?"

 _alright..._

"Good. Goodbye and I'll see you and talk tuesday."

Sally hung up and let out a sigh. Not exactly a happy or satisfying sigh. More like disappointment... in herself...

Francesco walked to the room in the hospital he was going to visit before his steamy encounter with Sally. He didn't even knock. Just opened the door and walked and stood at the end of the person's bed. An older man. Maybe, mid 60s or a little older. Grey hair and wrinkles. He was sick. Kept getting sick. Sicker and sicker every time he got sick. The man had a raspy and old quiet american voice speaking "Francesco?.. What are you doing here." Francesco took out a folded up letter from his back pocket and tossed it rudely at the man snarling "What is this?" The old man took it and sighed. "Explain yourself." Francesco ordered. The man shrugged answering "This is what it is? Telling your mother I'm sick again?.. and apologizing?.." Francesco nodded and snarled "You do not have the right to contact my Mama." The older man frowned and tried to explain "Now Francesco I have apologized to you and Giovanna multiple times?. I did support-" Francesco didn't let the man finish and interrupted "No! You can not say you supported me with your dirty americani money! Mama never took your money.. Mama always given your support to la chiesa!" The old man nodded with shame as Francesco continued, "And as always, you're late." The man raised a brow asking "What do you mean?" Francesco hesitated before snarling. "Never try and contact my famiglia again." The man frowned. Francesco began to leave but the man stopped begging "Wait!.. I'm truly sorry?.. Please?.. If family means as much as you say?.. Please find your brother for me?.. I want to see him?.. Just once.." Francesco's fist tightened with anger as he snarled, "I do not have a brother anymore.. He betray his Mama just like you did." And with that Francesco left. Hurt and angry...

 **sorry its short. felt like to end it like this. lol. I love your guys opinions! its awesome! Helps the story more than you know and relaize guys! Could say this one was shorter because one prior was long. Cant wait to read reviews! and opinions on if sally should do revenge like Jackson says. And who of she did. or if she shouldnt**


	32. hes gone again

Cruz threw up for whay felt like the 20th time this afternoon. Ugh this was aweful. She couldn't remember a time where she was this sick for days. The only relief was throwing up. And she could smell everything. It was torture because everything made her sick. She did wonder if she was pregnant last week but she blee it off and tried to convince herself she was over thinking this. But now.. Now she was freaking out. Cruz was naturally scared. And Ofcourse is she was pregnant.. It would be Lightning's!? To make it worse she couldn't get ahold of Lightning. He jad blocked her for the last few weeks. Cruz would have to go all the to Radiator Springs to find him...

Sally sat in her office. Biting the end of some pen. Thinking about if she would dare to do something cruel like that to Lightning. Have him catch her or see her fukcing around? She wasn't sure about it. It would just make this continue to go in circles. She cheated then he cheated. Ofcourse this wouldn't be cheating. Legally.

"What are you doing Sally?.." She muttered to herself. Then her phone buzzed. a tex.. Lightning?

 _Bernoulli_

 _How about you let Francesco take you out to dinner tomorrow night?_

 _Sally_

 _You refer to yourself in third person over text to?_

 _Bernoulli_

 _Is there any other way? What do you say? Dinner tomorrow night? You pick but Francesco will pick you up._

 _Sally_

 _why not. But pretty much anywhere we go might have people see us.._

 _Bernoulli_

 _Francesco do not care? Francesco is use to it. But if Sally feels ashamed?_

 _Sally_

 _No. Wheel well would be the least worked up about us being out. But it's not a date._

 _Bernoulli_

 _Okay. Two beautiful people out on business then. Look formal. Francesco doesn't like to be seen with the common in photos. If there were to be any._

Sally sighed. Wondering if she made the right choice for dinner with.. Francesco Bernoulli...

Sally dressed up. Wearing a knee length baby blue dress that went to her neck and had long sleeves. It wasn't sexual. Just a mature and nice dress. She wore her platinum hair up in a tight bun with her normal light make up and white heels. She wasn't sure about this. But it could be nice to get out and just have a nice time amd try to not stress out over anything of the future. So Sally waited outside and a bright red Ferrari pulled up. Sally was actually surprised. She walked over but Francesco quickly opened the door for her greeting "You look stunning. Very nice Miss Sally." He complimented. Sally smiled a little and got it. Francesco drove up to wheel well. The two of them sat down at a more private table. Sally wasn't afraid to be seen, but rather afriad of the media twisting things up. This was just a nice dinner between two friends. Francesco looked nice by the way. Wearing a nice suit and a his brown black hair with a slight of fade from age slicked back. "This is nice of you. You didn't have to take me to dinner though? There were no strings attatched to the other day." Sally explained. Francesco smiled replying "Francesco knows. But it felt right. So.. If you do not mind Francesco asking? What exactly happened? Between you and McQueen?" Sally sighed answering "Well.. If you want the truth i guess it's my fault?.. When he crashed I messed up and in weakness I slept with someone else.. Then i was pregnant by that man and.. And Lightning was going to stick by?. He told me that he.. He loved me still.." He sighed. Francesco asked "So you have a child?"

"Yes but..Not that one. I had a miscarriage. And don't feel bad, its okay. I moved on from that. Lightning and I have a son. Colton. He's.. He's adorable." Sally answered with a smile. Francesco smiled back. They ordered drinks and food and began to have a pretty nice time chatting.

Francesco asked "So are you from here?" Sally giggled answering "Oh no. I'm from los Angeles. I moved here wow? Let's see?.. Fifteen years ago I beleive?" Francesco nodded "You should come and see Porta Corsa. It is lovely all year round." Sally smiled answering "Awe well? Maybe one day." Suddenly Sally's eyes widened and she ducked down a bit. Francesco raised a brow asking "eh?.. What is wrong? Your foot is hurting?" Sally stared and frowned answering as she sat back up "No.. It's doing much better but.. It's just that.. I'm gonna go ahead and apologize, I didn't know Lightning was showing up tonight.." She poinpointed discreetly toward her ex. Francesco nodded. "I should probably get going anyway.." Sally added and she stood up. Francesco couldn't help asking, becoming suspicious "Francesco thought the two of you were seperated?" Sally hesitated and stared at Lightning eho still hadn't noticed her. "You know?.. We are?.." She saod and began to think. So what if Lightning saw her there with Francesco. Sally sat back down with a bit of smile. "We are seperated. You're right." And she got comfortable. Part of her hoped Lightning would see them and become insanely jealous.

But it wasn't Lightning who spotted them first. It was Guido! Guidos eyes opened wide and the small Italian man rushed over to his cousin Luige, tapping Luige's shoulder rapidly. Luige turned and annoyed asked "What is it Guido?" Guido silently pointed to Francesco and Sally at a table. Luige squinted and asked "Is that?.." guido then pointed to Lightning who was obliviously talking to someone at the moment. Luige immediately panicked a bit and said "You make sure McQueen does not notice. I will see what is happening." Both began to tush over but crossing paths bumprd straight into each other. Guido dusted his shirt, Luige fixed his hat then bith proceeded to their friends. Luige went up to Sally and Francesco's table and asked "I am so sorry to have bothered you but.. We have a serious customer eh uh.. Problem Sally." Sally sighed and immediately knew what was going on. Sally nodded and said to her not date date, "I'll be right back.." she smiled and walked to the side with Luige. Luige immediately asked once they were more private "What are you doing? I thought you and McQueen were working things out?!" Sally shrugged answering "It's not a date or anything. It's just dinner." Luige shook his head explaining, "Not how McQueen will see it! That man is hurting and loves you and wants you!? This is gonna push him. You should not do this if you want McQueen. If you don't want McQueen than it is no problem though. You know Luige is right!" Sally glanced over at Lightning with a frown and sighed nodding "You're right Luige.. I don't know what I was thinking?.. Thank you.." Sally walked back out and sat down woth Francesco. Ready to apologize and explain how wrong this was.

Guido was acting really weird to Lightning as he tried to take his attention out of Wheel well. Lightning kinda laughed asking "Alright, what are you keeping me from Guido?" He glanced around inside as his chuckle faded and he stared. His expression changed. Lightning felt pure heartbreak as he noticed Sally with someone else... At Wheel Well. Guido waved his hand in front of Lightning's face but Lightning gently pushed Guido out of the way and walked up to the table, "So this is what you mean by wanting more space? You want to have dinner with some gu"- He stopped ad he realized it wasn't just some guy? It was!? Francesco Bernoulli. Lightning's eyes widened with his heart beating so fast he thought he could faint from the feeling. Sally and Francesco stared silently for a moment. Lightning asked his former racing competitor "Francesco what are you doing here with Sally?" Francesco glanced at Sally who frowned then answered "We are having dinner. I owed it to her." Lightning glared and opened his mouth to reply but Sally spoke up "He doesn't mean that. He helped me when I hurt my foot in the elevator at the hospital." Lightning raised a brow concerned and asked "You hurt your foot in an elevator?.. And why were you in the hospital? Is everything alright?" Sally nodded answering "Yes. I'm fine." Francesco spoke up again then saying "Miss Sally explained everything thing to me. You truly as they say? Fucked up didn't you?" He joked. Lightning glared and muttered "Yeah.." He looked at Sally and muttered "I made a huge mistake.." And he turned and began to leave. Sally felt awful.. She stood up and almost went after him but.. Francesco grabbed her hand and said "A volte il tuo cuore ha bisogno di più tempo per accettare ciò che la tua mente già conosce.." Sally glanced and didn't understand Italian, So Francesco repeated in english, "Sometimes your heart needs more time to accept what your mind already knows." Sally frowned but it made enough sense that she let Lightning go...

Lightning was hurt. Probably more hurt than he was before when he found out Sally was pregnant with Ben's child. He was angry about that. This time. This time Lightning sat down on the bed of his hotel and cried. He hated himself. He caused all of this! He kicked the dressed, hurting hinself some but he didn't care as he sat on the floor against the bed. He was loosing Sally. He deserved this anyway. And he couldn't sit by and watch this happen anymore...

Francesco and Sally stopped at now her home. Sally thanked and apologized, "Thanks Francesco. Tonight was nice.. And I'm sorry for?.. Lightning.. I really am tired. I'm gonna get Colton and head to bed. She grabbed her keys. Francesco leaned forward for a kiss but Sally stopped him saying "I'm sorry just.. not tonight.." She got out and watched Francesco leave. She walked over to the suv and unlocked it to go pick up her son and noticed a paper on the windshield wedged in the wiper. She grabbed it and read it to herself as she got into the explorer.

 _Sally,_

 _I know I deserved that. You do not need to feel sorry. You were an amazing woman who made one mistake. One! You had been faithful for years and struck by me throughout my career. You let me put racing in front of us many times and our children. I was a shitty husband and couldn't see it. You deserve better. Colton and the twins deserve better. I won't see you again. Not for a while. You needed space and I should have respected that. So I am headed home. Home, meaning where i came from. Just for a while. I'll be back soon. Just take care of yourself and be careful with who you see.._

 _You have my love always. And I'll always come back._

 _-Lightning_

Sally's jaw dropped with heart ache. She didn't want him to leave!? Now what was she going to do!?


	33. unlikely friend

Sally called a few times but Lightning wasn't answering. She drove to his cone but... He was already gone...

Lightning sat at his place for a while. Drinking a little bit. Even smoked a little. Just trying to relax and not think about Sally.. With someone else. His phone rang and without even glancing he answered it. "Hey, Hello?"

 _Lightning its Tex, Cruz is desperately trying to get ahold of you. She seems a little ancy. I don't know what got into her? But maybe you should talk to her?_

"Sure?... Tell.. Tell Cruz to um.. Call or... or something?.."

 _You okay? You sound off?_

"Yeah.. I'm fine, just great Tex.."

he hung up. Lightning went to Cruz's name on his phone. He hesitated but. He thought of Sally as tears came to his eyes. Then he unblocked her number and set the phone down. Within a few minutes she called and he answered.

"Cruz.. Hey.." He sniffled a bit.

 _Lightning I want to see you.. I need to talk to you.. Are you? Crying?.._

"I?.. No?.. Just.. Tex said you needed to talk?.."

 _Yes please.. I'm scared that.. You know can I just see you? Please?_

"Yeah um.. I'll send you the adress."

Lightning hung up and texted the address...

Cruz knocked on the door crazily. Lightning opened the door and she rushed in. Lightning asked "So what's going on?" Cruz sighed and tears came to her eyes. She really was panicking or something? Lightning grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Hugging her tightly. Cruz was confused by it but god it felt amazing in his arms. In his warm embrace. She heard him sniffle. He had been crying. Cruz pushed away and asked "What happened?.." Lightning took Cruz's face and answered "I messed up.. I thought Sally wanted me but.. I was wrong." Cruz stared into Lightning's blue eyes and it was quiet. Cruz saw something in Lightning she never really saw before? He was broken. Really.. really.. Broken... Similar to the time she accidentally beat him in thomasville.. But so much worse. Cruz softly reassured "Lightning I'm here?.. You wanna talk about it? I promise I won't think any less of you." Lightning frowned replying "You probably think pretty low of me already?.." Cruz shook her head and leaned forward and their lips touched ever so softly. It was such a tender and quiet kiss. But it meant so much. "Cruz.. I.. I should have been with you.." That made Cruz smile a little. Then she remembered what sue was originally coming to talk to him about. "Lightning I have to tell you something pretty messed up.." Lightning nodded but replied "Tomorrow.. Tonight I just want to lay down with you.." He brushed her brown hair behind her ear. "No sex i mean.. I just want to be with you." he added, Cruz nodded with a frown and the two hugged each other tightly. Lightning was truly hurting. He felt horrible for cheating before and now he lost Sally to possibly a friend. Or who he thought was his friend.

Cruz and Lightning talked a bit over what Sally had done. Then slept in the bed together. Lightning was fast asleep. He was stressed and Cruz helped him relax and snuggled up with him until he drifted off to sleep. Cruz however, was up thinking about how she might be pregnant. It scared her and she worried about what Lightning would think. What would he do? The phone buzzed on the bed side table. Cruz glanced at it. It was Sally on Lightning's phone calling. Cruz let it ring a moment but then decided she didn't want to lose Lightning. And what Sally did was awful. So she answered.

"Sally, this is Cruz."

 _Excuse me?... Why do you have Lightning's phone?_

"Um.. He's actually asleep right now.."

Cruz began to feel nervous.

 _What were you?.. nevermind.._ _Wake him up. Tonight was a huge misunderstanding and I need to talk to him Cruz._

"I... Well... No. I'm sorry?."

 _What do you mean no?_

Cruz swallowed nervously but felt she should defend Lightning.

"No. Lightning was really hurt and stressed out. He deserves some rest and sleep.. Look.. You don't understand?.."

 _I don't understand? What?.. I don't think you understand how much of a homewrecker you are!? You slept with my husband_ _and destroyed my family!? You took what was mine Cruz!_

"You know you have no idea how badly Lightning was truly hurt and how hard it was for him when you were pregnant with that other man's kid!? You weren't there for the nights he drank and drank and went on about you and Ben!? i think that was his name? And you weren't there watching him want to cry and pretend he was fine when you made Ben partners with the hotel!? Or when you found out that baby was a boy? That hurt him? Because Lightning was ready to be a father to that child even though it would be a constant reminder of what you did! And you know Lightning and I didn't just hook up? No!? He confided in me, I was there as he hurt. As he drank and vented! I was there for him while you fell in love with some man! We grew together as a relationship slowly and then he chose you! We didn't see each other until well now?.. And when we saw each other it was just?.. Old feelings came back? I'm sure you get that after what you did..."

Sally was silent. Cruz never said anything like that to her before.

"And Lightning told me how you were on a date? No one deserves to be hurt just because they messed up?.. And you know? I know Lightning admitted his mistake with me to you?.. I can't help wondering if he would have ever known if you hadn't become pregnant!? Oh that's right!? your an attorney? Guess its easy to lie when you lie for a living!" And with that Cruz hung up.

She sighed then noticed Lightning was sitting up behind her. She became nervous. Afraid Lightning was about to lecture her cruelly for telling off Sally. Lightning sighed and asked "Why did you do that?.." Cruz stared. Maybe it was her hormones, or the stress of possibly being pregnant, or what? Her silence made Lightning say something unexpected "Thanks.. For being there. I don't remember if I ever thanked you before.." Cruz just stared for a moment. Silently. Lightning cupped her face and kissed her gently. Cruz melted from his kiss. She was still in love with him, "I love you.. Lightning.." She muttered. Lightning nodded and replied asking "Is this what you want? To be with me?" Her eyes widened. Ofcourse that's what she wanted! Cruz smiled some as Lightning took her hand continuing "Cruz I think about you alot. And it ia silly for me to chase after someone who doesn't even want to be with me if?.. when.. When there's someone who loves me and wants me.. If you still do that is?.." Cruz lit up and smiled, biting her bottom lips to hold in her happiness and excitement. She calmed her heart down and answered "Yes!? Ofcourse I want to be with you Lightning!?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pretty much threw herself onto him. They both fell back onto the bed. Cruz stared down into his eyes as she lay on top of him. Then she had to ask "So?.. do you mean secretly still?.." Lightning stared silently for a moment thinking. Lightning sighed and answered "You deserve a real relationship Cruz.. Just.. Let me.. Let's just wait for a bit and see if this would even work out before we do anything that will get us noticed okay?.." Cruz frowned but understood and agreed. They both cuddled back up to bed. Cruz was happy. If they could manage a relationship.. That would make Lightning her official boyfriend!?...

Cruz woke up rolling over. Expecting to smile and see Lightning in bed next to her. But she was startled as she set up she was alone in bed but side in relief as she saw Lightning sitting at the end of the bed. He seemed to be thinking. So cruise scudi closer and asked "is something wrong?.." Lightning shook his head. But Cruz knew it was Sally. Cruz rubbed his shoulders and kissed his cheek and sar down next ro him. Rubbing hia hand she admitted "Lightning.. I gotta tell you something.. And maybe it'll be easier now?.." Lightning nodded asking "Alright?" Cruz hesitated but needed to he honest. "I think I'm pregnant?.." Lightning's eyes widened. "Think or know?" he asked. Cruz frowned answering "Think?.." Lightning raised a brow and asked "Well did you take a test?.." Cruz only mumbled "Well?.. no?.." Lightning stared asking more "Miss your period?" "Yes." "Crud." Cruz frowned and slowly asked "Are you going to take back last night?.. That we could try being together?.." Lightning shook his head answering "Nope. But you gotta get a test or go to the doctors and find out?" Cruz nodded explaining "I'm just scared?.. I don't wanna go alone?.." "Cruz I can't be seen with you at some pregnancy doctor? Atleast not yet?.. You understand don't you?.." Lightning asked. Cruz nodded slowly. It made her sad that they had to start off dating secretly. Lightning wrapped his arm around her and tried making her smile "We can figure this out?..You know who you're dealing with right? This is Lightning McQueen!? And what do I always say?" He smiled but kinda sarcastically. Cruz wiped her eyes answering "You can handle anything?.." Lightning chuckled answering "Yep. Expect now we. We can handle anything." And that did make Cruz smile...

Sally was getting frustrated with work. Amd Lightning just wouldn't answer. Honestly after knowing he ran back to Cruz. She hurt but she was furiously angry. She thought of how for some reason Lightning felt closer to Cruz than her for those years. It didn't make sense. Then someone knocked on the door. Sally stared at the assistant who entered explaining "There's a Francesco Bernoulli here to see you? I know he doesn't have an appointment though?.." Sally quickly answered "Oh? No it's alright, Let him in." The assistant nodded and shut the door. Sallt steiaghtened up before the door opened again and Francesco walked in. "Hey." Sally greeted with a smile. Francesco smiled and sat down. "What brings you here?" She asked. Francesco made himself comfortable in the chair answering "Francesco has a question for someone of your? occupation?" Sally raised a brow asking "Um? Alright? What is it?" Francesco sighed explaining "Francesco needs to find someone who is in America? The problem is?.. No idea where he is? And it is important that Francesco find him." Sally nodded and asked "Alright, well? It shouldn't be too hard as long as you know which state this person is in?" Francesco shrugged "No idea?" Sally gave a weird look and asked "How do you expect to find this person?" Francesco shrugged once again. "Well?.. What's the name? Maybe we can use a social website?" Francesco hesitated but gave Sally the name answering Matteo Bernoulli.." Sally stared a moment and asked."Family?" Francesco nodded amd swallowed nervously. Sally typed onto her computer and sighed "Well.. That should narrow it down.." And it did. "Well good news. There's only one Matteo Bernoulli. He's in florida though." Francesco walked around and looked at the screen nodding. "Ci. That is he. Francesco thanks you Miss Sally." He took her face and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth and rolling around her. It was very unexpected! He pulled away and began to leave. Sally touched her lips then came back down from the small high asking "Oh! Francesco?.. Can i?.. ask a pretty dumb question?.." Francesco shrugged and stood there.

"Have you ever been married?.." Francesco raised a brow before answering "No. Francesco was never lucky enough to find someone. Between racing and taking care of my Mama?.. To many fan ladies and not enough real women. Francesco does not want a fun and bouncy and young vibrant wife? Francesco wants a faithful, secure foundation. Someone Francesco can coma home to and smell the fresh fixings of dinner and her smile will make her the most beautiful woman in all of italy. She will not need to be perfect because perfection is overrated. Just look st Francesco?" Sally smiled and shook her head, and then asked "What if she cheated on you?" Francesco frowned and answered "First off, I find it very unbelievable that any woman would cheat on Francesco. But if?.. Francesco has much forgiveness in his heart. The right woman will receive it with an overflow of grace and mercy. But also, Francesco is not dull? And will not be taken advantage of. Know your boundaries Miss Sally." Sally nodded and asked raising a brow "What happened to that cocky and sexy Francesco I met years ago who was on tv?" she giggled. Francesco chuckled answering "We got old. And Francesco retired. After my Mama passed... I became alone.." His voice and expression changed. Sally never heard him speak like that. "And being alone can change you.." He then left.


	34. you have to choose

Lightning stopped the large suv in front of thehospital. Cruz hesitated to get out. Lightning sighed explaining "Cruz I can't go in with you?.." Cruz frowned and her eyes teared up. Lightning shook his head and drove into the parking area, finding a place he parked and shut off the suv. "Cruz you have to do this?" Cruz nodded asking "I know?.. But why can't you go with me? If you are gonna be with me and we are gonna be a couple anyway like you said!? Than you should go with me!?" Lightning sighed. He knew she was right. He just didn't want Sally to see him with Cruz. Which was stupid sense she had obviously moved on?. "This is your baby to!? Don't make me go alone?!...Please?.." Cruz begged. Lightning nodded and took Cruz's hand answering "Alright.. Let's go.." Cruz smiled but it wasnt complete. The two, new couple stepped out and began to walk in side by side. Lightning felt like every eye was on them. Someone was going to snap a photo and Sally would see! But.. He tried to stop thinking of Sally.. Of the twins.. Colton.. Lightning was possibly starting a new family with Cruz anyway. But he wouldn't just forget his children. His son. Cruz grabbed Lightning's hand. She was nervous to find out if she was pregnant or not. They went over to the desk and the clerk stared at them before Cruz cleared her throat asking for her doctors room.

The clerk pointed to the elevator and answered "Third floor, to the right when you get out and it's the last door down the hall.. Aren't you?.. Cruz Ramirez?.." the woman stared at Lightning. Lightning's brows lowered as he took Cruz and pushed her away gently "Come on.. Let's go.." They got into the elevator where a few people definitely did reconize them. One tried to get photos but Lightning shut the elevator. Alone and quiet. Cruz was extremely nervous. Lightning held her close and kissed her forehead whispering "It'll be okay.. We can handle it.." Cruz smiled a little. The doors opened and they followed the ditections of the clerk.

They walked inside and shut the door. Thankfully they were the only people inside. Cruz went up to yet another desk to sign in. This woman luckily had no clue who they were. Cruz decided to go by the name she pretended before. "Name please?" Cruz hesitated answering "Umm.. Francis Beltline?.." The woman raised a brow asking "Francis Beltline?" Cruz nodded. The woman sighed and gave a look then handed _Francis_ a clipboard, "Fill this out. Your name will be called shortly." Cruz took it and sat down next to Lightning. Lightning noticed the name and asked "Why did you put that?" Cruz nervously answered "I got scared.. And I panicked!?" She said quietly in a loud whisper. Lightning thought maybe that was best for now anyway. Cruz was having a hard time filling it out. So many questions! "I think I'm gonna be sick Ligh.." She stopped before saying his name. Lightning appreciated that but.. If Cruz was pregnant they needed to be honest with the doctors. So Lightning took the pen and clip board and where it asked for the spouse, fathers name he wrote clearly,

 _Monty Glenn McQueen_

Cruz stared and asked "Your real name?" Lightning was a little surprised she knew it but explained "No games. This is possibly our child. We cant hide it away anyway? And this way it won't cause as much of a problem sense most people dont recognize my birth name." Cruz smiled. That made her beyond happy! Shortly, with Monty's help, _Francis_ finished and handed the clipboard to the woman. After a while of waiting silently and kinda awkwardly from nervousness they heard, "Francis Beltline and?.. Monty McQueen?." Cruz blushed and she went up and followed the woman, Monty followed. More for support.

They went into a small room. The woman handed Cruz a cup saying "That door is the restroom. Leave a sample in the cup then place it on the sink for the nurse to collect. She will get your temperature and your blood pressure to." The woman left. Cruz awkwardly stated "I suddenly forgot how to pee." Lightning immediately gave thw strangest look as Ceuz explained all pale face "I can't pee on the spot!? Don't look at me like that? You'll make it worse!?" Lightning turned away and didn't understand. Cruz was just panicking. Lightning grabbed her shoulders and firmly supported saying "Cruz get ahold of yourself!? Just calm down!? We are gonna be fine! You may not even be pregnant so calm down!.." Cruz stared in his eyes and nodded before going into the restroom alone and shutting the door. Lightning sat down and sighed. Rubbing his hands through jos fading golden hair. He messed up. He got Cruz pregnant. And Sally.. At the same time.. He was more worried and concerned about how Sally would take this even though it seemed she was finished with him...

Sally had sat down with some food for herself and Colton. She smiled and began to feed her little one. But.. It began to be too quiet. She sighed with a frown. "This isn't right.." Sally muttered to herself. "I'm sorry baby.." Sally said to her son. Colton just played with his food. Tears came to Sally's eyes as she thought of Lightning. She wanted him. She just needed some time to heal. She didn't mean anything by having dinner with Francesco but.. She should have known it was wrong of her if she wanted Lightning. So she thought of calling him. Trying to get him back yo see her at least...

The nurse left with the sample. Cruz and Lightning were sitting next to each other. Cruz was holding Lightning's hand tightly. The doctor came in just a moment later and sat on her swivel stool writing stuff down. "So. Miss Beltline and Mr?..McQueen?" Lightning smiled awkwardly. The woman shook her head and continued "You're test came back positive. Congratulations. Why don't you hop up the bed up here miss? Francis? Right?" Cruz hesitated. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant!? "Miss Francis?.." Lightning nudged her gently. Cruz stood up and mumbled "Right.. That's me.." She sat up on the table then leaned back. The doctor used a tool on her belly. And suddenly you could hear this thudding echo. "What's?.. What's that?" Cruz asked. The doctor smiled answering "That's your baby's heart beat?" Cruz stared just amazed at Lightning. Lightning smiled softly. But this was the worse way to bring a child into the world. Lightning's phone rang then. He glanced at his and his eyed widened. "I'm sorry I gotta take this?..." he admitted befote rushing out the room, out the office and into the hall way.

"Sally?.. Hey?"

 _Lightning.. I am sorry about you seeing me woth Francesco at dinner. It really was just dinner?.. I was lonely and he had asked so?.._

"So you said why not? Lightning isn't arouns? Right?" He was mad.

"Not to mention at _our_ place? Wheel Well? I mean how cruel can you get?"

 _Lightning I am sorry?.._

"Oh please? You're sorry that you got caughr Sally!?"

 _No? No I'm not?.. I'm glad I did?.. I shouldn't have done something like that because on the end I still wanted you?_

"So what was Francesco doing around?"

 _I don't know?.. I was lonely?..._

"But not for me."

Sally sighed

 _Stickers I'm sorry.. I know it wasn't right of me but it was just dinner!?_

"So it didn't go any further?"

Sally hesitated. She could lie and maybe get Lightning back or.. Admit the truth.. Her silence hurt as he asked again,

"Did you sleep with him?"

 _Well.. No.._ She lied, but she had to.

 _I want to be with you I just needed time to heal? You cheated on me with?.. With her!?_

"So what!? You cheated on me with Ben!?"

 _Oh come on Lightning!? I though you were gonna die?_

"That's great. So what then? If I actually died would you have fucked every man in your path!?"

 _Lightning that is not fair!_

"Yes it is! You know this isn't working at all! I am done! Forget ever working this out! We are through!" He hung up. He was furious.

But immediately he regretted talking to Sally like that and called her back,

"Sally I'm sorry.. I just?.. I can't keep doing this?"

 _Me to Lightning? I can never be good enough for you?! I will never be Cruz!?_

"You don't have to be?.. Look i am just under a lot of stress right now?.. Let's?.. Can we pretend this didnt just happen?.. I just need more time go decide what I want."

 _Ofcourse... I love you.. I'm just.. I need the same thing right now.._

"Okay.. Thank you Sally.. Love you to.."

He hung up feeling a bit better as he turned around. But then Cruz was there. She heard everything. Her jaw was dropped open as she began to cry "So you are going back to her?.." Lightning sighed and answered "I?.. I don't know Cruz?.." Cruz felt tears run down her face replying "Why can't you stay? Why do I have to keep sharing you with someoem who doesn't even want you?.. i love you and want to be with you!? I'm tired of this back and fourth thing!? And now we have a baby!? A baby Lightning!?" Lightning looked around to see if anyome heard that as Cruz yelled. Lightning grabbed her hand trying to explain "It's so complicated Cruz?.. You just cant possibly understand?.." Cruz pulled away crying and snarled "Oh I understand?.. You don't love me?.. You lied yesterday and this morning?.. you said WE could handle this!? But you lied and I've had enough!?" She began to leave but stopped and gave him a choice. "It's me or her Lightning!?.. Me or her!?.. But if you choose me you have to be committed. No mote back and fourth. Only me!" Lightning frowned and had to make a choice. A final choice between Sally or Cruz or.. He could lose them both.


	35. Role Reversal

It had been a few days. Lightning needed time is what he told Cruz. Not time to choose but, time to figure out how to talk to Sally and announce Cruz's pregnancy to her. At this point, Lightning didn't even care that Cruz was pregnant. It was more of a, Well what else could happen kinda moment. Lightning drove to the house. He waited on Sally to get back from wherever she was. She wasn't expecting him and for sure wasn't expecting the news he was planning to share!?

Sally pulled up in her explorer. She got out, she looked great. A tan colored pencil skirt and a white blouse over it loosely. Lightning hated what he would tell her but he and Cruz talked over the past few days and she was right. He had to choose and be committed. Lightning stepped out and met with Sally at the front door. "Hey Sally. How are you doing?" He glanced down at he belly. Part of him still making a decision but no. He and Cruz decided on plans and he needed to commit. But this was going to be painful. "I'm doing well? I'm sorry but I didn't know when you would show up? I would have made plans for an ultra sound for you?" They both walked in. Sally continued "Sorry it's kinda messy.. Been a rough couple of days..." Lightning nodded and followed Sally near the stairs. "Sally I want to talk." Lightning said grabbing her attention. Sally frowned, "Yea...Okay.. What is it?.." She walked up and stood in front of Lightning. Lightning sighed and took her hands. Her soft and warm hands.. "Sal.." He started. Staring into her eyes it hurt. It was going to hurt hurting her. He turned away thinking. Sally missed him and grabbed his face and stared into his blue eyes saying "Please forgive me?.. I forgive you okay?.. I can't believe what we have done to each other?.." Lightning nodded slowly. Sally leaned up and kissed Lightning's lips softly. They pulled apart but the kiss was so good that like instinct, Lightning pushed Sally against the wall near the stairs and kissed her again. He pressed his body against her as he loosened each button of her blouse. Their lips never parting. Sally grabbed the buckle of his pants but then the kiss changed. What started as a feeling of regret and missed love now frustration and pain as Lightning pulled away and hit the wall next to Sally yelling "Fuck!" He stepped back and rubbed his hands through his hair and began to pace. Sally was lost and asked "What's wrong!?" Lightning stood in front of her explaining "I told Cruz I chose her!? I was choosing Cruz over you!" Sally frowned and replied softly "I deserve that..Who you choose is up to you?.. After everything I've done to you I?.. I understand that..." Lightning only growled "Its not that simple!?" Sally buttoned her top back up saying "I'm sorry Lightning..I really am?" Tears came to her eyes.

Lightning shook his head and sighed "I love you but..." Then admitting in a mutter "Cruz is pregnant.." Sally's eyed widened asking "What?" "Cruz is pregnant." He repeated more clearly. Sally's heart broke snapping "Are you fucking kidding me?.. Lightning?.. Are you sure!?" Lightning nodded. Sally sat down on the stairs. She became speachless and pale. "Sally?.. I'm sorry?.. It was a mistake.." Tears rolled down Sally's face, "What does she want? Money?.. The cars?.. What!?" Lightning had to be honest as he answered "Me.. Cruz wants to be with me.." Sally's brows lowered. Oh she was angry and hurt "What exactly did you come here for?.." She asked harshly. Lightning frowned and swallowed hard before answering "To tell you that. And.. This isn't working between us anyway?.." Sally's heart broke. She had thought she had Lightning at the snap of a finger? "I'm gonna go ahead with the divorce Sal.." Sally snarled asking "So she gets knocked up and now you love her and want her over me? You're wife? We have a son and two on the way!? What about our children!?" She got up in his face. Lightning grabbed her arm and firmly corrected "You are not my wife! You filed for seperation! You went on dates!? You can't move on and expect me to wait around for you to decide when you want me back!?" Sally yanked her arm away and yelled "Legally I am still your wife. I didn't want to divorce !? We just needed a break!?" Lightning snarled back "You are unbelievable!? You cant twist everything and manipulate me like you do people in court!? I'm glad we are done! It is so over!" Sally was left speachless as Lightning left, slamming the door behind him. He began to cry but stopped himself. He got into the suv and sat there a moment. He missed them. How he and Sally use to be. But it was just over.. There was no fixing this.. And he promised Cruz he chose her now...

Lightning got back to Cruz's place. He had been crying most the way home. Cruz could tell as he sat down onto the couch silently. Cruz went over and sat next to him. "Was it that bad?.." Cruz asked. Lightning didn't answer. Cruz rubbed his knee asking "Did you tell her?.." Lightning stared at Cruz still silent. Cruz kissed his cheek and tried cheering him up "Let's go to the bedroom.. I wanna try something that might even make you feel a whole lot better." She smiled. Lightning sighed answering "You know?.. I'm exhausted and really wanna just lay down.." Cruz nodded and the two shuffled off to bed before long...

Cruz woke up with her arm over Lightning's bare chest. She looked up at his face and noticed he must had been up a while. Cruz kissed his cheek and asked, "Did you get any sleep last night?" Lightning nodded silently. Cruz decided to cheer him up, or at least try to. Cruz began kissing his neck tenderly, over and over again softly. Lightning closed his eyes and moaned quietly. Cruz sat up more and her kisses trailed up to his lips. She then gently, slowly, pushed her tongue into his mouth then, swung her leg over and sat over on top of Lightning. Their kiss was pretty passionate. Cruz pulled away and smiled seeing Lightning smile warmly back.

Today Cruz was obviously in the mood to play. Lightning took no time getting undressed from his boxers and sleep pants. Cruz grabbed the few scarfs she had set on the side table and smiled suspiciously. Taking his wrist, she brought his arm up and secured it to the bedpost with her scarf. Lightning raised an brow but remained silent as she repeated the process with his other wrist.

Cruz placed a kiss to his chest before moving off the bed and securing his feet with a matching scarf. Then she disappeared. "Wait?.. Cruz!? Cruz I'm not sure.." He paused seeing her back into his view. Cruz was wearing a towel. He couldn't resist the appreciation as she dropped it to the floor while running her fingers across her stomach. Her movements only made him more aware that he couldn't touch her. "You sure you wanna do this?.. And where did you learn to tie someone up like this?!" He pulled his wrist but unless he used more force, ripping the scarves,.. he was stuck.

Cruz smiled though answering "Oh yea.. And you taught me?" she giggled. Fuck she was hot. Her naked body.. her messy morning woken brown hair.. the brown dark eyes that sparkled seeing his hard and ready before her. Lightning blushed a bit realizing he did teach her that..

His mind wandered to where she might take him this morning as he watched her put on a sheer black bra. Lightning kinda wimpered at the fact she just teased him with her nude curvy body just to cover it back up slowly. Then Cruz pulled out a pair of nude pantyhose. Lightning's whole body went to rigid attention. He'd never told her but, pantyhose were a huge turn on. Partially because of.. Sally.. She always was so well dressed.. And it turned him on when they began dating and he'd think he'd have her undressed only to find that sheer material covering her delicate parts with a teasing like Ha! got chya!..Anyways,

Cruz delicately placed her foot on the bed, close enough for him to sense the intention made by her body, but just far enough to keep him from wiggling to touch the silky material. Her smile was wicked as she stepped back and started tracing the clearly defined line of stitching that ran over her slit. It was only a few moments before she dipped her hand inside the fabric to finger her clit. Lightning knew how she enjoyed teasing him.She had done it sense the first night she drank with him after a race. And tied as he was, watching was all he could do. Not that he minded really and It was arousing as hell.

Lightning realized he was unintentionally holding his breath. As he exhaled, his member twitched. Cruz smiled at the reaction and brought her hand back out of the nylon. She grabbed a mini massage toy from where she'd hid it. He could hear the light buzz and her soft pants as she pleasured herself. His member throbbed with her every sigh. His mouth watered. He wanted her. Lightning whimpered begging "Please untie me.." His gaze rose to the swell of her breasts. He loved the sight of those tight perky tits pressed hard against the bra.

His fingers flexed and his arms strained against his bonds as Cruz pulled at the pantyhose, using the stitching to increase the pressure on her clit as she ground the vibrator against her wet area. The shimmer of her arousal seeping through the fabric was just to much! Her area away from him but on full view, made him ache to explore her body. Cruz climbed on top of him, capturing the silky nylon between the growing warmth of their bodies. But she obviously wasn't in the mood for mercy. Sitting high on his chest, her area inches from his face, Cruz rode out waves of self-induced ecstasy on the toy against her clit. Lightning Swallowed hard. Oh how he wanted her.

The sensations whirling through him were glorious and yet painful. He could smell her, almost taste her sweet juices. The urge to drink from her body was killing him, but as he lifted his head his goddess moved away. She gently stroked his painfully hard cock. Lightning whimpered and could only watch as she got herself off without him. Mercifully, Cruz moved to give him a better view and allowed him to brush his tongue along her slit through the pantyhose finally!.. He suckled at her covered area as if her essence was the only thing that could stop his sexual thirst.

Lightning would have lapped at her for hours if she hadn't pulled away again. Still in the mood to tease, Cruz giggled as she repeatedly dipped her hips close only to pull away every time Lightning rose to taste her. "Please stop that.." He asked softly. He was getting annoyed. When she finally let him lick again, his goddess cradled his head in her hand and moaned.

The sound of the tearing fabric filled the room. Lightning twisted against his bonds as Cruz did what he'd been praying she would and ripped at her garments, exposing her area to him. "Oh yes," he murmured. "Yes, rub that pussy." Still inches away from his face, Cruz stroked herself and him at the same time with each hand. Her fingers sped up as her arousal increased. When she leaned forward, Lightning seized the opportunity to truly worship her with his tongue. He gripped the headboard in frustration as she backed away, bringing herself to the brink of orgasm while hovering right above him.

Then, surprisingly, she stopped. She kissed him deeply. His playful girl grinned as she ran her hands over his bound arms. She rubbed her still covered tits against his skin, kissed his chest, and bit at his sensitive nipples. When her tongue brushed the line at his hip, Lightning couldn't help but buck his hips. But the silky feel of her hair teasing his leg as her tongue found his shaft was what stole the breath from his body.

Cruz ripped her hose just a bit more, taunting him before licking the tip of his member. Her soft hands circled the base as he watched her take the head deep inside her welcoming mouth. "Oh, God! Yes I love that!" he cried as her tongue flicked at the tip.

He was ready, so close to exploding. He could feel the rush to his release, but she wasn't going to let him come yet. Cruz moved again, straddling him backwards to offer him a full view of her delicious ass as she began rubbing her juices over the head of his rock hard member. He groaned, his member disappearing deep inside her area, as she slowly sank down on him. He wanted to grab those luscious hips, smack that ass, do anything to make her move, but Cruz was fully in control. She began fucking herself in such deep pleasure on his member, grabbing the bedpost to rock fast then slow.

The alternating pace was a blissful hell. There was no way he would be able to cum with this teasing, and she knew it! Finally, Cruz turned around. She kissed his shoulders as she began bouncing up and down on his member. Her moans grew louder, her breathing heavier. Grabbing her tits, she writhed on top of him. She fingered her clit and took Lightning fully inside her hot, wet area. When she finally climaxed, her juices flooded over him! Lightning was viciously jealous sense she had not yet let him cum.

As she came back down from her high, Cruz gave her hips a little wiggle. Lightning was sure it was just to torture him. He needed to cum so badly. Cruz just giggled as she pulled off of his still erect stiff. There was no promise of release and it killed him.

Cruz slid beside him, caressing his member with one finger. Lightning wasn't sure how much longer he could endure her attention and torture. He was ready to beg for mercy. The words almost escaped his lips again but then Cruz wrapped her hands around him. She began firmly stroking as she lavished attention on the tip of his member with her tongue. All Lightning could do was pray that she wouldn't suddenly pull away again!

"Oh yes!" Lightning cried out as she ran her thumb over the head, forcing creamy cum to spurt all over his belly. Cruz looked overly pleased with herself as she made little patterns in the liquid with her finger. Lightning smiled, gazing at his goddess as he tried to catch his breath. Lightning then pulled slightly at the scarves securing his wrists, "Don't you think you should untie me?" he asked. Cruz shrugged answering "Not yet.." She then ran off again!? Ignoring his calls, "Wait Cruz!?.. Don't leave me like this!?.." Thankfully she reappeared again. She had a towel and gently cleaned him before untying the bounds. Lightning sat up and wiggled his wrists in relief then immediately grabbed Cruz's face, kissing her passionately..


	36. first dates

Sally was over at Flo and Ramones, She was crying hard. it had been two weeks sense she felt like she lost Lightning completely and it was not what she wanted. Flo hugged Sally tightly and did admit "Sally you know I love you but?.. Maybe this is best?.. The two of you never were the same after the crash?.." Sally wiped her tears and nodded saying "But it wasn't the crash?.. It was me?.. I messed up and created this mess!?.." Ramone frowned and brought them tea before heading to work himself. Sally wiped her eyes and then announced "It's not just that he wants a divorce Flo?.. He told me Cruz is pregnant too?!" Flo's eyes widened as she asked "He?.. I thought you said he wasn't sleeping with her anymore?" Sally sniffled answering "I didn't think he was!?.. He lied to me.." Flo shook her head and held Sally close. Sally, who was like her own duaghter to her. Flo tried to cheer her up and distract her, "Why don't you take a break from your work and bring colton and help me work at the cafe? Get your mind off this? These last few weeks have been tough on you and you gotta lool after those twins in there sweetie." Sally rubbed her still barely showing belly and nodded.

So as Flo suggested Sally helped out at.the cafe. Trying not to be so upset about.. Everything. Lightning and her hadn't talked sen see e he left. It was hard for Sally to accept that Lightning had chosen Cruz. That Lightning had gotten her pregnant and chose to be a family with her. It hurt beyonf anything else! Sally began ringing up a line of people. Not paying to much attention to them. Just their bills and money, rining them up and handing them cash and or a receipt. She took one of the last customers. She sighed and took the bill stating "That'll be thirteen ninety five.." 95.. That number rang in her head.. The man spoke her name "What has Miss Sally so down?" That Italian accent!? Sally looked up seeing.. Francesco Bernoulli. She smiled a little answering "It's nothing. I'm just a little despressed.. Being alone all the time and.." She stopped and felt so queazy. She grabbed her stomach and her mouth mumbling "Excuse me.." She walked quickly away. Leaving Francesco for a moment. When she came back she had Colton on her hip and apologized "I'm sorry about that.. The joys of pregnancy." She joked with a giggle. Francesco's eyes widened asking "You are pregnant?" Sally nodded and finished ringing the Italian up. Francesco asked "Why do you not tell Francesco?" Sally laughed a little explaining "Well I guess I just didn't know how? I mean it's kinda difficult to come out with Hey?.. I'm pregnant? And I thought you'd be back in Italy by now?" She shrugged. Francesco nodded "Ci.. Francesco has family matters to attend.."

He then stared at her baby bump that he thought was a bit large for her early pregnancy? "But?.. do not take this offensive Miss Sally but?.. You can't be more than a few weeks? You seem large for that? You are smal!? But.. For your pregnancy?.." Sally giggled and explained as she adjusted Colton on her hip. "Yeah well. That's cause it's twins." "Gemelli!?." Sally stared unsure what he said. Francesco stared silent. The customers behind began to become impatient. Sally spoke up, "Well I gotta get these other customers but, It was good to see you again Francesco." Francesco nodded and stepped aside "You uh.. You to.." He began to leave but stopped and thought for a moment before walking back up in front of a paying customer saying "We should do dinner. Talk about this." Sally raised a brow asking "There's not much to talk about? I mean what's done is done? Lightning doesn't seem to care.." Francesco's brows lowered snarling "Well Francesco does not care of McQueen!? Francesco insists on helping you." Sally was surpised and opened her mouth to reply but customers started complaing, "Hey come on man?! I wanna get out of here and head back to my room!?" Francesco turned and snarled at the man, "Do you not know who Francesco is!?" The man placed his hands on his hips answering rudely "Francesco. I only know cause you've only said it like ten times!? now get in line!" Francesco was about to go off at the man but Sally grabbed Francisco's arm pulling away and giving in, "Alright Francesco.. I'll have dinner with you tonight just?.. Go on and leave the customers alone.."

Francesco grabbed her hands and replied "You must know that Francesco is here. My mama and papa were in a similar situation.. Francesco knows what it is like without a papa and.. And does not want them to suffer that." Sally stared and asked "You want to be involved?.." Francesco nodded "Ofcourse Miss Sally. Francesco would be honored." Sally's eyes widened surprised. The customers began to complain loudly. Sally nodded slowly and replied back "Okay... Well?.. wow?.. We can talk tonight I guess?.. I'll call you when I finish here.." She left to her work. Francesco sighed and left himself to prepare for tonight...

Cruz was readying herself for the race. She was sitting in her trailer crisscrossed. Breathing in and out. Alone. Or she thought, Then she felt his warm breath against the back of her neck followed by a tender kiss. She giggled "Lightning?.. what are you doing!?" She opened her eyes and pushed him away, "I'm trying to meditate before the race!?" Lightning sat down beside her and asked "You sure you wanna race today?" Cruz nodded answering "There's only a few races left. I wanna finish the season and win the cup before taking maternity leave." Lightning nodded. Cruz grabbed Lightning's hand and asked "When can we go out in public together?.." Lightning sighed answering "I haven't thought to much about it?.. It's been crazy enough trying to keep the media from me and Sally?.. Maybe once the divorce is final?" Cruz frowned whining "But that could be months?!.. i want to show you off and introduce you to my friends!? You expect me to have to go through the entore pregnancy hiding the father?" Lightning knew she was right and thought about it before purposing "Okay.. How about tonight?.. Tonight I take you on a real first date?"

Cruz smiled wide and became super excited! "Really!? oh yes!!! Yes Lightning!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with such passion! "You and I are gonna have some super good fun after our date then!" Lightning smiled at his young girlfriend but she wasn't the love of his life. Tex knocked and walked in. The way Cruz and Lightning were on the floor confirmed what he hoped wasn't true. Tex looked mad as he spoke up "So it is going on. The two of you are still seeing each other?" Cruz frowned as Lightning stood up explaining "Tex it's not as bad as it looks?.. Sally and are are getting a divorce and Cruz and I."- "She's pregnant." Tex interrupted. Lightning and Cruz stood up and in awe that Tex knew?! Cruz asked "How did you know?.." Tex sighed answering "You left your test results from your drug test in the trialer last week Cruz." Cruz frowned and was embarrassed. Tex shook his head and snarled "This makes me mad. You should have told me Cruz. You two should have been alot more careful.. Lightning I'm gonna want to talk to you alone." Lightning nodded and glanced at Cruz. Cruz sighed and grabbed her helmet before exiting the trailer...

Sally finished up a shift and was counting tips while bouncing Colton on her knee. Flo walked over and asked "Did working here help any honey?" Sally nodded "Yes. Very much Flo." Flo smiled seeing Sally in a better mood. "Glad to see you a little happier. Anytime you need me, you know I'm here." Sally nodded again "Thanks Flo. Actually something weird happened? Francesco was here and he said he wants to help me with the twins?" Flo raised a brow asking "He wants to help?" Sally replied "Yea? Thats strange right?" Flo shrugged answering "I guess? Doesn't he live in Italy?" Sally sighed saying "Yeah but?.. It's nice having someone not even care if there Lightning's and just offer to help? its actually kinda sweet of him." Flo smiled and asked "You wouldn't leave town for Francesco?.. Would you?" Sally's eyes widened answering quickly "No!? I could never leave town? This place is my home it's just.. Ive been really lonely so? Its nice of Francesco. Plus he's nice to look at even at his age." Flo and Sally both laughed at that. "He's taking me to dinner tonight." Sally added. Flo raised her brows surprised "Well now? Sounds like he wants more." she smiled and winked. Sally rolled her eyes and frowned saying "It was just fun what we had before. I only love Lightning Flo.." Flo sighed replying "Forget Lightning tonight. I'll take this sweet boy and watch him so you and Francesco can have such a lovely time." Sally frowned adding "I'd bever had even met Francesco if it weren't for Lightning?.. I don't know?.. I don't think I can do this.."

Flo patted Sally's hand and asked "Has Lightning even talked to you about seeing Colton?" Sslly shook her head answering "No.. We have to finish the divorce still so?.. Whenever that comes in for signing I'll see him?.." Flo frowned and explained "Sally I'm afraid Lightning is gone honey?.. If Francesco likes you enough why not enjoy it?.." Sally took Colton and stood.up to leave "Because I made him leave Flo?.. I should never have slept with Ben from the start?.. I should have been in that hospital?.." She left upset. Missing Lightning..

Lightning waited in the living room for Cruz to come out of the bedroom to go on their first... Public.. date.. Lightning's nerves were getting to him and he was a bit scared. He kmew at least one person would spot them. But he owed Cruz this.He began tapping his foot and constantly checking the time. He hadn't been on a date with anyone besides Sally in so long. Then Cruz came out. "I'm ready.." She said shyly. Lightning turned toward her and "Wow?..." He stood up from his seat staring at her. "You look amazing." He said softly complimenting. She was wearing a long black and white striped maxi dress that hung off the shoulders. Cruz blushed and asked "Do I look pregnant yet?.. Cause I feel it.." She frowned. Lightning walked closer and lifted her chin to his face answering "You look beautiful.. Perfect for our date.." Cruz smiled a little. And gosh she did. Her brown hair in a side curly piny tail and make up all smoky eyed with white sandals on her feet. "Come on.. Let's enjoy tonight." Lightning said as he took her hand and they left for their date.

They did have a lot of eyes on them aa they walked into the restaurant. Which felt more like a club. But Cruz had picked it out and this date was more for her. There was even a dance floor. Playing music that wasn't exaxtly what Lightning was use to for sure. They sat at their table. They were being watched. It was obvious even as people tried pretending they didn't see them or reconize them. Cruz grabbed Lightning's hand saying "Thank you.. This means so much to me." Lightning nodded. Somehow it didn't feel completely right. "Now I wanna twll my parents before we go arouns sayinf we are... You know.." Lightning's wyes widened. Cruz's parents.. This was getting more and more real. It was kinda scaring him. So he began kinda drinking to help his nerves. They had some salads first but Cruz began to notice his drinking faster than he probably should be? "Hey?.. Are you sure your okay?" She asked. Lightning sipped the rest of his wine down nodding. Suddenly a flash went off as a young kid passed them by and ran off with their photo. Lightning blushed. Cruz sighed saying "You know?.. We can just go home if you want?.." Lightning waved for another drink and shook his head "No. This is your night and after all you deserve this Sally, Cruz! I said Cruz." Cruz glared a bit but let it slide sense she had been the _other woman_ for so long. When the waiter poured another drink Cruz kinda scolded "Maybe that's enough Mr McQueen?.. The bill is already over four hundred?" Lightning sipped some and thought maybe Cruz was right. Lightning sighed and pushed the glass away saying "You know I love it when you call me that." Cruz snickered back "You're drunk. You wanna go home?"

Lightning stood up and kissed Cruz's lips. Pulling her bottom lip with a bit of sucking it as he pulled away and released her. Cruz was surprised mostly because they were in public. "Mr McQueen?.. You... I?." Cruz was speachless. Lightning sat back down ans said "Why dont we enjoy dinner?" Cruz nodded staring all wide eyed. He was tipping and verging just full on stupidity at this point. But Cruz let it be ans remained seated. Lightning gazed at her as his nerves calmed down. "I love that spaced out blank stare of yours.." Cruz rolled her eyes at his weird compliment. Then Lightning got up and sat next to Cruz instead of across and wrapped one his arms around her. "I want everyone to know.. That you're my girl now..Mine alone.." He kissed her neck and rubbed her leg with his hand slowly going up. Cruz hid her face into his blushing as Lightning began to suck her neck and kiss it. Biting tenderly and his hand continued into her panties. Cruz quietly exhaled. But oh it turned him on. "Lightning.. We are... In public.." Lightning smiled pulling away saying "That's what makes it fun?" He kissed her lips so lustfully. They caught the eyes of other couples. Lightning noticably kissed Cruz with his mouth open and toungue out, taking in her tongue and sucking it gently. Cruz could faintly hear the sound of a few gasps!

Lightning pushed his hand into her panties again under the table and pushed a finger inside her. Cruz pulled her face away and grabbed his hand softly ordering "Stop.. Wait til we are home.. Please.." Lightning thrusted his finger in and out of Cruz's area a few times before pulling away and then licking his finger, sucking and cleaning off her juices. Cruz blushed but now she was all kinds of turned on! Cruz grabbed Lightning's groin through the pants. Lightning yiped a bit from the pressure. Mayhe even jumped a small bit. Cruz began rubbing his member through the pants. Lightning cleared his throat and closed his eyes in the pleasure as Cruz tightly and barely fit her hand inside his pants and began stroking his member slowly but firmly. Lightning's bresthing became quicker as hks hands became fists. He swallowed hard and enjoyed the pleasure for a moment. He leaned his head back and quielty moaned. Cruz giggled blushing and shooshed him quietly. Lightning grabbed her hand saying "You gotta stop.. I'm going to explode if you keep it up.." He said in her ear. Cruz looked around then replied in a whisper "Go ahead and cum here baby.. I can cover it up easily." Lightning raised a brow but then she began stroking his a little tighter and faster and more at the base then tip. Lightning grabbed the cloth of the table and bit his lip. "It's too obvious?.. Please... Stop?!" He whispered loudly but then he couldn't hold it as he felt the warmth of his climax explode in his pants! He turned red and held his breath feeling the release. But now it could be obvious if he even stood up. Not to mention the fresh smell of cum now. But as Cruz pulled her hand away she _accidentally_ spilled the wine all over Lightning's pants! Lightning jumped a bit tossing hisn hands up snarling "What was that for!? I.." He realized she had spilled this in his lap on purpose to cover the stain of cum and smell. Actually kinda smart of Cruz?...

Sally and Francesco sat at a table at Wheel Well again. Enjoying some live music and dinner. Francesco smiled watching the musicians. "Who decided to hire the band?" Francesco asked. Sally smiled answering "I did. The place needed someone to help it still be a nice and?.. Happy place.. Withput Lightning around I just?.. This place isn't entirely the same.." She frowned. Francesco nodded asking "So.. The uh?.. Pregnancy is going well I assume?" Sally stared. When he talked out of third person it was weird. But she nodded. Francesco asked "Why would you not tell me?" Sally shrugged answering "Well?.. I didn't want you to turn away from me and think I was disgusting or something.. I'm embarrassed really.. I'm sorry." Francesco frowned explaining "Sally you do not have to be embarrassed?.. I have messed up to. But Francesco promises to be by your side. You know I could always be more involved if I had my own place here?" He smiled. Sally stared surprised asking "It's weird enough you are saying I and not Francesco but?.. I don't understand why you care so much about my pregnancy?" Francesco explained "Well why wouldn't Francesco? Plus in all honestly.. Francesco has been a child who's father was in another country. And I do not want that." Sally raised a brow confused a bit. Then a few people started to get onto their phones and gasp and awe and talk. Sally looked around asking "What on earth could be going on?" Francesco took out his phone and eyes widened admitted "You will not like it.. It is McQueen.." Sally stared and grabbed her phone out. On social site was a photo of Lightning with his tongue down Cruz's throat. They were in public!? Sally felt dizzy and sick as she stood up saying "I have ti go.. I dont.." and she fell fainting! Francesco knelt down and called out "Someone call the hospital!"...


	37. needing explained

Lightning's phone rang and he glanced at it. The hospital? He went from laughing and having a good time to clearing his throat and answering seriously "Hello?.. Yes.. Is she alright?.. Okay. Yeah.. i can. Thanks.." He hung up and sighed explaining to Cruz "Sally fainted." Cruz's smile faded asking "So you're leaving?.. Arent you?.." Lightning gave Cruz a weird look explaining "She is still going to be in my life Cruz? I have a son with her? She's pregnant with my children? I have to go?" Cruz stared becoming pale asking "Wait?.. Sally is pregnant to?" Lightning became nervous realizing he never told Cruz. He sighed and nodded "Yes Cruz. Sally is pregnant to.. She was pregnant first alright?.." Cruz thought about all of this for a moment. It finally dawned on her that she did help destroy a family?.. She was part of the mess?.. She took an older man, a married man with children!? Lightning took her hand explaining "Why don't you come along?.. We are a couple now and?.. Guess you should get to know my son and Sally is gonna be a part of our lives." Our lives. That did make her feel better. I mean Lightning did choose her. And Cruz didn't make him do anything right? So she nodded, plus she figured she better drive and the couple left...

Sally woke up to the sounds and smells of a hospital. She looked around all groggy feeling and sick mixed with woozy and fuzzy feelings. Her vision was blurry at first as she saw the figure in the red shirt, "Lightning?.." She muttered but when her vision became clear, "Francesco?" Francesco walked closer, standing by her side. "Are you alright? You had a spell." He explained. Sally blinked a few times and rubbed her belly. "The Gemelli are fine.. The twins I mean." Sally nodded and asked "What?.. Oh my gosh.." She slapped her forehead gently. Remembering the photo of Cruz and Lightning. "I think I'm gonna be sick.." She muttered. Francesco grabbed a small trash can and held it up. Sally smiled and shook it away. Francesco placed it down asking "What is the deal with you and McQueen? You said you were seperated no?" Sally sighed answering "We are.. Because of me.." Francesco couldn't help chuckling "It seems to me he did not mind the uh?. Seperation?" Sally frowned. Francesco sighed and stated "It is okay to still love someone.. But it is not okay for you to let that control you." Sally nodded asking "How did you become the wise old man? Hmm?" Francesco shrugged answering "My mama said it to me." Then the doctor came in.

Just a tall red headed man in glasses, he had a clipboard. "Mrs McQueen. Looks like it was just a small stress spell maybe. Maybe some slight dehydration? Keep in some fluids and everything should be fine. Eliminate stress if possible. I contacted your?.." He flipped through the emergency contact sheet "Husband Lightning? So you're free to go as soon as he gets here." Sally shook her head. Not Lightning now?.. Was Lightning actually coming for her? She couldn't help wondering. The door clicked shut as the doctor left. Francesco asked "So you are married still?" Tears formed into Sally's eyes begging "If I sign out?.. Will you take me home?.. I'll call Flo to bring over Colton.. I don't want Lightning to see me like this.." Francesco hesitated but nodded agreeing to help her out...

In a few hours, Cruz and Lightning pulled up to the hospital, parked, and went inside. Lightning asked the desk, "Hey? I got a call saying Sally McQueen was here?" The nurse typed in stuff in the computer and answered "Oh she left about an hour ago." Lightning raised a brow asking "With who?" The nurse shrugged answering "I'm not sure? But she sighed out and left." Lightning nodded and thanked the woman beforr he and Cruz went back to the suv. They sat there a moment. Lightning trying to think who Sally had with her. Or maybe she just had Flo or Mater come and get her. Yeah, that was probably it. Cruz asked "So?.. If she's not here do we just?.. Go back home?" Lightning didn't answer. He grabbed his phone and called Sally...

Francesco and Sally were sitting in front of the fire. Drinking water. Francesco made sure that Sally continued to drink fluids after they left. Sitting there it was so nice. Francesco was sitting in a recliner and Sally next to him on the couch. She sipped her water asking "Francesco you?. You have been beyond nice to me sense you found out about the pregnancy? It's great but why are you so interested? Forgive me I just? It's unexpected?" Francesco sighed answering "I see how you can think that. Francesco has not always been a very kind man but, this is Francisco's mistake. And Francesco.. I plan to be here for you and the children. Including McQueen's, your son. Sally raised a brow but then her phone rang. She glanced at it saying "It's Lightning..." Francesco made a snarled face. Sally hesitated. The phone rang. Francesco spoke up "He does not deserve you." Sally nodded and sent it to voicemail...

Lightning sighed and hung up. Cruz asked again "What do you want to do?.." Lightning stared at the phone answering "Um.. Take me to the house..I just wanna make sure she's okay. Then we can go home." Cruz frowned but drove off to Lightning and Sally's old home...

Francesco saw the sadness in her face and moved over, He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her with a smile. Sally leaned over onto his warm body and Francesco brushed her hair. Sally thought for a moment before asking "So what about me?.. You just want to help with the kids?" Francesco sighed and thought a mokent hefore answering saying "Well. We can always see how we could?.. Manage a relationship if that is what you want? I would not mind. Francesco needs to settle down anyway. And you would make a fine wife." Sally stared a little pressured and unsure. "I don't know.. Maybe we can take it slow... i don't even know what I want anymore?.." She said with a frown. Francesco brushed her hair and supported "Well. Whatever Miss Sally wants to do is fine. Just know I will be here for them." He rubbed her tummy a bit gently. It made Sally smile but she couldn't even grasp the idea of Frsncesco wantig to be involved. It felt weird? They sat there quietly and relaxing for a little while before the door bell rang. Sally sighed and sat up "I'll be right back.. It's probably Flo with Colton." Francesco let her get up and leave.

Sally opened the door with surprise to see Lightning!? Lightning made his way in and asked "What happened? I got a call from the hospital then you wouldn't even answer?" Sally frowned explaining "I.." She stopped and noticed his black dress shirt and jeans that the lap of him was dry but had something spilt over him and he smelled of alcohol. She thought of the photo and became furious but really hurt at the same time, She began crying pretty hard. Lightning took her hand and softly said "Hey?.. It's okay?.. You just scared me?.." He pulled her close and hugged her. Sslly cried into Lightnings arms, into his chest. She was heart broken. Then Francesco walked up into view and Lightning stared dead at him asking rudely "What is he doing here?" Sally pulled away answering "He took me home.. I asked him to." Lightning glared at Francesco. Francesco added "Ci. She had a spell at dinner." "Why are you having dinner with thi guy!?" Lightning loudly asked. Sally sighed explaining "Lightning its not your business okay?.." That pissed Lightning off as he then asked Francesco "What the hell are you doing with her Francesco? Don't you need to get home?" Francesco stepped closer and explained "Sally and Francesco were on a date McQueen. She saw a photo of you with your new friend at dinner and fainted." Lightning hurt hearing that. He glanced at Sally. He did this?.. He caused her to faint..

Francesco then added snarling "I believe Miss Sally.. You should tell McQueen to leave before he does any further damage."

Lightning stared back at Sally who nodded. That made him snap. Lightning yelled at Francesco "I'm not leaving until you leave. You will not touch my wife Francesco! Get out!" Francesco crossed his arms and snickered "A little late for that." Lightning snarled back yelling at Sally now, "You said you didn't sleep with him!?" Sally frowned explaining "I had to lie?!" Lightning was hurt and furious yelling "What!? You chose to lie! Again!" He was just so angry. Sally yelled back "Because I wanted you to come home for good!? If I told you the truth then you'd never come back for me!?" Lightning growled "What is wrong with you!? We!?.. I!?.." He lost words. Francesco stepped in saying "Maybe this is your clue to leave?" Lightning snapped at Francesco "You better get out before I make you!" Then Cruz stepped up to the door, "Lightning.." She softly called. Everyone stared at her. Sally snarled rudely "You brought hee with you!?" Lightning stared back and fourth between Cruz and Sally. Cruz spoke up "I am so sorry Mrs... Sally.. I never thought about you.. I only wanted what I.. What I wanted.. See I love Lightning?.." Sally's heart hurt hearing that. "But I didn't..?.. I guess Lightning is still confused about what he wants.." Lightning shook his head and stepped over to Cruz explaining "No.. No Cruz it's just a fight.. This happens?.. I chose.." He stared at Sally before finishing "I chose you.." Sally shook her head and turned away. Cruz smiled some. Francesco sighed and spoke up "Let me escort them out.. I think you should go." Lightning nodded. Francesco followed Cruz amd Lightning to the porch. He stopped Lightning outside saying "Francesco plans to be involved with Sally's pregnancy.." Lightning's eyes widened. He shooed Cruz to the suv. Francesco continued "I assumed she told you but.. Sally is scared is all. Francesco did not intentionally cause this mistake but Francesco plans to own up to it. Which means I willbe in your son's life to." Lightning raised a brow and began to chuckle softly saying "Wait?.. You think?.. Oh ha!.. That is great, that is fantastic!.. You know you have fun with that. I Think Sally has been lying to you to." Francesco stared confused. "Good luck with that Francesco. You tell Sally I'm coming back to talk to her. Alone." he said firmly. Flo and ramone showed up then with Colton. Lightning then walked to his suv and waved calling out "Guess what! Francesco and Sally are having a baby!" he lied sarcastically. he and Cruz then left. Sally stepped out with Francesco who was deep in thought and confused by McQueens odd chuckle and sarcastic remarks. Flo stared confused at Sally and Francesco as Ramone grabbed Colton out...


	38. to be continued

So what will happen to Sally and Lightning!?! Will they go through with the divorce or find a way to fall in love again?

What of Cruz, Lightning and their baby? Or will Cruz lose feelings for one man only for another?

Will Francesco stick around once he learns the twins aren't his!?

And will everyone even remain friends as this mess gets cleaned up!?

stay tuned for the final story of the come back two me stories! Going to go and finish my story,

Peoples choice, Storms over edition!

So please read, review and make choices and help.me.finish my story and Jacksom Storms career!


End file.
